Sesi Merapu
by LynzKZ
Summary: Tempat khas untuk Fang merapu bersama abangnya iaitu Kapten Kaizo atau Kaizo merapu dengan adiknya :D Enjoy or not... warning: entah lawak menjadi ke tak
1. Kesetiaan

**Sesi Khas untuk Fang (or Kaizo) merapu**

 **Entah menjadi ke tak...**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari...

Kaizo - Yang kau nak ikut abang terjun kenapa?

Fang - Sebab adik memandang tinggi terhadap abang! dan adik ingin menjadi kuat seperti abang! dan adik juga akan ikut sahaja apa abang buat!

Kaizo - Jadi, kalau abang terjun ke dalam kawah gunung berapi, adik pun nak ikut juga?

Fang - Betul tu! kita mati sama-sama! Abang dan adik selamanya!

Kaizo menjentik dahi adiknya sebanyak 10 kali

Kaizo - Adik aku sudah tak betul rupanya

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - Abang, kenapa abang tak terjun lagi?

Kaizo - Kau ni memang nak ikut sangat abang terjun ke

Fang - Yelah, adik sudah sediakan baju untuk kita orang lagi *Fang tunjuk sehelai t-shirt yang ada muka Fang dan Kaizo, di bawah muka mereka ada tulis 'Abang dan Adik Selamanya*

Kaizo - Hmmm.. kau nak abang pakai baju tu?

Fang - ha ah, lepas tu kita terjun sama-sama!

Kaizo - baiklah, adik terjun dulu, lepas tu baru abang terjun

Fang - ok! *Terjun!* ABANG TIPUUUUUUU!

Kaizo hanya duduk di tepi kawah gunung berapi sambil minum air teh hijau. Fang pula, dapat selamatkan diri dengan menggunakan helang bayang

* * *

 **Part III**

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGG! KENAPA ABANG TIPU ADIK!

Kaizo - Sebab abang nak tengok kesetiaan kau kepada aku

Fang - OHH! Jadi abang sebenarnya nak uji adiklah

Kaizo - Yea, abang cuma nak uji kau sahaja

Fang - Jadi, kalau abang tak ikut terjun atau buat benda-benda lain dengan adik, maknanya abang nak uji adiklah tu. Baiklah! ADIK AKAN SENTIASA MENUNJUKKAN KESETIAAN ADIK KEPADA ABANG KU, PAHLAWAN TERHEBAT DI SELURUH GALAXY!

Kaizo tersenyum sinis sahaja. Dia telah memikirkan pelbagai cara untuk buli adik dia

Kaizo - Bagus, pergi terjun lagi sekali sebanyak 10 kali

Lalu Fang terjun balik ke dalam kawah gunung berapi sebanyak 10 kali. Kaizo sambung balik duduk di tepi sambil minum teh hijau dia. Dia ingat ni pergi berkelah ke apa...

* * *

 **Heheee.. merapu apalah author buat xD entahlah menjadi ke tak lawaknya :3 kalau tak lawak, maaf**

 **hopefully anda semua enjoy~**


	2. Kaizo Stress

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah mereka...

Kaizo - Hari ini aku hendak menguji keberanian kau. Jadi aku mahu kau tidur di dalam bilik gelap, iaitu di basement rumah. Kau tidur di situ seberapa lama yang kau mampu. Pagi nanti abang akan datang dan periksa kamu tapi kalau kau tiada di dalam basement tu, kau gagal dalam ujian keberanian kau, FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang ku yang terlebih kacak hari ini. Adik akan tunjuk keberanian adik! Adik akan buktikan bahawa adik juga berani seperti abang! *siap bagi tabik lagi*

*Fang duduk di dalam basement seorang diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaizo menutup pintu basement itu dengan senyuman sinisnya*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANG! ADIK NAK MAKANAN! ADIK LAPAR!

*Kaizo terpaksa berikan adik dia makanan*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANG! ADIK NAK BANTAL!

*Kaizo berikan adik dia bantal*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANG! ADIK NAK SELIMUT!

*Kaizo terpaksa berikan adik dia selimut*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANG! ADIK NAK TILAM!

Kaizo - SUDAHH! PENAT ABANG NAK KENA BAWAK TU BAWA NI, KELUAR DARI BILIK TU! Abang nak tidur dengan tenang pun tak boleh *lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu*

*Fang keluar dari basement sambil peluk bantal dia. Dia asyik tersenyum dari tadi, seperti dia pula yang hendak buli abang dia*

Fang - Jadi, ada berani ke tak duduk dalam basement tu sorang-sorang? Abang nak adik duduk dekat situ lagi ke?

Kaizo - Tak perlu, sekarang aku nak uji kau dengan tahap kesabaran kau. Aku nak kau pergi kira kesemua beras yang ada di dekat dapur tu

Fang - Baik abang ku yang terlebih kuat!

*Kaizo dengan tenangnya, pergi tidur balik*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - Abang, beras dah habis.. jadi adik kira yang ada tinggal sikit-sikit tu. Semuanya 200 biji beras. Sekarang abang nak uji adik buat apa pula?

Kaizo - *Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo* Uji duduk diam selama 12 jam dekat dalam bilik kau. Jangan nak ada satu bunyi pun

Fang - Baik abang ku yang terlebih macho!

*Kaizo lari ke dalam kapal angkasa sebab dia akan tahu, adik dia akan ganggu dia juga. Dia pergi tidur dekat dalam bilik dia. Lalu dia lelapkan mata dia*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANGGGGGGG! Tadi badan adik gatal-gatal, jadi adik garulah.. lepas tu adik terbersih.. adik gagal dalam ujian abang

Kaizo - ABANG NAK TIDUR PUN TAK BOLEH! STRESS AKU DENGAN KAU NI! *Kaizo hempuk-hempuk kepala dia dekat dinding kapal angkasa, sampai gegar satu kapal angkasa. Lahap ingat mereka di serang musuh* CUBA LAH BAGI ABANG KAU TIDUR DENGAN TENANG.. eh..

*Fang sudah pun tidur*

Kaizo - Tidur juga kau *Join tidur sekali*

10 minit kemudian...

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGG! ADIK TERLUPA NAK BAWA ANAK PATUNG LANDAK

Kaizo - STRESSNYA AKU DENGAN BUDAK MAMBANG NIIIIII! *Sambung hempuk kepala dekat kapal angkasa*

* * *

 **Hehee.. entahlah funny ke tak xD hopefully semuanya enjoy dengan sesi merapu ni :P**


	3. Selfie

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di kedai pakaian

Kaizo - PANGG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang terlajak kacak

Kaizo - Cuba baju ungu ni...

Fang - Abang ajelah yang cuba.. adik nak berselfie dengan donut lobak merah ni *Fang tunjuk iphone dan donut lobak merah kepada abang dia*

Kaizo - MANA KAU DAPAT DUIT NAK BELI PHONE NI?

Fang - Adik guna kad kredit abanglah untuk beli phone ni. Bolehlah adik berselfie, lepas tu boleh post dekat instagram dan adik akan menjadi lebih popular daripada Boboiboy! HAHAHAHAAAAA!

Kaizo - Sah adik aku ni hantu popular *bisik Kaizo* KAU GUNA KAD KREDIT ABANG! KAU NI MEMANG NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU! KAD KREDIT TU HANYA UNTUK KEGUNAAN ABANG SAHAJA! BUKAN UNTUK DIRI KAU! SEBAB AKU TAHU KAU AKAN BELI BENDA MERAPU DAN BUAT KERJA MERAPU! KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR KE?

Fang - NAK NAK! Boleh adik berselfie sekali sambil kena hukuman latihan tempur. Abang pun boleh berselfie juga, badan abangkan macho kalau tak pakai baju. Boleh bergaya sambil pegang pedang tenaga abang tu. Mesti abang akan menjadi popular! Mesti ramai peminat abang yang pengsan melihat abang ku yang terlajak macho. Kitakan adik beradik paling kacak di planet bumi ini!

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya yang serba tak betul itu tapi Fang sempat lagi berselfie dengan muka bengang abangnya. Selepas itu, Fang berselfie sambil dikejar oleh abangnya dan akhir sekali, dia berselfie sambil kena hukuman latihan tempur

Kaizo - NAIK STRESS AKU DENGAN LANDAK SEEKOR NI! Tengok! Diri aku sudah terkena dengan virus si kerepek pisang

Jauh dari situ

Lily - ACHUUUUMMMM! Ni mesti abang Kaizo tengah kutuk Lily. Apalah dia tengah kutuk tu yea... *fikir Lily seorang diri di dalam bilik sambil melihat bulan, dia terbayangkan ada muka Boboiboy dekat bulan tu* Oh Boboiboy ku... apalah kau tengah buat sekarang ni

Jauh dari rumah Lily

Boboiboy - ACHUUUMMM! Siapa pula sebut pasal aku ni.. mesti Fang tengah fikirkan macam mana nak jadi lebih popular daripada aku.. tak habis-habis betul dengan popular dia tu *Dia terus sambung buat kerja sekolah*

Di kapal angkasa

Fang - ACHUUUMMMMMM! *Sempat lagi nak berselfie* Abang! Kejar adik lagi, adik nak bersefie lagi!

Kaizo - PEDANG TENAGA! *Terus hancur iphone itu* MARI SINI KAU! ASYIK NAK CARI PASAL SAHAJA! LEPAS TU NAK BAGI AKU NAIK STRESS *Kaizo terus sekeh kepala dia* Apa nak jadi dengan kau ni hah! Hantu mambang mana yang sudah merasuk diri kau?

Fang - Maafkan adik! Adik nak jadi popular aje tapi abang pergi hancurkan iphone tu. Tak sempat adik nak save gambar semua dalam laptop, lepas adik dah save.. barulah abang boleh hancurkan phone tu tapi abang sudah hancurkan phone tu dulu... *Kaizo tetap sekeh kepala adik dia* Abang ku bengong tahap 10! *Kaizo sekeh lagi kuat sebab panggil dia bengong*

Kaizo - Kau ingat aku kisah! AMBIK NI LAGI!

Kaizo apa kisah, janji dia dapat hukum adik dia tiap-tiap hari. Fang menangis sambil melihat iphone dia yang sudah kena cantas dan kepala dia masih lagi kena sekeh. Lahap yang ada di situ, terus rakamkan Fang kena sekeh dengan abangnya. Lalu Lahap pergi hantar video tersebut di Spacebook dan juga di Instagram. Aik, Lahap pun ada instagram? Pelik pelik...

* * *

 **Heheheee.. entahlah lawak menjadi ke tak xD harap kamu semua enjoy!**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter merapu**


	4. Lepas tu?

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah mereka Kaizo dan Fang,

Fang - Abang nak dengar cerita tak?

Kaizo - Cerita apa?

Fang - Tadi dekat sekolah, adik terjumpa seekor kucing ni

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu kucing tu kena buli dengan sekumpulan pelajar sekolah adik

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik marahlah dia orang, adik mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab buli kucing tu

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik keluarkan harimau bayang untuk pergi ajar dia orang

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik puas hati sebab dapat belasah orang yang buli kucing tu! Kucing

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik hantar kucing tu dekat tempat rumah pelindungan kucing

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik balik dan terus cerita dekat abang

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - *Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang* Lepas tu adik ceritalah dekat abang! Abang tak dengar ke?

Kaizo - Lepas tu? *Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya yang sudah naik marah*

Fang - ABANG NI! DARI TADI ASYIK JAWAB LEPAS TU LEPAS TU LEPAS TU AJE! TENSION ADIK MACAM NI!

Kaizo - Baru kau tahu bertapa tensionnya abang jaga kau! Tiap-tiap hari aku naik stress dengan masalah kau ni

Fang - Lepas tu?

Kaizo - Lepas tu asyik nak kena kejar dengan aku sahaja!

Fang - Lepas tu?

Kaizo - Lepas tu kau memang tak serik-serik nak kena hukuman latihan tempur daripada aku. Kau memang suka kena hukuman yea

Fang - Lepas tu?

Kaizo - *Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo* Adik aku ni.. MEMANG SAJA NAK KENAKAN AKU BALIK!

Terus Kaizo keluar dari rumah tersebut. Fang tersenyum sinis kerana berjaya kenakan abang dia balik. Kemana Kaizo pergi? Dia terus pergi mencari Lily untuk melepaskan kemarahan dia dan juga stress dia dengan mengejar Lily sambil pegang pedang tenaga dia

Lily - JANGAN KEJAR LILY! LILY TAK BERSALAH! LANDAK YANG BANYAK SALAH!

Kaizo - APA AKU KISAH! JANJI AKU DAPAT LEPASKAN TEKANAN SAKIT JIWA AKU DEKAT KAU DARIPADA DEKAT ADIK AKU YANG TAK GUNA TU!

Lily - TIDAKKKKKKKK! BOBOIBOY KU! HELP ME!

Fang di rumah, duduk goyang kaki sambil menonton television. Sambil itu, dia makan donut kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja Kaizo kejar Lily di sekitar Pulau Rintis

* * *

 **Hahahaaa.. entahlah, menjadi ke tak xD**

 **Jumpa lagi di sesi merapu yang seterusnya~**


	5. Kaizo Stress Lagi

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada pagi ahad, Kaizo sedang membaca novelnya sambil minum air kegemarannya iaitu teh hijau. Fang munculkan kepalanya di belakang sofa

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik ku yang aku sayangi

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik ku yang terlebih kacak

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - *Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo* Yea adik ku yang terlebih manja

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik ku yang terlebih rajin

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - YEA ADIK KU YANG AKU SANGAT CINTAI! KAU NAK APA?

Fang - Terima kasih abang!

Kaizo - *Rasa pelik* Apasal kau berterima kasih pulak?

Fang - Sebab abang asyik puji adik tadi.. terima kasih! Adik sambung buat kerja sekolah *Fang terus masuk ke dalam biliknya*

Kaizo - Ketenangan, ketenangan, ketenangan, ketenangan... PEDANG TENAGA! *Habis meja ruang tamu dijadikan mangsa oleh Kaizo*

Masih lagi tidak puas hati, Kaizo mencari kawan-kawan baik adiknya iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily. Faye terselamat sebab dia berada di rumah atuk dan nenek dia

Di sekitar Pulau Rintis...

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily - KENAPA KITA ORANG TERKENA DENGAN AMUKAN KAPTEN KAIZO?! APASAL BUKAN FANG? BATMAN, SUPERMAN, IRONMAN, SPIDERMAN, X-MEN! HELP USSSS! KAPTEN KAIZO MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!

Rizu hanya duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil melihat mereka semua kena kejar dengan Kaizo, sambil itu makan kerepek pisang

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo luahkan segala-galanya kepada Lynna. Dia baring di atas sofa dan Lynna duduk di kerusi lain

Kaizo - Semenjak ni, aku rasa tertekan betul dengan perangai adik aku yang serba tak betul tu. Nak kata dia terkena jangkitan kerepek pisang yang sudah berleluasa, mungkin juga atau mungkin aku selalu ketuk kepala dia. Aku sudah tidak tahu hendak buat apa dah, asyik nak bagi aku stress sahaja setiap hari. Aku perlukan ketenangan tapi mesti ada sahaja masalah dia akan lakukan seperti semalam. Yang jadi mangsa amukan aku, adalah kawan-kawan dia. Nak rasa mengamuk dekat adik aku tapi entahlah... dia buat muka comel pulak semalam..kalau berterusan begini, boleh naik gila aku. apa yang aku patut lakukan?

Lynna - Hmm.. pendapat aku, kau perlukan percutian yang jauh daripada adik kau sendiri tapi kau mesti tak nak pergi bercutikan

Lalu Fang munculkan dirinya

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Apa? kau nak aku puji kau lagi ke? Adik abang memang seorang yang hebat, sama kuat macam abang, suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal tapi seorang yang rajin belajar, rajin mengemas rumah, rajin cari pasal dengan orang, rajin buat abang naik stress tapi kau juga paling abang sayangi. Kau juga tabah dengan segala cabaran yang diberi oleh aku atau orang lain. Kau juga yang sudi terima setiap bulian aku kepada kau. Adik juga seorang yang suka buat muka comel macam anak kucing dan juga suka bermanja dengan aku. Dah, itu sahaja abang boleh puji kau

Fang - Tapi adik tak nak abang puji adik... adik cuma nak katakan, yang adik pergi rosakkan kapal angkasa abang tadi sebab abang suruh Lahap ajar adik belajar memandu kapal angkasa abang tapi adik terlanggar batu-batu asteroid pula, lepas tu terhempas dekat bulan. Kapal angkasa abang sekarang ni ada dekat bengkel tapi adik guna kad kredit abang dulu dan Lahap pula pergi balik rumah dia sebab sudah lama tak balik rumah. Itu pun adik yang suruh tapi abang jangan risau, adik sudah beli sebuah kapal angkasa yang lebih canggih! lebih besar! dan lebih banyak senjata! Itu semuanya guna kad kredit abang dan adik ada juga beli sebuah piano untuk diri adik, itu pun guna kad kredit abang juga. Esok piano tu akan sampai ke rumah kita! Adik juga ada belikan tiket percutian abang untuk ke Jepun! tapi guna kad kredit abanglah.. abang suka tak?

Pengsan Kaizo

* * *

 **Heheheee... sesiapa nak bagi CPR dekat Kaizo, silakan :3 maaf kalau lawak author tidak menjadi T_T**

 **to mister mimpi - idea datang dari entah xD main hentam sahaja.. tapi yang chapter Lepas tu? teringat pulak iklan hari raya tahun lepas xD hahahaaa!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	6. Kesalahan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Kaizo dan Fang

Kaizo - PANGGGG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang serba kacak hari ini

Kaizo - Aku ingin berkata sesuatu dengan kau

Fang - *Menelan ludah* Abang nak cakap apa dengan adik? Abang nak marah adik ke sebab adik pergi letak kopi dalam kek yang adik buat tadi ke? atau abang nak marah adik sebab adik yang conteng muka abang semalam sewaktu abang tengah tidur ataupun abang nak marah adik sebab adik yang pergi buat Lahap sakit perut sebab adik tukarkan biskut Yaya kepada biskut yang sudah basi sebab adik nak tengok apa reaksi dia atau abang nak marah adik sebab adik yang pergi habiskan sup lobak merah abang semalam atau abang nak marah adik sebab adik pura-pura demam sampai tak nak datang sekolah hari tu? atau abang nak marahkan adik sebab adik pergi kenakan Boboiboy dengan mengecat rambut dia jadi putih?

Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah

Kaizo - Bukan tapi aku ingin katakan malam ni kita makan di luar sahaja tapi disebabkan kau mengaku dengan kesalahan kau, jadi aku ucapkan syabas. Jadi malam ni tidak perlu makan dekat luar sebab aku akan hukum kau dengan latihan tempur dan juga *Kaizo tersenyum sinis* kau tidak dibenarkan mengemas dan juga memasak selama sebulan

Fang - Ta-ta-tapi... siapa nak kemaskan rumah dan masakan untuk abang nanti?

Kaizo - Faye boleh lakukan itu semua

Selepas itu, sepanjang hari Fang duduk di tepi dinding sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menghayunkan badan dia kebelakang ke depan kebelakang ke depan sebab tak dapat nak kemaskan rumah dan juga memasak selama sebulan. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis kerana berjaya menghukum Fang dengan tidak membenarkan adiknya membuat kerja kesukaan dia. Kaizo rasa sangat bahagia pada hari itu sebab tiada tekanan sakit jiwa yang diberikan oleh adiknya

* * *

 **Hehehee.. probably not the best idea xD but hope you like it :3**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	7. Hadiah

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Fang munculkan dirinya di sebelah Kaizo yang sedang membaca novel hantu

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Abang nak tahu tak kenapa Lily selalu panggil abang itik?

Kaizo - Kenapa?

Fang - Ada 3 sebab dia panggil abang itik. Yang pertama, sebab style rambut abang macam itik. Yang kedua sebab abang suka marah-marah orang macam Donald Duck

Kaizo - Bukan kau ke yang suka marah-marah orang macam Donald Duck? Dia kan panas baran macam kau

Fang tersengih sebab dia pun Donald Duck juga

Kaizo - Apa yang ketiga?

Fang - Yang ketiga adalah Itik bermaksud I'm The Incredible Kaizo! I.T.I.K

Kaizo Kaizo tersenyum sedikit disitu. Fang turut tersenyum sekali

Kaizo - Pelik pelik pun, reti juga puji aku. Esok aku akan hantar hadiah kepada dia. PANG! Sediakan laptop kau, abang nak order online untuk hadiah si pelik tu

* * *

Keesokannya di rumah Lily

Lily - APASAL RUMAH LILY PENUH DENGAN ANAK ITIK NI!

Anak-anak itik penuh satu rumah Lily, dari ruang tamu ke dapur ke bilik air sehinggalah ke bilik tidur di tingkat dua

Lily - INI MESTI LANDAK PUNYA KERJA! UWAAAAAAA! SAMPAI HATI LANDAK KENAKAN LILY! Tapi takpe, nanti Lily akan balas balik

* * *

Keesokannya di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - APASAL RUMAH AKU PENUH DENGAN LANDAK! SIAPA YANG PERGI HANTAR LANDAK BANYAK-BANYAK NI? *Jerit Kaizo sambil panjat tiang rumah*

Fang - ABANGLAH PUNYA PASAL! YANG PERGI HANTAR ITIK BANYAK-BANYAK DEKAT LILY KENAPA? MACAM MANA KITA NAK TURUN DARI SINI? *Jerit Fang yang sudah panjat tiang*

Kaizo - Sebab abang nak bagi dia hadiah, abang bagilah itik banyak-banyak

Fang - LAIN KALI BAGILAH BOBOIBOY SEBAGAI HADIAH!

Kaizo - hmmm... bagus juga idea kau

Fang terus fikirkan benda lain sambil tersenyum sinis

* * *

Keesokannya di rumah Lily. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila melihat laman rumahnya

Lily - Lily rasa sangat bahagia kerana LAMAN RUMAH LILY PENUH DENGAN ANAK PATUNG GERGASI BOBOIBOY!

Lily peluk anak patung itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada satu penumbuk mainan keluar dari bahagian perut anak patung Boboiboy. Kasihan Lily kena tumbuk. Terdampar dia di depan rumah

Lily - Adeh.. tak... guna... punya... landak *terus pengsan*

* * *

Keesokannya di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - Air juice lobak merah ke ni? *Kaizo minum air yang berwarna oren dan lalu pengsan di dapur*

Lily - ALAMAK! Sepatutnya air tu untuk landak.. AMPUNKAN LILY!

Terus Kaizo tersedar balik

Kaizo - Jadi, kau yang nak kenakan adik aku dan diri aku pula yang kena

Lily - Hehehe... sebenarnya, Lily nak kenakan landak sebab dia yang hantar anak itik banyak-banyak dekat rumah Lily. Lepas tu Lily balas balik dengan landak banyak-banyak, lepas tu dia pergi hantar anak patung gergasi Boboiboy yang siap ada mainan penumbuk sekali. Lepas tu Lily balaslah balik dengan juice lobak merah campuran perisa khas iaitu PETAI!

Aura-aura kegelapan Kaizo terus terserlah. Fang dan Lily kena kejar dengan Kaizo sebab dia baru nak berbuat baik dengan berikan hadiah tetapi jadi macam ini pula

Kaizo - MACAM MANA AKU TAK PENING KEPALA DENGAN KORANG BERDUA NI! AMBIK NI! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang dan Lily - TAPI ABANG KAIZO YANG MULAKAN DULU! SIAPA SURUH HANTAR ANAK ITIK BANYAK-BANYAK!

Kaizo - AKU TAK PEDULIK! JANJI AKU DAPAT AJAR KAMU BERDUA!

Sampai ke malam mereka kena kejar dengan Kaizo. Bertambahlah stress si Kaizo tu

* * *

 **Part II**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Abang!

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Abang nak tahu tak, abang beli macam-macam untuk rumah kita ni tapi satu aje abang tak beli

Kaizo - Apa dia?

Fang - Kereta. Abang tak nak ke?

Kaizo - Abang sudah ada kapal angkasa lagipun kereta dekat sini tak boleh terbang

Fang - Ok

Kaizo rasa curiga dengan adiknya tapi dia abaikan sahaja

* * *

Keesokannya..

Fang - Abang! Adik ada hadiah tapi abang kena tutup mata

Kaizo - Hadiah? Apasal abang kena tutup mata pulak

Fang - Sebab nak bagi kejutan dekat abanglah tapi hadiah tu takde dekat sini.. dekat tempat lain

Fang membalut mata abangnya dan lalu dia membawa abangnya ke padang sekolah. Dia membuka balutan di mata abangnya

Fang - SURPRISE!

Mata Kaizo terkebil-kebil melihat sebuah Private Jet yang terpapar di depan matanya

Fang - Ok tak abang? Surprise yang sesuai untuk abang. Kapal terbang ni ada tayar, ianya boleh berjalan di atas jalan dan juga boleh terbang macam kapal angkasa abang! Bolehlah abang hantar adik pergi ke sekolah tiap-tiap hari! YEAH!

Kaizo - Adik aku bengong rupanya *bisik Kaizo* Kau guna kad kredit aku lagi ke?

Fang angguk-angguk sambil tersenyum comel kepada abangnya

Kaizo - Baiklah, esok aku akan bawa kau terbang

Fang - YAHOOOOOOO! Terima kasih abang ku yang macho

* * *

Keesokannya, Lahap memandu kapal terbang Kaizo. Fang berdiri di tepi pintu yang sudah terbuka

Kaizo - PANG! Aku nak uji ketabahan kau, keberanian kau, kebijaksanaan kau dan juga ketakutan kau. Jadi aku nak kau terjun dari sini dengan payung terjun kau

Fang - Baik abang ku! ADIK AKAN TUNJUKKAN YANG ADIK TABAH! BERANI! BIJAKSANA DAN JUGA TIDAK TAKUT!

Kaizo - Bagus, bagi jam kuasa kau dulu

Fang - Ke-ke-kenapa?

Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan ambil jam kuasa itu dari tangan adiknya. Terus dia tolak adiknya keluar dari kapal terbang itu

Fang - ABANGGGGGG!

Kaizo - JANGAN LUPA BUKA PAYUNG TERJUN KAU! ABANG PASTI KAU DAPAT HIDUP DEKAT PULAU TERBIAR TU SELAMA SEMINGGU! JUMPA LAGI SEMINGGU, NANTI ABANG AMBIK KAU!

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGGGG! ADIK AKAN BUKTIKAN KEPADA ABANG!

Kaizo terus tutup pintu kapal terbang itu

Kaizo - Lahap, terus ke negara Jepun sebab adik aku sudah tempahkan hotel untuk aku. Bolehlah aku relax dan jauh daripada adik aku selama seminggu

Lahap - Baik kapten... hmm.. tak tahulah nak kasihan dekat kapten aku atau dekat Pang sebab dua-dua suka cari masalah.. apa nak jadi dengan dia orang ni.. isk isk isk

Lily - Betul tu Lahap... isk isk isk.. nak kerepek pisang?

Lahap - Boleh juga

Tak pasal-pasal Lily dan Lahap pun kena humban juga dari kapal terbang. Maka Lahap, Lily dan Fang terpaksa bermalam di pulau terbiar selama seminggu. Kaizo memandu sendiri kapal terbangnya ke Jepun seorang diri

* * *

 **Heheheee... ok ke? or k.o.. author main hentam sahaja**

 **maaf sebab chapter sebelum ni pendek sangat and maaf kalau tak kelakar T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	8. Plushie

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang sanggup tinggalkan adik dia di pulau terbiar semata-mata nak pergi melancong seorang diri

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Kau nak tahu kenapa Lily panggil kau Landak?

Fang - NAK! *Buat muka anak kucing*

Kaizo - Baiklah.. L untuk Loser, A untuk Annoying, N untuk Naughty, D untuk Dummy, A untuk Anger management issue dan K adalah untuk *Kaizo tersenyum sinis*

Fang - K untuk apa abang?

Kaizo - K UNTUK KEJAR ADIK AKU SAMPAI DAPAT! APASAL KAU BALIK RUMAH AWAL! AKU SURUH KAU DUDUK DEKAT PULAU TERBIAR SELAMA SEMINGGU, BUKANNYA SATU HARI!

Fang - Tapi abang.. dekat pulau tu takde donut lobak merah. Abang pun takde, yang ada pun Lahap dan Lily aje. Adik rindu dengan suara garang abang kalau abang tinggalkan adik seminggu dekat situ *Fang buat muka sedih* Dekat rumah, bolehlah adik guling-guling dekat atas katil abang, boleh bau harum abang yang semerbak kapten tu, boleh pasang ulang-ulang kali suara abang yang garang. Adik sudah pun record suara abang setiap kali abang marah dekat adik. Bolehlah adik buat sup lobak merah setiap kali adik rindukan abang. Bolehlah adik bermanja dengan Pikachu kalau dia rindukan abang. Bolehlah adik menatap gambar abang kalau adik lupa bagaimana rupa abang

Kaizo - Kau ni dah terkena penyakit bolehlah ke?

Fang - Yea abang ku sayang. Adik sudah terkena penyakit abang yang suka cakap bolehlah setiap kali merasa masakan orang lain ataupun adik

Kaizo - lepas ni penyakit apa pulak.. hari tu penyakit lepas tu.. sampai orang lain pun terkena. Penyakit kerepek pisang sudah berleluasa. Pening kepala aku macam ni

Fang - Abang kalau pening, ada penawarnya

Kaizo - Apa dia?

Fang tunjukkan anak patung plushie berbentuk Lynna. Fang berkelip-kelip mata sambil tersenyum lebar

Kaizo - Ini ke penawarnya?

Fang angguk-angguk. Kaizo angkat kening sebelah

Kaizo - INI BUKAN PENAWARNYA! INI SEBAB KAU BERHARAP SANGAT! MARI SINI KAU! AKU AKAN KEJAR KAU SAMPAI DAPAT!

Fang terus lari keluar dari rumah sambil dikejar oleh abangnya. Kaizo melibas-libas pedang tenaganya sehinggalah Fang dapat ditangkap juga oleh Kaizo. Fang diberikan hukuman iaitu makan biskut Yaya sehingga habis. Kaizo pula, masuk tidur bersama plushie Lynna

* * *

 **Part II**

Kaizo - Sekejap, abang ada benda penting nak cakap dengan Lahap

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Sekejaplahhh!

Fang - ABANGGGGG!

Kaizo - SEKEJAP LAH BUDAK LANDAK! LAHAP! HANTARKAN SEPULUH-

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGGG!

Kaizo - KAU NAK APA?

Fang - Adik nak bagitahu yang kepala plushie Lynna terputus dari badan dia. Adik bagi main dengan Pikachu tadi, lepas tu kita orang main tarik-tarik, lepas tu putus. Jadi adik gantikan dengan plushie yang bernama PANG! tengok baju dia, ada tulis huruf P. Comel tak?

Kaizo - PEDANG TENAGA! YANG KAU PERGI PUTUSKAN KEPALA DIA APASAL! MARI SINI KAU!

Fang - UWAAA! JANGANLAH KEJAR ADIK! KALAU NAK KENAKAN ADIK, PERGILAH CANTAS PLUSHIE ADIK TU!

Kaizo langsung tidak pedulik, dia terus mengejar adiknya di sekitar Pulau Rintis

* * *

 **Part III**

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang comel seperti anak kucing

Kaizo - Kau ni.. tak habis-habis nak puji abang

Fang - Mestilah! Kalau adik tak puji abang.. nanti abang tak kan puji adik balik. Betul tak?

Kaizo - Bila masa abang puji kau. Mimpi ke apa budak ni?

Fang - Ala, nanti lama-lama abang akan puji adik dengan kata-kata yang indah seperti adik puji abang selalu

Kaizo - Buang masa

Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abangnya. Kaizo hanya angkat kening sahaja tetapi Fang masih tersenyum lebar seperti anak patung. Kaizo pandang ke tempat lain, Fang masih lagi tersenyum lebar. Kaizo melihat sedikit adiknya, senyuman itu makin lama makin menakutkan

Kaizo - Pang.. kau ok ke? *Fang masih lagi tersenyum lebar* Pang, kau termakan sesuatu ke? *Fang masih senyum lagi* Pang, kau nak kena kejar ke? *Tiada reaksi dari adiknya* Pang, kau nak mampus ke? *Fang tersenyum lagi* PANG! KAU KENAPA? ADIK KU YANG SERBA TAK BETUL NI KENAPA? TERSENYUM-SENYUM MACAM ORANG GILA! KAU NAK BERMANJA DENGAN AKU LAH TU! JANGAN HARAP! ABANG TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU BERMANJA DENGAN AKU SELAMA SEBULAN

Tetapi tiada reaksi dari Fang. Lalu Kaizo menghempuk-hempuk adiknya dengan meja. Fang tidak pengsan dan dia masih lagi tersenyum lebar. Kaizo menghempuk-hempuk adiknya lagi sehinggalah dia mengaku kalah

Kaizo - Yelah, adik aku memang comel, manja, kuat, tabah, panas baran, bijak, nakal, suka cari pasal dan juga sayang dengan abang

Fang - Terima kasih abang!

Lepas itu baru Fang pengsan akibat kena hempuk tadi. Kaizo biarkan adiknya pengsan selama 2 jam dan dia pula, pergi masuk tidur dengan anak patung plushie berbentuk adiknya, Fang

* * *

 **hmm.. macam tak lawak aje :( entahlah**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	9. Kenakalan

**Sesi merapu bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

 **Warning - kalau tak suka dengan chapter ni, jangan marah yea...**

* * *

Kenakalan

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Kaizo dan Fang, Kaizo sedang asyik membaca novel barunya sehinggalah Fang datang untuk mengacau abangnya

Fang - Abang ku sayang

Kaizo - Yea adik ku sayang, kau nak apa?

Fang - Abang baca novel apa? Novel cinta ke?

Kaizo - Buang masa aku sahaja baca novel cinta. Abang baca novel misteri dan pengembaraan

Fang - Oh! Kisah tentang apa?

Kaizo - Kisah tentang seorang professor sedang mencari jawapan untuk menyelesaikan code-code rahsia

Fang - Kenapa?

Kaizo - Sebab code itu dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang dia sedang hadapi

Fang - Kenapa?

Kaizo - Kalau tak selesaikan, nanti satu dunia akan menerima akibatnya

Fang - Kenapa?

Kaizo - Kalau tidak, nanti virus itu akan tersebar luas di seluruh dunia dan menyebabkan kematian

Fang - Kenapa?

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia bersabar sahaja dengan pertanyaan adiknya

Kaizo - Kau ni sudah kenapa? Dari tadi lagi asyik tanya kenapa sahaja.. kau nak mulakan penyakit baru ke?

Fang - Takdelah abang.. adik cuma nak tahu sahaja jalan cerita tu tapi kenapa perlu dia selesaikan? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa dia jadi professor? Kenapa bukan ahli professor yang dapat selesaikan masalah tu? Kenapa perlu professor tu juga? Kenapa dengan virus tu? Kenapa tu kenapa ini... kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa

Dalam kepala Kaizo, penuh dengan kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa... sampai dia sendiri naik pening. Lalu dia sumbat mulut adiknya dengan novel itu dan dia pula terus masuk ke dalam bilik kerana tension dengan adiknya

* * *

 **Part II**

Kaizo masuk ke dalam biliknya dan ternampak laptop adiknya terbuka. Facebook adiknya masih lagi terbuka

Kaizo - Apa benda ni? *Kaizo membaca nama profile adiknya* Awesome Fang? Awesome lah sangat... Hmmm... semuanya pasal diri dia, berlagak betul adik aku ni. Seorang ahli pasukan yang terkenal di galaxy *Kaizo edit bahagia profile adiknya* Seorang yang sangat manja kepada abangnya. Suka cari pasal dengan orang tapi sebenarnya rajin belajar dan rajin mengemas rumah *Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil mengedit profile adiknya* Mempunyai minat yang mendalam terhadap kawan dia iaitu Boboiboy. Jagalah kau Pang, aku akan kenakan kau seperti mana kau selalu bagi abang pening, tension dan juga stress. Kau ingat, kau seorang sahaja yang nakal dalam rumah ni. Nakal abang lebih dasyat daripada kau, Pang

Kaizo mengubah segala-galanya tentang profile adiknya, dari profile sehinggalah gambar profile. Gambar profile Fang, dia bertukar kepada gambar Fang sewaktu dia sedang menghisap ibu jari sambil pegang tangan Boboiboy yang separuh terjaga itu. Ketika dia terkena biskut emosi dari Adudu, semasa adiknya darjah 5

Kaizo - heheheeee... *aura-aura kenakalan dia timbul*

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang terkejut kerana dia menerima banyak komen dari peminat-peminat dia dan juga dari orang yang dia tidak kenal

Fang - APA YANG TERJADI NI?! APASAL SEMUA CAKAP TAHNIAH?! SIAPA YANG EDIT PROFILE AKU?! SIAPA YANG TUKAR PROFILE PICTURE AKU? TIDAKKKKKKKK!

Pada hari itu, Fang langsung tidak keluar dari bilik. Dia takut peminat FangBoy akan mengejar dia dan akan bertanya bermacam-macam soalan. Kaizo hanya relax dan tenang sambil baca novel misteri dia

* * *

 **Part III**

Pada suatu hari, Lynna muncul di ruang tamu rumah Kaizo dan Fang

Lynna - KAIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaizo - Apa hal pulak ni?

Lynna - Apa kena dengan adik kau? Cuba tengok ni

Lynna tunjuk facebook Fang kepada Kaizo. Muka Kaizo menjadi pucat apabila dia nampak adiknya in relationship with Boboiboy

Kaizo - KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?! AKU CUMA BERGURAU SAHAJA HARI ITU! APASAL TIBA-TIBA SAHAJA DIA BERMINAT DENGAN KAWAN BAIK DIA NI. ADIK AKU NI GILA KE ATAU NAK AKU BETULKAN BALIK KEPALA DIA YANG SUDAH TAK BETUL TU?

Lynna - Oh, jadi semua ini hanya guruan daripada kau ajelah

Kaizo - Yea, betul tu.. aku cuma ingin kenakan dia sebab pada hari itu, dia bagi aku tension dengan soalan kenapa dia tu. Jadi aku saja buat nakal terhadap dia. Aku sudah lama tidak buat perangai nakal. Jadi rasakan kenakalan daripada aku

Fang - Oh, abang yang kenakan adik hari tu! APASAL ABANG BUAT ADIK MACAM TU! DUA HARI ADIK TAK DAPAT NAK KELUAR DARI RUMAH SEBAB GARA-GARA ABANGLAH! BOBOIBOY PUN INGAT YANG BUKAN-BUKAN, LANGSUNG DIA TAK NAK TEGUR ADIK tapi selepas sahaja adik tahu, ini semua kerja abang. Adik panggil kak Lynna untuk menolong adik. Facebook yang abang tengok tu adalah rekaan kak Lynna supaya abang percaya.. HAHAHAAHAA!

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik fikirkan cara lain untuk kenakan abang balik

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Adik telah daftarkan nama abang di ruangan facebook! Adik letak gambar-gambar abang yang tak macho itu!

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu adik tulis yang abang sedang mencari kekasih hati... HAHAHAHAAAA!

Kaizo - Lepas tu?

Fang - Lepas tu abang telah menerima banyak komen dari gadis-gadis di seluruh negara!

Kaizo - Lepas tu? *Sudah siap keluarkan pedang tenaga*

Fang - Lepas tu... errr... abang marah ke? *Fang tersengih*

Kaizo - Tak, abang tak marah *Kaizo tersenyum sinis* Abang cuma geram sahaja. Kau kenakan aku, aku kenakan kau balik, lepas tu kau kenakan aku balik... sekarang sudah tiba masanya untuk abang kenakan kau balik

Fang - Abang nak buat apa dengan adik? *Fang menelan ludah*

Kaizo tersenyum sinis sahaja melihat adiknya yang sudah menggigil ketakutan. Lynna sudah pulang ke rumah kerana dia malas nak layan dua beradik yang suka cari pasal. Fang menjerit sekuat hati di dalam rumah itu setelah dia dapat tahu apa yang dia perlu buat nanti. Fang terpaksa pergi berdating dengan semua gadis-gadis yang ingin berdating dengan Kaizo di Facebook pada keesokan harinya. Kaizo duduk di depan laptop sambil membuang semua benda merapu yang Fang letak. Dia menukar profile picture dia dengan muka Pikachu sebab muka dia terlampau kacak sangat untuk orang lain lihat. Dia delete tentang mencari kekasih hati itu. Lalu dia menulis 'Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo, alien yang terkenal di seluruh galaxy tapi aku di sini bukan untuk mencari kekasih hati. Aku di sini hanya untuk membuli adik aku sahaja kerana aku terlampau sayangkan dia. Sesiapa ada hukuman yang menarik untuk menghukum adik aku, sila tulis di ruangan komen tapi aku tak kan menerima komen tentang bunuh adik aku sendiri. Sesiapa berikan hukuman yang paling unik, aku akan hadiahkan sebuah gambar Pang yang sangat memalukan'

Lynna dari jauh, membaca status Kaizo. Dia hanya mampu menepuk dahinya

* * *

 **errr... author hentam sahaja xD ahakzz**

 **funny ke tak, maaf yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	10. Ulangan

**Sesi merapu bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari, Kaizo sedang sibuk membaca novel misterinya dan lalu Fang disebelah abangnya

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Adik ada cerita untuk abang

Kaizo - Abang ada cerita untuk adik *masih lagi dalam keadaan baca tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dia*

Fang - Cerita apa abang?

Kaizo - Cerita apa adik?

Fang - Abang ceritalah dulu

Kaizo - Adik ceritalah dulu

Fang - Abanglah cerita dulu, lepas tu baru adik

Kaizo - Adiklah cerita dulu, lepas tu baru abang

Fang - Yelah, adik ceritalah dulu

Kaizo - Yelah, abang ceritalah dulu

Fang - Abang ni! Saja jea kan nak kenakan adik

Kaizo - Adik ni! Saje jea kan nak kenakan abang

Fang mula berapi-api dengan abangnya. Sepanjang perbualan mereka, Kaizo langsung tak alihkan pandangan dia. Lalu Fang terfikirkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum sinis

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Yea adik

Fang - Abang adalah seseorang yang terhebat di galaxy

Kaizo - Abang memang seseorang yang terhebat di galaxy pun

Kerut-kerut dahi Fang dan hati dia mula berapi-api

Fang - ABANG NI! ADIK BARU NAK CERITA APA YANG TERJADI TADI DEKAT SEKOLAH! MALASLAH NAK LAYAN ABANG KALAU MACAM NI!

Fang terus menghentak-hentak kakinya sambil naiki tangga dan terus ke biliknya. Lalu dia menghempas tutup pintu biliknya sebab terlampau geram sangat dengan abangnya. Kaizo hanya menikmati kemenangan dia sambil membaca novel misteri dia

Kaizo - Ketenangan

* * *

 **Part II**

Pada suatu hari, Fang dan Kaizo sedang sarapan pagi bersama

Kaizo - Pang, bagi susu tu dekat abang

Fang buat-buat tidak dengar sebab nak kenakan abangnya

Kaizo - PANG! BAGI SUSU TU DEKAT ABANG!

Fang buat-buat tidak dengar lagi sambil makan sarapan pagi iaitu cereal

Kaizo - PANG! KAU PEKAK KE?

Fang masih buat-buat tidak dengar lagi

Kaizo - PANG! KAU NAK KENA LEMPANG DENGAN ABANG KE?

Fang masih lagi buat-buat tidak dengar. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Hmmmm.. Kau nak kenakan aku balik ke? Kalau itu permainan kau, aku tak kan termakan dengan permainan kau *Kaizo ambil sendiri susu itu* Kalau kau buat-buat tak dengar, takpelah. Donut lobak merah yang aku belikan semalam, aku akan habiskan sendiri atau aku bagi kawan kau yang makan sahaja

Terus mata Fang bertukar menjadi bersinar-sinar

Fang - DONUT LOBAK MERAH! Adik dengar adik dengar! Maaf abang, adik tadi banyak sangat fikir. Maaf yea abang *Fang tersengih sambil buat muka comel*

Kali ini Kaizo pula pura-pura tidak dengar

Fang - Abang, mana donut lobak merah untuk adik?

Kaizo - ... *makan sarapan pagi dia sambil abaikan adiknya*

Fang - Abang.. mana donut lobak merah adik? Adik sudah minta maaf tadi kan *Masih lagi dengan muka comel*

Kaizo - ... *masih lagi makan sambil pura-pura tak dengar*

Fang - ABANG! Abang dengar ke tak ni? Abang pura-pura pekak ke? Adik mana ada pura-pura pekak tadi, adik cuma banyak sangat fikir tadi. Maafkanlah adik. Adik buat apa sahaja untuk abang. Adik kemaskan bilik abang, adik pergi beli semua lobak merah dekat pasaraya untuk abang, adik sanggup jalani latihan tempur tahap sadis khas untuk abang dan adik sanggup angkat abang ke hulu ke hilir, supaya abang tak perlu berjalan!

Kaizo - ... *Makan sambil angkat kening sebelah*

Fang - ABANG! Janganlah pura-pura buat pekak... yelah! Adik mengakulah, adik pura-pura tak dengar sebab nak kenakan abang balik tentang hari itu. Adik minta maaf yea

Kaizo sudah habis makan, dan lalu dia bangun. Fang dengan harapan penuh, dia melihat abangnya sedang mengambil sebuah kotak putih tetapi dia bukan bagi kepada adiknya. Dia terus keluar dari dapur

Kaizo - Adik aku sudah keluar rupanya.. lain kali ajelah aku bagi dia. Donut ni aku makan selepas sahaja aku habis dengan latihan tempur *Kaizo pura-pura tak nampak adiknya*

Fang - ABANGGGG! ADIK DEKAT DAPUR LAH!

Kaizo - Pikachu, kalau nampak adik aku. Suruh dia masakan makanan tengahari yea. Aku mahu pergi ke kapal angkasa

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGG!

Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mendengar jeritan adiknya dari dapur. Dia terus keluar dari rumah dan abaikan sahaja adiknya yang mula nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Gopal juga jadi mangsa keamukan Fang

* * *

 **Hehehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	11. Duit

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Abang, adik nak duit!

Kaizo - Kau nak buat apa?

Fang - Nak beli sebuah kapal selam yang boleh menyelam ke dasar laut. Sambil itu bolehlah adik mencari ikan duyung dan ikut dia pergi ke istana dia yang terindah itu. Lepas tu mesti jumpa harta karun dekat dasar laut. Boleh jadi kaya raya kita nanti

Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan kuali dan Fang pun pengsan

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Fang - Abang, adik nak duit!

Kaizo - Kau nak beli kapal selam lagi ke?

Fang - Tak, adik nak beli kuda terbang! Bolehlah adik terbang ke sana ke sini dekat Pulau Rintis ni. Boleh buat duit. Kalau orang lain nak naik, kena bayar dulu. Kaya kita nanti! Boleh adik belanja abang kapal angkasa baru!

Kaizo - MANA ADA KUDA TERBANG DEKAT DUNIA NI!

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan kuali lagi and Fang pengsan lagi sekali

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo rasa pelik melihat adiknya mencangkung seorang diri di halaman rumah. Kepala adiknya tunduk ke bawah sambil melihat sesuatu

Kaizo - Apa yang kau tengah buat tu?

Fang - Adik tengah tengok kacang ni, tengah tunggu kacang ni tumbuh menjadi beanstalk macam cerita Jack and the beanstalk. Lepas tu bolehlah adik pergi panjat beanstalk dan ambik barang-barang emas atau duit emas yang ada dekat atas awan tu, dekat rumah orang gergasi or lebih dikenali sebagai giant

Kaizo - Adik aku ni bengong ke apa? *bisik Kaizo*

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan kuali buat kali ketiga dan Fang pengsan buat kali ketiga juga

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo berasa hairan melihat adiknya asyik perhatikan seekor angsa putih putih di halaman rumah

Kaizo - Pang! Kenapa ada angsa dekat rumah kita ni?

Fang - Adik tengah tunggu angsa ni bertelur. Adik yakin angsa ini akan menghasilkan telur emas! Lepas tu adik boleh jual, dapat duit dan kita akan menjadi kaya! Adik akan bawa abang pergi melancong di seluruh negara yang ada dekat bumi ni!

Kaizo - Kepala adik aku sudah tak betul rupanya. Semalam kacang, hari ini angsa pula

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya buat kali keempat dan terus Fang pengsan

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang comel *Fang muncul dengan seguni jerami padi*

Kaizo - Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?

Fang - Adik nak tukar jerami padi ini kepada emas *Fang tersenyum lebar* dengan menggunakan spinning wheel atau dalam bahasa melayunya adalah roda berputar!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Kau ni banyak sangat terpengaruh novel fairytale. NAH! AMBIK DUIT NI! JANGAN NAK BUAT BENDA MERAPU, PELIK-PELIK ATAU BENDA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL LAGI! FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang ku yang kacak *Peluk Kaizo dan terus lari dari situ* Heheheee... akhirnya! Aku berjaya mendapatkan duit dari abang aku. Kalau tidak, satu sen pun dia tak nak bagi sebab dia tahu aku akan pergi beli donut lobak merah! Dan duit yang aku dapat ini adalah untuk beli donut lobak merah ku! MUAHAHAHAAAAA! AKU DATANG WAHAI KEKASIH KU DONUT LOBAK MERAH!

* * *

Keesokannya, Lily menerima seribu keping gambar Boboiboy dari Fang sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana mengajar dia teknik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dengan menggunakan teknik kepelikan. Lily dengan gembiranya, berenang-berenang di dalam lautan gambar Boboiboy

Lily - WEEEEEEE! ANAK MURID KU BERJAYA! Nampaknya, Lily sudah tiada apa lagi untuk mengajar dia. Tahniah anak murid ku si landak *terharu seorang diri sambil mengeluarkan air mata*

* * *

 **Maybe not the best.. but author harap, ianya berjaya buat korang ketawa :D**

 **kalau tak berjaya.. uwaaa! maafkan author! i will try my best next time... T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	12. Bincang

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang *keluar dari dapur*

Kaizo - Apahal kau sepit hidung kau dengan penyepit baju?

Fang - Sebab dari jauh lagi adik boleh bau busuk badan abang. Abang panggil adik kenapa? Abang nak bincangkan tentang keburukan abang dekat adik ke? Adik sudah pun sediakan senarai-senarai keburukan perangai abang dalam buku tebal yang adik tulis setiap hari. Abang nak kita bincangkan sekarang ke?

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - BILA MASA AKU NAK BINCANGKAN TENTANG KEBURUKAN AKU! AKU PANGGIL KAU SEBAB NAK AJAK KAU PERGI MAKAN DEKAT LUAR! SUDAH! CANCEL MAKAN DEKAT LUAR!

Terus Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya kuali. Fang pengsan di ruang tamu dan kepalanya timbul satu benjol

* * *

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang! *keluar dari bilik tidur dia*

Kaizo - Apahal kau tutup mata pulak ni?

Fang - Sebab badan abang terlampau macho sangat sampai silau mata adik melihatnya. Abang panggil adik sebab nak bincangkan tentang badan abang yang serba macho tu ke? Adik tahu abang baru habis mandi, tak pakai baju tapi pakai seluar sahaja. Adik sudah pun hafal jadual mandi abang

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - BILA MASA AKU NAK BINCANGKAN TENTANG BADAN AKU! ABANG PANGGIL SEBAB ABANG NAK SURUH KAU SEDIAKAN MAKANAN TENGAHARI UNTUK AKU! SUDAH! MALAS AKU NAK LAYAN KAU NI!

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan guitar pulak kali tapi kali ini Fang tidak pengsan, cuma dia masih lagi pejam mata dia dan cuba untuk cari jalan masuk ke bilik dia balik. Lalu dia terlanggar pintu bilik. Merah hidung Fang

* * *

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea Kapten!

Kaizo - Kenapa kau panggil aku kapten pulak ni?

Fang - Sebab kalau adik panggil abang, nanti abang akan bertindak ganas dan sadis! Kalau adik panggil abang Kapten, nanti abang akan kurangkan keganasan dan kesadisan abang! Kenapa abang? Abang nak berbincang dengan adik tentang keganasan, kekejaman, kesadisan dan kegilaan abang dekat adik ke? Adik sudah sediakan satu buku tebal tentang keganasan, kekejaman, kesadisan dan kegilaan abang

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - BILA MASA AKU NAK BINCANGKAN TENTANG KEGANASAN, KEKEJAMAN, KESADISAN DAN KEGILAAN ABANG! KAU NI KENAPA? DARI PAGI TADI SAMPAI SEKARANG ASYIK NAK BINCANGAN TENTANG PERANGAI BURUK ABANG, TENTANG BADAN ABANG, TENTANG KEKEJAMAN ABANG.. KAU SUDAH TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE? CUBALAH PERGI BUAT PERGI KERJA YANG BERFAEADAH. INI TIDAK, TIAP-TIAP HARI KAU BUAT AKU NAIK TENSION! LANGSUNG TAK BAGI KETENANGAN DEKAT ABANG! KAU NAK AKU MENGHUKUM KAU SETIAP HARI KE? KAU NAK AKU PISAHKAN KAU DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU KE? KAU NAK AKU TINGGALKAN KAU DEKAT BUMI SEORANG DIRI BUAT SELAMA-LAMANYA KE?

Fang tidak menjawab. Dia senyap sahaja

Kaizo - PANGGGG!

Fang - Abang cakap sesuatu ke? *Fang cabutkan earphone dari telinga dia*

Berapi-api Kaizo. Kemarahan dia sudah mula hendak meletup seperti gunung berapi tetapi Kaizo tidak bercakap apa. Dia terus keluar dari rumah dan terus panggil Lahap untuk turun ke bumi. Apa yang terjadi seterusnya, Lahap memandu kapal terbang yang telah dibeli oleh Fang. Manakala Kaizo pula, sudah pun terjun dari kapal terbang dengan beg payung terjun. Dia terjun sambil menjerit

Kaizo - KETENANGANNNNNNNNNNNN!

Lahap - Isk isk isk.. apalah si Pang buat dekat kapten kali ini. Kalau aku jadi kapten, sudah lama aku laporkan diri dekat rumah orang sakit jiwa

* * *

 **Hehehee... kasihan kau Kaizo**

 **Kalau tak funny, maaf semua T_T UWAAA!**

 **Jumpa lagi dan sayonara!**


	13. Ketuk

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari.. rasanya tiap-tiap hari asyik dekat rumah Fang dan Kaizo sahaja.. hehehee

Fang - Oh abang ku yang super kacak, super macho, super kuat pada hari ini

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Adik ingin mengatakan bahawa adik telah berjaya mendapat nombor satu di dalam kelas tapi nombor satu dari belakang

Kaizo - Hmmm... eloklah tu

Fang - Aik, apasal kali ni abang tak marah-marah adik? Atau ketuk kepala adik ke, hukum adik, buli adik ke, seksa adik, sekeh kepala adik ke, kejar adik ke, tukarkan adik jadi arnab ke, ugut adik tinggal dekat rumah atuk dan nenek selama-lamanya ke

Kaizo - Hmm... kau buat begitu sebab nak sangat abang bagi kau semua benda tu ke?

Fang angguk-angguk sambil tersenyum comel seperti anak kucing

Kaizo - Sah adik aku tak betul.. malas aku nak melayan kau. Baik abang pergi tidur sahaja

Fang ikut sahaja ke mana abang dia pergi, sampai Kaizo nak tidur pun tak senang sebab Fang asyik perhatikan abang dia sahaja dengan senyuman comel dia. Kaizo pejamkan mata dan buka sedikit, adik dia masih lagi berdiri di tepi katil seperti hantu

Kaizo - PANGGG! JANGAN GANGGU ABANG NAK TIDUR, BOLEH TAK?

Fang - Ok

Tetapi Fang tidak berganjat dari situ. Kaizo terus naik tension. Dia lari ke kapal angkasa tapi Kaizo masih lagi diikuti oleh adiknya. Kaizo lari ke rumah Boboiboy, Fang ada di situ juga. Kaizo lari ke rumah Gopal, Fang ada di situ juga. Kaizo lari ke planet lain, Fang tetap ada di sebelah abangnya. Lama-lama Kaizo naik tension dengan adiknya

Kaizo - YELAHHH! KALAU KAU NAK SANGAT, AMBIK NI! *Kaizo menghempuk-hempuk kepala adiknya dengan kuali" PUAS?

Fang - Puas! *terus dia pengsan*

Baru Kaizo dapat tidur dengan tenang

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - ABANGG! Cuba tengok kepala adik ni

Kaizo - Apahal dengan kepala kau?

Fang - Ada benjol tak? tapi... apa abang buat dengan kamera tu?

Kaizo - Abang nak tangkap gambar abanglah. Berselfie dengan pedang tenaga. Kau ambil gambar abang yang super macho ni

Fang - Sah abang aku tak betul *bisik Fang* Bila masa abang gila selfie ni? Bukan ke abang marah adik dulu sebab asyik berselfie aje

Kaizo - Itu dulu.. sekarang aku sudah ada Facebook tersendiri. Bolehlah abang upload gambar abang setiap- *Fang ketuk kepala abang dia dengan kuali besi. Lalu Kaizo pengsan*

Fang - HEHEHEEEE! *Fang tersenyum sinis* Abang senyum pengsan yea.. senyum lagi.. bagi senyuman pengsan yang super hot!

Selepas sahaja habis sesi pengambaraan, Fang terus upload semua gambar abang dia yang sedang pengsan. Dia siap menukar posing abangnya, dari posing yang macho, terus ke posing yang kurang macho. Fang tergelak sinis sebab dia sudah kembali nakal

* * *

Keesokannya...

Kaizo - PANGGG! APA YANG KAU TELAH LAKUKAN TERHADAP ABANG SEMALAM? APASAL KAU UPLOAD GAMBAR ABANG TENGAH PENGSAN!

Fang - Heheheee... sebab saja nak cari ma- *Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan kuali besi dan kali ini, Fang pula yang pengsan*

Kaizo - Bila aku ketuk kau, kau jadi nakal.. bila aku ketuk kau lagi sekali.. terus jadi tak betul. Apa nak jadi dengan adik aku ni. Jadi kepada yang tukang baca ni, adakah aku patut kekalkan adik aku menjadi tak betul atau kembalikan balik kenakalan dia? Type Ya untuk menjadi tak betul atau type Tidak untuk kembali kepada nakal

* * *

 **Hmmm... ok, rasanya tak funny xD entahlah.. main hentam aje**

 **jumpa lagi semua!**


	14. Mengamuk

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari di kedai Tok Aba

Kaizo - Pang, apa yang kau sedang lakukan?

Fang - Adik tengah tulis surat wasiat khas untuk abang. Manalah tahu tiba-tiba abang kena tikam dengan musuh-musuh abang yang ramai sangat tu. Lepas tu abang tak sempat nak bagikan harta-harta abang dekat adik ke. Jadi adik tulislah surat wasiat ni

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia merampas surat wasiat itu

Kaizo - Hmmm.. kesemua harta milik Kapten Kaizo akan diberikan kepada adik kesayangan dia iaitu Fang. Kapal angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo juga akan diberikan kepada Fang, termasuklah alien maskot sekali iaitu Leftenan Lahap.. kau ingat Lahap tu mainan ke apa

Fang - Hehehehehehe

Kaizo - Jam kuasa milik Kapten Kaizo akan diserahkan kepada adik dia iaitu Fang kerana adik dia ingin menjadi lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy... tak habis-habis lagi budak ni.. Topeng helmet Kapten Kaizo juga akan diserahkan kepada adik dia iaitu Fang. Kau ingat aku ni ada adik lain ke

Fang - Ada

Kaizo - Siapa?

Fang - Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Manalah tahu tiba-tiba abang nak bahagikan harta abang kepada mereka semua dan adik dapat sikit sahaja. Jadi sebagai adik yang terbaik, adik akan pastikan seluruh harta abang akan diserahkan kepada adik sahaja! ADIK AKAN GUNAKAN UNTUK- *Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan periuk*

Kaizo - Untuk membeli donut lobak merah dia lah tu.. hmmmm *Lalu Kaizo koyakkan surat wasiat itu* Berangan ajelah kau, harta abang milik abang seorang sahaja.. Hahahaa!

Fang - Tapi abang sanggup melihat adik duduk di rumah tiada duit untuk membayar bil elektrik, untuk membeli pakaian baru, beli makanan untuk mengisi perut adik mu yang sedang kelaparan ini *Fang buat muka kesedihan yang comel*

Kaizo - Habis tu.. selama ini kau duduk dekat sini semasa abang hantar kau ke sini untuk misi, kau buat apa? Kau duduk ajelah dekat rumah terbiar tu seorang diri dengan takde makanan, takde elektrik, takde perabot baru, kau duduk seorang diri dekat situ macam seekor kucing dibuang oleh tuannya. Macam mana kau hidup?

Fang - Errrrr... adik ambik kad kredit abang... ADIK LARI DULU!

KAIZO - PATUTLAH KAD KREDIT ABANG TAKDE MASA AKU HANTAR KAU KE BUMI! KAU YANG AMBIK KAD KREDIT AKU RUPANYA! MARI SINI KAU! AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU DENGAN LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA SETAHUN!

Ochobot - Kasihan... kad kredit Kapten Kaizo selalu menjadi mangsa Fang

Boboiboy - Heheheee... terbaik

Kaizo muncul di belakang Boboiboy dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia

Kaizo - APA TERBAIK TERBAIK! KAU PUN NAK KENA TERIMA NASIB MACAM SI PANG KE! MARI SINI! RASAKAN KEAMUKAN TAHAP 200 DARI AKU, KAPTEN KAIZO!

Boboiboy terus larikan diri. Maka, Fang dan Boboiboy dikerja oleh keamukan Kaizo sehinggalah kedua-duanya kena humban dekat medan latihan tempur. Mereka dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur versi sadis tahap 200

Boboiboy & Fang - AMPUNKAN KAMIIIIIII! TIDAKKKKKK!

* * *

 **Part II**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANGGGG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang terus letak Lily di sebelah Kaizo. Mata Kaizo melirik kearah Lily yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut, tangan dia sudah mula gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga

Kaizo - Ke-ke-ke-ke-KE-KEAMUKAN KAPTEN KAIZO!

Fang dan Lily terus larikan diri kerana Kaizo sudah mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Sambil mereka dikejar oleh Kaizo, sempat lagi Fang dan Lily berborak

Fang - Wei Lily, aura kau untuk membuat abang aku mengamuk memang kuat yea

Lily - Heheheheeee... atau aku ni jenis memang muka minta abang Kaizo mengamuk

Fang - entah.. tapi apa-apa pun.. LARI!

Akhirnya, Fang dan Lily dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur versi Kaizo mengamuk

* * *

 **Heheehee... kalau tak lawak, maaf yea... I will do my best next time**

 **See you guys later~**


	15. Jual

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari...

Fang - ABANGGGGG!

Kaizo - Yea gila

Fang - ABANGGGGGGG! APASAL PANGGIL ADIK GILA!

Kaizo - Sebab setiap hari abang kena layan perangai kau yang separuh tak betul tu. Sekejap ok, sekejap macam orang gila. Macam mana aku tak stress. Hari ini kau tak betul atau waras?

Fang - Hmmmm... kalau adik nak guna kad kredit abang, maknannya adik waras lah hari ini

Kaizo - Kau nak guna kad kredit aku lagi? *Fang angguk* TAK BOLEH! HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA 1 JAM!

Fang - Yelahhh...

* * *

Keesokannya...

Fang - ABANGGGGGG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Hari ini adik waras, jadi adik nak guna kad kredit abang boleh?

Kaizo - TAK BOLEH! LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA 2 JAM!

Fang - Yelah...

* * *

Keesokannya...

Fang - ABANGGGGG!

Kaizo - Jangan cakap yang diri kau tu waras dan nak guna kad kredit abang lagi?

Fang - Takdelah, hari ini adik separuh tak betul.. dan disebabkan abang tak nak bagi adik guna kad kredit abang. Jadi adik pergi jual kapal terbang abang yang adik belikan tu, jual kapal angkasa abang, jual Lahap sekali dan juga adik jual kucing Pikachu dan anak itik Lily sebab adik nak beli kapal angkasa yang lebih besar dan mewah dari kapal angkasa abang yang lama tu. Kita bolehlah duduk dekat kapal angkasa tu, buat macam rumah sendiri. Ada dapur yang besar, bilik air yang besar, bilik tidur yang besar, kolam renang pun ada sekali. Abang suka tak?

Sakit jantung Kaizo apabila dia mendengar kesemua barang kesayangan dia termasuklah Lahap sekali, habis di jual oleh adik dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus keluar dari rumah dan mengheret adiknya ke bandar Pulau Rintis

Kaizo - SEKARANG GILIRAN ABANG PULA UNTUK MENJUAL KAU! SIAPA NAK BELI ALIEN LANDAK TAK GUNA NI!

Fang - ERKK! ABANGGGG! JANGAN JUAL ADIK! JANGAN JUAL ADIK!

Kaizo - Apa aku kisah, jual kau.. lagi senang, lagi aman hidup aku. Setiap hari ketenangan. JUAL JUAL! SIAPA NAK BELI! CEPAT! LIMITED EDITION!

Maka, berebut-rebutlah peminat fanatik Fang untuk membeli Fang. Siap ada yang offer untuk membeli Fang sebanyak RM 10 RIBU! Fang jadi tarik tali lah pada hari itu. Kaizo rasa, kalau jual semua kawan-kawan Fang, mesti dia akan jadi kaya serta merta. Dengan itu, dia pergi jual Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sekali kepada peminat-peminat fanatik mereka tapi paling banyak dapat offer adalah Boboiboy. Kaizo sudah gila rupanya.. isk isk isk.. Selepas sahaja habis jual, Kaizo pulang ke rumah dan terus terdampar di atas katil

Kaizo - Kesepian... menyesal pula aku pergi jual adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia tapi takpe, dalam seminggu lagi aku akan beli dia orang balik.. sekarang untuk ketenangan

* * *

 **Hehehee... macam tak funny aje T_T maaf maaf kalau tidak begitu kelakar**

 **But I will try my best!**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	16. Bayar

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo...

Kaizo - PANGGGGGG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang serba comel

Kaizo - KENAPA KAU TUKARKAN SHAMPOO ABANG KEPADA SHAMPOO WARNAKAN RAMBUT?

Fang tergelak melihat rambut abangnya berwarna kuning

Kaizo - APA GELAK-GELAK! KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN KE?

Fang - Dah tu, apasal jual adik minggu lepas! Jadi adik balas dendamlah balik! Tapi rambut abang tu, kalau letak kepala itik, tentu rambut abang sudah menjadi seekor itik di atas kepala... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Ketenangan *bisik Kaizo sambil tarik nafas dan lalu lepaskan* PANG! yang kau pergi jual kapal angkasa, kapal terbang, Lahap, Pikachu dan anak itik sekali apasal? Abang terpaksa beli balik kesemua barang kesayangan abang. Kau ni memang nak kena

Fang - Abang tak nak bagi adik duit nak beli kapal angkasa baru, jadi adik jual lah apa yang boleh dijual dan dapat duit banyak

Kaizo - KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang terus larikan diri daripada amukan abangnya yang serba ganas dan sadis itu

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo terbaca sesuatu di television rumah

Kaizo - Hmmm... kalau hendak menonton TV, satu jam RM 5... aku boleh aje kalau tak menonton TV

Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur dan nampak sehelai kertas yang melekat di periuk besar

Kaizo - Hmmm... satu senduk sup lobak merah, RM 5 *berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo* budak ni memang saja nak kenakan aku dari semalam lagi. Selamatlah rambut aku bukan warna kuning lagi. Takpe Pang, aku akan kenakan kau balik

1 jam kemudian...

Fang - ABANGGGGGGG! *muncul dengan sehelai tuala ikat dipinggangnya*

Kaizo - Adik nak apa?

Fang - MANA BAJU SEKOLAH ADIK?

Kaizo - Ada, kau nak baju sekolah yang murah ke, atau yang mahal?

Fang - ABANGG! JANGANLAH MAIN-MAIN!

Kaizo - Abang tak main-main... abang serius ni, kau boleh jual sup lobak merah dan television tu.. jadi abang jual lah baju sekolah kau.. nak mahal atau yang murah?

Fang - Nak yang mahal

Kaizo - RM100

Fang - Adik mana ada duit

Kaizo - Jadi kau beli yang murah aje.. RM 5

Fang - Hmm... yelah

Kaizo - Bagus *Kaizo tersenyum sinis*

Fang menelan ludah

* * *

Di sekolah..

Boboiboy - Heheheee... ayu pulak kawan aku hari ni

Gopal - Dey! Kau memang muslimah yang terbaiklah! Heheheehe...

Yaya - Kau kena buli dengan abang kau lagi ke? hehehee

Ying - Haiyaaa.. jangan nak bermasam muka, nanti muka kau tak comel.. heheee

Bella - HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! PANG JADI MUSLIMAH PALING AYU DEKAT SEKOLAH!

Faye - Kasihan kau yea Fang. Hari ini kau jadi ajelah Fely.. tak payah jadi Fang

Fang menangis di situ sebab baju sekolah RM 5 itu rupanya adalah baju sekolah budak perempuan. Fang terpaksa pakai sebab baju sekolah dia semuanya kena sorok dengan abang dia. Jadi dia pergi ke sekolah berpakaian baju kurung dan pakai tudung. Pada hari itu jugalah dia asyik dipikat oleh pelajar-pelajar lelaki. Fang terpaksa larikan diri daripada mereka semua

Fang - AKU BUKAN PEREMPUANLAH WEI! TIDAKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

 **Hehehee.. maaf kalau tidak begitu lawak xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua~**


	17. Kena Tipu

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari...

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea Kapten! Prebet Pang melaporkan diri di sini

Kaizo - Apahal kau ni? Kau nak aku dan kau pergi terbang ke angkasa lepas balik ke?

Fang - Bukan Kapten, tapi Prebet Pang telah mendapati sesuatu di dalam hidung kapten iaitu seketul astroid yang berwarna hijau telah memenuhi lubang hidung kapten. Nama astroid tersebut adalah taih hidung

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - TAKDE BENDA LAIN KE KAU NAK CAKAPKAN?

Fang - Takde Kapten

Terus Kaizo ketuk kepala Fang dengan periuk nasi, terus Fang pengsan sambil lidahnya terjulur keluar

* * *

Keesokannya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Ping!

Kaizo -PANG!

Fang - Ping!

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Ping!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - FANG!

Fang - FING!

Kaizo - FANG!

Fang - FING!

Kaizo - APAHAL DENGAN KAU NI? AKU PANGGIL KAU DARI TADI TAPI KAU ASYIK JAWAP PING PING PING PING!

Fang - Laa.. yer ke abang, ingatkan abang nak main dengan adik tadi. Abang panggil adik sebab apa?

Kaizo - Budak ni memang nak kena *berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo* Makin lama makin berkedut dahi abang ni.. SUDAH! MALAS AKU NAK MELAYAN KAU!

Kaizo terus ke kapal angkasa dan pergi mencari spa galaxy untuk ketenangan. Sampai sahaja di sebuah kedai Spa Galaxy, barulah Kaizo dapat ketenangan

20 minit kemudian, hologram Fang muncul di jam tangan Kaizo

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ADA KECEMASAN!

Kaizo - Kenapa adik? Apa kecemasannya? Ada alien menyerang planet bumi ke?

Fang - Mengikut data yang adik terima, bahawa ada sesuatu telah tumbuh di kawasan permukaan yang amat lembut iaitu pipi abang. ABANG ADA TUMBUH JERAWAT!

Kaizo cepat-cepat lihat mukany di cermin

Fang - HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! ABANG KENA TIPU!

Terus Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal dekat kedai Spa Galaxy itu. Habis musnah semua benda, terpaksalah Kaizo kena ganti rugi balik

Kaizo - Adik aku ni... memang nak kena... *Aura-aura kenakalan Kaizo mulai keluar* Heheheheeee...

Takut pula pekerja kedai itu tengok Kaizo tergelak-gelak macam orang gila

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah

Boboiboy - Aik, apa abang Kaizo buat dekat sini?

Kaizo cuma tunjuk seorang budak lelaki memakai costume itik, jalan mencangkung seperti seekor itik dan dipaksa cat satu sekolah dengan menggunakan berus gigi. Kaizo hanya duduk di bawah payung sambil menikmati air teh hijua dia dan juga beberapa jenis pastry yang ada di atas meja. Ingat ini english tea ke apa

Fang - ABANGGG! MAAFKAN ADIK! ADIK NAK BERGURAU AJE DENGAN ABANG! MAAFKAN ADIK!

Menangis Fang sambil ditangkap gambar oleh pelajar-pelajar lain, tapi paling memalukan, ada bintik-bintik merah seperti ada jerawat di muka Fang. Hidung dia siap keluar air lagi. Kasihan kau yea Fang

Boboiboy - Heheheee... terbaik

* * *

 **Heheheee... ok tak? lawak tak? xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	18. Itik

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari, Fang melihat abang dia sedang masak sesuatu

Fang - Abang masak apa hari ni?

Kaizo - Abang hari ni masak kari lobak merah

Fang - Berapa banyak garam abang letak dalam kari tu?

Kaizo - Satu balang garam abang letak

Fang - Abang tak nak rasa masakan abang ke?

Kaizo - Tak, abang pasti masakan abang mesti sedap sebab aku tengok kau, relax aje telan semua

Fang - Nah, abang letak ni sekali

Kaizo - Apa ni?

Fang - Ini adalah kicap! Abang bubuh dalam kari lobak merah tu

Kaizo pun ikut sahaja arahan dari adik dia

Fang - Lepas tu letak ni sekali

Kaizo masukkan sos tomato

Fang - dengan ni sekali

Kaizo - Betul ke kena masukkan susu dalam kari?

Fang - Abang ikut aje, gerenti sedap dan semua orang akan suka dengan kari abang yang mantap ni!

Kaizo - Baiklah.. lepas tu, kena masukkan apa lagi?

Fang - Masukkan tempoyak sekali.. abang jangan makan pulak, nanti abang jadi ceria semacam

Kaizo - Hmmm.. tak boleh ke abang jadi ceria?

Fang - Boleh tapi dalam mimpi abang sahaja

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Fang - Lepas tu kita kacau dan tunggu 10 minit

Kaizo - Lepas habis 10 minit?

Fang - Adik nak bawak dan bagi kawan-kawan adik rasa masakan abang *Control muka dia daripada buat muka nakal* terutama sekali kawan baik adik tu, si Boboiboy

Kaizo - Bukan si pelik ke kawan baik kau?

Fang - Bukan, dia memang nak kena sekeh dengan aku *Bayangkan diri dia tengah sekeh kepala Lily* Heheheheee...

10 minit kemudian, Fang telah bawa lari kari lobak merah ke kedai Tok Aba.. terus dia bagi Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye makan kari lobak merah itu. Semuanya menghirup kari itu secara serentak, terus mereka lari lintang pukang dan bertukar menjadi anak itik. Tok Aba terus memarahi dan membebel dekat Fang, dia paksa Fang menangkap anak-anak itik tersebut

Fang - KENAPA KAWAN-KAWAN AKU JADI ANAK ITIK NI?! ABANG AKU LETAK APA DALAM KARI LOBAK MERAH NI? TIDAKKKKKKKK! AKU HANYA MAHU BERGURAU SAHAJA, TAK SANGKA PULA KAWAN-KAWAN AKU JADI ANAK ITIK!

Jauh dari situ, Kaizo tersenyum sinis melihat adiknya menangis-nangis sambil kejar anak-anak itik di depan kedai Tok Aba. Ini adalah idea nakal datang dari Kaizo, dia tahu adik dia akan buat nakal sebab dia tahu kari itu rasa tidak begitu sedap. Lalu dia memanggil Emmy untuk jayakan idea kenakalan dia. Emmy telah menggunakan alatan dia untuk menukar kawan-kawan Fang menjadi anak itik

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - ABANGG!

Kaizo - Yea adik, kau nak apa? nak duit lagi ke?

Fang - Bukanlah abang ku sayang, kak Lynna ada hantar sup lobak merah *terus Kaizo berlari masuk ke dalam dapur* Lupa pula, dekat dapur tu.. sup lobak merah yang abang buat semalam tapi dah basi.. sup lobak merah yang kak Lynna hantar, adik dah habis makan... hehehehehehe *bisik Fang*

Dengan itu, Kaizo asyik keluar masuk tandas sahaja sebab sakit perut

Kaizo - LYNNNNNAAAA! KENAPA KAU BUAT AKU SAKIT PERUT!

* * *

 **Part III**

Lynna - Nah Fang, akak bagi kamu sebiji kek lobak merah

Fang - Terima kasih kak Lynna.. AKAKLAH KAKAK TERBAIK DARIPADA ABANG ADIK SI KAPTEN KAIZO TAK GUNA TU! *Fang peluk Lynna seerat-eratnya*

Lynna balik ke rumah dia selepas sahaja selesai latihan tempur bersama Kaizo. Fang terus makan kek lobak merah itu tanpa berasa ragu-ragu. Dia baru nak makan, Lily muncul dengan sebuah kotak kecil

Lily - NAH! LILY BUATKAN KEK PETAI CAMPUR LOBAK MERAH! LANDAK FAHAMKAN APA YANG LILY CAKAPKAN NI? LILY TAKUT LANDAK HANYA FAHAM BAHASA ALIEN SAHAJA!

Fang - WOI! AKU FAHAMLAH APA YANG KAU CAKAPKAN TADI!

Lily - TAPI APASAL HARI TU LILY CAKAP DENGAN LANDAK, LANDAK BUAT-BUAT TAK TAHU AJE?

Fang - SEBAB AKU MALAS NAK LAYAN DENGAN KEPELIKAN KAU!

Lily - OH MALAS! TAKPE TAKPE... LILY TAK NAK BAGI LANDAK MAKAN KEK NI! Tapi mesti BBB-Chan suka dengan kek petai campur lobak merah

Muncul Kaizo dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Fang dan Lily lari lintang pukang keluar dari dapur sebab takut tengok muka Kaizo yang mengerikan itu. Lily sempat lagi selamatkan salah satu kek di situ

Kaizo - KENAPA KAMU BERDUA DARI TADI ASYIK MENJERIT AJE! AKU NAK REHAT PUN TAK TENANG!

Fang - Dia ni abang, dia yang start dulu

Lily - Bukan Lily.. tapi anak-anak itik tu yang mulakan dulu.. tapi apasal semuanya berwarna?

Fang - Woi! Apasal kau salahkan anak-anak itik tu pulak?

Kaizo terkejut melihat anak-anak itik dalam warna berbeza-beza

Kaizo - Apasal anak-anak itik ni berwarna-warna?

Fang - Senang nak tahu mana satu kawan-kawan adik nanti.. anak itik warna oren tu Boboiboy, yang hijau tu Gopal, yang pink tu Yaya, yang biru tu Ying, yang merah tu Bella dan yang ada tiga warna tu Faye

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo, Lily pun suka tengok anak-anak itik dalam pelbagai warna. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat kecomelan anak-anak itik yang berwarna-warni itu

Kaizo - PANG! APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU YANG SUDAH JADI ITIK!

Lily - WHATTTT! LANDAK JADIKAN BOBOIBOY JADI ANAK ITIK! *Lily goyang-goyangkan kepala Fang* LANDAKKKK! TUKARKAN BOBOIBOY MENJADI LELAKI SEJATI BALIK!

Fang - Ta-ta-tanyalah a-a-a-bang aku tu-tu *pening kepala Fang*

Kaizo - Aku yang suruh Emmy tukarkan dia orang jadi anak itik tapi si Pang ni mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab dia tahu aku kenakan dia, terus termusnah alat Emmy tu.. kemungkinan mereka akan kembali menjadi manusia esok

Lily - Oh begitu.. kalau macam tu, meh anak-anak itik, Lily nak bagi korang makan kek

Terus anak-anak itik berkumpul di depan Lily untuk makan kek tersebut tetapi Fang rampas kek itu dari tangan Lily. Kaizo pula, sudah masuk ke dalam dapur

Fang - Woi! itu kek lobak merah dari kak Lynna untuk akulah!

Lily - Hehehehe... tapi.. abang Kaizo ada dekat dapur.. kek petai campur lobak merah ada dekat dapur.. JANGAN JANGAN, ABANG KAU SUDAH MAKAN KEK PETAI LILY! OH NOOO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! WE ARE DOOM!

Fang dan Lily masuk ke dalam dapur, memang sah. Kaizo sudah pengsan di atas lantai dan kek Lily sudah separuh makan oleh Kaizo tadi

Fang dan Lily - SELAMATKAN DIRI SEBELUM DIA BANGUN DAN MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!

Lily - eh kejap, tapi apasal abang Kaizo tak mengamuk kalau kak Lynna bagi dia sakit perut hari tu?

Fang - Hehehe... itu aku yang bagi dia makan sup lobak merah yang sudah basi tapi sampai sekarang dia ingatkan kak Lynna yang bagi, jadi dia tak kan mengamuk kalau kak Lynna buat salah dekat dia. Dia cuma akan mengamuk kalau kita sahaja yang buat salah dekat dia.. jadi, dengan itu... LARIIIII!

Lily - Jangan risau, Lily akan bawakan kita ke tempat yang selamat dan jauh daripada abang Kaizo, dengan MENGGUNAKAN ALAT SERBA CANGGIH DARI FAYE IAITU ALAT KE MANA SAHAJA!

Fang - Kalau macam tu, sembunyikan kita orang ke tempat yang abang aku tak kan tahu

Maka, dengan itu Lily telah membawa dia dan Fang ke puncak gunung Himalaya dan terus mereka berdua membeku di situ. Dalam hati Fang, menjerit nama Lily.. siap bagi sumpah seranah sekali... hehehee

* * *

 **heheheee xD maaf kalau tak begitu lawak...**

 **I will try my best next time!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	19. Ketenangan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG! Apa yang kau sedang buat tu?

Fang - Adik tengah buat sushi!

Kaizo - Sushi?

Fang - Haih, hari tu abang pergi Jepun.. tak kan abang tak cuba makan sushi dekat sana

Kaizo - Abang cuma pergi ke gunung Fuji untuk ketenangan sahaja tapi ramai sangat orang, terus tak jadi ketenangan. Abang terus cari air terjun dan duduk di bawah air terjun itu tapi ketenangan tak menjadi juga sebab terlampau sejuk sangat. Jadi abang cari sahajalah cafe yang jual teh hijau, baru ketenangan masuk ke dalam sistem badan abang yang terlebih macho ini

Fang - Hmmm... apa-apa ajelah abang ni *berkerut-kerut dahi Fang* Nah, cuba sushi ni

Kaizo cuba salah satu sushi

Fang - Macam mana?

Kaizo - Bolehlah tapi kenapa ikan ni mentah? KAU NAK BUAT ABANG SAKIT PERUT KE?

Fang - Abang ni! Sushi ni kan ada bahan-bahan mentah tapi bukan nasi dialah. Abang makan ok, adik tukang tengok abang makan sahaja

Kaizo makan kesemua sushi di depan Fang. Mata Fang sentiasa bersinar-sinar setiap kali abangnya makan sushi itu satu per satu. Kaizo rasa adiknya sangat teruja apabila dia makan sushi-sushi tersebut. Dia akan buat benda yang sama juga untuk adik dia

Keesokannya

Kaizo - PANGGGGGG!

Fang - Ye abang *muncul dengan muka anak kucing dia*

Kaizo - Disebabkan kau semalam telah sediakan sushi untuk abang, maka abang pun buat benda yang sama untuk adik iaitu SUSHI!

Fang - Betul ni abang?

Kaizo - Betul

Kaizo letak sebuah dulang besar di depan adiknya. Fang ternganga besar, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat sushi tersebut

Fang - Abang! Ini bukan sushiiii!

Kaizo - Sushi lah tu, abang gunakan resepi baru dan abang nak adik yang rasmikan dulu.. sushi ayam mentah, sushi daging mentah, sushi telur mentah, sushi kentang mentah.. sushi lah tu

Pengsan Fang sebab dia tidak pasti, samada abang dia saja nak kenakan dia ataupun abang dia memang lurus bendul

Kaizo - Pengsan pulak kau... tak dapatlah aku nak bawak kau pergi berkelah nanti. Jadi hanya abang, Lynna dan Rizu sahaja yang berkelah

Kaizo terus keluarkan sushi yang sebenarnya dari peti sejuk. Dia biarkan adiknya pengsan di dapur dan dia pula, terus keluar untuk pergi berjumpa dengan Lynna dan Rizu di taman Pulau Rintis

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - Abangggg! *Buat muka comel*

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Adik ada sesuatu untuk abang... adik belikan gula-gula kapas untuk abang

Kaizo - hmm... terima kasih tapi mana dia?

Terus Fang tunjukkan beberapa gula-gula berperisa strawberry dan segulung kapas. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - KAU CUBA NAK KENAKAN AKU KE?!

Fang - DAH TU! HARI TU ABANG KENAKAN ADIK DENGAN SUSHI TU!

Kaizo - Bukan ke abang sudah beritahu hari tu, abang nak cuba resepi baru yang orang lain belum pernah buat lagi sebelum ini. Itulah keunikan resepi baru abang tapi kau pengsan pula. APASAL KAU PENGSAN? AKU PENAT-PENAT BUATKAN UNTUK KAU! KAU PERGI PENGSAN! PEDANG TENAGA!

Terus Kaizo mengejar Fang

Fang - Abang aku ni bengong ke atau memang saja nak kenakan aku! *bisik Fang. Dalam hati panas semacam* TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY! ABANG AKU SUDAH TAK BETUL!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP! PEDANG TENAGA! PEDANG TENAGA! PEDANG TENAGA! PEDANG TENAGA!

Akhirnya Fang di belasah teruk oleh abangnya. Kaizo boleh duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati air terbaru dari kedai Kokotiam iaitu teh hijau

Kaizo - Teh ketenangan.. *sambil itu, dia mengusap-usap pedang tenaga dia* Pedang ketenangan

* * *

 **Err.. macam tak funny aje T_T uwaaaa!**

 **lawak yang tidak menjadi! but I WILL TRY MY BEST NEXT TIME!**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	20. Berkelakuan Baik

**Sesi Merapu bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

Pada suatu hari

Kaizo - PANGGGG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Hari ini abang nak kau berperangai elok dan tiada idea nakal daripada otak kau

Fang - Kenapa abang?

Kaizo - Abang panggil kamu sebab abang ingin kau menjaga perangai kau, jangan buat nakal dan tiada perangai buruk yang lain daripada kau. Jangan nak panas baran sangat, kalau tidak, aku cantas kau! Maka kau perlu berkelakuan baik nanti kerana ada dua orang tetamu akan datang ke rumah kita, FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang ku yang terlajak sadis tapi... siapa dua orang tetamu tu? ADAKAH IBU BAPA KAK LYNNA NAK DATANG KE SINI? ADAKAH MEREKA AKAN SETUJU UNTUK ABANG MELAMAR KAK LYNNA NANTI? *mata Fang bersinar-sinar bagaikan sinaran matahari* ABANG SUDAH BERSEDIA UNTUK KAHWIN? KAK LYNNA AKAN MENJADI KAKAK IPAR ADIK! DAN ADIK AKAN BAHAGIA SELAMA-LAMANYA! Adik janji adik akan berkelakuan baik! dan adik akan tampilkan perangai adik yang terbaik dan lebih baik daripada Boboiboy! Hahahahaaa! Mesti dia orang akan suka dengan adik dan mereka akan terima abang dan adik. Keluarga kita akan bersatu selama-lamanya. YAHOOOOO!

Kaizo - JANGAN NAK MEREPEK! KAU NI SUDAH TERLEBIH MAKAN KEREPEK PISANG! AKU NAK KAU PERGI BASMI SATU RUMAH NI DAN TIADA KESAN KOTORAN DARI SI LILY TU! FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang! tapi ini Lily si pelik atau Lily si itik?

Kaizo - dua-dua Lily

Fang - Baik abang ku kapten ku yang disayangi! Adik akan menurut perintah mu!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo baru sahaja pulang dari kedai. Dia terkejut melihat rumahnya

Kaizo - APA SUDAH JADI DENGAN RUMAH AKU?! PANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Fang - Yea abang *muncul Fang dengan kesan kotoran debu debu tanah*

Kaizo - KENAPA DENGAN RUMAH KITA NI? APASAL RUMAH KITA SUDAH HANCUR?

Fang - Abang ni, kata suruh adik basmikan rumah kita daripada virus kerepek pisang Lily. Jadi adik robohkanlah rumah kita dan buat baru. Tiada lagi kesan kotoran dari Lily dan Lily si itik!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - KAMU NI! Lurus bendul ke apa!

Fang - Mana ada. Hari itu abang saja buat lurus bendul dengan adik, jadi adik kenakan abang balik dengan menggunakan teknik lurus bendul!

Kaizo - PANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Fang - Lagipun abang cakap adik kenalah berkelakuan baik semasa dua orang tetamu tu datang nanti. Jadi adik ambiklah kesempatan ini untuk keluarkan segala-gala idea nakal adik sebelum hari itu tiba nanti. Ok tak rancangan adik?

Kaizo - PANGGGGGG! KAU NI MEMANG SUKA BETUL BUAT AKU MARAH! PEDANG TENAGA

Kaizo terus mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Semua kawan-kawan adik dia, termasuklah Fang sekali, menjadi mangsa latihan tempur versi sadis. Rizu seorang sahaja yang terselamat daripada kesadisan Kapten Kaizo

* * *

 **Maaf kalau lawak tidak menjadi T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi & Sayonara**


	21. Experiment

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Part I**

Pada suatu hari..

Fang - Oh abang ku yang terlebih kacak, bagaikan seekor beruang sedang bermandi-manda di dalam kolam lumpur

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP PANG!

Fang - Adik cakap abang ni terlebih kacak tapi abang tak nampak macam kacak. Adik nampak abang ni terlebih macho bagaikan seorang putera katak dari istana tasik yang selalu muncul di bawah cahaya bulan purnama

Kaizo - Adik aku ni makan apa sampai merapu begini?

Fang - Adik terlebih makan biskut Yaya sebab dia cakap, dia sudah menukar resepi biskut tersebut. Adik ada rasa terlebih ceria sangat, rasa macam berada di atas awan. Cuba abang rasa biskut dia

Kaizo - Betul ke biskut ni boleh buat abang ceria atau kau yang terlebih ceria?

Fang - Betul abang *Fang buat muka comel seperti seekor anak kucing*

Kaizo ambil biskut yang ada aura-aura kepelikan itu dan lalu dia makan. Terus dia pengsan

Fang - YES! ABANG AKU AKHIRNYA PENGSAN! TEKNIK MERAPU BERJAYA!

Kaizo - OH! KAU NAK KENAKAN ABANG YEA!

Fang - ERKK! Macam mana abang boleh bangun balik? *Menggigil Fang melihat muka abangnya yang menakutkan itu*

Kaizo - Macam mana abang boleh bangun balik? Soalan yang bagus.. abang telah dapat tahu dari kawan perempuan kau iaitu budak pink yang bernama Yaya, telah melaporkan kepada abang yang kau telah beli biskut dari dia. Jadi abang terfikir yang kau mesti nak kenakan abang dengan biskut tu. Secara tidak langsungnya, abang telah menukarkan biskut kawan kamu kepada biskut yang abang beli dari kedai tadi. Kecuaian kau juga sebab letak biskut tu di atas meja kau sendiri, jadi abang dapat jalankan rancangan abang dengan tenang. Pandai tak abang?

Fang - Hehehehe... pandai *Fang tersengih*

Kaizo - Bagus.. sekarang tiba masa untuk aku tunjukkan kesadisan aku yang sudah terlajak ni.. PEDANG TENAGA

Fang - AMPUNKAN SAYA ABANGGGGG!

Kaizo - Tiada ampun dari aku! Hahahahaaaaaa!

Kaizo terus mengejar adiknya sehinggalah Fang terpaksa menjalani hukuman latihan tempur versi biskut Yaya. Setiap kali Fang kalah, dia terpaksa telan sebungkus biskut Yaya tetapi kenakalan Fang tidak akan berhenti di situ sahaja

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa? Nak kenakan aku lagi dengan kenakalan kau yang tahap membuatkan aku sakit kepala

Fang - Hehehee... pandai abang ni. Nah abang, adik buatkan air khas untuk abang supaya kesakitan di kepala abang dapat berkurangan *Fang tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah*

Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan mengambil segelas air itu dari tangan adiknya. Dia bau dahulu air itu dan lalu dia minum tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Tidak sampai seminit, dia telah bertukar menjadi seekor anak itik

Kaizo - KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?!

Fang - YEAHHH! DRAMA ABANG KU SEEKOR ANAK ITIK TELAH BERMULA! Abang comellah jadi anak itik

Kaizo - COMEL KAU CAKAP! AKU INGATKAN KAU BETUL-BETUL NAK KURANGKAN SAKIT KEPALA ABANG TAPI KAU TAMBAHKAN LAGI! NAK KENA KAU NI!

Tapi apa yang Fang dengar, hanyalah Quack quack quack quack. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat kecomelan anak itik itu mengamuk tak tentu pasal

Kaizo - Dari mana kau dapat air untuk tukar abang jadi anak itik?

Fang - Kenapa abang nak tahu? abang pun nak tukarkan adik jadi anak itik ke?

Kaizo - Sah adik aku dah tak berapa nak betul. Ini mesti akibat terlalu banyak sangat hukuman latihan tempur sampai otak dia pun jadi tak betul dah *bisik Kaizo* Abang nak tahu sebab abang nak pergi hukum orang tu

Fang - OHHH! Tapi adik yang buat formula tu. Ceritanya begini, semalam adik pergi ke makmal Emmy untuk mengadakan experiment kerja sekolah mata pelajaran sains. Lepas dah dia tu, Emmy bagilah adik ciptakan satu formula khas tapi adik sendiri pun tak tahu kegunaan formula itu. Jadi abang bagilah formula tu dekat abang sebagai bahan experiment

Berasap-asap kepala anak itk itu

Kaizo - TAKDE ORANG LAIN KE KAU NAK JALANKAN EXPERIMENT TU?

Fang - Takde sebab adik yakin yang abang akan dapat mengatasi experiment ini dengan tenang!

Kaizo - TENANG KAU CAKAP! SUDAH! TUKARKAN ABANG BALIK! ABANG SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MENGHUKUM KAU!

Fang - Yelah.. adik rela aje kena hukuman dari abang. Nah, minum air ni

Tetapi Kaizo bukan bertukar menjadi diri dia balik. Kaizo berubah menjadi seekor dinosaur iaitu dinosaur T-Rex. Fang menelan ludah melihat abang dia menjadi dinosaur. Dia ingatkan formula itu dapat pulihkan abang dia tapi dia sudah silap. Emmy berikan formula yang salah kepada Fang. Habis musnah rumah mereka akibat Kaizo si dinosaur

Kaizo - Jadi dinosaur? Boleh juga ni... PIJAK DIA!

FANG - ABANG AKU SEEKOR DINOSAUR! LARI!

Ramai yang larikan diri daripada dinosaur yang sedang mengamuk itu tetapi mereka tidak tahu yang dinosaur itu hanya tertumpu kepada seseorang sahaja iaitu Fang. Gopal sempat lagi buat duit iaitu bertangkap gambar sambil larikan diri daripada keamukan dinosaur. Dia akan letakkan orang itu di sebelah Fang, dan terus tangkap gambar dalam kejaran itu

Boboiboy - Kalau abang kau tak tinggal dekat sini, memang akan bosan kehidupan kita semua tapi bila dah jadi huru hara, habislah semua panik kerana kenakalan kau terhadap abang kau yang memang suka sangat mengamuk tahap ganas... sabar ajelah *Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri*

* * *

 **Hehehee.. sudah lama author tak update Sesi Merapu xD hopefully korang suka.. maaf kalau tak funny :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	22. Bagaimana?

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Bagaimana kalau episode 3 terakhir Boboiboy, berlainan daripada episode originalnya.. mari kita saksikan bersama si Fang yang banyak sangat mulut, tak reti nak duduk diam

 **Forward ke episode 25..**

Fang - Kapten, kenapa tak tunggu aku?

Kaizo - Aku dapat rasakan kau akan perlukan lebih masa. Kau belum tahu lagi siapa pemilik jam-jam kuasa tu

Fang - Tapi Kapten

Kaizo - Aku akan datang semula bila tiba masanya nanti

Fang - Tapi Kapten nak aku tinggal dekat bumi dengan tiadanya rumah? KAPTEN NAK SAYA MEREMPAT KE? *Fang terus mengamuk dekat situ" Kalau yea pun, bagilah aku duit untuk beli rumah, beli baju, beli makanan dan minuman nanti.. takdelah aku merempat dekat tepi jalan! ABANG MEMANG SUKA SANGAT BULI ADIK, LEPAS TU TINGGALKAN ADIK SORANG-SORANG! WHY ABANG WHY! Apakah kesalahan ku terhadap abang ku kapten ku yang terlajak macho ni

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia bangun dari tempat duduknya

Lahap - Kapten nak pergi mana?

Kaizo - Aku nak pergi uruskan si Pang tu.. banyak bunyi pulak budak ni

Lahap - Oh, baguslah tu Kapten nak pergi belikan dia rumah. Selesalah dia nanti

Kaizo - Bukan, aku cuma nak pergi kejar dan belasah dia puas-puas.. itu sahaja

Lahap - ERKK! *Lahap menepuk dahinya sendiri*

* * *

 **Rewind ke episode 24**

Kaizo - Beritahu nama sebenar kau Fang

Gopal - Kau tipu nama kau!

Fang - Nama aku bukan Fang.. ta-tapi Pang.. Prebet Pang

Ying - Haiyaa.. kalau nak menyamar pun, janganlah nama nak dekat-dekat sama

Fang - JANGAN NAK SALAHKAN AKU PULAK! Ini semua salah kapten aku.. dia ni suka-suka aje nak panggil aku Pang dari dulu sampai sekarang! Nama betul aku memang Fang pun! Tapi Kapten aku ni, suka sangat nak buli aku

Kaizo - HABIS TU! KAU NAK SALAHKAN AKU JUGA! SEPATUTNYA, KAU YANG PATUT DIPERSALAHKAN. Masa kecik-kecik dulu, kau juga yang tak reti nak sebut nama sendiri. Pang Pang Pang.. selamat aku tak lempang kau

Fang - Lempanglah kalau berani.. lempang dekat pipi adik ni.. biar bagi merah menyala macam mata abang tu

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Kau ni memang nak betul-betul nak kena dari aku! PEDANG TENAGA!

Terus Fang lari dari situ sebab abang dia sudah mula mengamuk tak tentu pasal

Gopal - Adeh.. ini sudah menjadi cerita lain.. memang terbalik

Boboiboy - Tahu takpe.. terbalik *pengsan Boboiboy*

* * *

Kaizo - Hahahaa.. mustahil, Pang akan ikut semua arahan aku!

Gopal - Hah! Itu rahsia dia Boboiboy. Dia dah kena rasuk, serang Kapten Kaizo tu

Boboiboy - Baik! Boboiboy Halilintar! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!

Tetapi Fang bukannya nak selamatkan kapten dia. Fang hanya biarkan sahaja Kaptennya terkena renjatan pedang Halilintar dari Boboiboy Halilintar. Berasap-asaplah Kaizo dan dia mula hendak mengamuk balik

Kaizo - PANGG! APASAL KAU TAK SELAMATKAN KAPTEN KAU SENDIRI?

Fang - Dah kata abang tu kapten yang terkuat di seluruh galaxy. Jadi adik biarkan ajelah.. lagipun abang memang patut kena balasannya sebab tinggalkan adik dekat planet sorang-sorang. Dia orang aje yang jadi teman adik, tahu tak!

Kaizo - PANGGGGGGG! MARI SINI KAU! DARI TADI KAU ASYIK NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU AJE! MACAM MANA AKU TAK SAKIT KEPALA DENGAN PERANGAI KAU NI!

Berlakulah lagi sesi Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal

* * *

Kaizo - Kau dah lupa siapa aku, kau dah lupa siapa yang jaga kau selama ni

Fang - Aku mana ada lupa, yang lupanya ialah kapten aku sendiri! Abang selalu pandang adik seperti prebet sahaja, bukan seperti adik abang sendiri *Fang mula berdrama di situ* Walaupun adik memandang tinggi terhadap abang tapi abang sanggup buat adik ni seperti kuli abang. Oh abang ku yang terlajak handsome, hentikanlah dengan kekejaman abang terhadap adik mu yang lemah ini. Adik masih kecik lagi *Terus Fang buat muka comel yang sedang bersedihan itu* Abang tak rasa kasihan ke dengan adik mu ini?

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Terus tak jadi nak hukum Fang sebab makin lama, makin sakit kepala dia. Terus dia suruh Lahap urut kepala dia

Gopal - Haih, dah kena gari pun sempat lagi nak buat drama si Fang ni

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying - Tahu takpe

* * *

Kaizo - Serahkan kuasa kau sekali. Kau tak layak gunakan dua kuasa sekali gus

Fang - Tapi kapten pun tak layak juga guna dua kuasa. Helmet abang tu, apa cerita? Kita kenalah adilkan, adik serahkan jam kuasa ni, abang tanggalkan helmet abang tu. Baru adil!

Kaizo menarik nafas sebab hati dia sudah mula berapi-api dengan adiknya sendiri

Kaizo - KAU NI SUDAH KENAPA? SELALUNYA KAU IKUT SAHAJA ARAHAN DARI AKU! INI TIDAK, MENJAWAP AJE KERJA KAU! APA YANG KAWAN-KAWAN KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT DIRI KAU! PEDANG TENAGA!

Berlakulah lagi sesi Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal untuk kali ke 3

Lahap - Aduh, boleh hancur kapal angkasa kapten aku ni *Lahap menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di dinding kapal angkasa berkali-kali*

* * *

Kaizo - Tapi sebelum tu.. Pang perlu membuat keputusan

Fang - Keputusan?

Kaizo - Ya, kau kena pilih samada nak sertai kawan-kawan kau atau ikut-

Fang - YAHOOOOOO! SUDAH TENTU AKU NAK SERTAI KAWAN-KAWAN AKU DARIPADA IKUT KAPTEN AKU YANG TERLAJAK GANAS! *meloncat-loncat Fang dekat medan latihan tempur. Dia siap berguling-guling lagi sebab terlampau gembira sangat* TAK PERLULAH AKU KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR TIAP-TIAP HARI! LEPAS NI BOLEHLAH ENJOY SEPUAS-PUASNYA DEKAT BUMI! YAHOOOO!

Dahi Kaizo sudah berkerut-kerut, dia sudah menggenggamkan tangannya dan hati dia sudah membara seperti mahu meletup bila-bila masa sahaja

Kaizo - PANGGGG! CANCEL! KAU IKUT AKU PULANG SAHAJA! TAK PAYAH NAK BERANGAN YANG KAU DAPAT DUDUK DEKAT BUMI!

Fang - KENAPA PULAK? ABANG YANG SURUH ADIK BUAT KEPUTUSAN! JADI ADIK NAK DUDUK DEKAT BUMI DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK!

Kaizo - TAK PAYAH! IKUT ABANG PULANG!

Fang - TAK NAK! *Terus Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada Kaizo*

Kaizo - KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA! PEDANG TENAGA!

Kaizo mengamuk lagi sekali buat kali ke 4. Lahap cepat-cepat menghantar pulang Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ke bumi sebelum mereka terkena keamukan dari kaptennya. Lahap pun sudah pening dengan dua adik beradik alien. Lalu dia pengsan dekat dalam kapal angkasa

* * *

 **Macam mana? lawak ataupun tidak.. ok ataupun K.O?**

 **Maaf kalau tidak begitu lawak T_T I will try my best next time**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	23. Hari Jadi

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, sehari sebelum hari jadi Fang

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang terlajak ganas

Kaizo - Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hari jadi kau nanti?

Fang - Adik sudah senaraikan benda yang adik mahukan *Fang keluarkan sebuah buku nota dan lalu dia membaca senarai itu* Adik nak gelaran kapten daripada abang, kapal angkasa abang, pengikut setia seperti Lahap, kad kredit abang, rumah ni, sebuah kereta, kapal terbang peribadi abang, pedang tenaga abang, topeng helmet abang, jaket abang yang bergaya tu..

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Hati dia mula panas

Kaizo - SENARAI APAKAH ITU? INI HADIAH ATAU SURAT WASIAT DARIPADA KAU LAGI?

Fang - Heheheheee... dua-dua *Fang tersengih*

Kaizo terus merampas buku nota itu dari tangan adiknya. Dia membaca senarai itu

Fang - Itukan senarai hadiah apa yang adik nak. Jadi adik dari awal-awal lagi adik sudah tulis apa yang adik inginkan

Kaizo - Ini yang kau inginkan? *Fang angguk-angguk* KALAU ITU YANG KAU MAHUKAN! PEDANG TENAGA! MARI SINI KAU! AKU BAGI KAU LATIHAN TEMPUR SEBAGAI HADIAH HARI JADI KAU!

Fang terus larikan diri daripada abang dia yang sudah mengamuk tak tentu pasal

* * *

Keesokannya, pada hari jadi Fang

Fang - ABANGG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Mana hadiah abang untuk adik? *Fang buat muka comel dekat abang dia*

Kaizo - Semalam aku dah bagi kau hadiah latihan tempur, kau masih tak puas lagi ke?

Fang - Tak *Berkelip-kelip mata Fang dekat abang dia*

Kaizo - Baiklah..

Kaizo bawa adiknya keluar dari rumah. Mereka berdiri di luar rumah mereka

Fang - Abang nak buat apa?

Kaizo - Nak bagi kau hadiahlah.. mula-mula kau pergi terus, lepas tu belok ke kanan, lepas tu kiri, lepas tu kau pusing sebanyak lima kali, dan lepas tu kau terus sahaja.. lepas tu kau belok kanan dan belok ke kanan lagi, lepas tu ke kiri.. terus dan lepas tu masuk ke kanan dan kau akan jumpa hadiah kau daripada abang.. faham?

Fang - Faham abang! Adik pergi dulu!

1 jam kemudian

Fang - ABANGGG! TERIMA KASIH ABANG! *Peluk Kaizo*

Kaizo - Terima kasih sebab apa ni?

Fang - Terima kasih kerana abang telah berikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat bermakna buat adik. ABANG BAGI ADIK KERETA FERRARI!

Kaizo - BILA MASA AKU BAGI KAU KERETA?

Fang - Dah tu, abang tadi bagi arahan dekat adik.. jadi adik ikut ajelah arahan tu dan akhirnya.. adik menangis bila nampak kereta Ferrari tu.. terima kasih abang tapi abang... adik kecik lagi, mana boleh bawak kereta.. tak pun abang ajar adik bawak kereta *Fang buat muka anak kucing dekat Kaizo*

Kaizo - Boleh boleh.. kau berdiri dekat depan kereta tu

Fang - Ok!

Kaizo naik kereta itu dan terus dia hidupkan enjin tersebut. Fang sudah cuak, dia terus larikan diri dan Kaizo pula, mengejar adiknya dengan kereta Ferrari tersebut

Kaizo - YANG KAU PERGI AMBIK KERETA ORANG BUAT APA! MARI SINI KAU! AKU AKAN BAGI KAU LATIHAN TEMPUR KEJAP LAGI!

Fang - MANA ADIK TAHU! ADIK INGATKAN ITU HADIAH DARIPADA ABANG

Kaizo - KAU NI SUDAH TERKENA VIRUS LURUS BENDUL KE APA? SUDAHLAH SI BOBOIBOY DAUN TU INGAT AKU NI NAMA SAMA DENGAN ITIK SI LILY TU! KORANG SEMUA DEKAT BUMI NI MEMANG SUKA SANGAT SEKSA JIWA AKU NI! SUKA SANGAT BUAT AKU MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL! LANGGAR DIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! MUAHAAAAA!

Fang - Aduh.. abang aku sudah gila rupanya *Fang tepuk dahi dia sambil berlari lagi*

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Lily - Boboiboy Daun nak tak jumpa seorang kapten yang terkenal dengan keganasan dia?

Boboiboy Daun - Nak nak! Siapa kapten tu? Kapten Papa Zola ke?

Lily - Errr.. bukan tapi dia adalah kapten hot, kapten itik, kapten yang terlajak ganas dan nama dia adalah KAPTEN KAIZO! Jom ikut Lily ke rumah abang Kaizo!

Sampai sahaja di rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Terus Kaizo muncul di depan pintu

Lily - Inilah dia Kapten Itik yang paling hot!

Boboiboy Daun - Oh! Inilah kapten itik yang hot tu

Lily terkejut melihat Boboiboy Daun duduk mencangkung di depan seekor itik yang sedang memakai cermin mata hitam. Boboiboy Daun siap berjabat kepak itik itu

Boboiboy Daun - Apa khabar kapten Kaizo? saya Boboiboy Daun

Lily si Itik - Quack quack quack?!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Boboiboy Daun - Ini pula siapa? *Boboiboy Daun tuding jarinya ke arah Kaizo*

Kaizo - Aku adalah Kaizo

Boboiboy Daun - WAH! Nama awak pun Kaizo juga, sama nama dengan kapten itik ni. Kaizo dan Kapten Kaizo

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi. Dia sudah mula hendak mengamuk tetapi Lily sempat membawa lari Boboiboy Daun ke tempat lain sebelum mereka di belasah oleh Kaizo.. heheheeee. Memang nasib malanglah sesiapa yang menjadi mangsa keamukan Kapten Kaizo pada hari itu

* * *

 **Ermm... hehehe.. macam tak best aje xD maaf kalau tak best T_T I will try my best, next time**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	24. Unik

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Kaizo dan Fang

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Abang tak rasa bosan ke dengan rumah kita ni

Kaizo - Apa maksud kau?

Fang - Yelah, perhiasan rumah kita terlalu bosan.. tiada keunikannya! Atau sentuhan melambangkan kita bukan calang-calang alien! Rumah kita ni seperti rumah manusia biasa sahaja

Kaizo - Habis tu.. kau nak suruh abang tampal banner besar dekat rumah 'WE ARE ALIEN, AND YOU'RE INVADED OUR HOUSE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION! WE'LL DESTROY YOU USING OUR ALIEN TECHNOLOGY! FROM YOUR LOVELY ALIEN, CAPTAIN KAIZO AND PRIVATE PANG" Kau nak begitu ke?

Fang - Errrr... lebih kurang bukan begitu

Kaizo - Habis tu?

Fang - Abang fikirkanlah sendiri.. adik nak pergi main bola dengan kawan-kawan adik

Lily si Itik - QUACK QUACK QUACK!

Fang - Yelah... jomlah ikut sekali

Kaizo - Pandai pula si itik ni main bola.. pelik aku

Lily si Itik - Quack quack quack quack

Kaizo - Oh begitu.. nampaknya itik ni lebih pandai main bola sepak daripada adik aku.. bagus itik bagus.. teruskan dengan kepandaian kau

Fang - Cheh, tak guna punya itik *Berapi-api Fang*

* * *

Selepas sahaja Fang pulang dari sesi bermain bola sepak...

Boboiboy - Hehehee... macam mana kau boleh kalah dengan itik tu.. padahal dia tu itik sahaja, bukannya manusia ataupun alien

Fang - Senyaplah kau

Lily si Itik - QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!

Fang - Kau nak berlagak dengan aku lah tu! Siaplah kau kejap lagi.. aku akan jadikan kau itik salai nanti.. aku akan makan kau sepuas-puasnya.. HAHAHAHAAAAA!

Terus Lily si Itik lari lintang pukang sambil buat bunyi bising. Fang ketawa besar di situ

Fang - Baru kau takut..

Boboiboy - Dengan itik pun kau tak puas hati

Fang - Macam mana aku tak puas hati.. sudahlah dia tu berkelakuan lain daripada itik-itik lain! Adakah itik ini sebenarnya seekor alien? ataupun itik ni memang itik sejati yang terlampau pandai sangat.. aku kena buat ujikaji dekat itik ni.. *Fang usap-usap dagu dia sambil berangan dia mendapat nobel prize kerana menemui itik paling genius* Bestnya kalau aku jadi popular disebabkan dengan itik pelik ni.. hehehee

Boboiboy - Sudahlah tu dengan angan-angan kau.. jom masuk dalam

Fang terus membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia terkejut melihat perhiasan rumah dia. Mata dia terkebil-kebil dan mulut dia ternganga luas. Reaksi Boboiboy sama seperti Fang

Boboiboy - Ke-kenapa dengan rumah kau ni?

Fang - APA ABANG BUAT DENGAN RUMAH NI?! Adakah ini adalah sumpahan voodoo? Abang aku sudah menjadi tak betul ke?

Kaizo - Kenapa? Kau tak suka ke? Tadi kau yang cakap nak sesuatu yang unik... jadi abang bagilah yang unik

Fang rasa nak pengsan tapi pada masa yang sama, dia amat seram sejuk melihat plushie-plushie diri dia, abang dia, sepupu dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia terpaku di dinding. Plushie Probe, Ochobot, Bagogo, Ejojo, Papa Zola, Borara dan Adudu pun ada sekali. Penuh dinding rumah itu dengan plushie-plushie mereka. Anak patung penguin, kucing, itik, arnab dan landak pun ada. Lalu Fang pengsan di situ

Kaizo - Pengsan pulak budak ni.. tadi nak sangat unik.. bila dah bagi unik, kau pengsan pula.. apa-apa ajelah adik aku ni..

Kaizo sambung balik pakukan plushie Lynna di dinding. Boboiboy tersengih di situ

Boboiboy - Hehehee... terbaik *garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih lagi*

* * *

 **Err.. macam mana? ok ke k.o? kalau k.o.. author akan berusaha lagi!**

 **Tapi.. adakah author perlu lanjutkan or berhenti sahaja?**


	25. Imej

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANGGGG! ADIK BARU BALIK DARI SHOPPING!

Kaizo - Adik aku ni perempuan ke lelaki? *Garu-garu kepalanya* Apa yang kau pergi beli?"

Fang - Adik belikan... GEL RAMBUT UNTUK ABANG! TEH HIJAU UNTUK ABANG! BAJU WARNA BIRU UNTUK ABANG! CADAR KATIL UNTUK ABANG! JAM DINDING UNTUK ABANG! SELUAR JEANS BARU UNTUK ABANG! JAKET DENIM UNTUK ABANG! KEK LOBAK MERAH UNTUK ABANG! BANTAL BENTUK ITIK UNTUK ABANG! BUKU NOVEL SERAM UNTUK ABANG!

Kaizo - KENAPA SEMUANYA UNTUK AKU? Mana barang untuk kau?

Fang - Adik guna kad kredit abang, sebab tu tiada barang untuk adik.. baik tak adik?

Kaizo - Hmm... baik memang baik tapi.. KENAPA KAU GUNA KAD KREDIT AKU JUGA? TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE KAU NI

Fang - Takde abang.. adik kecil lagi.. tak layak nak kerja dekat kedai-kedai tu. Jadi adik terpaksalah gunakan kad kredit abang. Kalau adik gunakan untuk beli barang adik, mesti adik kena hukuman latihan tempur. Jadi adik belilah barang untuk abang

Kaizo - Bagus.. tapi lain kali beritahu aku dulu kalau kau nak guna. Bukannya main sesuka hati aje ambik kad kredit aku, FAHAM?

Fang - Faham abang!

Kaizo - Kejap.. apasal kau beli eyeliner? Ini untuk kau ke?

Fang - Bukanlah, itu eyeliner untuk abang.. Lily suruh beli

Berapi-api hati Kaizo. Dia patahkan eyeliner itu dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia untuk menjerit sekuat hati

Kaizo - AKU TAK PAKAI EYELINER LAHHHHH!

* * *

 **Part II**

Kaizo - Pang! Apasal kau pakai costume ayam ni?

Fang - Adik dapat kerja dekat sebuah restaurant yang jual ayam goreng. Dia cakap, adik kena jadi maskot ayam.. jadi adik terima ajelah.. tapi abang jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang ni. Kalau tidak, imej adik yang cool ini akan tercalar

Kaizo - Hmmm.. yang kau tiba-tiba nak kerja ni apasal?

Fang - Sebab abang kedekut.. tak bagi adik duit. Jadi adik terpaksalah bekerja untuk menyara kehidupan adik yang selalu sengsara ini. Adik tertabahkan hati adik untuk merempuhi cabaran ini. Adik terpaksa sorokkan tentang pekerjaan adik yang sungguh mulia ini. Adik tidak mahu orang lain tahu yang adik bekerja sebagai maskot ayam. Kalau tidak, mesti adik akan dibuli oleh mereka. Kepada kawan-kawan ku, maafkan diri aku.. aku terpaksa mengambil pekerjaan ini untuk menyara pembelanjaan aku..

Kaizo - Adik aku sudah gila *bisik Kaizo*

Lily - Wuuuuuuu! Landak jadi ayam... Lily ada lagu khas untuk landak berupakan ayam... dengar yea wahai landak.. *Lily sudah keluarkan mikrofon. Kaizo sudah tutup telinga dia dengan headphone* ANAKLAH AYAM! ANAK AYAM TURUN SEPULUH! MATI SEEKOR, MATI SEEKOR, TINGGAL SEMBILAN! MARI KITA BELAJAR, MARI KITA BELAJAR, BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! SUPAYA KITA, SUPAYA KITA, TIDAK KETINGGALAN! ANAKLAH AYAM, ANAK AYAM TURUN SEMBILAN! MATI SEEKOR, MATI SEEKOR, DISAMBAR HELANG! KALAULAH KITA, KALAULAH KITA, SUDAH KETINGGALAN. ILMU TIADA, ILMU TIADA, KAWAN PUN HILANG! SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!

Fang sudah pengsan di dalam costume ayamnya. Ini adalah akibat Lily nyanyi begitu kuat sangat sampai pengsan Fang dibuatnya

Lily - Landak pengsan? PELUANG KEEMASAN!

Kaizo - Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?

Lily - Tangkap gambar landak dan PAMERKAN GAMBAR TERBARU LANDAK DI FACEBOOK! YAHOOOOOOOO!

Kaizo - Hmm.. suka hati kaulah. Aku nak pergi mandikan anak itik, Pikachu dan Shadow. Kolam lumpur mana entah dia orang pergi main.. ada-ada aje tiga ekor haiwan ni.. nak juga kena latihan tempur daripada aku tapi selamatlah dia orang tu cuma haiwan sahaja. Kalaulah dia orang tu adik-adik aku, aku bagi cantas terus.. *Kaizo membebel seorang diri sampai ke bilik air*

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang terkejut dengan gambar terbaru dia di facebook yang tertulis Ayam terhangat di pasaran. Dia telah mendapat 30 ribu like dan 2 ribu komen. Semuanya komen mahu bergambar dengan Fang dalam costume ayam

Fang - TIDAKKKKKKKKK! IMEJ AKU TERCALAR!

Di bilik sebelah

Kaizo - Lily si Itik, Pikachu, Shadow... tidur balik.. jangan nak pergi ganggu adik aku tu, karang dia mengamuk. Korang juga yang akan menjadi mangsa dia. Mari kita sambung tidur.. jangan nak buat bising, FAHAM?

Lily si Itik, Pikachu dan Shadow - Meow Quack!

Kaizo - Bagus.. masa untuk tidur

Mereka terus sambung tidur dan Fang pula? Dia sudah kemas barang dia untuk pergi duduk di tempat planet lain yang orang tidak tahu tentang diri dia tetapi Fang tidak tahu bahawa Lahap telah pun upload gambar itu di Spacebook, maka dengan itu.. Fang telah menjadi lebih popular daripada abang dia dan juga Boboiboy di seluruh galaxy dan di planet bumi.. hehehe

* * *

 **Uwaaa! Tak tahulah funny ke tak T_T But I will try my best next time!**

 **See you next time**


	26. Teh Hijau

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, pada malam minggu yang penuh dengan gelak ketawa dari Fang kerana dia asyik menonton cerita lawak sahaja, muncul Kaizo di depan mata Fang

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang nak apa? Adik baru nak rehatkan diri, tak kan abang nak suruh adik pergi latihan tempur lagi sekali. Sekarangkan sudah pukul 1 pagi, yang abang tak tidur lagi kenapa? Abang buang tabiat ke? atau abang rindukan seseorang sampai abang tak boleh nak tidur atau abang rindu nak luangkan masa bersama adik?

Kaizo - Apa yang kau merapu ni? Aku panggil kau sebab aku nak tanya.. mana teh hijau abang? Kau minum sampai habis ke? dan kenapa kau tak tidur lagi. Bukan ke esok kau sekolah

Fang - Esok adik cuti lerr...

Kaizo - Cuti yea.. esok latihan tempur sebagai hukuman tak tidur lagi. Sekarang.. mana teh hijau aku?

Fang - Abang sendiri yang habiskan, lepas tu salahkan adik pula.. tak kan abang lupa atau abang sengaja cari alasan untuk berikan hukuman latihan tempur dekat adik?

Kaizo - Bila masa aku yang minum? Abang tak ingat pun

Fang - Abang, ceritanya begini.. tersebutlah kisah alien adik beradik yang bernama Fang dan Kaizo...

Kaizo - Ni nak bersyair ke apa? *bisik Kaizo*

Fang - Abang ku yang bernama Kaizo, sedang mengambil bau teh hijaunya di waktu pagi hari yang tenang. Aroma teh hijau itu membuatkan abang tenang. Tiada gangguan yang ada sehinggalah saat abang hendak menghirup air teh hijau itu buat pertama kali untuk hari itu. Lily si itik, Pikachu dan Shadow bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam dapur dan terlanggarlah tangan abang. Cawan yang ada di tangan abang, terhempas di atas lantai dapur. Selepas itu, abang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Abang menghalau ketiga-tiga haiwan itu keluar dari rumah kita. Selepas itu, abang terpaksa buat teh hijau yang baru. Abang sudah kembali tenang tetapi gangguan kedua pula hadir tanpa dijangka iaitu Lily. Seorang gadis yang suka menjerit sesuka hati sahaja. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah kita dengan sesuka hatinya dan terus menjerit dengan nyanyian terbaru dari beliau iaitu lagu Itik gembo-gembo

Kaizo - Lagu apakah itu?

Fang - Adik nyanyikan lagu ini, khas untuk abang... ITIK GEMBO-GEMBO! AYE KEDEK-KEDEK, BILO TEMBOK, JALAN SEIRINGE, MUKA COME LOTE, PEEL BIAR MOLEK.. itu ajelah adik hafal tapi apa-apa sahaja yang kaitan dengan abang, mesti ada perkataan itik dekat lagu dia tu

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia rasa, dia perlukan style rambut baru yang tiada kena mengena dengan itik ataupun landak ataupun mana-mana jenis haiwan yang wujud di dunia ini atau di planet-planet lain

Kaizo - Lepas tu apa jadi?

Fang - Lepas tu.. teh hijau abang tumpah sebab abang terkejut dengan jeritan nyanyian Lily tadi. Jadi abang pergi kejar dia, sampailah dia pergi sorok di bawah katil Boboiboy. Lepas tu abang terpaksa buat balik teh hijau untuk kali ke 3. Setelah abang dapat ketenangan yang abang mahukan, maka abang dengan rasminya, dekatkan bibir abang dengan cawan itu tetapi abang telah diganggu oleh celoteh dari Rizu. Bermulalah serangan celoteh Rizu di situ, sehinggalah abang tertidur di dalam dapur dan teh hijau abang tumpah dekat atas baju abang

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo lagi sekali

Fang - Dan selepas itu, abang tidak dapat nak mengamuk kerana Rizu sudah pun keluar bermain dengan Idoli. Barulah abang dapat ketenangan balik dengan membuat teh hijau untuk kali ke 4 tetapi.. abang telah di ganggu oleh adik pula kali ini. Adik menjerit nama abang sekuat hati dan menyebabkan air teh hijau abang tertumpah di atas lantai dapur

Kaizo berkerut dahi lagi sekali

Fang - Adik panggil abang sebab adik perlukan duit untuk beli barang dapur tetapi abang mengamuk kerana dari tadi lagi tidak dapat mendapat menikmati air teh hijau abang. Adik dengar sahajalah bebelan abang dan sambil itu abang telah membuat air teh hijau lagi semula dan itu adalah teh hijau yang terakhir. Abang membebel di dalam dapur dan adik nampak muka abang kemerah-merahan kerana ingin mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Adik terpaksa buat sesuatu iaitu dengan mengetuk kepala abang dengan kuali besi sekuat hati sehinggalah timbul satu benjol besar di kepala abang

Kaizo - Lepas tu apa jadi? Abang pengsan ke?

Fang - Abang belum lagi pengsan tapi abang terus mengamuk tak tentu pasal sehingga membuat teh hijau terakhir abang tertumpah di atas lantai lagi sekali. Di dalam keamukan itu, adik berjaya mengetuk kepala abang lagi sekali dan barulah abang pengsan. Begitulah al kisah kehabisan teh hijau

Kaizo - Begitu yea... syabas aku ucapkan

Fang - Ke-kenapa?

Kaizo - Sebab kau mengaku sendiri yang kau buat abang pengsan dan lupa tentang kehabisan teh hijau itu *Kaizo terus keluarkan pedang tenaga dia* Sekarang sudah tiba masanya untuk menghukum kau!

Fang - ERK?! LARI!

Kaizo - MANA KAU NAK LARI! MARI SINI! KAU BELUM MULAKAN LAGI HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!

Kaizo terus mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga, sehinggalah matahari sudah terbit. Akhirnya Fang telah berjaya ditangkap oleh Kaizo dan lalu dia ikat dan gantung adiknya di pokok. Dia pula duduk di kerusi cafe sambil menikmati teh hijaunya

Fang - ABANGGGGGG! LEPASKAN ADIK!

Fang terpaksa elakkan diri daripada di pukul oleh sekumpulan kanak-kanak dengan kayu plastik. Kaizo letak pelbagai gula-gula dan chocolate di badan adiknya

Kaizo - Ketenangan *sambil pejamkan mata dan terbayangkan diri dia berada di tempat yang tenang* Habis teh hijau aku ni, baru aku pergi hukum adik aku

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke? xD Maaf kalau tidak begitu lawak**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	27. Arnab dan Itik

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - KENAPA ADA BANYAK SANGAT ARNAB DEKAT RUMAH AKU NI?

Boboiboy - Ma-maaf abang Kaizo.. si Fang tu nak uji abang Kaizo

Kaizo - Uji apa?

Gopal - Dia suruh abang Kaizo teka yang mana satu arnab yang betul

Kaizo - Maksud kau?

Gopal - Fang telah menukarkan diri dia menjadi seekor arnab dengan bantuan dari Emmy, dan dia menyuruh abang Kaizo meneka yang mana satu adik abang Kaizo yang sebenarnya

Kaizo - Oh begitu, kenapa dia nak uji aku?

Yaya - Sebab dia nak tahu sebanyak mana kasih sayang abang Kaizo kepada dia

Kaizo - Aku sudah berikan dia macam-macam, bermanja dengan aku, gaduh dengan aku, ketuk kepala dia, buat kepala aku pening, suka sangat berkawan dengan si pelik tu, suka bagi aku makan benda yang pelik-pelik, buli dia dalam bermacam-macam cara, bagi dia hukuman latihan tempur dan paling penting sekali, guna kad kredit aku tanpa pengetahuian aku. Itu pun masih lagi tak cukup kasih sayang dari aku?

Ying - Hehehee... dia tu memang macam tu.. suka sangat bagi idea yang pelik-pelik dan nakal maaa tapi idea dia semuanya tak masuk akal

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan teka mana satu adik aku yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa ada sesat seekor landak di sini?

Lalu Boboiboy mengangkat landak itu dan masukkan ke dalam sangkar. Lily si itik suka pula diri dia di kelilingi dengan arnab tapi yang paling seronoknya, kesemua arnab itu telah diikatkan sebuah ribbon pink di telinganya. Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur sebentar dan 10 minit kemudian, dia keluar dengan sebuah mangkuk yang penuh dengan potongan lobak merah

Kaizo - Baiklah, aku mahu berseronok dulu.. siapa mahu lobak merah ni?

Semua arnab tersenyum dengan mata bersinar-sinar mereka sambil melihat lobak merah itu di tangan Kaizo. Semuanya angkat tangan kanan

Boboiboy - Hehehe.. comel pula tengok

Kaizo - Bagus.. semua nak yea.. beratur cepat kalau nak

Arnab-arnab itu beratur dengan sukanya, termasuklah Fang sekali. Kaizo berikan satu per satu lobak merah itu kepada arnab-arnab tersebut

Boboiboy - Pelik betul aku, arnab-arnab ni pandai pula dengar cakap abang Kaizo tapi salah satu daripadanya mestilah dengar cakap sebab arnab itu adalah Fang

Gopal - Tahu takpe, Boboiboy. Ini mesti si Fang sudah latih arnab-arnab yang lain supaya dengar cakap abang Kaizo

Yaya - Tapi comel pula tengok arnab ni beratur tadi.. hehehee

Ying - Yolah yolah.. aku pun rasa geram, rasa macam mahu peluk aje

Tiba-tiba salah satu arnab minta satu lagi lobak merah daripada Kaizo

Kaizo - Hmmm... ini bukan adik aku

Boboiboy - Aik, macam mana abang Kaizo tahu?

Kaizo - Kerana arnab tu takde bau lobak merah.. aku sudah tahu mana satu dia

Mata Kaizo melihat arnab-arnab itu sehinggalah mata dia terjatuh kepada salah satu arnab yang ada di celah-celah kerusi. Arnab itu sedang makan secara sopan bukan gelojoh. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan lalu dia pegang kedua telinga panjang arnab itu. Dia angkat arnab itu yang sudah tersenyum lebar

Fang - YEAHHH! ABANG DAPAT MENEKA YANG MANA SATU ADIK ABANG YANG TERCOMEL NI!

Kaizo - Comel konon.. kau takde benda lain ke nak buat?

Fang - Takde abang ku sayang.. adik buat macam ni, sebab adik nak tahu.. sejauh mana abang mengenali diri adik yang kadang-kadang separuh tak betul ni.. adik sungguh terharu

Kaizo - Macam-macam betul kau ni.. baiklah, abang akan tunjukkan kasih sayang aku kepada kau

Fang - Abang nak buat apa? *Fang tersenyum lebar dan berharapkan sesuatu yang indah daripada abang dia*

Kaizo - Aku nak kurungkan kau dalam sangkar landak ni.. bermalamlah kau dengan landak ni.. kalau kau sayangkan abang, kau tak kan merungut sepanjang malam

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menelan ludah kerana duri-duri di belakang badan landak itu memang tajam. Fang tersenyum takut kepada abang dia

Fang - Adik akan buat apa sahaja untuk tunjukkan kasih sayang adik kepada abang ku!

Kaizo - Bagus

Terus Kaizo masukkan adiknya di dalam sangkar landak. Dia kunci sangkar itu sekali. Fang takut pula melihat landak itu. Dia duduk di tepi sangkar untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada duri-duri tajam itu

Yaya - Abang Kaizo tak patut buli Fang dengan cara begitu. Itu namanya seksa adik sendiri

Fang - Betul tu abang! Abang dengarlah kata Yaya yang bijaksana.. dia ni memang terlalu sayangkan haiwan dan tumbuhan di dunia ini dan juga di planet lain. Abang janganlah seksa adik abang yang comel ini *Fang terus buat muka anak kucing dia yang comel itu*

Kaizo - Kau tu arnab bukannya anak kucing *Fang tukar dan buat muka arnab yang comel* Yelah yelah.. aku akan kurungkan kau di tempat lain

Fang - Janganlah kurungkan adik wahai abang ku terlajak baik

Kaizo - Hmm... kurungkan kau dekat dalam sangkar itik pun ok juga

Lily si itik - QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!

Fang - Betul kata itik tu, dia pun tak nak kongsi sangkar dia dengan adik

Kaizo - Banyak bunyi pulak si arnab ni

Lalu Kaizo keluarkan Fang dari sangkar landak itu. Lily si itik rasa teruja pula melihat arnab itu telah pun dikeluarkan dari sangkar. Di dalam pemikirannya sudah merancangkan sesuatu

Kaizo - Nasib kau begitu baik sekali, Pang. Jadi abang benarkan kau bermalam dengan kucing-kucing kita dan juga si itik tu

Fang - Terima kasih abang ku yang terlajak macho!

Kaizo - Sekarang... BAWAK KELUAR ARNAB YANG LAIN NI!

Terus Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying bawa keluar kesemua arnab-arnab keluar dari rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Tinggal lah Fang seorang sahaja yang arnab di dalam rumah itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo terkejut melihat ruang tamu rumahnya penuh dengan bulu-bulu itik. Mata dia pandang ke arah seekor arnab sedang nyenyak tidur di atas cushion sofa. Badan arnab itu penuh dengan bulu-bulu itik tetapi Lily si itik tidak kelihatan di ruang tamu itu

Kaizo - PANGGGG!

Fang - YEA ABANG! *Fang bangun dengan serta merta*

Kaizo - APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DENGAN ITIK TU?

Fang - Erk?! Mana ada adik buat apa-apa dengan Lily si itik tu. Yang adik tahu, malam semalam adik tengok TV dengan Shadow, Pikachu dan si itik tu. Lepas tu adik tidur dekat sini seorang diri. Yang 3 ekor tu, dia orang pergi tidur dekat dapur

Kaizo - Betul ke ni? Kau ni bukannya boleh percaya sangat kalau dalam hal-hal kenakalan

Lalu Lily si itik keluar dari bawah meja dan jalan terhuyung-hayang seperti orang mabuk

Lily si itik - Quack quack quack quack quack *Kepak dia tuding ke arah Fang*

Kaizo - Jadi, ini memang kerja kau tapi tak nak mengaku pula

Kaizo angkat arnab itu dan lalu dia kurungkan adiknya di dalam sangkar

Kaizo - Duduklah kau dalam sangkar tu! Abang akan keluarkan kau selepas sahaja abang habis jalani latihan tempur. FAHAM!

Fang - Tapi... ini bukan salah adik...

Kaizo abaikan sahaja, dia terus keluar dari rumah dan biarkan Fang di dalam sangkar dengan mukanya sedih. Lalu dia menarik telinga arnab dia sebab terlampau sedih sangat. Lily si itik berjalan ke sangkar Fang

Lily si Itik - QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK.. QUACK QUACK QUACK!

Fang - APA! KAU YANG RANCANG SEMUA INI? JAGA KAU LILY!

Fang mengamuk di dalam sangkar itu dan Lily si itik pula, ketawa seperti orang gila di luar sangkar itu. Shadow dan Pikachu hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja kerana Lily si itik telah bertukar menjadi Evil Duck

Lily si itik - QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA)

Fang - Apalah nasib aku dapat itik yang tak betul ni.. UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pada malam itu, selepas sahaja Fang sudah pulih daripada menjadi seekor arnab. Dia telah pun bersiap sedia tempat untuk BBQ. Dia akan panggang si itik itu dan akan gelak sepuas-puasnya tetapi apakah dayanya apabila Kaizo dapat tahu rancangan adiknya. Kepala Fang di ketuk dengan periuk dan itik itu terselamat daripada kena panggang oleh Fang

* * *

 **Errr... maaf yea kalau tak funny T_T i will try my best next time**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	28. Ketuk II

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang bengong

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP? KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU KE?

Fang - Takde apa.. adik cuma cakap abang ku yang bengong kuasa dua!

Kaizo - BILA MASA KAU KATAKAN AKU BENGONG KUASA DUA!

Fang - Tu abang dah katakan.. hehehe

Kaizo - Bukan abang kata, kau yang kata.. lepas tu pepandai kau nak tambahkan kuasa dua pula.. latihan tempur selama sebulan!

Fang - Ala, tak bestlah macam ni.. baru nak bergurau dengan abang ku yang bengong kuasa tiga.. bila bergurau aje, mesti kena hukuman.. apalah nasib aku ni dapat abang yang suka bagi hukuman

Kaizo - Kau ingat lawak sangat ke gurauan kau tu.. aku ketuk kepala kau lagi, baru kau tahu

Fang - Ketuklah abang.. kepala adik memang khas untuk di ketuk oleh abang..

Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan menggunakan periuk besi, sebanyak tiga kali dan timbullah 3 benjolan di kepala Fang

Fang - Sudah nasib ku dapat abang yang suka seksa diri ku ini! KENAPALAH AKU MEMPUNYAI NASIB YANG BEGITU MALANG SEKALI!

Kaizo - Sempat lagi nyanyi si Pang ni

Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya sebanyak 3 kali lagi sekali. Timbul lagi 3 benjolan di kepala Fang

Fang - Abang.. ketuklah lagi... adik suka tengok abang ketuk kepala adik.. sebab adik boleh nampak bintang sedang berpusing-pusing di kepala adik.. hai cik bintang, nak jadi kawan aku tak?

Kaizo - Sah adik aku sudah tak betul tapi.. kalau aku ketuk lagi 3 kali, apa yang akan terjadi?

Kaizo mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil memerhatikan adiknya sedang mengejar sesuatu yang hanya Fang sahaja nampak benda itu iaitu bintang. Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya sebanyak 3 kali. Timbul 3 lagi benjolan di kepala Fang. Sudah ada 9 benjol di kepalanya

Fang - Abang.. adik rasa, adik ni seekor itik... *Fang berjalan secara mencangkung* quack quack quack quack quack quack.. meow meow meow meow... ribbit ribbit ribbit *kali ini Fang melompat seperti katak di sekitar ruang tamu*

Kaizo - Hmm.. macam mana nak pulihkan adik aku ni? Ketuk kepala dia sebanyak 9 kali atau biarkan dia pulih sendiri

Maka Kaizo membuat keputusan, dia biarkan adik dia buat suara haiwan-haiwan dan juga beraksi seperti haiwan di dalam rumah dan dia pula, minum teh hijau dengan tenangnya kerana si Fang tidak menganggu dia dalam satu hari

Kaizo - Bagus juga aku ketuk kepala adik aku ni... ada faedahnya.. bolehlah aku ketuk kepala dia setiap hari sebanyak 9 kali, takdelah dia nak kacau hidup aku... ketenangan

* * *

 **Heheheehe.. maaf kalau tak lawak T_T but i will try my best next time!**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	29. Kekasih?

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

"Makanlah Fang! Aku yang buat ni biskut ni rupa donut lobak merah" Fang sudah telan biskut tadi dan rasa nak muntah balik kerana baru dia tahu, bahawa itu biskut perisa donut lobak merah tetapi perisa biskut Yaya yang tidak begitu sedap. Muka Fang naik hijau dan terus dia pengsan di situ "ERK! FANG!"

"Haiyaaa.. apa lu sudah buat dekat kawan kita ni"

"Aku tak buat apa-apa, aku cuma bagi dia biskut rupa donut lobak merah aje. Kau nak rasa tak, Ying?" Yaya terus tunjuk sekeping biskut dalam bentuk muka Ying. Apa yang Ying nampak dekat biskut, aura-aura hitam keluar dari biskut tersebut "Meh lah cuba biskut resepi terbaru aku. Sedap tau"

"Wei, biskut lu tak sedap maaa... sebab tu si Fang ni pengsan. Apa nak jadi dengan lu ni, cubalah rasa biskut kau tu sendiri"

"BISKUT AKU SEDAP LAH! SAMPAI SI LAHAP ORDER BISKUT AKU SETIAP HARI!" marah Yaya kepada Ying. Diri dia sudah siap terapung di udara sambil melihat Ying

"TAK SEDAP!"

"SEDAP!"

"TAK SEDAP!"

"SEDAP!"

"Memang tak sedap pun biskut kau tu, Yaya.. adeh, menyesal aku pergi makan. Ingatkan dah insaf si Yaya ni, rupanya tak"

"APA KAU CAKAP, FANG!" Yaya mula keluarkan aura kuasa dia yang berwarna pink itu "APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Fang terus terperangkap di dalam bola kuasa Yaya

"ERK!" Fang terkejut dengan tindakan Yaya "WEI YAYA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"KAU CAKAP BISKUT AKU TAK SEDAP! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU! HEMPASAN GRAVITY!" Habis Fang di hentam oleh Yaya "HEMPASAN GRAVITY! HEMPASAN GRAVITY!"

"Aiyoo... banyak takut kawan aku ni.. baik aku larikan diri dulu.. LARIAN LAJU!" Ying terus larikan diri daripada keganasan Yaya dan Fang pula, makin lama makin rasa nak muntah. Benjol di kepalanya sudah timbul sehinggalah Yaya hentikan serangan dia

"Adoi... sakitnya kepala aku ni"

"Tahu pun! Lain kali, jagalah hati kawan"

"Habis tu.. kau nak aku tak jujur dengan kau? Begitu ke? Kalau macam tu.. aku akan jujur dengan kau bahawa.."

"PANG!" Terkejut Fang dan Yaya dengan jeritan kegarangan Kaizo "PANG! MANA SUP LOBAK MERAH ABANG? KAU NI MERAYAP AJE TAHU!" Kaizo terus piat telinga adiknya dan heret adiknya balik rumah. Yaya sudah terbang untuk selamatkan diri dia daripada Kaizo yang garang itu

"ADEH ADEH! SAKITLAH ABANG! JANGANLAH PIAT TELINGA ADIK!"

"APA AKU KISAH! SUP ABANG KAU TAK BUAT LAGI, BOLEH PULAK KAU PERGI MERAYAP.. NAK PERGI TENGOK SANGAT KEKASIH KAU TU!"

"ABANGG! BILA MASA ADIK ADA KEKASIH!"

"HABIS TU, DONUT LOBAK MERAH TU BUKAN KEKASIH HATI KAU? Kalau bukan donut tu.. siapa? Yaya? Ying? ATAUPUN GADIS ALIEN DARI PLANET LAIN? KECIK-KECIK DAH PANDAI NAK BERCINTA PULA..."

Kasihan Fang, terpaksalah dia dengar ceramah dari abangnya. Masa tengah masak sup lobak merah pun, abang dia masih lagi berleter sehinggalah Fang tidak tahan dengan leteran abangnya, jadi dia mengambil keputusan drastik

"Abang!" Terus Kaizo berhenti membebel di dalam dapur

"Kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Sebenarnya... adik memang tengah bercinta sekarang.. adik bercinta dengan.." Belum sempat Fang nak habis ayatnya, Kaizo sudah pun berikan serangan dari pedang tenaga dia kepada adiknya "ABANG! TUNGGULAH ADIK HABIS CERITA!"

"APA ABANG KISAH! PEDANG TENAGA!" Maka Fang terpaksa lari untuk selamatkan dirinya daripada abang dia yang sedang mengamuk tak tentu pasal "MARI SINI KAU, PANG! AKU NAK AJAR KAU SECUKUP-CUKUPNYA! TOLAKAN TENAGA! PEDANG TENAGA! GARI TENAGA!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **Hahahahaa... author tak tahulah apa yang author tulis xD main hentam sahaja**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	30. Buku

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di kedai buku

Kaizo - PANG! KENAPA KAU BARING DEKAT DALAM KEDAI BUKU NI?

Fang - Adik sebenarnya tengah kesedihan

Kaizo - Kesedihan? Kau sedih sebab apa?

Fang - Buku yang adik nak... sudah habis dijual.. UWAAAAAAA! Adik sudah cari buku yang adik nak tu tapi semua kedai buku sudah habis dijual. Dia orang kata kena tunggu bulan depan, baru adik dapat beli

Kaizo - Buku apa yang kau mahukan itu? Jangan cakap buku mengarut yang kau mahukan

Fang - Bukanlah abang.. buku yang adik inginkan adalah sebuah buku yang amat berguna untuk adik. Sebuah buku yang mempunyai pelbagai warna dan dapat tenangkan pemikiran adik. Tidak lupa juga dapat gembirakan hati adik yang sedang kesedihan ini.. kenapa buku sudah habis dijual ada lagi? kenapa kenapa kenapa...

Kaizo - Bukan ke buku latihan matematik yang lain ada, beli ajelah apa yang ada dekat kedai buku ini

Fang - Bukan buku latihan matematik yang adik mahu

Kaizo - Habis tu, buku apa yang kau mahukan? Buku latihan mata pelajaran lain ke?

Fang - Bukan abang ku yang terlebih garang

Kaizo - Habis tu, apa dia?

Fang - Adik cuma mahukan buku komik yang adik minat tapi nasib adik begitu malang sekali. BUKU ITU SUDAH HABIS DIJUAL.. UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - BUKU KOMIK YANG KAU MAHUKAN?! BILA MASA KAU TIBA-TIBA MINAT KOMIK NI? ABANG TAK SURUH KAU BACA KOMIK!

Fang - ABANG! Abang tak tahu ke.. dalam kehidupan manusia ni, dalam umur macam mana pun.. tak kiralah kecik ke dewasa ke remaja ke.. dah tua ke, mesti ada yang baca komik! Kerana itu adalah benda yang mereka minat. Jadi kita tidak boleh mempersoalkan minat mereka. Kita hanya tumpang gembira sahaja kerana mereka telah mendapat sesuatu yang selama ini mereka cari-carikan tetapi.. adik masih lagi tidak jumpa buku komik yang adik mahukan itu.. kesedihan melanda diri ku ini

Kaizo - Hmm.. yelah adik ku. Menangislah kau sorang diri dekat situ. Abang nak pergi cari novel hantu misteri. Bolehlah abang pergi takutkan kawan baik kau si badan besar tu

Fang terus sambung mengenang nasib dia yang sungguh malang itu. Kenapa kawan-kawan dia dapat beli buku komik tersebut tetapi kenapa bukan diri dia. Adakah benar apa yang Lily katakan tentang diri dia? Yang dia lahir dalam bulan gelap. Fang terima sahaja nasib dia

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku kapten ku yang terlajak kuat tapi diri tu keding macam lidi

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia tarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia sebelum berkata-kata

Kaizo - Abang ada belikan sesuatu untuk kau. Pergilah tengok dekat bilik kau tu. Mesti kau akan suka hadiah daripada abang

Fang - Abang belikan komik yang adik nak tu ke? *Mata Fang bersinar-sinar sambil buat muka comel dekat abang dia*

Kaizo - Pergi ajelah tengok

Fang terus lari naik ke bilik dia dengan penuh harapan. Hati dia sudah berbunga-bunga, senyuman dia sampai ke bibir tetapi senyuman itu terus bertukar menjadi masam

Fang - ABANGGGGG! APASAL ABANG BELIKAN ADIK BUKU ABC, 123, MARI MEWARNA PULAK NI? ADIK BUKANNYA BUDAK-BUDAK 2 TAHUN! ABANG SUKA SANGAT BULI ADIK! SUDAHLAH BUKU NI ABANG PERGI BELI BANYAK-BANYAK! ABANG INGAT ADIK NI TAK RETI ABC DAN 123 KE? ABANG JAHAT!

Kaizo terus pakai headphone, dengar lagu rock sambil baca novel cerita hantu kerana dia tidak mahu dengar bebelan adiknya yang sudah mengamuk tak tentu pasal

* * *

 **Heheheee... macam mana, ok tak? tak ok, takpelah**

 **I will try my best next time!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	31. Raya

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, kepala Fang muncul di belakang sofa

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Abang.. jom kita pergi shopping raya

Kaizo - Shopping raya?

Fang - Yelah, kita mana ada baju raya. Sempena hari raya ni, kenalah beli baju raya yang baru baru supaya diri kita nampak meriah dan bergaya! Abang tak nak ke baju raya?

Kaizo - Hmm.. baju raya? Buat apa baju baru. Kita sudah mempunyai terlampau banyak sangat baju dekat dalam almari tu. Pergi ajelah pakai baju apa yang kau ada

Fang - Abang ni! Tak bestlah kalau pakai baju lama-lama. Adik nak juga rasa pakai baju baru bersama dengan kawan-kawan adik. Abang pun mesti nak pakai baju raya yang baru bila abang beraya dekat rumah kak Lynna.. betul tak?

Kaizo - Jangan nak merepek

Fang - Bolehlah abang.. bolehlah bolehlah bolehlah

Kaizo - YELAH YELAH! Aku akan belikan kau baju raya yang baru tapi kau kena kemaskan rumah ni sehingga bersih! Semua masakan kau nak buat, aku tidak akan ganggu

Fang - Yes! Thank you abang! PANG SAYANG ABANG!

Kaizo abaikan sahaja adiknya tiba-tiba buat suara seperti budak-budak. Lalu dia sambung balik baca buku novelnya iaitu novel seram. Fang dengan semangat yang tinggi, dia terus ke pasaraya yang terletak di pusat bandar Pulau Rintis

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang!

Kaizo - Abang sudah belikan baju raya kau. Jangan lupa pakai nanti. Kalau kau tak pakai, aku akan menghukum kau! FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang ku yang comel! Mana baju raya adik? Adik nak tengok

Kaizo - Esok sahaja abang akan bagi

Fang - Hmmm... adik rasa curiga pula. Kenapa esok sahaja abang akan bagi?

Kaizo - Sebab abang nak buat kejutan untuk adik kesayangan abang *Kaizo terus berikan senyuman sinis adiknya* dan jangan risau, baju raya kau tetap warna ungu. Warna kegemaran kau

Fang - Te-terima kasih abang! Adik akan menghargai baju raya pembelian abang nanti! ADIK SANGAT TERUJA!

Fang terus melompat-lompat di sekitar ruang tamu rumah dan lalu, dia keluar dari rumah untuk pergi buat meriam buluh sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada abang dia yang super cool itu

Kaizo - Sah adik aku ni terkena demam raya

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kaizo - Fang, di dalam plastik ini.. ada baju raya kau. Pergilah kau bergaya sakan dengan baju raya baru kau. Jangan lupa tangkap gambar nanti bersama dengan kawan-kawan kau

Fang - TERIMA KASIH ABANG!

Fang teruk peluk abangnya dan ambil bungkusan plastik itu. Lalu dia lari masuk ke dalam bilik untuk pakai baju tersebut di pagi raya yang indah ini. Hati dia sudar berdebar-debar. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat baju raya yang meriah dan berwarna ungu itu. Selepas sahaja dia keluarkan baju raya itu...

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGGG!

Pintu bilik dia terbuka luas oleh Kaizo

Kaizo - Kenapa kau menjerit?

Fang - KENAPA ABANG BELIKAN ADIK JUBAH BUDAK PEREMPUAN PULAK? SIAP ADA BUNGA-BUNGA WARNA UNGU! ABANG NI SAJA NAK KENAKAN ADIK! PAGI PAGI RAYA LAGI NAK KENAKAN ADIK!

Kaizo - Dah kau kata nak baju raya baru, meriah dan bergaya. Jadi abang beli lah yang bergaya dan meriah. Kalau abang beli yang tak meriah, nampak warna ungu sahaja, kau juga yang merungut tak tentu pasal. Orang sudah belikan yang kau inginkan, kau merungut lagi.. sudah! malas abang nak melayan kau. Lain kali, jahit sendiri baju raya kau

Fang - Takpe.. adik akan kenakan abang balik *bisik Fang sambil tersenyum nakal*

* * *

Petang itu

Fang - Selamat hari raya kawan-kawan! Marilah jemput masuk

Boboiboy - Lawa baju kau

Fang - Biasalah, aku yang jahit sendiri. Aku suruh abang aku beli baju raya untuk aku, dia pergi beli baju yang lain pula

Boboiboy - Hehehee.. kasihan kau asyik kena buli aje tapi baju apa yang abang kau belikan tu?

Fang - Baju jubah untuk budak perempuan

Ying - Haiyaa... abang kau memang suka kenakan kau

Gopal - Eloklah tu, bolehlah kita orang tengok kau berpakaian seperti budak perempuan lagi

Fang - PENGIKAT BAYANG! *Gopal terus kena gantung dekat pokok luar rumah* KAU DUDUK DEKAT SITU DIAM-DIAM! JANGAN HARAP KAU DAPAT MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH AKU!

Gopal - AMMA! APPA! ANAKMU TIDAK BERSALAH! Tolonglah Fang.. turunkanlah aku

Yaya - Turunkan ajelah kawan kita tu Fang. Tak baik tau buat begitu. Lagi-lagi masa hari raya pertama. Dia bergurau aje tu

Fang - Selamatlah kau Gopal *Fang terus hilangkan pengikat bayang dia. Gopal terjatuh di atas tanah* Jom masuk, aku sudah sediakan macam-macam jenis makanan untuk korang semua

Yaya - Apa yang kau masak?

Fang - Hmmm.. rendang.. lontong.. kuah kacang.. kecuali lemang. Sebab aku tak reti buat lemang tapi yang lain tu, entah sedap ke tak.. hehehe

Boboiboy - Jangan risaulah, mesti masakan kau sedap punya

Yaya - Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Masakan kau sentiasa sedap

Kaizo - PANGGGG! APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT BAJU ABANG NI?

Kaizo muncul dengan baju melayu dia yang penuh dengan corak-corak bunga. Fang telah guntingkan corak-corak bunga dari baju jubah dia tadi dan terus dia pergi jahit dekat baju melayu abang dia

Fang - Lawa tak? Adik buatkan khas untuk abang. Adik jahit sendiri tu.. bolehlah abang bergaya semasa beraya rumah kak Lynna nanti

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Kau saja nak kenakan aku yea.. takpe takpe... tengoklah apa yang aku akan buat dekat diri kau, Pang

Lalu Kaizo tuangkan sejenis formula di atas diri adiknya. Lalu Fang bertukar menjadi seekor arnab putih

Fang - ABANGGGGGGGGGG!

Kaizo - Mari semua, kita menjamu selera.. tinggalkan si Pang tu. Biarkan dia jadi arnab gila yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal

Fang mengamuk di situ sambil makan lobak merah. Pada malam itu, dia terpaksa beraya rumah Boboiboy sebagai seekor arnab. Kasihan Fang, abang dia tidak mahu ubahkan adik dia balik kepada manusia alien. Heheheee... Maka dengan itu, Fang beraya sebagai seekor arnab sahaja.. sekian, terima kasih

* * *

 **Hehehee... maaf kalau tak terlalu kelakar sangat**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Semua!**


	32. Reaksi

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Bagaimanakah reaksi Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia pada saat-saat kemunculan Kapten Kaizo di Boboiboy Galaxy episode 13, mari kita saksikan reaksi mereka semua

* * *

 **Fang**

Fang - Aku bangga dengan gaya aku yang begitu cool dengan abang aku *Tersenyum bangga di hadapan TV* Gaya aku lebih hebat daripada si Boboiboy

 **Kaizo**

Kaizo - Begitu ke gaya aku selepas aku muncul? Memang mengagumkan tapi.. KENAPA AKU PERLU TUNGGU UNTUK EPISODE SETERUSNYA UNTUK MELIHAT DIRI AKU BERAKSI! AKU MAHU PUJI DIRI SENDIRI YANG BEGITU KUAT DAN KUASA AKU YANG SANGAT COOL ITU!

Lalu Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal di depan TV

Kaizo - PEDANG TENAGA!

Habis TV menjadi mangsa keamukan Kaizo

 **Boboiboy**

Boboiboy - Aku yang hampir nak kalah, akhirnya pertolongan sudah tiba! YAHOOOO! KAPTEN KAIZO SUDAH KEMBALI TETAPI HANYA BERPOSING GAYA COOL AJELAH.. heheheee.. jangan marah yea abang Kaizo

 **Gopal**

Gopal - Cheh, ingatkan nak berlawan tadi tapi.. buat gaya cool, lepas tunjuk muka. Lepas tu habis... sabar ajelah

 **Yaya dan Ying**

Mata Yaya dan Ying bersinar-sinar di hadapan TV. Mereka tidak berkata apa kerana saya terharu dengan kemunculan Kaizo sambil buat gaya yang serba cool itu. Mereka hampir nak pengsan di depan TV

 **Rizu**

Rizu - YEAHHH! ABANG PAIZO AKHIRNYA MUNCUL.. tapi.. dah habis, alaaaaaaaaa... tapi takpe, sebab Pizu sudah periksa bila cuti sekolah yang seterusnya iaitu pada bulan 8...

Selepas sahaja Rizu baca status abang Nizam di Facebook

Rizu - Alaaaaaaaaa... episode baru Boboiboy Galaxy bulan 11.. terpaksa Pizu tunggu

 **Idoli**

Idoli - Bestnya abang Kaizo muncul *Idoli peluk TV itu dan tidak mahu lepaskan sebab idola dia sudah pun munculkan diri* Abang Kaizo memang terbaik. IDOLI SUKA KAPTEN KAIZO!

 **Lynna**

Lynna hanya senyum bersendirian pada saat Kaizo muncul di episode 13 Boboiboy Galaxy. Dia tidak mahu menjerit kerana ahli keluarga dia ada di situ. Jadi dia menjerit kecil di dalam hatinya

 **Bella**

Bella - WAH! Pretty boy dan abang Kaizo buat gaya cool. Abang Kaizo dah muncul tapi nak tengok dia orang beraksi kena tunggu bulan 11, HAHAHAAAAAAA! Kasihan yea kau landak, terpaksa tunggu.. heheheee.. abang Kaizo pula jangan mengamuk pulak nanti.. HAHAAA!

 **Faye**

Faye - WEEEEEEE! SEPUPU AKU SUDAH PUN MUNCUL! AKU SANGAT BANGGA DENGAN MEREKA! YAHOOOOOOO! Takdelah aku dengar abang Kaizo merungut bila diri dia akan muncul atau fangirl dia asyik bertanya bila dia nak muncul.. hehee..

 **Lily**

Lily berlari di sekeliling ruang tamu rumah dia sambil menjerit

Lily - KAPTEN ITIK HOT! KAPTEN ITIK HOT! KAPTEN ITIK HOT! KAPTEN ITIK HOT SUDAH MUNCULKAN DIRI! Tapi apasal Lily terbayangkan seekor itik pakai helmet abang Kaizo dan dekat kepak dia ada pedang tenaga.. hehehehee... HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Lalu dia berguling dekat atas lantai sambil ketawa sakan

 **Harraz**

Harraz - Ermm... aku tak tengok pun, sebab aku tengah sibuk buat kerja sekolah.. hehehee.. maaf

* * *

Jadi, mana satukah kamu di antara reaksi mereka di atas? Atau reaksi kamu sebenarnya lain daripada yang lain.. hehehee

* * *

 **Maaf kalau terlampau simple sangat.. maaf kalau tak best**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	33. Peminat

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, sedang Fang sibuk buat kerja sekolah

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang nak apa? Adik tengah buat kerja sekolah, abang sudah datang menyibuk pula. Abang pergilah buat kerja abang sendiri tanpa ganggu adik dekat sini

Kaizo - Menjawab pulak budak ni. Pang! Aku panggil kau ni sebab aku nak kau pergi halau peminat kau dekat luar tu. Buat bising aje tahu

Fang - Abang, itu bukan peminat adik.. itu peminat abang. Abang sendiri tahukan yang diri abang tu tersangatlah famous dikalangan gadis-gadis di bumi ini. Semuanya nak yang handsome aje, nak yang bergaya aje, nak yang macam ala-ala anime aje. Kalau pasal garang tu, adik tak pasti.. hehehee.. tapi itulah pilihan hati mereka. Abang pergilah bergambar dan berseronok dengan dia orang. Layan peminat abang sendiri

Kaizo - Habis tu, kau sebelum ni tak pernah layan peminat ke?

Fang - Errrr... entahlah, tak ingat sebab abang suka sangat ketuk kepala adik dengan periuk besi *Fang tersenyum lebar di situ*

Kaizo - Hmm... Sudah! Suruh mereka pulang sahaja ke rumah. Nak memekik aje dekat depan rumah aku

Fang - Baik abang tapi sebelum itu..

10 minit kemudian, Fang sudah berpakaian seperti abang dia. Siap dengan helmet dan pedang tenaga sekali. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?

Fang - Abang tengok sahajalah

Dengan hati yang bersemangat tinggi, Fang terus keluar dari rumah. Kaizo malas hendak melayan karenah adiknya dan juga peminat-peminatnya. Dia terus menikmati teh hijaunya. Tidak sampai 5 minit, Fang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan badannya berbau seperti telur busuk. Muka dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan tepung, ada sampah sarap melekat di rambut dan helmet Fang. Cermin mata dia terkena tomato busuk tetapi pada saat dia kena baling dengan sampah, ada juga pergi rakamkan saat-saat itu dan tidak sabar untuk upload di Facebook nanti

Kaizo - Kenapa dengan kau?

Fang - Peminat abang tak nak terima adik sebagai pengganti abang. Dia orang tetap nak abang ku yang super macho ni tapi sombong dengan peminat dia

Kaizo - Atau sebab kau tak reti nak layan mereka? Biar aku sahaja yang pergi halau mereka semua

Fang - Abang nak kejar peminat-peminat abang dengan pedang tenaga abang ke?

Kaizo tidak membalas soalan adiknya tadi. Dia terus keluar dari rumah, makin bising dibuat oleh peminat-peminatnya. Fang pergi melihat apa yang abang dia akan buat. Dia sudah tersenyum lebar apabila abang dia keluarkan pedang tenaga tetapi para peminat di luar kawasan rumah sudah menjerit-jerit sambil mengambil gambar Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia

Fang - Makin suka pulak dia orang ni

Kaizo mula bergerak ke depan untuk berikan amaran supaya tidak menganggu kawasan rumah dia tetapi semakin kuat para peminat dia menjerit kerana Kaizo nampak sangat kacak dari dekat. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk bergambar dengan Kaizo. Mereka menjerit nama Kaizo berulang kali dan ada juga yang membawa sepanduk bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU, KAIZO'

Kaizo - Kamu semua ni.. memang nak kena dari aku. Baiklah.. aku akan berikan gaya posing aku yang sangat menakjubkan. Biar kamu semua tidak tidur lena malam nanti

Fang terus menepuk dahinya kerana Kaizo pergi buat persembahan ala-ala fashion show di depan peminatnya. Kaizo bergaya dengan pedang tenaga dia dan dia ada buat aksi sedang berlawan dengan musuh-musuh dia. Ramai yang hampir pengsan di situ dan teriakan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Kaizo tersenyum sinis di situ dan dia teruskan lagi dengan gaya yang seterusnya

Fang - Hampeh betul abang aku ni. Ingatkan nak halau dia orang. Tengok-tengok dia pun pergi buat aksi gaya cool dia.. sekarang ni, siapa yang tak betul, adik atau abang?

Ratu Lily - Dua-dua sama aje perangai

Fang - HA-HANTU RATU LILY! LARI!

Ratu Lily - Bukan aku memang hantu ke? Aku muncul ni pun sebab saja-saja dan sebab author baik hati sangat nak munculkan aku di fanfic Sesi Merapu! dan juga tidak lupa kerana peminat-peminat ku sangat rindu dengan diri aku! AKU LEBIH POPULAR DARI SI LILY TU! HAHAHAHAAA

Fang sudah lari keluar dari rumah dan terbang pergi dengan helang bayangnya. Kaizo pula, masih lagi dengan aksi dan gaya cool dia. Sekian, terima kasih.. hehehee

* * *

 **Hehehee... entahlah menjadi ke tak xD hopefully korang semua enjoy!**

 **-Jumpa lagi semua!-**


	34. Hebat

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari..

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang kurang macho

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia melihat muka Fang penuh dengan tepung dan ada kulit telur di rambut adiknya

Kaizo - Apa yang kau sedang lakukan?

Fang - Adik tengah buat kek! KEK KHAS UNTUK ABANG! GREEN TEA KEK!

Kaizo - Bagus bagus...

Fang - Tapi.. abang dah tahu surprise adik.. UWAAA!

Kaizo - Ah sudah.. apa kes dengan adik aku ni? Tiba-tiba aje menangis macam orang gila. Kau ni kenapa, Pang? Kau makan apa sampai menangis macam budak kecik!

Fang - Abang nak tahu ke adik makan apa hari ni?

Kaizo - Yea

Fang - Sarapan tadi adik makan pancake letak chocolate syrup dan honey maple. Sedap sangat! Lepas adik minum susu biasa sahaja. Tengahari pula adik makan sandwich telur, spagetti, sup lobak merah dan sebiji apple! Lepas tu, petang tadi adik makan cendol dan apam balik.. sedap! and then malam pula, adik makan burger ayam, kentang goreng dan satay! And dessert adik makan ice cream strawberry dan strawberry milkshake!... sekarang adik buat kek untuk abang!

Kaizo - Patutlah kau nampak boroi hari ni

Fang - Takpe, itu maknanya adik sihat seperti abang! Kalau adik tiap-tiap hari masakkan untuk abang, mesti abang akan suka dan abang semakin sihat dan boroi macam adik!

Terus Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia dengan periuk. Fang pengsan di atas lantai ruang tamu

Kaizo - Buat apa aku nak jadi boroi. Aku sudah sihat dan keding. Kau tu sepatutnya keding bukan jadi macam kawan kau tu, asyik makan aje kerja dia. Kalau aku jadi boroi, nanti peminat-peminat aku akan lari. Tiada lagi Kapten Kaizo yang super hot ini

Fang - Mengaku pulak abang aku ni *pengsan balik*

Kaizo cium tangan dia yang berotot itu

Kaizo - Aku memang hebat. Tiada siapa yang dapat kalahkan aku dan kuasa tenaga aku.. HAHAHAHA!

Fang bangun dari pengsan dia. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis

Fang - Abang! Adik ada buat teh hijau untuk abang dekat dapur

Kaizo terus berlari masuk ke dalam dapur. Memang betul, ada teh hijaunya sudah tersedia di atas meja

Kaizo - Teh ketenangan aku...

Tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo kerana dia sedang sibuk minum air teh hijaunya, Fang muncul di belakang abangnya. Lalu dia balas dendam balik dengan ketuk kepala abang dia dengan dulang besi. Kaizo terus pengsan di situ

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAA! Kata hebat sangat tadi, bagi teh hijau, terus jadi tenang.. heheheee

Kaizo - OH! PERMAINKAN ABANG YEA! GARI TENAGA!

Fang - TIDAKKKKK! Bukan abang pengsan ke tadi?

Kaizo - Sebab abang bukan macam kau, abang kuat dan lebih hebat daripada kau. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!

Tetapi dia tidak sedar pula benjol besar di atas kepala dia. Kaizo terus sambung minum teh hijaunya dan biarkan adik dia terseksa di dalam gari tenaganya

Fang - ABANG KEJAMMMMM!

Kaizo - Hmmm.. *terus dia hilangkan gari tenaga dia* Sekarang abang tak kejam

Fang - Yelah

Kaizo - Sudah, pergi sambung buat kek teh hijau abang tu. Abang sudah tak sabar nak rasa nanti. Sekarang abang nak sambung syok sendiri.. hehehehehee

Fang - Abang ku memang bengong tahap seribu satu malam. Sabar ajelah

Heheheee...

* * *

 **Hehehee.. kali ini entah lawak ke tak xD tapi ok kan? kalau tak ok, i will try my best next time!**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	35. Sleep Walking

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Kaizo jumpa sebuah nota di atas meja ruang tamu

Kaizo - Hmmm... Faye telah diheret balik ke planet asal dia oleh ibu bapa dia, Idoli kena culik oleh abang dia sendiri sebab asyik beli mainan sahaja dan adik aku kena humban dekat dalam penjara sakit jiwa di planet lain?! KEGILAAN APAKAH INI? SIAPA YANG TULIS NOTA NI?

Fang - Abang yang tulis

Kaizo - BILA MASA ABANG YANG TULIS? Kau jangan nak buat cerita merapu

Fang - Bila masa adik nak buat cerita. Kalau adik buat cerita, sudah lama adik tulis dekat buku. Lepas tu adik akan hantar dekat mana-mana penerbit dan mereka akan terima cerita adik dan ADIK AKAN MENJADI POPULAR! HAHAHAHAAA

Kaizo - Popular aje yang kau tahu tapi.. betul ke bukan kau yang tulis benda merapu ni?

Fang - Betul abang ku yang macho. Abang yang tulis masa abang tengah sleep walking

Kaizo - Sleep walking? Betul ke ni?

Fang - Abang masih lagi tak percaya? Malam nanti adik akan rakamkan semasa abang tengah tidur!

Kaizo - Tak perlu. Abang sudah pasang cctv dekat ruang tamu ni. Mari kita lihat rakaman semalam

Fang dan Kaizo duduk di atas sofa. Kaizo keluarkan sebuah video dari jam kuasanya. Rakaman malam semalam telah dimainkan di jam kuasa Kaizo. Mereka menonton video rakaman itu bersama. Di dalam video itu, kelihatan seorang lelaki dewasa iaitu Kaizo, sedang berjalan di ruang tamu. Di sisi dia pula, terdapat seorang lelaki remaja iaitu Fang. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan selepas itu dia melihat adiknya yang ada di sebelah dia. Fang sudah tersengih dan dia jarakkan diri dia daripada abang dia. Mereka sambung melihat rakaman video itu. Kaizo melihat diri dia di dalam video itu sedang angguk kepala sambil mendengar adik dia berkatakan sesuatu. Selepas itu, Kaizo mula menulis sesuatu di dalam sekeping kertas di dalam video itu

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Ye-yea abang

Kaizo - Kegilaan apakah ini? Jadi kau lah yang mempergunakan abang semasa abang tengah mengigau yea. Kau suruh abang tulis benda merepek di dalam bentuk tulisan yang lain! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU!

Fang - Ja-janganlah marah abang.. adik cuma bergurau sahaja. Lagipun adik hanya menyuruh abang tulis benda merepek, bukannya buat benda lain pun seperti buatkan sandwich untuk adik ke, bersihkan rumah ke, bagi adik gunakan kad kredit abang ke, suruh abang jadi kucing ke ataupun suruh abang buat nakal dekat kawan-kawan adik ke.. hehehee...

Kaizo - Oh.. jadi itu sebenarnya niat kau yea

Fang - Betul tu! Itu adalah rancangan adik semasa abang tengah mengigau pada malam nanti *Senyuman Bangga sampai tak sedar abang dia sedang menahan keamukan dia* Idea adik memang sangat bernas... hehehe

Kaizo - Mengaku pulak kau

Fang - Eh... tak tak.. adik bergurau sahaja tadi tu. Abang jangan ambik serius pula.. abang jangan pandang adik macam harimau tengah kelaparan.. abang janganlah keluarkan pedang kesayangan abang tu... a-a-a-ADIK LARI DULU!

Kaizo - MARI SINI KAU! ABANG BELUM MENGHUKUM KAU LAGI, KAU SUDAH LARI PULA! MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH? KAU TELAH MEMPERGUNAKAN ABANG UNTUK KEPENTINGAN KENAKALAN KAU TU! PEDANG TENAGA!

Di luar kawasan rumah Fang dan Kaizo..

Boboiboy - Apa kes si Fang lari lintang pukang tu?

Gopal - Si Fang buat lagilah tu. Tengoklah siapa yang kejar dia tu

Boboiboy - Hmmm... apalah si Fang buat sampai abang dia mengamuk macam tu. Selamatlah abang Kaizo tu takde darah tinggi

Gopal - Entahlah.. jomlah Boboiboy. Baik kita beredar dari sini sebelum kita pula jadi mangsa abang Kaizo nanti

Boboiboy - Semoga berjaya, Fang...

Tidak sampai 5 minit, Fang sudah diheret oleh abangnya untuk pergi ke kapal angkasa. Maka dengan itu, berlakulah hukuman latihan tempur di situ

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok ke? kalau tak ok, kita jumpa lagi di chapter lain ajelah xD**


	36. Teknik

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari

Fang - ABANG KU GILA!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP PANG!

Fang - Adik cakap.. ABANG KU GILA!

Kaizo - Kau ni kenapa? Kena rasuk dengan hantu gila ke atau kau ni memang bukan adik aku sebab adik aku sendiri tak pernah nak panggil aku gila...

Fang - Ini memang adik pun tapi abang memang gila pun

Kaizo - Apasal kau panggil aku gila? Apa alasan kau?

Fang - Alasan adik yang pertama.. abang gila nak menang. Yelah, nak menang aje tahu.. tapi kalau nak dekat-dekat kalah, baru nak mengaku diri tu nak kalah tapi still nak menang juga.. hehehee.. alasan kedua pulak.. abang gila kuasa.. hehehee... sebab kuasa abang sentiasa hebat. Abangkan suka berlagak dengan kuasa abang yang terlampau kuat tu. Tak tahulah macam mana abang boleh kalahkan tiga golem dengan petik jari sahaja.. hmmmm.. adik masih musykil tentang itu. Adakah sebenarnya abang ada kuasa lain sehingga tidak beritahu adik dia sendiri? Oh tidakkk! adakah abang aku sebenarnya mempunyai kuasa magic dan dapat musnah sesuatu dengan petik jari sahaja.. sungguh dasyat kuasa itu. Lagi dasyat daripada kuasa adik sendiri. Kalau nak kalahkan kuasa Boboiboy pun boleh! Ajarlah adik kuasa tu abang.. adik nak tahu! adik nak tahu!

Kaizo - Buat apa kau nak tahu sangat. Kalau aku ajar kau pun, kau tak kan faham untuk menguasai teknik-teknik kuasa petikan jari

Fang - Ohhh... jadi kuasa petikan jari tu.. abang belajar dari anime Naruto atau Dragon Ball? Atau abang ada mentor tersendiri yang adik tidak tahu. Adakah orang itu adalah Lahap atau kommander Kokoci.. tak pun si Laksamana Tarung tu yang banyak sangat makan terung tu.. hmmmm... banyak sangat persoalan di kepala adik ni..

Kaizo - Macam-macam betul kau ni.. aku sudah bosan dengan adik aku yang serba tak betul.. bila kau nak jadi serius macam abang?

Fang - Adik sentiasa serius apa. Adik sentiasa dengar arahan dari kapten ku abang ku yang terlajak kacak macam hero pelakon jepun... heheheheee

Kaizo - Serius apa kebendanya! Suka sangat nak buat abang pening kepala! KAU SUKA DENGAR ARAHAN DARI AKU KAN! AKU NAK KAU PERGI MASAK UNTUK ABANG DAN JANGAN NAK BUAT BISING, FAHAM!

Fang - Faham abang ku

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang, abang ku yang terlebih kacak nak apa?

Kaizo - Kalau kau nak sangat belajar bagaimana teknik petik jari tu, kau kena dengar semua arahan aku

Fang - Ok! Adik akan dengar semua arahan abang!

Kaizo - Baiklah, pergi buat sup lobak merah untuk abang dan jangan lupa teh hijau untuk abang..

Fang - Menurut perintah abang ku!

2 jam kemudian...

Fang - MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!

Kaizo - Bagus, bagus...

Fang - YEAH! MAKAN SAMA-SAMA!

Kaizo - Abang tak bagi arahan makanan ini untuk kau sekali.. abang cakap buat sup lobak merah dan teh hijau untuk abang sahaja. Jadi kau pergi duduk jejauh.. kalau kau nak marah-marah dekat abang, takde maknanya abang akan ajar teknik yang kau nak tahu sangat tu

Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang sambil keluarkan aura-aura gelap dia. Fang terus keluar dari dapur dengan tidak puas hati

Fang - Cheh, tak guna punya abang...

* * *

Keesokannya...

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang nak apa?

Kaizo - Buatkan sarapan pagi untuk abang.. abang hari ni nak sandwich telur.. lepas tu, pergi basuh baju abang, kemaskan bilik abang tapi jangan selongkar barang-barang abang dan lepas tu, bolehlah kau pergi berseronok dengan kawan-kawan kau

Fang - Kalau adik tak nak buat macam mana?

Kaizo - Hukuman latihan tempur selama 24 jam dan abang tidak akan mengajar kau teknik petik jari tu

Fang - Hmm... yelah abang ku.. hehehee

Beberapa jam kemudian

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Kenapa kau basuh baju abang sahaja? kenapa tak basuh seluar abang sekali?

Fang - Abang cakap, adik kena dengar arahan abang.. jadi adik dengar dan abang hanya berikan arahan untuk menyuruh adik basuh baju sahaja.. abang tak cakap basuh seluar sekali.. jangan nak salahkan adik, salahkan diri abang sebab tak bagi arahan dengan jelas

Kaizo - Cheh, tak guna punya adik

Fang - Abang marah ke?

Kaizo - Mestilah marah! Tapi takpe... disebabkan kau kenakan abang, jadi abang cancel sahaja untuk mengajar kau teknik petikan jari itu

Fang - ERK?! Adik pergi basuh seluar abang, cadar katil abang, teddy bear abang.. dan apa-apa yang abang punya, yang adik boleh sumbatkan dalam washer machine tu.. heheheee.. adik pergi buat sekarang juga

Kaizo - Bagus bagus... ini yang aku mahukan

* * *

3 hari selepas itu

Kaizo - Baiklah, sudah tiba masanya untuk aku mengajar kau bagaimana aku gunakan teknik petik jari untuk kalahkan pesaingan aku... sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakan bahawa aku sangat bangga dengan diri kau dalam beberapa hari ni.. kau ikut semua arahan tanpa sebarang rungutan dari kau, itu yang aku mahukan

Fang - Terima kasih abang.. adik akan sentiasa dengar arahan abang

Kaizo - Bagus

Fang - Jadi, kita boleh mulakan sekarang? Adik tak sabar dah ni

Kaizo - Baiklah, mula-mula angkat tangan kanan kau dan petik sahaja jari kau tu

Fang - Errr... ok... macam tu aje abang? Takde macam teknik-teknik yang diajar dalam anime Naruto ke atau Dragon ball ke?

Kaizo - Takde.. cepat tunjukkan kepada abang

Fang tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, dia terus petik jarinya. Tiada apa yang berlaku. Dia petik jarinya lagi sekali tetapi seperti biasa, tiada apa yang berlaku

Fang - ABANGGGGG! ABANG TIPU ADIK! ABANG SAJA NAK KENAKAN ADIK!

Kaizo - Mana ada tipu.. teknik yang abang ajar tu, mana ada tipu.. tengok abang buat

Kaizo memetik jarinya dengan penuh bergaya sekali. Lalu pintu rumah mereka berkecai seperti ada orang mencantas pintu tersebut. Mata Fang membulat besar dan masih lagi tidak percaya dengan abangnya

Fang - Betul ke abang yang buat tu atau abang letak sesuatu dekat situ? Macam tak percaya aje

Kaizo - Kenapa kau tak percaya? Betullah apa yang aku lakukan tadi tu.. tengok aku buat lagi sekali

Kaizo petik jarinya dan kali ini, pasu bunga di tepi rak kasut pula yang pecah berkecai di atas lantai

Fang - Errr... KENAPA ABANG YANG BOLEH BUAT? ADIK BUAT LANGSUNG TAK MENJADI?

Kaizo - Aku dah ajar kau petik jari sahaja tapi kau sendiri yang gagal.. sudah! malas aku nak ajar kau lagi...

Fang - ABANGGGGGGG! BERITAHULAH ADIK RAHSIA TEKNIK PETIK JARI ABANG TU! ABANG BELAJAR DARI MANA? SIAPA YANG AJAR? ATAU ABANG ADA KUASA LAIN SEBENARNYA? UWAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Kasihan yea kau Fang.. hehehee.. nanti author pujuk si Kaizo tu ok~**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	37. Gangguan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah taman permainan...

Kaizo - Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo.. Kapten yang..

Rizu - ABANG PAIZO! ABANG PAIZO!

Kaizo - Rizu nak apa? Abang tengah sibuk ni

Rizu - Abang Paizo, tolong bukakan penutup botol air ni.. ketat sangat, Pizu cuba nak buka tapi tak berjaya. Pizu tengah haus ni, lepas tu tadi Pizu pergilah beli air dekat gerai kecil ni. Macam-macam air botol dia jual..

Kaizo buka cepat-cepat penutup botol itu sebelum Rizu bercelotoh lagi panjang di situ

Kaizo - Nah, pergi main jauh-jauh

Rizu tidak pergi jauh, dia hanya duduk di tepi taman permainan itu untuk melihat apa yang Kaizo ingin lakukan

Kaizo - Baiklah.. dekat mana tadi... oh yea.. aku adalah kapten..

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Muncul lagi seorang... kau nak apa Pang? Kau nampak tak aku tengah sibuk

Fang - Tak

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Fang - Adik panggil abang sebab adik nak duit untuk beli makanan dekat bandar. Karang, kalau adik tak beli, abang juga yang bising. Lepas tu adik juga yang akan menjadi mangsa keamukan abang

Kaizo - Yelah yelah... nah, ambik RM50.. cukup?

Fang - CUKUP! Ada duit lebih, adik pergi beli donut lobak merah

Kaizo - Apa-apa ajelah, asalkan kau bahagia... mana tadi.. oh yea, Aku adalah KAPTEN..

Boboiboy - Abang Kaizo

Dahi Kaizo berkerut lagi

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Boboiboy - Maaf abang Kaizo sebab ganggu. Saya ke sini sebab nak minta tolong dari abang Kaizo. Saya tak berapa nak faham soalan matematik ni

Kaizo - Hmmm... soalan tu senang sahaja.. LILY! AJAR BAKAL KEKASIH KAU YANG ENTAH JADI KE TAK NI

Boboiboy - ERK?!

Lily - YIPEEEEE! Lily akan ajar Boboiboy soalan matematik yang serba susah dan menyusahkan MY BBB-CHAN untuk selesaikan masalah tersebut. Jom Boboiboy, kita pergi duduk dekat sebelah Rizu

Boboiboy - Err... ok

Kaizo - Tiada ganggu lagi? Baiklah.. AKU ADALAH KAPTEN

Idoli - ABANG KAIZO!

Tangan Kaizo sudah mula gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia tetapi dia tenangkan diri

Kaizo - Idoli nak apa?

Idoli - Tolong tiupkan bola dan pelampung ni

Kaizo - Kau nak buat apa dengan bola dan pelampung?

Idoli - Idoli nak pergi main dekat kolam renang rumah kakak Emmy! YEAHHH! MAIN AIR!

Kaizo dengan baiknya, dia meniup bola dan pelampung yang berbentuk itik itu. Idoli melihat kesungguhan Kaizo meniup bola itu

Adudu dan Probe - Errrrr...

Probe - Haih, lepas satu.. satu.. ada aje gangguan.. bila dia nak habiskan ayat dia tu tapi Kapten Kaizo memang seorang abang yang mithali, betul tak encik bos?

Adudu - Entahlah... tapi kalau Kapten Kaizo sibuk sangat, kita sambung esok ajelah yea. Kapten Kaizo boleh sambung ayat tu dan serang kita orang esok ajelah.. heheheee... kalau kita orang tak datang, bolehlah datang ke markas kotak saya esok. Kami pergi dulu yea.. jom Probe, kita balik

Boboiboy - Aik, boleh pulak macam tu? Memamg terbaik.. hehehee...

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak lawak... hehehee.. i will try my best next time**

* * *

Episode pendek dari fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 3 untuk Sesi Merapu

Rifqi - YEAHHHH! QIQI ADA ADIK!

Kaizo - Rifqi suka?

Rifqi - SUKA SUKA! Tapi... apa nama adik Qiqi?

Kaizo - Errrr... ibu dan ayah belum namakan dia lagi

Tiba-tiba kepala Lily muncul dari bawah sambil melihat seorang bayi perempuan sedang tidur nyenyak. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar melihat bayi itu

Lily - LILY TAHU! Kita namakan dia LILY! Sebab muka baby girl ni comel macam LILY!

Kaizo - ERK!

Rifqi - Wuuu! QIQI SUKA QIQI SUKA! Ayah, nama adik Qiqi ialah LILY! Sama nama dengan aunty Lily

Kaizo - Tak boleh! Nanti ayah dan ibu akan namakan dia

Rifqi - Alaaaa! Qiqi suka nama Lily tu.. nama adik Qiqi ialah Lily! betul tak Lily?

Kaizo berikan renunangan maut kepada Lily tetapi Lily hanya buat muka tidak bersalah. Dia senyum seorang diri sambil belai rambut Rifqi

Rifqi - Ayah setuju ok dengan nama tu.. mulai sekarang, nama adik Qiqi adalah LILY!

Lily - YEAHHHHH

Lily dan Rifqi menari-nari di situ sambil memanggil nama bayi perempuan itu Lily. Dahi Kaizo sudah berkerut-kerut dan tangan dia sudah mulai gatal untul keluarkan pedang tenaga tetapi dia harus tenang kerana dia berada di dalam hospital

Kaizo - Kenapalah wujudnya manusia bernama Lily di dalam hidup aku ni. Semuanya nak nama Lily... Ratu Lily, Lily si itik.. sekarang nama anak aku jadi Lily pulak

Fang - Selamatlah isteri abang bukan nama Lily.. hehehehee... *bisik Fang sambil tersengih melihat abangnya yang cuba tidak mengamuk di situ*

* * *

 **Hehehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	38. Video Live

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

 **Video Live**

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Rizu - ABANG PAIZO!

Kaizo - Rizu nak apa?

Rizu - Jom kita insta stories!

Kaizo - Apakah itu?

Rizu - Abang Paizo ni..

Fang - Rizu, jangan layan si abang Kaizo tu. Dia bukannya tahu pun apa itu insta stories

Kaizo - Kau ingat abang tak tahu! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang dan Rizu terus lari keluar dari rumah itu. Kaizo simpan balik pedang tenaga dia dan terus ke dapur untuk menikmati teh hijaunya. Tanpa dia sedari, setiap saat Kaizo sedang lakukan kerja di dalam dapur itu, Fang dan Rizu pergi membuat rakaman secara langsung di facebook Rizu. Berduyun-duyun para peminat Kaizo menyaksikan rakaman itu. Mereka semua suka melihat Kaizo duduk di dapur sambil membaca novel cerita hantunya dan paling mereka sukakan adalah apabila Kaizo minum air teh hijaunya dan lalu menyebut 'Ketenangan'

Ramai para gadis memberikan komen di facebook Rizu. Semuanya ingin berkenalan dengan Kaizo dan ada juga berikan cadangan untuk membuat sebuah rancangan khas yang berkaitan dengan Kaizo sahaja. Mereka semua setuju kalau ada reality show tentang kehidupan Kapten Kaizo

Rizu - Nampaknya abang Paizo lebih popular daripada abang Fang

Fang - ERK! Mana boleh! Popularity itu untuk abang Fang sahaja! Bukan si kapten aku yang gila nak menang sahaja

Rizu - Err.. abang Fang..

Fang - Rizu nak apa?

Rizu - Abang Fang baca komen dia orang

Fang terus baca-baca komen yang terbaru. Mereka semua naik geli dengan sikap Fang yang hanya mahukan popular sahaja. Semuanya bandingkan Fang dengan abang dia dan juga Boboiboy. Terus Fang naik angin dengan komen mereka

Fang - Aku mengamuk juga dekat sini. Kalau aku dapat tahu siapakah dia orang semua ni, aku akan ajar dia orang!

Rizu - Abang Fang.. dia orang cakap dia orang suka tengok abang Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab comel dan ada yang tulis muntah hijau

Fang - Aik.. boleh pulak begitu..

Rizu - Kejap.. ada komen dari kakak Lily

Fang - Apa si katak Pili tu tulis?

Rizu - Dia cakap, dia nak tengok landak bertukar menjadi seekor landak dan mengamuk dekat situ

Fang - DIA INGAT AKU NI AHLI SILAP MATA KE?

Rizu - Kakak Lily tulis lagi... dia cakap, dia nak tengok BBB-Chan dia tengah buat apa sekarang

Fang - Buat apa tengok si BBB-Chan tu.. baik tengok aku daripada si budak pipi tembam. Aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy! Lebih handsome dan lebih macho daripada dia.. HAHAHAHAHA! Suara si Boboiboy tu, dari dulu sampai sekarang.. sama aje. Tengok macam aku, macho dan bertambah macho suara aku.. HAHAHAA!

Rizu - Abang Fang..

Fang - Kenapa Rizu?

Rizu - Dia orang tulis.. dia orang nak boikot landak a.k.a abang Fang sebab kutuk Boboiboy. Kakak Lily pun nak boikot abang Fang juga. Dia cakap dia nak buat sepanduk tulis boikot landak tapi gambar abang Fang

Fang - Cheh, tak guna punya peminat Boboiboy

Kaizo - KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?

Fang & Rizu - ERK?!

Kaizo - Apa kamu berdua sedang merepek ni?

Rizu - Pizu tengah buat video live.. Video live tentang abang Paizo tengah buat kerja dekat dapur. Abang Fang yang suruh sebab dia cakap, ini akan membuatkan abang Paizo popular tapi lepas tu, abang Fang suruh Pizu rakam dia pula

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang nak apa?

Kaizo - APASAL KAU PERGI BUAT VIDEO LIVE SEMASA ABANG TENGAH BUAT KERJA? KAU INGAT ABANG NI ARTIS KE APA! MARI SINI KAU, BIAR ABANG AJAR KAU SECARA LIVE!

Fang - ERK?!

Rizu - Abang Paizo! Mana boleh tunjuk keganasan secara live dekat facebook.

Kaizo - Kalau begitu.. aku ajar si Pang ni dekat kapal angkasa sahaja. Bersiap sedialah kau Pang

Fang - TIDAKKKKKK!

Kaizo terus mengheret adiknya pergi terus ke kapal angkasa. Tinggal Rizu seorang diri di dalam rumah itu

Rizu - Hehehee.. maaf semua, sampai di sini sahaja video live kita pada hari ini.. sekian terima kasih! Bye bye!

* * *

 **Hehee... maaf kalau tidak begitu lawak..**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	39. Biskut

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di dalam dapur rumah Yaya

Rizu - Hello semua! Saya adalah Rizu atau kamu semua boleh panggil saya PIZU!

Kaizo - Ehem..

Rizu - Hehehee... abang Paizo tengah tak sabar untuk sesi video live kita di facebook! YEAHHHH! Pizu hari ini berada di rumah kakak Yaya kerana abang Paizo ingin belajar cara-cara membuat biskut kakak Yaya! Jadi para penonton boleh belajar resepi biskut kakak Yaya!

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying tersengih sahaja kerana masing-masing tidak mahu hati Yaya tersinggung atau buat Kaizo marah pada itu. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal, sudah pasti mereka semua akan diberikan hukuman latihan tempur. Bagi mengelakkan benda itu berlaku, mereka berpura-pura suka berada di situ menjadi penonton

Rizu - Kakak Yaya.. hari ni kakak Yaya buat biskut resepi yang mana satu?

Yaya - Sudah tentu biskut resepi akak yang terbaru! Akak baru cipta resepi baru ni.. akak tak sabar untuk mencuba resepi baru ini bersama dengan abang Kaizo!

Rizu - ABANG PAIZO! YEAHHH! Mengikut kata abang Paizo.. dia belajar buat biskut kakak Yaya sebab dia nak bagi adik dia makan

Boboiboy - Habislah kau Fang

Fang - Habislah perut aku lepas ni *Dia menelan ludah sambil tersengih lagi*

Gopal - Jangan kau masuk hospital sudah

Ying - Aku cuma takut si rambut cacak pengsan dalam beberapa hari aje.. hehehe

Yaya - Baiklah, mari kita mulakan sekarang! Rizu pun nak tolong juga ke?

Rizu - NAK!

Kaizo - Apa yang kita perlu buat sekarang ini?

Yaya - Kita potong bawang!

Rizu - Apa kata abang Paizo potong bawa tu dengan pedang tenaga abang Paizo

Kaizo - Boleh juga tu

Rizu - Tapi abang Paizo kena senyum sambil potong bawang tu

Kaizo - Tapi... sebelum itu.. adakah ini permintaan dari Rizu atau permintaan dekat komen-komen facebook tu?

Rizu - Errr.. dua-dua sekali *Rizu tersengih di situ*

Kaizo - Baiklah.. aku buat hanya sekali sahaja

Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia genggam pedang itu dengan penuh erat. Yaya sudah pun sediakan beberapa ulas bawang merah di atas meja. Kaizo pejamkan mata dia sebentar dan selepas itu, dia menghempas meja itu dengan tapak tangannya. Bawang-bawang itu melambung ke udara dan terus Kaizo mencincang-cincang bawang itu. Rizu sudah sediakan bakul untuk menyambut bawang-bawang yang sudah siap di cincang. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu teruja melihat aksi Kaizo tadi. Mereka sudah bertepuk tangan di situ

Rizu - WAH! ABANG PAIZO MEMANG HEBAT! Komen-komen dekat facebook mengatakan.. mereka ingin melihat lagi

Yaya - Hah! Kalau macam tu.. potong kentang dan lobak merah pula.. dengan daging lembu ni sekali

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying sudah menelan ludah. Selepas itu, Yaya keluarkan susu, telur, mentega, gula, satu bekas buah strawberry, tepung dan juga serbuk koko dari kedai Tok Aba. Selepas itu, Yaya letak blender di atas meja itu. Kaizo sudah siap memotong kentang, lobak merah dan juga daging lembu. Ramai yang berikan emoticon muntah hijau di ruangan komen facebook. Rizu tersengih sahaja tanpa berkata apa

Yaya - Wah! Terima kasih abang Kaizo. Seterusnya, kita blend semua yang sudah siap di potong. Rizu dan abang Kaizo boleh uli-uli tepung tu.. jangan lupa campurkan dengan telur, gula dan juga mentega.. bila semuanya dah siap nanti, Yaya akan campurkan dengan bahan yang sudah di blend nanti

Fang - Aku rasa.. aku nak pengsan sekarang juga

Boboiboy - Nanti dulu Fang.. bila kau kena cuba biskut tu.. kau pengsanlah waktu tu

Fang - Ok juga tu.. lepas tu koranglah yang akan jadi mangsa yang seterusnya nanti.. hehehehe

Boboiboy - ERK?!

Fang - ABANG JANGAN LUPA LETAK GARAM SATU BALANG!

Yaya - APA KAU KATA FANG!

Fang - Erkk... aku cakap.. jangan lupa letak asam dekat dalam tu.. hehehe

Yaya - Idea yang bagus tu Fang! Aku pergi ambik asam keping jap

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying berikan renungan maut mereka kepada Fang. Rizu sibuk membaca komen-komen di facebook. Semuanya berikan idea bahan yang manakah untuk membuat biskut Yaya. Fang hanya tersenyum suka sahaja dengan rancangan dari Boboiboy tadi

Boboiboy - Menyesal aku bagi cadangan tadi *Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri*

1 setengah jam kemudian

Kaizo - Biskut ini sudah siap dibakar... PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Mari rasa biskut yang aku sudah buatkan untuk kau

Fang - Tapi.. biskut ni, bukan abang sahaja yang buat.. Yaya dan Rizu yang buatkan juga..

Kaizo - Apa-apa ajelah.. sudah, cepat cuba biskut ni

Fang melihat dulang yang penuh dengan biskut berbentuk bulat. Semuanya berwarna perang dan ada sedikit sos strawberry di atasnya. Dia dapat melihat aura-aura hijau keluar dari biskut tersebut. Lalu dia menelan ludah di situ

Kaizo - Apa yang kau tenungkan lagi tu.. cepatlah rasa!

Fang - Ba-baik abang

Fang mengambil salah satu biskut itu. Tangan dia agak mengigil sedikit semasa dia menyentuh biskut itu. Dia perlu buat apa yang telah di cadangkan oleh Boboiboy kepada dia sebentar tadi. Fang buka mulutnya dan biskut itu sudah semakin hampir dengan mulutnya. Semuanya sudah teruja untuk melihat sesuatu yang menarik akan berlaku nanti. Fang dengan tabah hatinya, dia terus berpura-pura pengsan di situ. Dia rebahkan dirinya di atas lantai dapur rumah Yaya

Kaizo - PANG!

Rizu - Abang Fang!

Yaya - Fang!

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying tidak begitu terkejut kerana mereka sudah menyangka apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Jadi mereka perlu bersiap sedia untuk giliran mereka pula menjadi mangsa biskut Yaya

Kaizo - Pang, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pengsan?

Rizu - Hmmm... agaknya abang Fang tak makan lagi kot. Masa breakfast tadi, abang Fang tak makan apa-apa... dia cuma bersihkan rumah aje

Kaizo - Agaknya.. kalau aku sumbat biskut ni dalam mulut dia, mesti dia akan bangun

Fang terus bangun dengan serta merta. Dia rasa lega sedikit kerana biskut itu tidak sempat sumbat di dalam mulutnya

Kaizo - Bangun pun kau.. apa lagi, cepat makan biskut tu.. aku tahu kau tengah lapar tu. Sebab tu kau pengsan tadi

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying sudah tersenyum lebar di situ. Kali ini, Fang tidak dapat mencari idea lain tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah. Dia pandang ke arah abang dia dan selepas itu, dia pandang ke arah kawan-kawan dia sudah tersenyum lebar itu. Yaya masih tertunggu-tunggu lagi di situ. Rizu sibuk membaca kata-kata komen di facebook. Lalu Fang mendapat satu idea bernas

Fang - ALAMAK! BORARA DATANG!

Kaizo - Mana?

Fang terus larikan diri apabila Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo pandang ke arah luar tingkap. Dia sudah lari keluar daripada rumah Yaya

Gopal - Dey! Mana ada Borara.. eh.. mana si Fang

Rizu - Dia dah larikan diri dengan biskut kakak Yaya

Kaizo - Tak guna punya adik.. nak makan sorang-soranglah tu. Sampai tak nak berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan dia sendiri. SIAP KAU PANG!

Kaizo lari keluar dari situ untuk mengejar adiknya

Fang - ABANG! KENAPA KEJAR ADIK?

Kaizo - SEBAB KAU LARIKAN DIRI DENGAN BISKUT TU SEKALI.. KENAPA KAU TAK BERKONGSI DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU?

Fang terus hentikan dirinya daripada berlari. Kaizo hampir terlanggar adiknya

Kaizo - Kenapa kau berhenti pulak ni?

Fang - Hehehe.. saja.. jomlah abang, adik akan kongsikan biskut ni dengan kawan-kawan adik.. hehehee

Aura kenakalan Fang mula tersebar di seluruh badan dia. Kaizo tidak tahu kenapa dengan adiknya itu tetapi dia malas menyoal adiknya. Mereka kembali ke rumah Yaya. Kali ini, Kaizo menyuruh kawan-kawan adiknya makan biskut tersebut kecuali Yaya dan Rizu kerana biskut itu adalah hasil air tangan mereka

Ying - Abang Kaizo mahu kami makan ke? *Ying menelan ludah*

Gopal - Macam mana ni Boboiboy? Kita tak boleh larikan diri

Boboiboy - Apa nak jadi.. jadi ajelah

Lalu mereka bertiga telan terus biskut tersebut. Fang hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja selepas melihat muka ketiga-tiga rakan dia berubah warna kepada hijau. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terus lari balik rumah kerana perut mula mengulas. Fang tergelak di situ

Kaizo - Apasal kau tak makan lagi? Dan kenapa dengan mereka semua? Sakit perut ke?

Fang - Errr.. entah, adik pun tak tahu kenapa dengan mereka..

Tiba-tiba Lily muncul di belakang Kaizo dengan kuali. Dia angkat kuali itu dan terus ketuk kepala Kaizo. Benjol besar mula timbul di kepala Kaizo tetapi nasib tidak menyebelahi Lily

Kaizo - SIAPA YANG KETUK KEPALA AKU NI?

Lily - Siapa lagi, kalau bukan LILY THE AWESOME!

Kaizo - Kenapa kau ketuk kepala aku?

Fang - Ala abang ni.. dia ketuk kepala abang sebab abang suruh BBB-CHAN dia tu makan biskut Yaya

Lily - Betul tu! Sampai hati abang Kaizo buat Boboiboy sakit perut.. Lily tak puas hati dengan abang Kaizo!

Kaizo - Ohh.. tak puas hati yea... jagalah kau esok

Lily - Erk?

Rizu - Rasanya, sampai di sini sahaja kot rancangan memasak bersama Yaya.. takut nanti tiba-tiba ada keganasan dari abang Paizo pula.. jumpa lagi semua! Sekian terima kasih.. bye bye!

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Di kapal angkasa Kaizo

Lily - UWAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - CEPAT! AKU NAK KAU BERSIHKAN KAPAL ANGKASA NI SEHINGGA BERSIH! KALAU TIDAK, LATIHAN TEMPUR AKU AKAN BERIKAN KEPADA KAU!

Lily - Mana adil! SURUHLAH SI LANDAK TU YANG BUAT KERJA! DIA KAN ADA PENYAKIT OCD!

Kaizo - Jangan nak bising!

Lily - Apalah nasib ku ini...

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Biskut kau semalam sudah habis ke?

Fang - Err... sudah.. kot

Kaizo - Hmmm... kalau sudah habis, bagus.. nanti abang akan buatkan lagi untuk kau

Fang - Hehehee.. terima kasih abang..

Sebenarnya, biskut itu dia telah berikan kepada Lahap. Maka dengan itu, terselamatlah Fang daripada menjadi mangsa biskut tak sedap itu. Sekian, terima kasih

* * *

 **Hehehee.. maaf kalau tak best**

 **jumpa lagi!**


	40. Hadiah Hari Jadi

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANG! HARI JADI ABANG NANTI, ABANG NAK APA?

Kaizo - Abang nak latihan tempur dengan kau dekat stesen TAPOPS

Fang - ERK?

Kaizo - Kenapa? Tak boleh ke?

Fang - Hadiah tu tak best, abang pilih hadiah yang lain pula

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah.. aku nak hadiah buli kau selama seminggu

Fang - ABANG! HADIAH TU BUKANNYA MENARIK PUN!

Kaizo - Bagi abang, hadiah tu memang menarik

Fang - Grrrr... hadiah lain pula

Kaizo - Abang nak hadiah kau layan aku macam raja selama sebulan

Fang - Tak kuasa adik nak layan abang macam tu, naik muntah adik

Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya dengan majalah alien

Fang - ABANG! MINTAKLAH BENDA LAIN!

Kaizo - Hmm... aku nak hadiah sebuah kapal angkasa baru tapi kau jangan pepandai nak guna kad kredit abang pula

Fang - Itu cancel

Kaizo - Kata nak bagi aku hadiah tapi cancel pulak... apa-apa ajelah kau ni

Fang - ABANG MINTA BENDA YANG MAHAL-MAHAL! ADIK MANA MAMPU NAK BELI! Kalau macam tu, adik beli eyeliner ajelah untuk abang

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP? PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - AMPUNKAN ADIK! Adik bagi benda yang simple-simple aje nanti

Kaizo - Bagus.. tapi.. KAU TETAP KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU! PEDANG TENAGA

Fang - TIDAKKKK!

Rizu - Isk isk isk.. kasihan abang Fang, selalu terkena dengan keganasan dari abang Paizo.. bertabahlah wahai abang Fang, nanti Pizu carikan hadiah untuk abang Paizo! YEAHH! Tak sabarnya nak celebrate hari jadi abang Paizo! Hmm.. tapi nak bagi apa yea? Buku novel hantu? Teh hijau? anak itik? bantal peluk? baju baru? pedang mainan.. tak pun bagi anak kucing? atau.. bagi kek perisa teh hijau.. tak pun suruh kakak Yaya buat biskut teh hijau.. atau bagi kerepek pisang.. tak pun suruh kak Lynna belanja abang Paizo makan durian.. hmmm... atau Pizu pakai baju badut, kita buat tema hari jadi abang Paizo, tema HANTU BADUT! Tapi abang Gopal takut dengan hantu badut.. tak seronoklah macam tu.. tak pun suruh abang Boboiboy buat sesuatu dengan menggunakan kuasa 7 dia.. menarik juga tu.. atau suruh kakak Ying pergi ambik penguin dekat kutub utara.. tapi abang Paizo suka penguin ke? Susah juga ni... apa yea hadiah yang sesuai untuk abang Paizo? Hukum adik dia sampai pengsan? Hehehee...

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tidak begitu lawak T_T UWAAAAAAAA!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	41. Duo Lily

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan errr... duo Lily**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Mana abang aku yang sengal yea

Lily - Wuuuuuuu... berani landak panggil abang kapten Kaizo yang serba hot tu sengal. Tahukah anda bahawa Kapten Kaizo lebih popular daripada adiknya yang serupa landak itu!

Fang - Senyaplah kau.. tapi... APASAL KAU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DEKAT SINI?

Lily - Hehehe.. Lily ada di sini sebab asyik watak adik beradik alien yang muncul. Jadi.. Lily sebagai orang yang sama popular seperti Kapten Kaizo, kenalah munculkan diri sekali sekala supaya tidak menghampakan para peminat Lily!

Fang - Bila masa kau ada peminat?

Lily - Semenjak kemunculan Lily di chapter PEMINAT BOBOIBOY! HAHAHAAA!

Ratu Lily - Eleh, jangan nak perasan.. AKU LEBIH POPULAR DARIPADA KAU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Semenjak watak aku telah dihapuskan di fanfic Selamatkan Aku.. ramai meminta cik author kita untuk munculkan watak aku semula! Dengan itu, permintaan mereka telah ditunaikan tetapi... KENAPA WATAK AKU ASYIK BERGADUH DENGAN WATAK TIRU NAMA AKU! OH TIDAKK!

Lily - Sebab Ratu Lily telah merampas MY BBB-CHAN DARI LILY!

Ratu Lily - Ehem! Bukan Lily ke yang telah merampas Boboiboy dari aku? AKU ADALAH RATU KEBAIKAN BUKAN KEJAHATAN!

Lily - Kebaikan konon...

Ratu Lily - Mestilah! Aku juga yang telah selamatkan nyawa Kapten Kaizo dan juga Puteri Lynna dari serangan Momoki. Aku gadaikan roh aku sendiri demi mereka berdua! Berbahagialah kamu berdua di sana

Fang - Wei, abang dan kakak aku masih hidup lagilah!

Lily - Landak jangan layan dia! Ratu Lily muncul di sini kerana hendak menawan hati Boboiboy ku! LILY TIDAK AKAN BIARKAN PERKARA ITU BERLAKU!

Ratu Lily - Aku muncul pun sebab kau ada dekat sini. Sudah sekian lama kita tidak bergaduh-gaduh manja. Main ketuk-ketuk kepala, main cakar-cakar, main hantu-hantu..

Lily - Betul betul! Lily sokong aje! Tapi main ketuk-ketuk tu.. selalunya Probe yang kena ketuk dengan spana gergasi

Ratu Lily - Betul tu! Kasihan dia

Fang - Wei! Ini bukan tempat aku dan abang aku untuk merapu ke.. yang korang sibuk dekat sini apasal? Bukalah cerita sendiri

Lily - Alahai si landak ni. Tahukah landak bahawa peminat-peminat duo Lily ni suka sangat tengok kita orang bergaduh sebab berebutkan Boboiboy. Tanpa pergaduhan kami berdua, cerita itu akan menjadi hambar. Tengok rating dekat Edisi Malam Minggu, meningkat naik kerana kami berdua

Fang - Perasan lebih

Ratu Lily - Betul tu Lily!.. mereka lebih minat kami bergaduh daripada tengok landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal.. tapikan Lily.. kalau adik beradik alien ni bergabung, popular mereka terus meloncat naik! Dia orang lebih sukakan watak adik beradik yang serba hot ni

Lily - Betul tu tapi... POPULARITY BOBOIBOY TIDAK DAPAT DITUMPASKAN OLEH MEREKA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Ratu Lily dan Lily - BOBOIBOY SELAMANYA!

Fang - Grrr... bila abang aku takde, korang pula yang muncul. Memang saja nak naikkan darah aku ni. Kenapalah Rizu tak munculkan diri tapi kalau dia muncul pun, nanti dia pergi berceloteh panjang. Naik mengantuk aku

Lily - Sabar landak sabar.. bagilah kami duo Lily bermesra-mesra dulu sebab Lily rindukan Ratu Lily!

Ratu Lily - Aku pun rindukan Lily juga.. sudah lama kita tak bergaduh, wahai kawan ku musuh ku yang serba awesome ni

Lily - Hahahaa! Baru nak mengaku yang Lily ni adalah LILY THE AWESOME!

Ratu Lily - Heheee.. kau memang sentiasa awesome tapi AKU RATU LILY, RATU YANG LEBIH AWESOME DARIPADA LILY! Dan Boboiboy tetap milik aku selamanya!

Lily - Mana ada! Tak mungkin Boboiboy akan jatuh hati dengan hantu.. heheheee.. berangan lebih!

Ratu Lily - Eleh.. entah-entah si Boboiboy takde hati dengan Lily yang pelik ni

Fang - Entah-entah si Boboiboy tu takde hati dekat korang berdua

Ratu Lily dan Lily - APA KAU CAKAP!

Kaizo - KEBISINGAN APAKAH INI? ORANG NAK TIDUR PUN TAK TENANG!

Fang dan duo Lily - ERK!

Fang - Muncul pun abang.. dia orang ni buat kecoh dekat rumah. Abang boleh halau dia orang dengan pedang kesayangan abang tu yea

Kaizo - Hmmm... boleh juga tapi.. DENGAN KAU SEKALI AKU HALAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH NI! SUDAH! PERGI CARI HADIAH UNTUK HARI JADI AKU YANG AKAN DATANG NANTI! CARI SAMPAI DAPAT!

Maka, dengan itu.. Fang, Ratu Lily dan juga Lily, telah dihumban keluar dari rumah oleh Kaizo sendiri. Terpaksalah mereka cari tempat lain untuk huru-harakan keadaan

Lily - Jom kita huru-harakan rumah BOBOIBOY!

Ratu Lily - JOM!

Fang hanya mampu menepuk dahinya sendiri tetapi dia pun turut sertai mereka berdua sebab nak tengok, apakah reaksi Boboiboy nanti

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok tak dengan chapter ini? Kalau tak ok.. maaf T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	42. Perebutan Boboiboy

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan errr... duo Lily?**

* * *

Di depan pintu rumah Boboiboy

Lily - BBB-CHAN!

Ratu Lily - BOBOIBOY!

Fang - Wei, tak payahlah nak jerit-jerit

Lily - Nak juga menjerit.. BBB-CHAN!

Ratu Lily - BOBOIBOY! RATU MU ADA DI SINI!

Lily - HAIP! Bila masa Boboiboy menjadi ratu kepada pontianak!

Ratu Lily - Semenjak pertama kali Boboiboy menyentuh tangan ku

Fang - Wei, masa tu si Boboiboy pegang tangan aku.. kau yang pergi rasuk aku!

Ratu Lily - Heheheee.. lupa pula.. maaf yea Fang.. tapi.. tapi... tangan dia memang sangat lembut!

Lily - Pipi gebu dia pun lembut juga! Sudah sekian lama Lily tak cubit pipi pau dia

Fang - Pergilah cubit pipi dia puas-puas

Lily - Hehehee... terima kasih landak kerana membenarkan Lily cubit pipi dia! YIPEEEE!

Ratu Lily - Tapi... kenapa Boboiboy tak buka pintu lagi?

Lily - BBB-CHAN! BUKA PINTU NI! LILY, LANDAK DAN HANTU PONTIANAK DATANG NAK HURU-HARAKAN RUMAH BOBOIBOY!

Pintu rumah Boboiboy dibuka secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba Lily terus membuka pintu itu secara luas. Muka kedua Lily terus menjadi ceria apabila Boboiboy terpacak comel di muka pintu rumah itu

Lily dan Ratu Lily - BOBOIBOY!

Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain

Lily dan Ratu Lily - MY BOBOIBOY!

Ratu Lily - Ehem.. Boboiboy ni, Ratu Lily yang punya!

Tangan kanan Boboiboy di pegang oleh Ratu Lily

Lily - NOPE! BBB-CHAN MILIK LILY!

Tangan kiri Boboiboy di pegang oleh Lily pula. Maka, bermulalah tarik tali berlaku di situ atau dikenali sebagai perebutan Boboiboy

Boboiboy - WEI WEI! JANGANLAH TARIK AKU SEPERTI TALI!

Ratu Lily - Aku tidak akan lepaskan Boboiboy selagi si Lily ni tak lepaskan dia!

Lily - NOPE! Lily akan pastikan Lily akan menang dalam pertandingan tarik Boboiboy!

Ratu Lily mula keluarkan kuku tajam dia. Boboiboy berpeluh-peluh melihat kuku dan takut kalau tangan dia luka akibat terkena kuku tersebut. Lily pula tunjukkan penumbuk di tangan kirinya. Rambut putih Ratu Lily mula gerbang dan wajah dia berubah menjadi pontianak. Makin berpeluh-peluh Boboiboy. Lily tidak mahu mengalah, lalu dia pijak kaki Ratu Lily

Ratu Lily - ADOI!

Lily - Miahahahahaaaaa! Rasakan pijakan dari Lily!

Ratu Lily - Ohhh! Main kasar yea.. jaga kau wahai Lily yang tidak begitu awesome. Mari kita lawan! Siapa dapat Boboiboy dulu dan aku akan pastikan kemenangan milik aku! HAHAHAHAAAA!

Lily - Lily akan pastikan juga kemenangan bukan milik ratu pontianak!

Terus mereka berdua bertentangan mata selama 5 minit. Boboiboy tidak dapat larikan diri kerana kedua belah tangannya sudah di pegang erat oleh duo Lily itu. Dalam 5 minit itu juga, Fang sempat lagi singgah ke rumah sebelah untuk minum petang. Yaya telah menyediakan teh dan kuih donut tetapi bukan donut lobak merah

Boboiboy - FANG! SELAMATKAN AKU! AKU TAK NAK MENJADI PEREBUTAN DARI DUA-DUA LILY NI!

Fang - Ala, kau duduk ajelah dekat situ.. aku nak tengok siapa yang menang nanti tapi aku tak sokong mana-mana

Yaya - Isk kau ni.. tak baik buat kawan sendiri macam tu. Baik kau pergi selamatkan Boboiboy

Fang - Relax lah Yaya.. Lily dan Ratu Lily aje pun.. jangan risau, dua-dua Lily tu tidak akan cederakan bakal kekasih hati mereka.. hehehee.. oh yea, terima kasih dengan donut tadi

Gopal - Aku harap si Lily yang menang *muncul dengan satu mangkuk popcorn*

Ying - Haiyaaa... lu pun sama macam si rambut cacak tu

Gopal - Dey, ini pertandingan di antara dia orang berdua.. pandai-pandailah dia orang jaga Boboiboy

Fang - Betul tu Gopal! Kalau kau sokong si pelik tu.. aku sokong si ratu pontianak tu!

Yaya dan Ying - Boys will be boys

Kaizo - Tahu takpe

Yaya dan Ying - ERK? Bila masa abang Kaizo muncul dekat sini?

Kaizo - Sebab aku pun teruja untuk melihat siapakah yang bakal menang si Boboiboy tu

Yaya dan Ying - Lerrr.. abang Kaizo pun sama juga

Boboiboy - WEI! JANGANLAH TENGOK AJE! TOLONGLAH AKU! TIDAKKKKK!

Rizu - Kasihan abang Boboiboy, rasanya siapa akan menang?

Ying - Haiyaaa... Rizu pun sama juga macam dia orang

Yaya - Itulah.. jomlah Ying, kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba.. beritahu Tok Aba apa yang sudah terjadi dekat cucu dia

Maka dengan itu, Yaya dan Ying tinggalkan mereka di situ dan terus kedai Tok Aba. Fang, Gopal, Kaizo dan Rizu menjadi penonton di situ. Kasihan Boboiboy kerana asyik ditarik ke kiri ke kanan ke kiri balik, selepas itu kanan balik. Sampailah ke malam mereka terpaksa berhenti kerana Tok Aba sudah memarahi mereka semua. Kaizo sudah cabut lari sebelum Tok Aba sampai rumah.. hehehee.. sekian terima kasih

Kaizo - Oh yea.. sebelum itu, aku mahu berikan pesanan... jangan lupa hari jadi aku nanti

Rizu - Hari jadi abang Paizo bila?

Fang - Entah.. abang pun tak tahu.. jadi kita buat-buat tak tahu sahajalah

Rizu - Ok!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP PANG!

Fang - LARI! RAKSASA ITIK MENGAMUK!

Kaizo - PEDANG TENAGA!

Kaizo mengejar adiknya di sekitar kawasan perumahan itu. Rizu hanya menjadi pemerhati dari jauh sambil makan popcorn bersama Gopal, Lily dan juga Ratu Lily

* * *

 **Err... author main hentam sahaja xD**

 **maaf kalau tak best T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	43. Hari Jadi Kaizo

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Kaizo dan Fang**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Kaizo dan Fang...

Kaizo - PANG!

Tiada sahutan dari adiknya

Kaizo - PANG!

Rizu - Abang Paizo!

Kaizo - Rizu, mana si budak sengal tu?

Rizu - Abang Fang tengah panjat pokok dekat luar rumah

Kaizo - Apahal dia panjat pokok pula?

Rizu - Tak tahu.. tapi dia suruh Pizu panggil abang Paizo

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya apabila dia mengetahui orang yang panjat pokok itu bukanlah adik dia

Kaizo - RIZU! ITU BUKAN PANG! ITU BOBOIBOY PAKAI TOPENG MUKA SI PANG TU!

Rizu - Errr... heheheeee... maaf abang Paizo, itu pun abang Fang yang suruh bagitahu abang Paizo macam tu tadi

Kaizo - Nak kena si Pang ni. Mengajar Rizu menipu pula.. aku ajar dia! Siaplah kau, Pang!

Boboiboy - Abang Kaizo kalau nak cari Fang.. dia ada dekat kedai Tok Aba

Kaizo - Boleh percaya ke ni?

Boboiboy tersengih di atas pokok itu

Rizu - Abang Paizo percaya ajelah.. hehehee... kalau tak betul, abang Paizo boleh berikan hukuman latihan tempur dekat dia orang

Kaizo - Ok juga tu.. bagus Rizu, bagus.. nanti abang akan belanja Rizu makan ice cream

Boboiboy terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Rizu tersenyum suka kerana dapat ice cream nanti. Kaizo dan Rizu terus ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba pula. Di situ, mereka boleh lihat sebuah robot kuning bulat, Tok Aba dan seorang gadis memakai topeng Boboiboy

Kaizo - INI BUKAN SI PANG TU! INI KAWAN PEREMPUAN DIA SI YING TU!

Ying - Haiyaa.. jangan marah-marah maaa.. nanti cepat tua maaa

Kaizo - RIZU!

Rizu - Kenapa abang Paizo?

Kaizo - Ingatkan abang untuk berikan hukuman latihan tempur dekat si Boboiboy tu

Rizu - Ok!

Ying - Haiyaa... habislah si Boboiboy tu.. tapi kalau abang Kaizo nak tahu, si Fang tu mungkin ada dekat kedai donut

Kaizo - Kalau itu bukan dia, latihan tempur untuk kau

Ying - Ba-baik kapten.. tapi abang Kaizo kena banyak bersabar yea

Kaizo - Hmm.. yelah.. Jom Rizu! Kita ke kedai donut pula

Sesudah sampai di sebuah kedai yang hanya menjual donut sahaja. Kaizo terus berkerut-kerut dahi kerana adiknya tiada di situ tetapi ada seorang kawan perempuan adiknya yang bernama Yaya. Dia juga turut memakai topeng Fang

Kaizo - Rizu! Si Pang cuba mempermainkan abang ke?

Rizu - Errrr... hehehee.. itu Pizu tak boleh nak jawap

Yaya - Abang Kaizo bawa bertenang yea...

Kaizo - Yea, aku akan bawa bertendang nanti

Yaya - Err... maksud Yaya bertenang bukan bertendang

Kaizo - Hmmm... lepas ni kau nak suruh aku pergi mana pula? Aku tengah menahan kesabaran aku ni

Yaya - Fang suruh abang Kaizo ke rumah Gopal pula

Kaizo - Dan kawan kau si Gopal ada dekat situ dengan topeng adik aku tu

Rizu - BETUL TU! Tapi abang Paizo kena pergi rumah abang Gopal untuk dapatkan informasi tentang destinasi yang seterusnya

Kaizo - Baiklah..

Di rumah Gopal

Kaizo - Mana adik aku si Pang tu?

Gopal - De-de-dekat kapal angkasa

Kaizo - Rizu! Mari kita ke kapal angkasa... kalau dia takde dekat situ, si Gopal ni sudah tersenarai dalam hukuman latihan tempur aku

Gopal - ERK?!

Rizu - Jom kita ke KAPAL ANGKASA ABANG PAIZO!

Di kapal angkasa, Kaizo dan Rizu berada di tempat medan latihan tempur. Kaizo berasa pelik melihat sebuah kek besar berada di tengah-tengah tempat itu

Kaizo - Jangan cakap si Pang ada dekat dalam kek tu

Rizu - Errr.. tak tahu

Kaizo - Dia cuba nak sembunyikan diri dalam kek tu ke? Lepas tu menjerit keluar dari kek tersebut?

Rizu - Errr... tak tahu

Kaizo - Kalau begitu.. BIAR AKU CANTAS KEK NI! Biar kita pula yang bagi kejutan dekat si Pang tu. Biar dia lari keluar dari kek itu sebab ketakutan!

Rizu - ERK?!

Kaizo terus mencantas kek tersebut sehingga hancur. Fang tiada di dalam kek tersebut tetapi sebuah hadiah daripada Rizu telah dimusnahkan oleh Kaizo. Kepala anak patung itik terputus dari badannya

Rizu - UWAAAAAAA! ABANG PAIZO JAHAT! PIZU NAK BAGI SURPRISE DEKAT ABANG PAIZO TAPI ABANG PAIZO YANG MUSNAHKAN HADIAH PIZU UNTUK ABANG PAIZO! TAK NAK KAWAN DENGAN ABANG PAIZO!

Kaizo - RIZU!

Kaizo sudah terlambat. Rizu melarikan diri ke bilik kawalan kapal angkasa dan menyuruh Lahap hantarkan diri dia ke bumi

Kaizo - Apa yang aku sudah lakukan ini.. hmmm... terpaksalah aku pergi minta maaf dekat si Rizu tu tapi.. INI SEMUA SALAH ADIK KU SI PANG TU! ENTAH KEMANA DIA PERGI MENYOROKKAN DIRI! NAK KENA SI PANG NI

Lahap - Kapten.. Pang suruh kapten balik rumah

Kaizo - Balik rumah?

Lahap - Yea kapten.. dia suruh kapten pulang ke rumah dengan segera

Kaizo - Baiklah.. tapi sebelum tu.. betulkan balik anak patung itik tu

Lahap - Errr.. baik kapten

Setelah Kaizo sampai di rumah dia

Fang dan Rizu - SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAPTEN ITIK HOT ATAU LEBIH DIKENALI SEBAGAI KAPTEN KAIZO! KITA ORANG BUAT KEK HARI JADI BENTUK ANAK ITIK UNTUK ABANG KAIZO!

Kaizo - Jadi.. kau buat semua ni sebab nak bagi kejutan untuk aku? Kau suruh kawan-kawan kau pakai topeng dan suruh abang pergi ke sana sini untuk mencari kau. Lepas tu letak kek dekat kapal angkasa tapi tiada kejutan! Kau menguji tahap kesabaran aku! Sehingga kek tu abang sudah cincang sehingga abang tercincang sekali anak patung itik. Itu adalah hadiah daripada Rizu untuk abang! Abang rasa bersalah dengan perbuatan abang di kapal angkasa tapi sekarang ni, apasal Rizu nampak elok sahaja? Tak nampak marah pun

Fang - Betul tu abang! Kerana ini semua adalah rancangan adik! HAHAHAHAA!

Rizu - Abang Fang suruh Pizu berlakon buat buat sedih dan marah sebab abang Fang tahu yang abang Kaizo akan hilang sabar dan terus mengamuk... tapi abang Paizo jangan sedih sebab Pizu beli dua anak patung itik. Yang kena cantas tu sebenarnya untuk kakak Lily. Yang tak kena cantas ada dekat atas meja tu. SELAMAT HARI JADI ABANG PAIZO!

Lily - WHAT?! Itik Lily kena cantas? UWAAAAAA!

Kaizo - Dari mana pula si pelik ni muncul.. tapi.. ANAK PATUNG ITIK TU AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU AMBIK!

Lily - Erk? kenapa pulak?

Kaizo - Kerana itik tu aku nak bagi dekat Rizu.. dia telah jayakan majlis hari jadi aku yang kecil-kecilan ini. Jangan risau, abang sudah suruh si Lahap betulkan balik anak patung itu itu

Rizu - WAH! TERIMA KASIH ABANG PAIZO!

Fang - Heheheee... untuk adik takde?

Kaizo - Untuk kau ada.. tapi kena tunggu 2 jam dari sekarang, baru aku bagi. Sementara kita tunggu 2 jam tu tamat, mari kita makan kek tu dan berseronok dulu

Fang - YAHOOOO!

2 jam kemudian, di kapal angkasa

Fang - ABANGGGGG! INI BUKAN HADIAH! INI HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!

Kaizo - YANG KAU PERGI KENAKAN AKU DENGAN RANCANGAN KEJUTAN KAU YANG MERAPU TU KENAPA? KALAU NAK BUAT KEJUTAN PUN, TAK PAYAHLAH SURUH ABANG PERGI SANA SINI! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - TIDAKKKKKK!

Gopal - Adehh.. aku pun terkena sekali

Boboiboy - Bukan kau seorang sahaja yang kena, aku pun terkena juga

Ying - Apasal Yaya tak terkena sekali seperti kita orang? Berat sebelah betul maaa...

Kaizo - Itu sebab tahap kesabaran aku sampai si Gopal sahaja dan nama korang berdua memang sudah tersenarai di dalam hukuman latihan tempur bersama adik aku! TERIMALAH PEDANG TENAGA DARI AKU! PEDANG TENAGA! INILAH HADIAH HARI JADI AKU PALING MENARIK SEKALI! HAHAHAHA!

Lahap - Apalah kapten aku ni.. keganasan tahap melampau.. kasihan budak-budak ni

Rizu - Abang maskot nak kek?

Lahap - Boleh juga.. jom makan dekat tempat lain

Rizu - JOM!

Lily hanya duduk di tepi medan latihan tempur sambil makan kek dan berikan sokongan padu kepada Boboiboy...Heheheee.. sekian terima

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak funny T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **Levy-chan - Fanfic Faya... hmm... tunggu kalau author idea ok. Buat masa ni, memang takde idea T_T Maaf..**


	44. Puji

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di kapal angkasa

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa, Pang?

Fang - Adik tak puas hati dengan abang!

Kaizo - Apa yang kau tak puas hati tu?

Fang - Kenapa abang suka sangat puji si Boboiboy tu tapi dekat adik... satu pujian pun takde! Sampai hati abang buat begitu dekat adik

Kaizo - Abang pernah bagi pujian dekat kau.. abang puji kau sebab kau dapat kuasa baru

Fang - Itu aje yang adik dapat tapi abang langsung takde pun nak cakap adik ni hebat.. asyik si Boboiboy tu aje.. sedih hati adik

Kaizo - Apa-apa ajelah kau ni

Fang terus duduk mencangkung sambil peluk lutut dia. Kuasa bayang Fang mula keluarkan awan-awan hitam. Kaizo sedikit pun tidak rasa simpati dengan adiknya. Dia hanya perhatikan sahaja

Kaizo - Yelah.. kalau kau nak sangat abang puji... kau memang hebat tetapi kuasa aku lebih hebat daripada kau

Fang tetap dengan kedudukan dia. Hati dia bertambah menjadi sedih

Kaizo - Tak nak pulak dengan pujian dari aku tadi tu... hmmm... YELAH YELAH! Kau tu sama hebat dengan aku. Tiada siapa dapat mempersoalkan jam kuasa yang terhebat di seluruh galaxy. Kuasa kau pun mampu kalahkan kuasa aku

Fang - Betul ni? Terima kasih abang kerana berikan pujian itu.. tapi.. itu puji ikhlas ke atau tak ikhlas

Kaizo - Puji tak ikhlas

Fang - ABANG! ABANG SEORANG KAPTEN YANG TIADA PERASAAN!

Fang mula mengamuk di dalam kapal angkasa

Kaizo - Aku dah bagi puji, nak mengamuk pulak

Lahap - Dah tu, kapten bagi puji yang tak ikhlas dekat si Pang tu. Cubalah kapten memahami perasaan dia

Kaizo - Yelah... kau pergi beli 10 dozen donut lobak merah dan berikan kepada dia

Lahap - Baik kapten!

10 minit kemudian, Fang terus tenang kerana mendapat makanan kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah

Kaizo - Bagus Lahap... bagus.. kau memang leftenan aku yang paling berguna sekali tapi jangan beritahu dia yang aku puji kau. Dia tengah tenang dalam 2 minggu, tapi bila sudah selesai 2 minggu tu, kalau dia kembali mengamuk.. kau berikan dia 20 dozen donut lobak merah

Lahap - Hehehee.. baik kapten! Saya nak beritahu kapten bahawa si Pang tu semalam ada guna kad kredit kapten tanpa pengetahuan kapten. Dia telah belanja kawan-kawan dia rollerblade. Setiap seorang dapat.. dia cakap dia orang tengah bosan time-time nak dekat cuti sekolah ni

Kaizo - APA? BERANI DIA GUNA KAD-

Lahap hulurkan teh hijau dan sup lobak merah kepada kapten dia

Kaizo - Ketenangan... lain kali ajelah aku mengamuk dekat adik aku tu.. bagi aku bertenang sekejap

Lahap - Hehehee... dah kata perangai adik beradik alien ni sama sahaja... bolehlah aku buat begini selalu.. heheheee

* * *

 **Heehee... macam mana? ok tak? Kalau tak lawak, maaf yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	45. Puji II

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa, Pang?

Fang - ADIK MASIH LAGI TIDAK PUAS DENGAN ABANG!

Kaizo - Ingatkan dia sudah lupa sebab terlampau banyak sangat makan donut lobak merah.. rupanya dia ingat *bisik Kaizo*

Fang - Kenapa abang suka sangat puji si Boboiboy tu! Mentang-mentanglah dia ada kuasa terhebat yang boleh berpecah kepada 7.. dan adik ni, hanya ada kuasa bayang sahaja. Terus abang ketepikan adik.. apa salah diri adik? Adik kan adik kandung abang. Darah daging abang juga.. kenapa abang! kenapa! kenapa! WHY WHY WHY WHY! Oh kapten ku yang ganas ini, tidakkah anda mempunyai perasaan bangga dengan adik sendiri?

Kaizo - Kau ni.. YANG JADI EMOSI NI KENAPA? ITULAH KAU, BANYAK SANGAT MAKAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH! MANA SI LAHAP, SEPATUTNYA DIA KENA SUMBATKAN KAU 20 DOZEN DONUT LOBAK MERAH DEKAT KAU!

Fang - Adik sudah pergi campak dia dekat planet berapi sebab pergi bocorkan rahsia adik tentang kad kredit abang

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Fang - Lupa pula.. sambung balik dengan kisah adik tak puas hati dengan abang

Kaizo - Panjang lagi ke bebelan kau?

Fang - Masih panjang lagi... adik mulakan bebelan adik dengan mengatakan ABANG BERAT SEBELAH! ADIK NI YANG BERUSAHA MENJADI PREBET PANG YANG TERBAIK, SANGGUP TINGGAL DI BUMI SEORANG DIRI UNTUK JALANKAN MISI KITA! Adik sanggup buat apa sahaja untuk abang dan untuk buktikan yang adik adalah yang terbaik selain daripada si budak oren tu! Adik juga sanggup menghadapi hukuman abang yang tahap sadis tu kerana adik sentiasa memandang tinggi dekat abang ku seorang kapten. Abang tak rasa kasihan ke dengan adik? Rasa simpati ke? Rasa bangga ke? Rasa adik ni sudah mencapai tahap hebat seperti abang ke? Eh... MANA ABANG AKU?

Rizu - Hehehe.. abang Paizo suruh Pizu gantikan tempat dia sebab dia malas nak dengar bebelan abang Fang tadi

Hati Fang terus berapi-api dengan abang dia sendiri

Fang - TAK GUNA PUNYA ABANG! RIZU!

Rizu - Yea abang Fang

Fang - Jom temankan abang pergi kedai donut.. abang perlukan donut lobak merah sebelum abang mengamuk tak tentu pasal

Rizu - YEAH! KITA PERGI MAKAN DONUT!

Fang - MAKAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH! TAPI GUNA KAD KREDIT ABANG AKU! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP, PANG? PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - LARI!

Fang mengangkat Rizu dan terus lari keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kaizo periksa dompet duit dia. Rupanya kad kredit dia masih lagi ada di dalam dompetnya. Terus Kaizo berkerut dahi

Kaizo - Cheh, tak guna punya adik.. jagalah kau nanti, Pang. Terimalah hukuman dari aku nanti.. hehehee

* * *

 **Part II**

Fang - ABANG! ADIK SUDAH PULANG! ADIK ADA BELIKAN LOBAK MERAH TAPI KALAU ABANG NAK SUP LOBAK MERAH, ABANG BUATLAH SENDIRI!

Kaizo - Oh, suruh abang buat sendiri yea

Fang - Ala, kalau adik buatkan pun.. mesti takde puji dari abang. Baik tak payah buatkan

Kaizo - Menjawab pulak budak ni... tapi takpe sebab abang ada buat sesuatu untuk kau

Fang - Errr... biskut?

Kaizo - Bukan biskut tapi sup

Fang - Aik, apasal abang buatkan sup untuk adik pulak? Adakah sup itu adalah untuk minta maaf dekat adik sebab tak puji adik selama ini atau sup itu hanya menagih simpati sahaja

Kaizo - MENAGIH SIMPATI APA KEBENDANYA!

Fang - Hehehee... baiklah, adik akan rasa sup abang tapi adik akan menjawab secara jujur

Kaizo - Bagus.. tapi bukan setakat sup sahaja yang abang buat... ada 3 course meal.. hehehee.. kau kena habiskan semua dan tak kirahlah masakan abang itu, sedap ataupun tidak

Fang menelan ludah. Dia tabahkan hati dan telan sahaja semua seperti dia lakukan sebelum ini. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang terkejut sup berwarna merah di dalam sebuah periuk besar. Bukan itu sahaja, satu periuk nasi berwarna merah semerahannya dan juga satu kotak yang dipenuhi dengan donut lobak merah. Fang terliur melihat donut kegemaran dia walaupun dia baru sahaja menikamti donut lobak merah bersama Rizu di kedai donut yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis

Kaizo - Kalau kau nak donut tu, kau kena habiskan sup dan nasi ni.. kalau tak habis, jangan harap kau akan dapat donut itu.. FAHAM!

Fang - FAHAM KAPTEN!

Kaizo - Kau ni.. kejap abang, kejap kapten...

Fang - Hehehee... saja

Kaizo - Hmmm... baiklah, kau boleh mulakan sekarang

Fang duduk di kerusi meja makan. Mangkuk dan sudu sudah tersedia di atas meja itu. Fang mengambil sup terlebih dahulu. Didalam hati dia mengatakan bahawa sup merah itu akan rasa masin, tak sedap dan tidak tahu bahan pelik yang abang dia bubuh di dalam sup tersebut. Dia mula menghirup sup merah itu. Lalu mukanya berubah menjadi merah dan Fang dapat rasakan kepedasan yang tidak terhingga

Fang - PEDASSSSSS!

Kaizo - Jadi.. kau tak nak habiskan sup tu? Tak habis, takde donut lobak merah untuk kau. Donut tu abang bagi kawan-kawan kau sahajalah

Fang - Ja-jangan.. adik.. akan.. habiskan sup dan nasi ni..

Kaizo - Bagus.. semoga berjaya

Fang - Kenapalah aku dapat seorang abang YANG TERSANGATLAH KEJAM! TIDAKKKKK!

Kaizo - Tadi kau kenakan aku, sekarang terimalah hukuman dari aku

Selama 4 jam Fang terpaksa habiskan sup dan nasi berwarna merah itu dan selama itulah dia menangis kerana tidak tahan pedas. Kasihan..

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok ke? atau k.o?**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	46. Latihan Tempur

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang... yang...

Kaizo - Yang apa?

Fang - Kejap, bagi adik fikir.. asyik terlajak macho, terlajak ganas.. terlajak apa tah lagi.. asyik guna ayat yang sama aje.. baik adik fikirkan sesuatu yang kreatif.. bagi adik fikirkan dulu

Kaizo - Lama lagi ke kau nak fikirkan?

Fang - Lama lagi

Kaizo - Kalau begitu, baik abang pergi makan dulu

Fang - Ok, nanti adik akan ganggu abang lepas sahaja adik habis fikirkan

Kaizo - Hmm... apa-apa ajelah kau ni. Aku baru nak ajak kau pergi ke kapal angkasa. Kau sudah lupa ke hari ni kita ada sesi latihan tempur

Fang - Itu adik lupa

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Fang - Tapi bagi adik fikirkan dulu, lepas tu baru kita pergi latihan tempur ok

Kaizo - Yelah...

24 jam kemudian

Fang - ABANG! ABANG! BANGUN! BANGUN!

Kaizo - KAU NAK APA PANG? PAGI-PAGI LAGI KAU SUDAH BANGUNKAN AKU!

Fang - Abang lupalah ni.. adik sudah pun habis fikirkan..

Kaizo - Jadi?

Fang - Abang panggillah adik balik

Kaizo - Hmm... yelah... PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang tak reti nak senyum, asyik nak serius aje. Muka macam nak makan orang aje dan ada hati nak buli adik sesuka hati. Abang ku nak apa?

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Disebabkan semalam kau membazirkan masa abang dengan benda remeh temeh kau dan kau juga lupa dengan sesi latihan tempur semalam.. jadi hari ini kita akan mengadakan latihan tempur versi..

Fang - Abang! Bagi adik pilih latihan tempur versi apa yang adik nak

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi

Kaizo - KAU INGAT ITU PILIHAN KAU KE?

Fang - Bagilah adik pilih.. asyik abang sahaja yang tentukan latihan tempur versi apa.. bolehlah abang, bolehlah abang, bolehlah kapten ku yang super macho, super ganas, super sadis dan super bergaya!

Kaizo - Hmm.. yelah.. cepat pilih latihan tempur mana yang kau nak

Fang - Ok, bagi adik fikir kejap

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi sekali

Kaizo - Lama lagi ke kau nak fikir? Apasal kau tak fikirkan awal tadi

Fang - Adik lupa.. hehehee.. dan lama juga adik nak fikirkan ni... sebab banyak latihan tempur yang best best ni. Tak tahu nak pilih yang mana.. kejap yea abang. Harap abang dapat bersabar dengan penuh ketenangan

24 jam kemudian, di kapal angkasa

Kaizo - Sudah habis fikirkan?

Fang - SUDAH!

Kaizo - Bagus.. PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - ABANG! ADIK BELUM BERITAHU LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI APA YANG ADIK MAHUKAN!

Kaizo - APA AKU KISAH! KAU TU ASYIK NAK MELENGAHKAN MASA AKU DENGAN ALASAN-ALASAN KAU! BIAR AKU SENDIRI YANG BAGIKAN IAITU LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI FOKUS!

Fang - Versi fokus?

Kaizo - HAHAHAAA! AKU BAGI SOALAN LATIHAN MATEMATIK SAMBIL BERTARUNG DENGAN KAU dan kau perlu bertarung dengan aku juga sambil berikan jawapan yang betul! Tapi.. kalau kau bagi jawapan yang salah, aku akan tambahkan masa lagi selama 1 jam untuk sesi latihan tempur kita

Fang - Kalau adik betul? tolak 1 jam.. hehehee *Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abang dia*

Kaizo - Bukan.. KALAU KAU JAWAP DENGAN BETUL PUN, AKU TETAP TAMBAHKAN MASA 1 JAM LAGI!

Fang - MANA ADIL!

Kaizo - ADIL KE TAK ADIL KE, KAU TU MEMANG PATUT KENA HUKUMAN! KAU PAKSA AKU TUNGGU 48 JAM UNTUK JALAN LATIHAN TEMPUR... RASAKAN PEDANG TENAGA DARI AKU! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - TIDAKKKKKKKKK!

Kasihan...

* * *

 **Hehehee.. jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Maaf kalau tak menarik T_T**


	47. Seram

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, sedang Kaizo sibuk membaca novel cerita seram, datanglah seorang budak lelaki yang bernama Fang untuk menganggu abang dia..

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Abang sayang adik tak?

Kaizo - Mestilah sayang.. kau ingat aku tak sayang

Fang - Hehehe... terima kasih abang

Lalu Fang pergi. 5 minit kemudian, dia muncul balik

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa lagi?

Fang - Abang rindu adik tak?

Kaizo - Tak

Fang - Kenapa abang tak rindukan adik?

Kaizo - Sebab kau sentiasa ada dekat sini untuk menganggu kehidupan aku! JADI AKU BALAS BALIK DENGAN MEMBULI KAU SEPANJANG MASA!

Fang - Ohhhh... terima kasih abang

Lalu Fang pergi balik entah ke mana. 5 minit kemudian dia muncul kembali di sebelah abangnya

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - KAU NAK APA LAGI? ASYIK NAK GANGGU KETENANGAN ABANG SAHAJA!

Fang - Seperti yang abang katakan tadi, saja jea nak ganggu abang.. hehehehe

Kaizo - Itu sahaja yang ingin kau katakan?

Fang - Yea, itu sahaja

Lalu Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan tinggalkan abangnya di ruang tamu. Kaizo sambung balik membaca novel cerita seram tetapi 5 minit kemudian

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - KAU NAK APA LAGI, PANG? NAK KENA PELEMPANG KE? ATAU KAU TENGAH TAK BETUL HARI NI?

Fang - Errr... adik lupa kenapa adik panggil abang

Kaizo - Kau ni memang nak kena dengan aku. SUDAH! JANGAN NAK GANGGU AKU LAGI!

Fang - Yelah abang ku, kapten ku, idola ku, pembuli ku.. adik pergi sambung buat kerja balik.. nanti adik datang balik

Kaizo rasa lega sedikit apabila melihat adiknya sudah kembali ke dalam dapur. Lalu dia sambung balik membaca novel seram. yang menyeram sehingga membuat dia tidak berhenti membaca. 10 minit kemudian, tiada gangguan daripada adiknya. Kaizo rasa lega tetapi hati dia berdebar-debar membaca novel seramnya. Ketika itu, cerita itu sudah sampai tahap mengejutkan sehinggalah...

Fang - HANTU PUAKA JEMBALANG NAK TAKUTKAN KITA!

Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan adiknya sehingga dia melambung buku novelnya dan secara tidak sengaja, dia mencantas novel tersebut dengan pedang tenaganya

Fang - Aiyooo... apa abang sudah buat

Kaizo - YANG KAU PERGI MENJERIT DAN GANGGU AKU KENAPA?

Fang - Sebab hantu tu nak muncul dah, jadi adik menjerit sebab seram baca novel tu..

Kaizo - Kau sudah baca novel tu ke?

Fang - Takde, adik baca sekali dengan abang. Adik ada dekat belakang abang tapi abang sahaja yang tak sedar. Jadi adik join sekali baca novel tu.. hehehe

Kaizo - Oh.. kau curi-curi baca tanpa pengetahuan aku

Fang - Ha ah.. hehee.. abang marah ke?

Kaizo - Tak, abang tak marah tapi...

Fang menelan ludah ketika dia melihat wajah abangnya berubah menjadi menakutkan. Dia berundur sedikit demi sedikit untuk selamatkan dirinya daripada abang dia

Fang - ADIK LARI DULU SEBAB MUKA ABANG NAMPAK MACAM HANTU!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP! AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - TIDAKKKKK! Kenapalah aku asyik kena hukuman dari abang aku sahaja... apalah nasib aku ni

Lily - Isk isk.. sudah nasib badan.. Lily pun kena hukuman juga

Boboiboy - Samalah dengan aku

Gopal - Jangan lupa aku sekali

Fang - Aik, apasal korang kena hukuman dari abang aku tu?

Lily - Hehehee.. sebab kita orang ganggu abang Kaizo tadi.. dia syok sangat baca buku seram, lepas tu kita orang ganggu dengan kebisingan kita orang yang sedang seronok sangat main video game!

Fang - Oh.. patutlah aku tengok rumah sunyi aje tadi... ingatkan korang tak nak datang sini, rupanya korang pun kena hukuman juga, macam aku

Kaizo - Betul tu! SEKARANG KITA MULAKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI HANTU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Lily - TIDAKKKKKK! Abang Kaizo sungguh menyeramkan...

* * *

 **Hehehe.. jumpa lagi**

 **Aku Abang, Kau Adik akan di publish tidak lama lagi :3 hehehee...**


	48. Kemunculan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Rizu.. kenapa Rizu berpakaian seperti Boboiboy Halilintar?

Rizu - Sebab abang Halilintar akan munculkan diri dia dekat episode baru nanti! YAHOOOOO!

Fang - Cheh... tapi abang pun muncul juga

Rizu - Ala, bagilah Pizu jadi abang Halilintar. Lepas tu baru Pizu jadi macam abang Fang balik! Suka buat nakal dekat abang Paizo!

Fang - ERK!

Rizu - Kenapa?

Fang - Rizu jangan buat nakal dekat abang Kaizo. Nanti Rizu pula yang kena hukuman latihan tempur tahap ganas tu

Rizu - Baik abang Fang! Tapi comel tak Pizu jadi abang Halilintar

Fang - Tak

Boboiboy - Kau cemburu ke?

Fang - Bila masa aku cemburu pulak! Buang masa aku sahaja

Boboiboy - Cakap ajelah kau sebenarnya cemburu

Fang - Mana adalah!

Boboiboy - Kau cemburu kan

Fang - Mana ada!

Boboiboy - Kau cemburu kan!

Fang - Mana ada!

Boboiboy - Kau cemburu kan!

Fang - Mana ada!

Boboiboy - Kau cemburu kan!

Fang - Mana ada!

Kaizo - KAMU BERDUA BOLEH TAK SENYAP! AKU TENGAH TUNGGU UNTUK MELIHAT DIRI AKU BERAKSI PADA HARI INI! PERGI MAIN JAUH-JAUH! JANGAN NAK MENGANGGU KEGEMBIRAAN AKU PADA HARI INI!

Boboiboy - Fang, pinjam toilet jap

Fang - Silakan.. aku pun nak pergi toilet juga. Abang aku ni memang syok sendiri

Lily - Tapi.. Lily tak nak tengok abang Kaizo beraksi. LILY NAK TENGOK BOBOIBOY TANAH JADI BOBOIBOY GEMPA! UWAAAAA! I MISS YOU GEMPA-CHAN!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia menghalau Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily dari keluar rumah. Dia dan Rizu menikmati episode baru Boboiboy Galaxy sambil makan popcorn.. Kaizo siap tersenyum sinis kerana dapat melihat diri dia yang begitu hebat itu..hehehe

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi.. maaf kalau simple sangat :3**


	49. Reaksi II

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Reaksi para superheroes dan rakan-rakan mereka selepas sahaja habis menonton Boboiboy Galaxy episode 14

 **Kaizo**

Kaizo - Hmm.. walaupun suara aku sudah berubah tapi KEHEBATAN AKU TETAP KEKAL! HAHAHAHAA! Aksi-aksi aku penuh bergaya. Syabas untuk diri aku

 **Fang**

Fang - Betapa pedihnya hati ku melihat abang sendiri suka memuji-muji kawan baik aku sendiri. Mentang-mentanglah si Boboiboy tu watak utama dan bila aku nak tolong abang aku aje, mesti kena marah. Abang aku ni memang kejam dan pilih kasih betul! KEADILAN APAKAH INI!

 **Boboiboy**

Boboiboy - Abang Kaizo memang terbaik! Terima kasih abang Kaizo kerana datang tolong

 **Gopal**

Gopal - Hmmm.. bilalah abang Kaizo nak puji aku pula. Asyik-asyik si Boboiboy tu aje.. cemburu betul aku ni

 **Yaya dan Ying**

Yaya dan Ying - YEAHHHH! KITA SUDAH SELAMAT! TERIMA KASIH ABANG KAIZO DAN JUGA BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! DUA-DUA SAMA HEBAT

Fang - Aku tak hebat ke? *Nada kesedihan*

 **Rizu**

Rizu - Ermm... kenapa suara abang Kaizo lain yea? Tapi Pizu rasa kasihan dengan abang Fang, tak patut abang Paizo buat begitu. Abang Paizo tak sayang abang Fang ke? Takpelah abang Fang, Pizu sentiasa sayangkan abang Fang! Dan Pizu akan menjadi adik angkat yang terbaik untuk abang Fang! Pizu harap abang Paizo takkan marah-marah abang Fang lagi lepas ni. Abang Paizo bagi ajelah abang Fang tolong. Hati dia ikhlas nak tolong abang Paizo..

 **Lynna**

Lynna - Hehehee.. terlampau hebat sangat si Kapten Kaizo ni. Kuasa jingga dia memang sangat menakjubkan! Halilintar pun sama hebat tapi kasihan si Fang.. macam kurang kasih sayang aje

Fang - MEMANG PUN KAK LYNNA! UWAAAAAAAA!

 **Idoli**

Idoli - WAH! ABANG KAIZO MEMANG HEBAT! IDOLI NAK JADI MACAM KAPTEN KAIZO! HEBAT DAN BERGAYA! GARANG DAN SENTIASA HANDSOME! MACHO DAN KEDING! YEAHHH!

 **Bella**

Bella - Hehehe.. kasihan si Pang, tak dapat kasih sayang daripada abang dia.. hehehee.. tapi abang Kaizo super cool lah! Tapi itu tidak semestinya aku ada hati dekat abang Kaizo.. hehe

 **Faye**

Mata Faye hanya bersinar-sinar sepanjang dia menonton episode 14 itu sambil bibir dia tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak sangka abang sepupu dia sangat hebat dalam bab berlawan. Hati dia rasa sangat terharu

 **Lily**

Lily - HAHAHAAA! Walaupun suara abang Kaizo sudah bertukar tetapi EYE LINER TU TETAP ADA! HAHAHAHAHAAA! BBB-CHAN sentiasa dengan kecomelan dia! Bilalah Gempa-chan nak muncul.. hmmmm

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP!

Lily - Lily lari dulu! WAIT FOR ME MY BBB-CHAN!

 **Hehehee.. apakah reaksi korang bila Kaizo dan Halilintar beraksi?**

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua! :P**


	50. Pak Cik Tua

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo..

Fang - Oh abang ku yang sudah kekurangan hotnya

Kaizo - Apa hal kurang hot?

Fang - Kerana suara abang sudah tidak macho seperti dulu dan menurut kata-kata orang yang adik terima, suara abang menjadi pak cik tua.. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Kaizo - PAK CIK TUA?!

Fang - Yea abang, suara abang macam pak cik tua.. dah tak macho macam dulu. Tengok suara adik, masih lagi macho seperti biasa.. hehehe

Kaizo - Macho ke tak macho ke, janji abang tetap hebat seperti dulu

Fang - Betul tu pak cik tua

Kaizo - Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni *bisik Kaizo*

Fang - Tapi sebenarnya... ADIK SANGAT TERHARU KERANA ABANG SAYANGKAN ADIK SELAMA NI! SAMPAI SANGGUP KORBANKAN DIRI ABANG DEMI KESELAMATAN ADIK tapi akhirnya... adik terasa kesakitannya juga.. UWAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - Itu pun nak menangis juga ke? Jadi.. selama ni kau ingat aku tak sayangkan kau?

Fang - Tak sebab adik rasa sedih, pilu, kecewa, marah dan senyap sahaja kerana terpaksa ikut arahan abang kapten ku yang kurang hot.. heheheee.. dan ada lagi satu.. SEBAB ABANG SUKA SANGAT MENGHUKUM ADIK! UWAAAAA

Kaizo - ITU TIDAK BERMAKNA AKU TAK SAYANG KAU! Aku tetap abang kau dan aku tetap sayangkan kau

Fang - Terima kasih abang ku.. adik terharu lagi sekali

Kaizo - Aku rasa kau ni bukan adik aku.. adik aku bukanlah seseorang yang kuat menangis.. Adakah kau alien yang menyamar menjadi adik aku?

Fang - Bukan.. FANG ADALAH FANG! Tiada siapa yang dapat menyamar menjadi aku yang serba landak ni! Eh.. silap.. yang serba bergaya dan popular ni! Jadi abang ku, jom kita pergi makan dekat luar tapi abang belanja

Kaizo - Cheh.. kau yang ajak, aku pula yang kena belanja

Fang - Mestilah, orang kaya macam pak cik tua ni kenalah belanja adik selalu.. barulah hubungan kita sebagai adik beradik hot akan berkekalan selama-lamanya!

Kaizo - Yelah yelah.. tapi... AKU BUKAN PAK CIK TUA!

Fang - HAHAHAA! PAK CIK TUA!

Fang terus larikan diri sebelum abang dia keluarkan pedang tenaga. Kaizo terpaksa bertenang dulu sebelum dia dapat tendang adiknya sebentar nanti.. hehee

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak best.. UWAAAA! T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	51. Pang

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang!

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - YEA ABANG!

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - ABANG NI PEKAK KE APA?

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - ABANG NAK APA?

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - ABANG! SEBELUM ADIK MENGAMUK, CEPAT ABANG JAWAB KENAPA ABANG PANGGIL ADIK?

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Grrrr.. ada juga nak kena lempang dengan aku ni

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang nak kena tendang ke?

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Oh... abang nak kena lempang rupanya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Baiklah, adik akan lempang pipi abang tu.. heheheee.. sudah tiba-

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Betul tu abang, sudah tiba masanya untuk abang kena-

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - BAGILAH ADIK HABISKAN AYAT ADIK DULU!

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Baik adik pergi lempang abang terus

Lalu Fang lempang pipi abangnya. Sambil dia lempang, sambil itulah Kaizo asyik keluarkan ayat Pang sahaja. Makin lama makin suka Fang melihat diri dia melempang abangnya tetapi sebenarnya, itu bukanlah Kaizo yang sebenarnya. Ianya adalah sebuah robot yang berbentuk manusia, humanoid. Nampak seperti manusia betul tetapi rupanya bukan. Kaizo yang sebenarnya berada di dalam dapur sambil membuat sesi rakaman secara langsung di facebook adiknya. Ramai yang menyaksikan rakaman live itu. Kali ini, Kaizo pula yang buat nakal

Rizu - Abang Paizo, takpe ke kita buat macam tu dekat abang Fang?

Kaizo - Takpe.. hehehe.. biarkan dia dengan keseronokan dia.. heheee.. biar dia rasa popular sedikit.. heheee

Rizu - Kasihan abang Fang

Kaizo - Memang kasihan pun tapi rasa seronok di hati memang tidak dapat dibanteraskan.. hehehehe

Popularity Fang meloncat naik sebab rakaman itu tadi.. hehe

* * *

 **Maaf kalau kurang menarik :P**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **p/s - jangan ikut perangai Fang yang suka-suka nak lempang abang dia..**


	52. Haiwan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari..

Fang - ABANG! Adik bawak balik anak-anak itik

Kaizo - Kau nak bela anak itik tu ke?

Fang - YEA!

Kaizo - Suka hati kaulah

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Fang - ABANG! Adik bawak balik harimau! Maksud adik, adik bawak balik NEKO NEKO!

Kaizo - Kau nak anak-anak itik kena makan dengan Neko Neko ke?

Fang - Takdelah, dia orang sebagai peneman Neko Neko aje

Kaizo - Habis tu, Shadow dan Pikachu tu?

Fang - Itu pun sebagai peneman Neko Neko juga

Kaizo - Apa-apa ajelah

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Fang - ABANG! Adik bawak balik arnab!

Kaizo - BERAPA BANYAK HAIWAN KAU NAK BELA NI?

Fang - Ala abang, kasihan Neko Neko takde kawan nanti

Kaizo - Habis tu, anak-anak itik dan dua ekor kucing tu bukan kawan Neko Neko?

Fang - Hehehe.. Neko Neko hidup di dalam dunia yang penuh haiwan, jadi adik bawalah haiwan yang boleh dibela

Kaizo - Pening aku dengan kau ni..

Fang - Hehehe...

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Fang - ABANG! Adik... selamat hari jadi, Pang? BILA MASA HARI NI HARI JADI ADIK!

Mata Fang membulat besar melihat kawasan halaman rumah dia penuh dengan belon, haiwan yang dia bawa balik, makanan, kerusi, meja dan juga hadiah. Kawan-kawan dia dan juga Faye, tersengih di situ. Mereka semua berpakaian costume haiwan

Kaizo - Habis tu, yang kau asyik bawak balik binatang.. jadi kau cuba bagi hint dekat abang yang kau mahukan hari jadi bertemakan haiwan. Jadi abang buatlah.. kenapa, kau tak suka ke?

Fang - Bila masa adik bagi hint dekat abang.. ABANG MESTI TAK INGAT HARI JADI ADIK BILAKAN!

Kaizo - Ingat. Bulan 4 nanti tapi kau macam nak sambut hari jadi awal aje.. tapi kalau tak nak, kau kemas ni semua. Susah payah orang buatkan sambutan hari jadi untuk kau, tiba-tiba kau tak nak pulak

Fang - Erk! Yelah yelah.. kita sambut hari jadi adik hari ni... sah abang aku ni bengong

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP!

Fang - Adik cakap.. abang ni memang abang yang terbaik.. hehehe

Kaizo - Bukan aku dengar kau katakan aku ni bengong ke?

Fang - Tak, adik cakap abang ni dugong

Kaizo - PANGGGGGGG! AKU CANCEL TERUS HARI JADI NI!

Fang - Tak nak!

Kaizo - Cancel!

Fang - Tak nak!

Kaizo - Cancel!

Fang - Tak nak!

Kaizo - CANCEL!

Fang - TAK NAK!

Boboiboy - Adeh.. dia orang dah mula bergaduh. Kita ni jadi tukang tengok aje ke?

Gopal - Yelah kot.. lagipun makanan dah ada.. bolehlah kita makan sambil tengok dia orang bergaduh

Boboiboy - Ok juga tu.. hehehehe... memang terbaik

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf kalau kurang menarik**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	53. Gambar

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di bilik Kaizo..

Rizu - Err... abang Fang nak buat apa tu?

Fang - Abang nak tangkap gambar abang Kaizo tengah tidur sambil peluk anak patung itik tu.. hehehehee

Rizu - Anak patung tu abang Fang yang letak ke?

Fang - Ha ah! Abang yang letak semasa abang Kaizo tengah tidur.. hehehee.. bolehlah abang sebarkan gambar ni dekat facebook atau dekat instagram atau mana-mana sosial media.. MUAHAHAHA!

Rizu - Abang Fang ni, memang tak pernah serik kena hukuman dengan abang Paizo

Fang - Ala takpe, menghukum abang adalah salah satu hobi kesukaan abang Kaizo juga.. hehehee.. dia lagi seronok adalah

Rizu - Patutlah Pizu selalu nampak abang Paizo tersenyum aje bila dapat menghukum abang Fang.. korang memang adik beradik alien yang pelik tapi hebat! PIZU SUKA!

Fang - Bagus Rizu.. jom kita pergi upload picture ni dekat seluruh sosial media.. MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Tengahari itu, Kaizo mula rasa pelik apabila dia pergi bersiar-siar di bandar

Kaizo - Apasal semua orang pandang aku semacam?

Boboiboy - Abang Kaizo tak tahu ke?

Kaizo - Tahu apa?

Boboiboy terus tunjuk sekeping gambar. Kaizo terkejut melihat gambar itu kerana ianya adalah gambar dia sedang tidur sambil memeluk anak patung itik. Dari situ, dia sudah tahu siapa punya angkara

Kaizo - PANGGGGGGGG!

Boboiboy - Abang Kaizo nak berikan dia hukuman latihan tempur ke?

Kaizo - Bukan... hehehee... hukuman ini adalah lebih teruk daripada itu

Boboiboy - Errr... hukuman apa yang lebih teruk daripada hukuman latihan tempur

Kaizo - Itu kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja... sebelum itu.. apa kes budak-budak perempuan ni nak minta tanda tangan aku

Para peminat Kaizo sudah beratur untuk dapatkan tanda tangan dia. Semuanya mahu Kaizo tulis di atas gambar dia dan anak patung itik itu. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo tetapi dia melayan sahaja para peminat dia. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri tapi malangnya, tiada pula yang inginkan tanda tangan dia

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo berdiri di depan pintu bilik adiknya bersama Rizu. Dia sudah tersenyum sinis sambil menangkap gambar adiknya sedang tidur. Fang pada ketika itu tidur dalam keadaan wajahnya sudah di makeup seperti watak Doraemon. Tangan dia pula sedang memeluk anak patung Doraemon

Rizu - Abang Paizo nak balas dendam dekat abang Fang ke?

Kaizo - Betul tu Rizu.. semalam dia kenakan abang, hari ini dia terima balasannya.. hehehee

Rizu - Hmmm... abang dan adik, sama aje perangai

Kaizo - Tapi Rizu jangan ikut perangai kita orang

Rizu - Baik abang Paizo!

* * *

Tengahari itu, Fang duduk di dalam sebuah kedai donut sambil menikmati donut kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Dia terus tersedar bahawa ada beberapa pelanggan di situ sambil melihat dirinya

Fang - Apahal korang ketawakan aku?

Rizu - Errr... abang Fang

Fang - Kenapa?

Rizu berikan sekeping gambar kepada Fang. Selepas itu membuka facebook dan juga instagram. Fang terkejut melihat gambarnya memeluk anak patung Doraemon dengan mukanya penuh dengan make up seperti Doraemon. Ramai yang share gambar itu di sekitar facebook dan juga instagram. Fang meramas donutnya dan terus menjerit sekuat hati kerana geram sangat terhadap perbuatan abangnya

Fang - ABANGGGGGG!

Rizu - Tapi ok apa.. makin bertambah popular abang Fang

Fang - Tapi tak nak popular macam ni... abang ni memang nak kena, nahaslah dia nanti

Rizu - Err... abang Fang nak buat apa nanti? Tak kan abang Fang nak bagi latihan tempur dekat abang Paizo pula.. tak mungkin itu akan terjadi

Fang - Heheheee... adalah.. Rizu tunggu sahajalah nanti

Rizu - Hmm... yelah

Di dalam hati Rizu, rasa kecewa sedikit dengan dua adik beradik itu. Pada ketika itu, dia mendapat satu idea yang bernas. Rizu tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat Fang koyakkan gambar memalukan itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rizu tidak nampak pula Fang membalas dendam balik dekat Kaizo. Mereka berdua hanya senyap sahaja semasa makan sarapan pagi. Lalu dia keluarkan sebungkus biskut

Rizu - Nah, Pizu nak bagi dekat abang Fang dan abang Paizo!

Fang dan Kaizo melihat biskut yang diberikan oleh Rizu itu. Ada beberapa keping biskut berbentuk watak Doraemon dan juga bentuk seekor itik

Kaizo - Rizu yang buat ke?

Rizu - Yea, Pizu yang buat! Abang Paizo rasalah

Kaizo - Baiklah

Rizu - Abang Fang pun kena rasa

Fang - Hmm.. ok

Rizu tersengih sambil melihat Fang dan Kaizo mengambil sekeping biskut. Setelah mereka berdua makan biskut itu, tiba-tiba satu perubahan berlaku ke atas diri mereka. Rizu mula tersenyum lebar. Kaizo menjadi watak Doraemon dan Fang pula, seekor anak itik

Fang dan Kaizo - RIZUUUUU!

Rizu - Yeah! BERJAYA KENAKAN ABANG-ABANG ALIEN KU!

Kaizo - Bukan ke abang kata semalam jangan ikut perangai kami!

Rizu - Tapi kalau Pizu jadi tukang tengok aje, rasa tak seronok.. lepas tu Pizu fikir elok-elok sampailah Pizu cerita segala-galanya dekat kakak Lily. Dia cakap, buat aje

Fang dan Kaizo - NAK KENA SI PELIK NI!

Rizu - Erk! Jangan marah dia.. hehehe.. abang Paizo nampak comel, abang Fang pun nampak comel

Fang - Betul tu Rizu, abang masih lagi comel walaupun diri abang menjadi seekor anak itik tapi... HAHAHAHAA! ABANG KAIZO JADI BIRU BULAT!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP!

Rizu terus peluk Kaizo

Rizu - Abang Kaizo tetap nampak comel.. bulat, biru, gebu, macam anak patung

Kaizo - Ada juga nak kena ni *bisik Kaizo*

Pada hari itu, Kaizo dan Fang tidak keluar dari rumah tetapi berita sudah tersebar luas. Begitu ramai sekali berada di luar pagar rumah mereka. Rizu tidak memberitahu kepada sesiapa tentang nasib Kaizo dan Fang pada hari itu. Sebenarnya Lily yang ceritakan masalah Rizu kepada rakan-rakan dia di kedai Tok Aba, sehinggalah ada orang lain yang dengar cerita itu. Maka, dengan itu, berpusu-pusulah para peminat Fang dan Kaizo untuk melihat kebenarannya. Hehehe..

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak lawak :(**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	54. Ejen

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Abang

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Adik tak nak jadi superhero dah.. adik nak letak jawatan sebagai ahli pasukan TAPOPS. Biarkan sahaja si Boboiboy tu jadi tukang selamatkan power sphera dekat galaxy

Kaizo - Apasal kau tiba-tiba nak berhenti pulak ni? Kau terhantuk kepala dekat mana-mana ke?

Fang - Takde

Kaizo - Habis tu? APA ALASAN KAU UNTUK BERHENTI MENJADI AHLI PASUKAN TAPOPS?

Fang - Alasan adik adalah.. ADIK INGIN MENJADI EJEN YANG SUPER COOL MACAM EJEN RIDZWAN!

Kaizo - Siapa pulak tu?

Fang - Abang ni.. mesti tak tengok TV kan.. dia adalah seorang ejen yang sangat setia dengan M.A.T.A, suka buat kerja bersendirian, cara dia berlawan pun super cool sampai mata adik bersinar-sinar melihatnya. Adik sudah ada idola baru

Kaizo - Apa-apalah kau tapi wujud ke M.A.T.A ni? Atau kau hanya mimpi di siang hari

Fang - MANA ADA! Tak percaya, tanya si Rizu

Rizu - Betul betul.. Pizu tahu M.A.T.A tu wujud. Pizu pun nak jadi ejen juga! YAH YAH YAH! Pizu akan menjadi seperti ejen Ridzwan! Nama kita orang pun sama.. nama betul Pizu kan Ridzwan juga! YEAHHH!

Fang - Kita berdua akan menjadi super ejen yang terhebat! DAN JUGA EJEN YANG PALING POPULAR! HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kaizo - Suka hati koranglah.. aku malas nak masuk campur

Fang - Bagus abang, bagus abang tak masuk campur. Dengan itu, adik dan Rizu akan pergi ke M.A.T.A Academy untuk melaporkan diri! Jumpa lagi abang!

* * *

Dua hari kemudian

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Awal betul kau balik.. dah jadi super ejen ke?

Fang - UWAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - Apahal pulak ni?

Fang - Dia orang tak nak ambik adik jadi ejen M.A.T.A ... UWAAAAAAAAAA! Dia orang kata adik ni tak patut tinggalkan pasukan adik dan tidak patut pentingkan diri sendiri. Dia orang cakap, jadi ejen ni bukan sebab popular. Setiap ejen akan bergerak secara rahsia TAPI ADIK ADA PENGALAMAN TU! Adakah dia orang tidak tahu bahawa adik menyamar menjadi manusia dan mendekat Boboiboy dan yang lain, dan terus kita menjadi kawan. Ramai yang bertanggapan adik ini adalah seorang manusia berbangsa cina tetapi mereka sudah silap! Adik sanggup rampas jam kuasa kawan-kawan hanya kerana untuk selamatkan mereka daripada kena belasah dengan abang dan Lahap. Lepas tu adik sanggup ambik balik jam kuasa kawan-kawan adik dan berikan kepada mereka balik. Dari saat itulah adik terpaksa berlawan dengan abang untuk buktikan bahawa adik bukan lagi Prebet Pang yang lemah! HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kaizo - Baguslah tapi apasal kau tak cerita dekat dia orang

Fang - Errr.. adik lupa.. hehehehehe...

Kaizo - Lupa atau terlampau seronok sangat dekat sana

Fang - Err... entah... tapi takpe, adik sudah berpuas hati kerana dapat bergambar dengan semua ejen! Kecuali ejen Ridzwan.. entah ke mana dia pergi

Kaizo - Hmm.. baguslah tu tapi mana Rizu? Jangan cakap dia yang dapat masuk jadi ejen pulak

Fang - Bukanlah abang.. dia ada dekat pintu tu, tengah main dengan seekor kucing. Dia kutip dekat M.A.T.A Academy

Rizu - Ha ah, Pizu bawak balik kucing comel ni.. macam takde orang bela aje. Jadi Pizu ambik ajelah

Kaizo - Entah-entah kucing tu sebenarnya adalah seekor ejen. Main ambik aje korang ni...

Rizu - Wuuuu.. ejen kucing, bestnya!

Kaizo - Pang!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Disebabkan kau tak jadi ejen.. dengan itu, aku akan lantik kau jadi ejen

Fang - ABANG NAK JADIKAN ADIK SEBAGAI SEORANG EJEN! YAHOOOO!

Kaizo - Yea, ejen tukang kemaskan dapur. PERGI KEMASKAN DAPUR TU CEPAT! DAN MASAKAN UNTUK ABANG SEKALI!

Fang - ABANGGGGGG!

Kaizo - Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?

Fang - Tak habis-habis dengan hukuman.. entah apa yang abang buat dekat dapur sampai nak suruh adik kemaskan.. apalah abang ni, tahu buat kerja tapi tak reti nak kemaskan balik

Sambil membebel seorang diri, sambil itulah Fang kemaskan dapur dan juga masakan untuk abang dia. Rasa macam perempuan pulak si Fang ni.. hehehee... Di M.A.T.A Academy, Ejen Ali mencari-cari kucing dia yang bernama Comot. Kasihan dia, seluruh tempat dia mencari Comot tapi tak jumpa.. hehehee...

* * *

 **Hehe.. maaf kalau tak best :P**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	55. Lagu

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Lily membuat kacau si rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Lily - LANDAK!

Fang - Kau nak apa pelik?

Lily - Hehehe.. landak nak tak dengar lagu yang Lily buat

Fang - Tak nak

Lily - Bolehlah

Fang - Tak nak

Lily - Bolehlah

Fang - Tak nak

Lily - Bolehlah

Fang - TAK NAK!

Lily - Bolehlah

Fang - Wei, aku kata tak nak, tak naklah!

Kaizo - KEBISINGAN APAKAH INI!

Fang dan Lily - ERK! KAPTEN ITIK HOT

Fang - Adeh.. aku pun terikut si pelik ni

Lily - Hehehee... virus Lily sudah berjangkit dekat landak!

Kaizo - Kamu berdua bising dekat sini kenapa? Aku nak rehat pun tak boleh! PELIK! LANDAK! APA ALASAN KAMU BERDUA!

Fang - Apasal abang panggil adik landak pulak!

Kaizo - Sebab kau panggil aku kapten itik hot, jadi aku panggil kau landak

Lily - Hehehe... bagus bagus, dua dua sudah terkena virus Lily

Fang - Si pelik ni abang, dia suruh adik dengar lagu dia pulak

Kaizo - Lagu apakah itu?

Lily - Lagu ni best! Biar Lily nyanyikan untuk abang Kaizo dan juga untuk landak... *Nada Lagu ikut lagu Dunia Baru - Boboiboy Galaxy* BBB-CHAN GALAXY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Kita semua tahu, BBB-CHAN MILIK LILY SEORANG SAHAJA! Sama-sama kita doakan Lily dan BBB-CHAN bahagia selamanya, Cinta kita, akan sampai, seluruh galaxy! WOAHHH! SEMOGA IMPIAN LILY JADI REALITI!

Fang - Adehh... dah mula merapu si pelik ni

Lily - *Sambung nyanyi* Lepaskan perasaan ku, supaya BBB-CHAN TAHU! INI DUNIA BBB-CHAN DAN LILY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Kita terbang ke awan, supaya kita dapat berangan bersama, YES WE ARE THE ONLY ONE! Lepaskan perasaan ku, supaya BBB-CHAN tahu, LILY LOVE YOU! BBB-CHAN GALAXY!

Fang - Dah habis dah?

Lily - Sudah! Macam mana?

Kaizo - Kau nyanyi lebih bagus daripada si Pang ni.. tapi lebih sumbang daripada Pang

Lily - Err.. tu maksudnya tak bagus

Fang - Tak bagus.. tapikan.. hehehe.. apa kata Lily pergi nyanyi dekat si Boboiboy

Lily - WUUUU! Ok juga idea tu! WAIT FOR ME MY BBB-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Fang - Akhirnya.. si pelik sudah keluar, bolehlah aku berehat

Tetapi Fang tidak boleh tidur dengan lena kerana kepala dia asyik nyanyikan lagu Lily tadi berulang-ulang kali. Lalu dia mengamuk seorang diri di atas katil. Selepas itu dia membuat keputusan untuk menyerang Boboiboy kerana ini semua salah dia bukan salah penyanyi lagu tadi

Boboiboy - WEI! WEI! APASAL KAU SERANG AKU!

Fang - INI SEMUA KAU PUNYA PASAL! KALAU KAU TAK NAMPAK COMEL ATAU HANDSOME TAK BOLEH KE! LAGU KHAS UNTUK KAU TU, ASYIK BERLEGAR-LEGAR DEKAT KEPALA AKU NI! AMBIK NI! PENGUIN GERGASI BAYANG! PIJAK DIA!

Boboiboy - TOLONG! FANG DAH GILA! Adeh.. sabar ajelah dapat kawan yang suka mengamuk ni

* * *

 **Err.. tak tahulah korang suka ke tak xD**

 **Hopefully korang enjoy :3 Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	56. Rosak

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa sengal?

Fang - Adik nak katil baru

Kaizo - Apa jadi dengan katil lama kau?

Fang - Dah tak boleh guna

Kaizo - Kenapa?

Fang - Sebab adik pergi rosakkan

Kaizo - KENAPA KAU PERGI ROSAKKAN KATIL TU?

Fang - Sebab adik nak katil baru.. hehee.. jadi abang kena belikan katil baru untuk adik!

Kaizo - JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN BELIKAN KATIL BARU UNTUK KAU! Kau tidur dekat tilam kau tu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo terkejut melihat katilnya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - KENAPA DENGAN KATIL AKU? SIAPA YANG PERGI HANCURKAN KATIL AKU?

Fang - Adik yang pergi hancurkan

Kaizo - Kenapa kau hancurkan katil aku? KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR KE?

Fang - Ermm.. tak.. adik cuma nak abang belikan katil baru aje. Sekarang ni, abang pun dah takde katil.. JOM KITA PERGI BELI KATIL BARU!

Kaizo - Tak payah.. katil rosak tapi tilam masih boleh digunakan lagi

Fang - Hmm.. yelah

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang!

Kaizo - KENAPA SHOWER BILIK AIR ABANG NI ROSAK?

Fang - Sebab adik yang pergi rosakkan

Kaizo - Apa alasan kau pergi rosakkan shower tu?

Fang - Alasan adik adalah... ADIK NAK KATIL BARU! Jadi abang kenalah beli katil baru dan juga shower baru.. JOM PERGI SHOPPING!

Kaizo - Sah adik aku dah tak betul.. selalunya dia ok aje.. nak kena sepak budak ni

Fang - Jomlah abang, kita pergi beli katil baru, shower baru, baju baru, rumah baru.. apa lagi yea yang baru.. hmmm

Kaizo - Adik baru

Fang - Abang sanggup nak gantikan adik dengan orang lain?

Kaizo - Sanggup.. asalkan budak tu bukan macam kau.. SUDAH! TIADA MAKNANYA ABANG NAK BELI KATIL BARU UNTUK KAU!

Fang terus keluar dari bilik abangnya dengan hati yang sedih

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang tiba dirumahnya dan lalu dia terkejut

Fang - APA TERJADI DENGAN RUMAH AKU NI?

Apa yang dia nampak adalah rumah dia sudah habis dimusnahkan. Abang dia pula, sedang berkelah di halaman rumah sambil menikmati teh hijaunya

Fang - APA ABANG BUAT DENGAN RUMAH KITA NI?

Kaizo - Sebelum kau musnahkan apa-apa barang dekat dalam rumah tu, baik abang pergi musnahkan kesemuanya sekali

Fang - Jadi.. abang nak beli rumah baru? YAHOOO!

Kaizo - Jangan harap!

Fang - Habis tu? Abang nak kita tinggal dekat mana? Tumpang rumah orang? Tidur dekat tepi jalan?

Kaizo - Bukan...

Fang - Kalau bukan, apa dia?

Kaizo - Kau duduk dekat khemah yang abang sudah buatkan.. abang pula, tinggal dekat kapal angkasa

Fang - ABANGGGGGGG!

Boboiboy - Adeh.. kasihan si Fang.. baik aku lari sebelum aku jadi mangsa dia.. hehehee

* * *

 **Tak tahulah lawak ke tak xD hopefully korang semua enjoy**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	57. Mimpi

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu malam, Fang sedang dibuai mimpi yang tidak seberapa indah sangat tapi menarik

 _Fang - ABANG!_

 _Kaizo - Bila masa aku abang kau!_

 _Fang - ERK?! Abang dah lupakan adik ke? KEGILAAN APAKAH INI! SIAPA BUAT ABANG AKU SAMPAI LUPAKAN ADIK DIA SENDIRI?! Ini mesti Adudu punya kerja_

 _Kaizo - Tiada siapa yang buat aku lupa tapi AKU MEMANG BUKAN ABANG KAU!_

 _Fang - TIDAKKKKKKK! Sampai hati abang lupakan adik... siapalah diri adik ni, sampai abang sendiri lupakan diri ku yang terlalu handsome ni_

 _Kaizo - Aku ada adik tapi bukan KAU! Adik aku adalah Boboiboy_

 _FANG - HAH?! Si Boboiboy tu? BERANI DIA RAMPAS ABANG AKU DARI KAWAN BAIK DIA SENDIRI! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN SI BUDAK BOBOIBOY TU!_

 _Boboiboy - Lorr... bila masa pulak aku nak rampas abang kau.. bukan ke kau tu anak tunggal_

 _Fang - EH?_

 _Boboiboy - Kau ni kenapa? Banyak sangat mengamuk sampai lupa diri tu sendiri ke?_

 _Fang - Err.. kejap.. kalau kau adik kepada abang aku.. dan aku anak tunggal macam si kau.. maknanya... AKU ADALAH WATAK UTAMA DALAM CERITA BOBOIBOY! YAHOOOO! Kena tukar tajuk cerita ni iaitu FANG GALAXY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Biar semua tahu, ini dunia Fang dan popularitinya! MUAHAHAHA!_

 _Kaizo - Kawan kau dah gila ke?_

 _Boboiboy - Errr.. agaknya_

 _Fang - Hahahahaa! Jangan cemburu bila aku dah jadi watak utama! Setiap episode aku akan munculkan diri kerana aku adalah watak utama.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_

 _Boboiboy - Sah dah gila si Fang ni_

 _Rizu - Kasihan abang Fang tu... muda-muda lagi dah jadi gila_

 _Fang - RIZU! Hebat tak abang... abang sudah menjadi popular! Rizu bangga tak dapat abang angkat yang paling popular sekali_

 _Rizu - Errr... tapi abang angkat Pizu ialah abang Boboiboy bukan abang Fang_

 _Fang - HAH! TIDAKKKKKKKK! Oh tidakk... adakah ini maksudnya.. si pelik tu ada hati dekat aku?! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!_

 _Lily - Bila masa Lily ada hati dekat landak.. hati Lily sentiasa dekat BBB-CHAN.. hehehee!_

 _Fang - Aik.. apasal dia aje yang normal, yang lain semua tak normal?_

 _Boboiboy - Habis tu, kau nak si Lily ada hati dekat kau ke?_

 _Fang - Tak nak!_

 _Kaizo - Boboiboy! Kau jangan layan sangat si budak sewel ni.. nanti berjangkit virus sewel dia tu dekat kau.. jadi aku nasihatkan, jauhkanlah diri kau daripada dia_

 _Boboiboy - Baik abang!_

 _Fang - Wei wei! Aku tak sewel lah! Aku ok aje ni.. otak aku masih berfungsi dengan baik.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. JANGANNN!_

Fang terus terjaga dari mimpinya. Dia rasa lega kerana itu semua hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja. Dia membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke dapur kerana tekak dia rasa kering. Sewaktu dia keluar dari biliknya, Fang terdengar beberapa suara di ruang tamu rumah. Lalu dia menjenguk sedikit di balconi rumah. Mata dia membulat besar apabila Boboiboy ada di situ dengan abangnya. Pada ketika itu, Boboiboy hanya mahu pertolongan dari Kaizo untuk kerja sekolahnya

Fang - TANGAN BAYANG!

Fang mencampak Boboiboy keluar dari rumah itu. Fang sangat berpuas hati dengan tindakan dia sebentar tadi

Kaizo - PANG! Kenapa kau campak kawan kau?

Fang - Sebab dia telah merampas abang dari adik! Dengan itu, dia perlu dicampak keluar dari sini!

Kaizo - Kau ni mimpi ke apa? BILA MASA KAWAN KAU NAK RAMPAS AKU? KAU Ni DAH MAMAI KE APA? Kawan kau cuma minta pertolongan dari abang sahaja

Fang - Err... dia tak rampas abang ke?

Kaizo - Tak

Fang - Jadi... tadi tu mimpi ajelah.. bukan betul?

Kaizo - Bukan

Fang - Err... kalau begitu.. ADIK LARI DULU! LARIAN BAYANG!

Kaizo - MANA KAU NAK LARI! PEDANG TENAGA!

Boboiboy - Adeh... mimpi punya pasal, aku pulak yang kena.. apalah Fang ni.. sabar ajelah

Lily - Sabar BBB-CHAN, sabar... meh Lily ajarkan Boboiboy

Boboiboy - OK!

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf semua sebab lambat sangat update :P sebab ada masalah yang tidak dapat dielakkan :3**

 **Hopefully korang enjoy dengan lawak yang tidak seberapa ni xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	58. Soalan

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo...

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Adik nak tanya satu soalan dekat abang

Kaizo - Soalan apakah itu? Soalan serius atau soalan merapu kau?

Fang - Soalan serius... abang sebenarnya diet ataupun tidak diet?

Kaizo - Soalan apakah itu? Tiada benda lain ke nak tanya

Fang - Takde

Kaizo - Baiklah.. takde maknanya abang nak berdiet. Aku perlukan tenaga untuk menjalankan sesi latihan tempur. Kalau abang tidak makan ataupun diet, bagaimana aku nak buat kerja-kerja berat. Latihan tempur itu adalah salah satu aktiviti senaman aku.. tapi aku bukan macam kau! BADAN KEDING! KURUS! MAKAN PUN SIKIT AJE! TAPI KALAU DONUT KESAYANGAN KAU TU! KEDEKUT NAK MAMPUS! TAMAK! SEMUANYA KAU PERGI MAKAN SORANG-SORANG!

Fang - Yelah yelah, adik ni keding, kurus.. tak hebat macam abang

Kaizo - Baru kau nak mengaku yang kau tidak sehebat aku

Fang - Yea abang ku yang terlajak macho. Adik akui, abang memang hebat

Kaizo - Bagus, bagus... kau tu lalang, tiup dengan angin aje.. terus melayang

Fang - Yelah abang.. abang yang gagah berani bagaikan gunung. Angin tiup pun, abang tetap berdiri dengan gahnya dan rambut abang tetap kekal walaupun ditiup angin. Adik ada satu lagi soalan.. berapa lama abang nak siapkan gaya rambut itik abang tu? mesti banyak gel rambut yang abang gunakan

Kaizo - Kau nak tahu kenapa?

Fang - Saja... tengok rambut adik, hanya 1 jam sahaja untuk siapkan. Abang punya mesti berjam-jam nak siapkan

Kaizo - Itu kau tak perlu tahu.. yang penting, rambut abang ni bergaya dan sesuai dengan kehebatan abang

Fang - Betul tu abang! Gaya rambut cacak adalah yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik.. HIDUP RAMBUT CACAK!

Kaizo - Suka hati kaulah.. abang nak pergi basuh rambut, lepas tu tidur.. esok ada sesi latihan lagi

Fang - Adik pun nak pergi basuh rambut jugalah... kebersihan rambut itu adalah penting supaya rambut kita sihat dan bergaya! Oh yea abang, shampoo rambut abang dah habis sebab tadi adik guna untuk basuh bulu-bulu kucing kita. Bulu dia orang lembut.. heheheee

Kaizo - PANGGGG!

Fang lari keluar dari rumah kerana tidak sanggup melihat abang dia mengamuk. Hehehee..

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak lawak xP**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	59. Bahagia

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di kapal angkasa Fang dan Kaizo... ketika itu Kaizo sedang bersenam dan Fang pula, datang untuk mengacau abangnya

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Abang rasa kita bahagia tak?

Kaizo - Mestilah bahagia. Kau yang rasa tak bahagia ke?

Fang - Takde, adik cuma nak tanya aje kalau abang bahagia ke tak selama ini kita duduk di bumi

Kaizo - Ohh.. jadi kau rasa tak bahagia selama ini

Fang - Mana ada.. adik rasa sangat bahagia hidup di bumi atau di mana-mana sahaja dengan abang.. abang superhero ke, super penyangak ke, super pemberontakan ke ataus super sadis.. adik tetap bahagia

Kaizo - Bagus bagus.. tapi kenapa kau tanya abang bahagia ke tak?

Fang - Hehehe.. sebab adik nak tahulah.. lagipun adik ni sentiasa buat abang naik darah dengan kedegilan adik, suka cari pasal dengan abang, suka bergaduh dengan abang.. manalah tahu abang tak bahagia ke, sampai abang sendiri nak masuk hospital bahagia sebab rasa stress dengan kelakuan adik

Kaizo - Hospital bahagia?

Fang - Abang tak tahu ke hospital bahagia tu?

Kaizo - Tak

Fang - Ianya sesuai untuk orang yang terlampau stress macam abang, orang yang tak siuman.. hospital bahagia itu adalah tempat untuk orang-orang yang sentiasa bahagia atau lebih jelas lagi, hospital sakit jiwa. Tak perlu fikirkan tentang masalah diri sendiri ataupun masalah dunia.. diri abang akan rasa happy aje..

Kaizo - JADI KAU NAK KATAKAN ABANG NI GILA LAH YEA?

Fang - Errr.. tak.. adik cadangkan sahaja kalau abang nak masuk hospital tu

Kaizo - PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang terus larikan diri sambil menjerit sesuatu

Fang - ABANG AKAN BAHAGIA SELAMA-LAMANYA DEKAT SITU! HAHAHA! ADIK BUAT LAWAK AJE! HAHAHAHAHA! LARI DULU!

Kaizo - PANGGGGGGG! Tak pasal-pasal, dia yang masuk hospital bahagia sebab aku asyik menghukum dia aje.. pening kepala aku

Lahap - Panadol?

Kaizo - Terima kasih Lahap.. tapi.. bila difikirkan balik, boleh aje aku perhatikan pesakit-pesakit dekat situ.. manalah tahu aku boleh berlakon jadi orang tak betul depan adik aku... hehehe.. rancangan yang bagus.. habislah dia kali ni.. hehehehe

Lahap - Adehh.. kapten aku ni.. kesitu pulak dia fikir

Lahap tepuk dahi dia sendiri. Sementara Kaizo pula, ketawa seperti orang gila kerana dia bangga dengan rancangan dia... hehehee...

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf kalau tak lawak xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	60. Hari Jadi Fang

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku yang terlajak laris

Kaizo - Apa yang kau merapu tu

Fang - Takde.. adik tak merapu apa pun.. abang panggil adik kenapa?

Kaizo - Sempena hari jadi kau yang ke 14, aku dan kawan-kawan kau akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang kau impikan selama ini. Aku tahu hari jadi kau esok tapi disebabkan hadiah ini terlampau istimewa untuk kau, jadi aku akan berikan pada hari ini juga

Fang - HADIAH ABANG NAK KAHWIN!

Kaizo terus kejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. Selepas itu mereka sambung berkata lagi

Kaizo - BUKAN HADIAH AKU NAK KAHWIN!

Fang - Habis tu? Hadiah apa? HADIAH KAPAL ANGKASA UNTUK ADIK?!

Kaizo - Bukan juga

Fang - HADIAH DONUT LOBAK MERAH!

Kaizo - Bukan

Fang - Hadiah apa yang misteri sangat tu

Rizu - HADIAH ISTIMEWA!

Fang - Hadiah apakah itu adik angkat ku si Rizu

Rizu - Hehehee... kalau abang Fang nak tahu.. abang Fang kena tutup mata dulu

Fang - Kenapa kena tutup mata pulak?

Kaizo - Banyak soal pulak budak ni.. ORANG DAH SURUH TUTUP MATA TU, TUTUP AJELAH!

Fang - Hmm.. yelah yelah

Rizu terus balut mata Fang dengan sehelai kain. Dia dan Kaizo bawa Fang ke satu tempat. Kawan-kawan Fang sudah pun berada di situ. Sepupu dia pun ada di situ juga. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Fang nanti

Rizu - Abang Fang! Terimalah hadiah daripada kita orang!

Fang membuka ikatan dimatanya. Apa yang dia nampak, membuatkan mata dia terkebil-kebil dan mulut dia ternganga luas

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu dan Harraz - HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!

Fang - KEDAI?

Kaizo - Yea.. kedai buku POPULAR! Kau juga yang asyik cakap nak popular, nak popular.. jadi aku belikan kedai buku popular ini, khas untuk kau

Fang - TAPI ADIK BUKAN NAK KEDAI BUKU POPULAR! ADIK NAK JADI POPULAR! ABANGGGGGGGGG!

Kaizo - JADI KAU TAK NAK HADIAH YANG AKU BERIKAN NI? SELAMA INI ABANG BERUSAHA UNTUK DAPATKAN KEDAI BUKU INI KHAS UNTUK KAU! TAPI KAU TAK NAK! TAK BERSYUKUR PUNYA ADIK! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - PELINDUNG BAYANG!

Kaizo - TUMBUKAN TENAGA!

Fang - HELANG BAYANG! SERANG ABANG AKU TU!

Maka dengan itu, berlakulah peperangan di antara Fang dan Kaizo. Yang lain, terpaksa larikan diri jauh daripada peperangan adik beradik itu.. hehehe..

* * *

 **Hehehe...**

 **-Jumpa Lagi-**


	61. Baju Baru

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah adik beradik alien yang terlajak kacak

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Abang! Boleh tak jangan menjerit.. adik ada aje dekat sebelah abang ni

Kaizo - Betul ke kau ada dekat sebelah aku?

Fang - Betul lerr... abang panggil adik sebab apa?

Kaizo - Aku panggil kau sebab stesen TAPOPS mengadakan majlis hari jadi dekat situ. Jadi aku telah belikan sebuah pakaian untuk kau

Fang - Hmmm... apasal abang baik sangat belikan baju untuk adik? Abang demam ke? atau abang kena rasuk dengan hantu baik

Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adik

Kaizo - Buat lawak pulak kau ni

Fang - Yelah yelah.. adik bersyukur kerana dapat abang yang terlajak baik ni.. baju baru untuk abang takde ke?

Kaizo - Takde

Fang - Kalau begitu, adik tak nak pakai baju tu sebab abang takde beli baju baru untuk diri abang. Asyik pakai baju yang sama aje

Kaizo - Cakap orang, kau pun sama juga. SUDAH! PERGI PAKAI BAJU BARU TU!

1 jam kemudian

Fang - ABANG! KENAPA ABANG BELI BAJU KOSTUM PENGUIN UNTUK ADIK!

Lalu Kaizo keluar dari biliknya sendiri. Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat sebuah maskot teddy bear keluar dari bilik itu. Mulut dia ternganga luas dan selepas itu, dia ketawa seperti orang gila

Fang - HAHAHAA! APASAL ABANG JADI TEDDY BEAR NI?

Kaizo - Senyaplah kau... dah tu, kau suruh abang pakai baju baru juga.. jadi abang pakai pakaian maskot sahaja supaya orang tidak nampak muka abang. Nanti hancur imej aku sebagai kapten terhebat di galaxy

Fang - Yelah abang.. tapi kenapa adik kena pakai kostum penguin?

Kaizo - Bukan ke penguin itu adalah haiwan kegemaran kau.. kau malu ke nak mengaku?

Fang - Errrr...

Rizu - ABANG FANG! Rupanya abang Fang suka penguin juga! Tengok, Pizu pun jadi penguin juga. Abang Paizo yang belikan untuk Pizu. KITA SAMA-SAMA JADI ADIK BERADIK PENGUIN! YEAHHH!

Fang terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Tak tahulah bagaimana reaksi pasukan TAPOPS yang lain nanti dan adakah kawan-kawan dia akan berada di sana juga nanti? Fang rasa seperti pengsan di situ. Apa-apa pun, dia terpaksa tabah dan terima sahaja sindiran daripada mereka nanti. Di dalam hati dia mengatakan dia nampak comel memakai kostum penguin.. hehehee

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua xD**


	62. Sesuatu Yang Baru

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Kaizo rasa pelik melihat adiknya berguling-guling di atas lantai rumah

Kaizo - Pang, kau tengah buat apa tu? kau dah buang tabiat ke?

Fang - Mana ada abang.. adik tengah bersenam ni

Kaizo - Bersenam apa berguling-guling dekat lantai! Tak pernah aku nampak sebelum ini

Fang terus bangunkan diri dia

Fang - Itulah abang.. tak pernah nak cuba senaman baru..

Kaizo - AJARAN SESAT APAKAH INI!

Fang - Mana ada ajaran sesat! ini senaman barulah! Kawan adik yang ajar

Kaizo - Kawan mana satu yang ajar kau?

Fang - Kalau adik beritahu, mesti abang akan hentam dia sebab mengajar adik ajaran sesat

Kaizo - Pandai kau meneka.. baiklah, kau boleh teruskan dengan senaman ini dan aku pula, akan mencuba sesuatu yang baru

Fang - Bagus abang, semoga ianya akan bermanfaat untuk diri abang

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat penampilan abangnya

Fang - ABANG! APA ABANG BUAT NI?

Kaizo - Kenapa? Kau tak suka ke abang masuk kelas ballerina

Fang - TAKDE KELAS LAIN KE ABANG NAK MASUK? Seperti Yoga ke, karate ke, silat ke.. tak pun masuk kelas bola sepak.. TAPI APASAL KELAS BALLET JUGA YANG ABANG PERGI MASUK!

Kaizo - Dah kau kata abang kena cuba sesuatu yang baru.. yang lain-lain tu, abang sendiri pernah cuba tapi abang belum lagi cuba ballet

Fang - Abang! JANGANLAH BUAT LAWAK!

Kaizo - Abang tak buat lawak.. malah, abang sendiri tak pandai nak berlawak! Jadi, kau jangan nak halang aku untuk menyertai kelas ballet ini! Dan abang tidak akan ganggu kau untuk buat senaman pelik kau!

Fang - Abangg! UWAAA! ADIK JANJI, ADIK TIDAK AKAN LAKUKAN SENAMAN PELIK LAGI! INI SEMUA SI PELIK YANG AJAR ADIK! DIA YANG BAGI AJARAN SESAT DEKAT ADIK! Dia cakap, senaman guling ini adalah boleh dikatakan teknik berguling untuk menggelakan diri daripada serangan musuh. Dia cakap lagi, kalau adik berlatih setiap hari.. mesti akan laju gulingan adik dan juga senaman ini bagus untuk kesihatan adik! Boleh kurangkan lemak-lemak adik

Kaizo - Dengan si pelik tu juga kau boleh terpengaruh? KAU NI KENAPA?

Fang - Dah kata, nak cuba sesuatu yang baru.. adik cubalah. Manalah tahu apa yang dia cakap tu, memang betul ke

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah, abang tidak akan menyertai kelas ballet itu tapi dengan satu syarat.. kau tidak boleh lakukan senaman pelik lagi

Fang - Baik abang! Dan untuk pastikan abang tidak akan sertai kelas ballet buat selama-lamanya.. adik akan layan abang macam seorang putera selama seminggu. Adik akan pergi buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang sekarang juga! Abang rehat sahaja ok.. duduk dekat kerusi ni, sambil layan tv ke, baca novel ke.. tak pun abang tidur, rehatkan mata tu.. hehehee

Fang terus lari masuk ke dalam dapur. Secara senyap, Kaizo menghantar mesej kepada Lily untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kerana rancangan ini berjaya. Ini semua adalah rancangan Kaizo sendiri. Paksa Lily menyuruh Fang buat senaman pelik, selepas itu adik dia akan buat senaman itu di depan Kaizo dan seterusnya, Kaizo akan berpura-pura ingin pergi ke kelas ballet, semata-mata untuk membuat adiknya rasa malu dan akan suruh Kaizo hentikan kegilaan itu. Kasihan Fang, kena buli lagi dengan abang dia

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	63. Episode Baru

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Bantal?

Rizu - Sudah!

Fang - Popcorn?

Rizu - Abang Fang! Pizu puasalah!

Fang - Hehehe.. lupa pula... nanti abang simpan balik popcorn ni.. ok, apa lagi.. hah! kucing?

Rizu - SUDAH! Seorang dapat satu kucing untuk dipeluk

Fang - Bagus bagus..

Kaizo - Apa korang tengah buat ni?

Fang - Persediaan awal untuk menonton episode baru Boboiboy Galaxy

Lily - BBB-CHAN GALAXY! HEY! HEY! HEY! KITA SEMUA TAHU! BBB-CHAN milik Lily seorang sahaja! Sama-sama kita doakan Lily dan BBB-CHAN bahagia selamanya! Cinta kita, akan sampai, seluruh galaxy! WOAH! SEMOGA IMPIAN LILY MENJADI REALITI! Lepaskan perasaan ku, supaya BBB-CHAN TAHU! INI DUNIA BBB-CHAN DAN LILY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Kita terbang ke awan, supaya kita dapat berangan bersama, YES WE ARE THE ONLY ONE! Lepaskan perasaan ku, supaya BBB-CHAN tahu, LILY LOVE YOU! BBB-CHAN GALAXY!

Fang - Sudah puas nyanyi?

Lily - SUDAH! Jom layan BBB-CHAN GALAXY!

Fang - Semua sudah sedia!

Lily dan Rizu - SUDAH!

Idoli - Nanti dulu! Abang Fang lupa nak bawa selimut

Fang - Kenapa perlu ada selimut?

Idoli - Ohh.. lepas Boboiboy Galaxy, Idoli dan abang Kaizo nak layan cerita hantu. Jadi bolehlah Idoli bungkuskan diri dalam selimut nanti

Fang - Hmm.. ok

Kaizo - Kejap...

Fang - Kenapa abang?

Kaizo - SEKARANG BARU PUKUL 4 PETANG! BELUM LAGI PUKUL 5 PETANG! YANG KAMU SEMUA SUDAH SIAP-SIAPKAN AWAL SEMUA NI KENAPA?

Fang - Erk! LARI DULU!

Lily - Wait for me! Lily pun nak lari juga!

Rizu - Hehehe... kalau begitu, Pizu pergi balik rumah dulu.. nanti Pizu datang balik

Idoli - Ta-ta-tapi...

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kaizo dan Idoli sahaja di rumah. Terus Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa dan buka TV untuk menonton movie seram bersama Idoli. Mereka berdua makan popcorn bersama. Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil layan movie seram itu

* * *

Fang dan Lily berhenti berlari kerana ada sesuatu yang tak kena. Lily melihat jamnya

Lily - ERK! KITA KENA TIPU DENGAN KAPTEN ITIK HOT! UWAAAAAA!

Fang - APA! *Fang lihat sendiri jam tangan Lily* Macam mana boleh kena tipu ni! ABANG! I HATE YOU! BUT I LOVE YOU!

Kasihan.. tinggal 3 minit lagi Boboiboy Galaxy nak bermula tapi Kaizo nak tengok movie hantu pada pukul 5. Dia tahu watak dia tidak akan keluar pada episode 19. Terpaksalah dia buat sesuatu untuk halau mereka keluar dari rumah

* * *

 **Hehehee... semoga korang semua enjoy dengan chapter ini**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	64. Biskut Raya

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang ku terlajak handsome. Abang nak apa?

Kaizo - Apa kau tengah buat tu?

Fang - Adik tengah buat kuih raya! Hehehe...

Kaizo - Kuih raya?

Fang - Yelah, kan orang-orang di planet bumi ni bakal menyambut Hari Raya tak lama lagi. Jadi, adik pun teringinlah juga nak buat kuih raya sendiri. Adik namakan kuih raya ni.. KUIH RAYA KAPTEN KAIZO!

Kaizo - TAPI KENAPA KUIH RAYA NI BENTUK ITIK?

Fang - Sebab rambut abang macam itik.. hahahahaa! Perisa kuih raya ni ialah teh hijau! bukan petai ataupun durian. Jadi abang tak perlu risau. Adik sudah pun berikan sample kepada kawan-kawan adik untuk merasai kuih raya ciptaan adik sendiri!

Kaizo - Lepas tu? Dia orang suka ke?

Fang - Dia orang suka dan dia orang nak tempah kuih raya ni.. hehehee... dapat duit, boleh beli DONUT LOBAK MERAH!

Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya

Kaizo - Tak habis-habis dengan donut lobak merah

Fang - Yelah, yelah.. adik beli buku matematik lah nanti!

Kaizo - Bagus.. abang pun nak cipta kuih raya abang sendiri. Nama kuih raya ini adalah PREBET PANG!

Fang - Menarik tu tapi... MESTI RASA DIA MASIN!

Kaizo - APA KAU CAKAP!

Fang - Adik cakap, mesti biskut raya abang tu rasa masin.. sebab abang bubuh banyak sangat garam. Boleh dikatakan satu balang garam abang pergi letak

Kaizo - Tak, kali ini aku akan pastikan biskut raya ini tidak rasa masin!

Fang - Hmmm.. habis tu rasa apa?

Kaizo - Kau tunggu sahaja

Fang - Hmm.. yelah

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Mari rasakan biskut raya abang!

Fang - Biskut raya Prebet Pang tapi bentuk... errr... abang main hentam sahaja ke bentuk dia?

Kaizo - Itu bentuk landak, macam rambut kau

Fang - Takde bentuk rambut adik pun. Bentuk kelam kabut adalah

Kaizo - Ada ke, takde ke.. janji biskut ni ada rasa. Cuba kau rasa satu

Fang - Baiklah

Kaizo hulurkan biskut rayanya kepada adik dia. Fang mengambil biskut itu tanpa rasa was-was. Lalu dia makan biskut itu dengan sekali gus. Tiba-tiba muka dia berubah menjadi merah. Asap-asap putih keluar dari telinga dan lubang hidungnya

Fang - PEDASNYAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - Macam mana? ada rasakan.. tak rasa masinkan

Fang - AIR! AIR! AIR! AIR!

Fang minum air sejuk yang ada di dalam peti sejuk

Fang - Apasal pedas sangat biskut abang ni

Kaizo - Dah kau kata aku selalu buat terlampau masin. Jadi abang letaklah lada dalam biskut tu. Ada beberapa jenis cili abang letak juga dalam biskut tu. Tak sedap ke abang buat?

Fang - Bukan tak sedap TAPI PEDAS SANGAT!

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah, abang akan buat yang baru!

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - Cuba kau rasa biskut raya yang abang baru buat. Tiada lagi rasa pedas ataupun rasa masin

Fang makan biskut itu. Tidak sampai 1 saat, dia terus pengsan

Kaizo - Apasal pengsan pulak ni? Aku buat kuih raya tu menggunakan resipi biskut dari kawan perempuan kau si Yaya tu.. kau pengsan sebab gembira sangat ke? Tak faham aku dengan budak Pang ni

Kaizo terus susun biskut-biskut raya dia di dalam balang. Dia biarkan sahaja adik dia pengsan selama 1 jam lebih.. hehehe.. kasihan Fang

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	65. Penyamaran

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Selepas sahaja Fang habis menonton Boboiboy Galaxy episode 22 di youtube

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ABANG AKU BUAT LAWAK!

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ABANG AKU RUPANYA ADA BISNES CUCI! HAHAHAHAHAHAA! CUCI SUCI! 5 KALI! DAPAT SATU KALI FREE!

Berguling-guling Fang di atas lantai rumah mereka. Kaizo tetap berkerut dahi dan menahan kesabarannya

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! SIAP NYANYI LAGI! MUKA ABANG TAK PERNAH-PERNAH AKU NAMPAK MACAM TU! CERIA SEMACAM, SENYUM SEMACAM TAPI TETAP NAMPAK HOT! HAHAHAHAHA

Kaizo - PANG! AKU HENTAM JUGA KAU NI!

Fang - Jangan marah abang.. hehehee... selama ini abang suka suruh adik bersihkan rumah tapi sebenarnya ABANG PEMALAS! APASAL ABANG TAK CUCI SAHAJA RUMAH NI!

Kaizo - Kau ingat aku ni rela ke nak cuci kapal-kapal lanun tu? AKU MENYAMAR SAHAJA!

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ABANG MENYAMAR JADI ABANG KASSIM!

Lily - ABANG KASSIM! ABANG KASSIM SELAMAT! MIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaizo - Apa hal si pelik ni ada dekat sini?

Lily - Sebab Lily pun nak tengok Boboiboy Galaxy episode 22 dengan kawan-kawan Lily

Boboiboy - Ha ah abang Kaizo.. Fang yang ajak kami ke sini. Tak sangka abang Kaizo pandai menyamar.. hehehe.. terbaiklah abang Kaizo

Gopal - Hehehee.. saya no komen

Yaya - Abang Kaizo kenalah pandai berlakon, kalau tidak.. nanti misi penyamaran dia akan gagal

Ying - Woah! Betul tu.. saya kagum dengan misi abang Kaizo tu! Dan suka bila melihat wajah abang Kaizo yang tak serius macam selalu

Lily - Hehehe... abang Kassim tak nak belanja kita orang makan ke? Yelah, kita orang kan puji abang Kassim kerana penyamaran abang Kassim yang berjaya membuat orang lain ketawa sakan!

Fang - Abang aku nak belanja kita orang? Jangan harap lerr.. dalam mimpi ajelah dia nak belanja kita orang

Kaizo - Kau sudah silap, Pang. Aku akan belanja kamu semua kerana puji dengan penyamaran aku yang berjaya.. HAHAHAHAHAHAA! CUCI SUCI, 5 KALI! DAPAT SATU KALI FREE!

Fang - Hah bagus.. abang pergi cuci rumah kita tu sampai jadi suci. Tak payahlah adik buat kerja lagi lepas ni

Terus Kaizo belasah adiknya. Boboiboy terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Agaknya, kalau Kapten Kaizo buka bisnes cuci ni, mesti maju. Duit pun dapat banyak. Lagipun Kapten Kaizo tu kan super hot.. hehehehe. Apa reaksi Lynna pada ketika itu yea?

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak lawak T_T**

 **Macam mana dengan episode 22 Boboiboy Galaxy tadi? Best kan! hehehee.. Kaizo Kaizo xD**


	66. Abang Kassim

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Beratur semua.. beratur semua.. jangan nak berebut. Aku akan pastikan semua rumah korang akan dicuci oleh abang Kassim

Lily - Jangan lupa suruh abang Kassim cuci rumah Lily hari sabtu ni

Fang - Tiada masalah

Gopal - Rumah aku hari ahad nanti

Fang - Ok.. lagi, lagi, siapa lagi?

Boboiboy - Amboi kau, mengambil kesempatan yea

Fang - Hehehe... biasalah. Aku dan kenakalan aku untuk kenakan abang... MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Yaya - Tak baik tau kau kenakan abang kau

Fang - Kalau dia kenakan aku, boleh pulak

Yaya - Hmm.. itu aku tak boleh nak kata apa

Ying - Haiyaa.. biarkan ajelah dia tu, nanti mesti kena hukuman dari abang dia sendiri

Boboiboy - Tahu takpe, Ying

Fang - Kalau korang tak nak, takpe.. aku tak kisah pun.. Rizu nak abang Kassim cuci rumah Rizu ke?

Rizu - Ermmm... nak! Tapi Pizu ada satu syarat untuk abang Kassim, abang Paizo tak boleh jadi abang Paizo semasa dia cuci rumah Pizu. Abang Paizo kena jadi abang Kassim yang lebih ceria dan tak garang macam abang Paizo!

Fang - Boleh boleh.. bisa diatur.. hehehee... tak lama lagi, bisnes cuci abang Kassim akan menjadi maju! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Fang, Gopal, Lily dan Rizu - Cuci Suci, 5 kali dapat satu free *siap menari lagi* HIDUP ABANG KASSIM! HIDUP ABANG KASSIM!

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying - ERK! ABANG KASSIM! Eh silap.. ABANG KAIZO!

Kaizo - KORANG SEMUA MEMPERSENDAKAN PENYAMARAN AKU! SETIAP SEORANG AKAN TERIMA HUKUMAN DARIPADA AKU!

Boboiboy, Gopal. Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Rizu - LARI! ABANG KASSIM MENGAMUK!

Fang - Isk abang ni.. abang Kassim mana pernah mengamuk, Kapten Kaizo aje yang jenis suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Abang Kassim tu ceria, pandai bersosial dan pandai cuci kapal lanun-lanun jahat

Kaizo - Kau nak kena hukuman latihan tempur daripada aku ke?

Fang - Ermm.. tak nak. Adik cuma nak abang Kassim jalankan tugas cuci hari ini. Rumah pertama kini pada hari ini adalah rumah Bella. Dia cakap kena cuci satu rumah sebelum ibu bapa dia balik

Kaizo - Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni... eh Lynna

Lynna terus ketawa kerana setiap kali dia nampak muka Kaizo, dia akan teringat balik detik-detik penyamaran Kaizo sebagai Kassim

Kaizo - Kenapa kau gelak?

Lynna - Sebab.. sebab.. hehehee... abang Kassim.. hehehee... ma-maaf Kassim, eh silap.. maksud aku, maafkan aku, Kaizo

Kaizo - Kau pun sama... LAHAP! AMBIK AKU DEKAT SINI! AKU NAK PINDAH KE PLANET LAIN!

Fang - Ala abang.. janganlah lari, siapa nak cuci rumah pelanggan abang ni?

Kaizo - Kau sendiri sahaja yang buat. Kau tu kan suka sangat dengan kebersihan. Sampai rumah kita tiada satu habuk pun

Fang - Betul juga tu. Jadi adik akan gantikan tempat abang Kassim! ADIK AKAN MEWARISI KECUCIAN ABANG KASSIM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI POPULAR!

Kaizo dan Lynna hanya pandang sahaja si Fang tergelak bersendirian di halaman rumah itu. Tak habis-habis dengan populariti dia, bisik di hati Kaizo dan Lynna. Hehehee...

* * *

 **Hehehee... popular betul abang Kassim ni xD**

* * *

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, anak kepada Kaizo iaitu Rifqi sedang menonton Youtube bersama adik kecilnya yang bernama Lily (Kaizo masih lagi rasa bengang kerana anak kedua dia bernama Lily)

Rifqi - WAH! Ayah dulu-dulu buat iklanlah.. adik Lily nak tengok?

Lily - Pipi.. pipi..

Rifqi - Kita tengok sama-sama ok.. abang Qiqi mainkan iklan ni

Kaizo di youtube - Abang nak basuh kapal ke? Murah je bang! Saya ada package istimewa! Cuci sampai suci! Siap basuh, polish dan vaccum luar dalam! CUCI SUCI 5 KALI, DAPAT 1 KALI FREE

Rifqi - WAH! HEBATNYA AYAH! QIQI SUKA! QIQI SUKA!

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Orang pertama yang dia nampak adalah Rifqi berpakaian seperti lanun

Kaizo - Qiqi, kenapa pakaian kau macam lanun?

Rifqi - Hehehee... ayah nak tahu ke?

Kaizo - Kau main lanun-lanun ke tadi?

Rifqi - Tak!

Kaizo - Habis tu?

Rifqi - CUCI SUCI 5 KALI! DAPAT 1 KALI FREE! CUCI SUCI 5 KALI! DAPAT 1 KALI FREE!

Muka Kaizo terus berubah

Kaizo - Ke-kenapa PENYAMARAN AKU YANG DULU MENGHANTUI DIRI KU SAMPAI SEKARANG! TIDAKKKKKKK!

Lynna - Qiqi, jom makan dengan ibu

Rifqi - Kenapa dengan ayah tu, ibu?

Lynna - Dia ada masalah yang tidak dapat dielakkan

Lynna dan Rifqi tinggalkan Kaizo bersendirian di ruang tamu yang kini sedang menghantuk kepalanya di dinding. Hehehehe..

* * *

 **Hehehee.. hopefully korang enjoy dengan chapter pasal abang Kassim ni xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	67. Baju Raya

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Tahu tak.. ESOK NAK RAYA DAH!

Kaizo - Itu aku tahu.. jadi, kenapa?

Fang - Abang tak nak ke beli baju raya untuk adik?

Kaizo - Baju raya tahun lepas kau masih ada lagi

Fang - Itu bukan baju raya! ITU JUBAH RAYA YANG ADA CORAK BUNGA-BUNGA!

Kaizo - Pakai ajelah yang tu

Fang - ABANG! ADIK NAK BAJU MELAYU WARNA PURPLE! BUKAN JUBAH UNTUK BUDAK-BUDAK PEREMPUAN!

Kaizo - Hmmm... yelah yelah, nanti kita pergi beli baju raya untuk kau

Fang - Abang tak nak baju raya ke?

Kaizo - Abang dah beli 3 minggu lepas

Fang - APA!

Kaizo - Kau tak dengar ke.. ABANG DAH BELI 3 MINGGU LEPAS

Fang - KENAPA ABANG TAK AJAK ADIK! ABANG SAJA NAK BUAT ADIK MARAH!

Kaizo - Abang dah ajak kau, tapi kau yang tak nak

Fang - Bila?

Kaizo - Masa tu kau tengah buat kerja sekolah sambil makan donut lobak merah. Abang tanya kau nak tak keluar dengan abang, kau jawab tak nak sebab kau nak berdating dengan donut lobak merah kau

Fang - ERK!

Kaizo - Sudah! Jangan nak menjerit-jerit dekat telinga abang.. kejap lagi kita pergi beli baju raya kau. Itu pun kalau ada lagi

* * *

Pada hari raya, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang beraya di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Boboiboy - Selamat hari raya abang Kaizo.. selamat hari raya Fang

Fang - Selamat hari raya korang! Masuklah... makanlah kuih raya yang aku buat! Pasti sedap.. tapi pastikan kau rasa biskut raya yang abang aku buat.. hehehe

Fang menjemput kawan-kawan dia duduk di ruang tamu untuk menjamu selera. Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sediakan hidangan mereka pada hari itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat belakang baju Kaizo. Fang hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja

Boboiboy - Ini mesti kau yang buatkan

Fang - Sudah tentu.. hehehe... dia beli baju raya aku last minit, jadi aku akan kenakan dia dengan kenakalan aku! Muahahaahaha!

Yaya - Kau ni Fang, tak habis-habis nak kenakan abang kau tapi... comel pulak gambar yang kau pergi letak tu. Macam mana kau boleh letak gambar tu tanpa abang kau sedar?

Fang - Senang aje.. aku tahu kalau time dia pakai baju tu, mesti dia akan sedar punya. Jadi aku terpaksalah letak gambar tu sewaktu dia sudah pakai baju raya dia tu. Masa tu aku pura-puralah cakap ada sesuatu dekat belakang tu. Time tulah aku letak gambar abang Kassim dekat baju dia tu.. muahahahahaa! Langsung dia tak sedar sampai sekarang!

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala sahaja. Kaizo pula, dia masih tidak tahu kenapa sehari suntuk orang-orang yang datang beraya rumah dia, panggil dia abang Kassim. Gambar di belakang baju Kaizo adalah gambar abang Kassim sedang mengenyit mata secara comel. Bagaimana mereka tahu tentang penyamaran dia? Adakah ini salah satu kenakalan adiknya? Tidak mengapa, fikir Kaizo. Dia teruskan sahaja dan berlakon menjadi abang Kassim pada hari raya pertama. Hari raya kedua nanti, tahulah apa yang bakal tiba nanti. Latihan tempur di kapal angkasa selama 12 jam.. nasib kaulah Fang xD hehehehe...

* * *

 **Hehehe... author ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA SEMUA!**

 **Maaf kalau tak lawak T_T**

 **Oh yea... Tiada chapter baru untuk Aku Abang, Kau Adik (Season 4) selama 3 minggu (minggu ni memang tiada chapter baru)**

 **Happy Holiday and Selamat Hari Raya!**

 **Maaf kalau selama ini author buat salah silap dekat semua readers author**


	68. Hidung

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Sewaktu Fang dan Kaizo masih kecil lagi.. Fang tersenyum nakal kepada abangnya

Kaizo - Kenapa adik senyum semacam dekat abang?

Fang - Cuba abang tengok dalam hidung adik

Kaizo - Apa ada dekat dalam hidung kau

Fang - Abang tengoklah dekat dalam lubang hidung adik...

Kaizo - Ada apa dekat dalam lubang hidung kau?

Fang - Ada taik hidung abang dekat dalam lubang hidung adik

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - APASAL PULAK TAIK HIDUNG ABANG ADA DEKAT DALAM LUBANG HIDUNG KAU?!

Fang - Sebab taik hidung abang masuk ke dalam lubang hidung adik... jap, adik bagi balik taik hidung abang

Lalu Fang korek hidung dia

Kaizo - IBU! ADIK NAK CALIT TAIK HIDUNG DIA DEKAT ABANG!

Fang - UWAAAAAAA! ABANG TAK SUKA ADIK! ABANG TAK NAK TAIK HIDUNG DIA BALIK!

Keiko (Ibu mereka) - Aduh anak-anak ku ni... janganlah jerit-jerit. Pening kepala ibu.. Fang, tak baik buat begitu dekat abang dan Kaizo, jangan nak cubit dia nanti

Kaizo - Bila masa Kaizo nak cubit dia.. saya cuma nak sekeh kepala dia sahaja

Keiko - Kaizo *Dia terus mencekak pinggang*

Kaizo - Saya bergurau sahaja

Tiba-tiba Fang calit taik hidung dia dekat tangan Kaizo. Sang remaja itu perasan dengan perbuatan adiknya, terus dia kejar Fang di sekeliling rumah. Makin pening kepala Keiko kerana perangai mereka berdua yang suka cari pasal

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf kalau pendek sahaja xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	69. Kenakalan Fang

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di tempat persembunyian Kaizo..

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - BOLEH TAK KAU SENYAP! AKU TENGAH BERSEMBUNYI NI!

Fang - Ohhh.. tapi kenapa abang menjerit tadi? Bukan ke orang tengah bersembunyi, kena senyap aje, tak boleh buat bising

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Dah tu, kau pergi jerit dekat aku tadi, kenapa?

Fang - Ohhh.. adik panggil abang tadi sebab nak tengok abang tengah buat apa

Kaizo - Aku tengah menghendap si Adudu tu.. selamat dia tak dengar jeritan kau dan aku tadi... aku ingin pastikan, tiada benda jahat dia akan lakukan di pulau ini

Fang - Bagus abang, bagus.. abang memang seorang kapten yang baik

Kaizo - Kau pula.. kau buat apa dekat sini? Nak menganggu aku ke?

Fang - Takdelah.. adik tengah menghendap abang

Kaizo - Bukan ke kau sepatutnya menghendap aku secara senyap?

Fang - Ini menghendap cara baru.. menghendap orang secara dekat.. hehehee..

Kaizo - Virus pelik sudah berjangkit dekat kau ke?

Fang - Ataupun virus nakal adik sudah aktif sekarang ni.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Adudu terdengar gelakan dari Fang tadi. Terus dia larikan diri ke tempat. Dahi Kaizo mula berkerut lagi. Lalu dia ketuk kepala adiknya

Kaizo - PANG! KAU HANCURKAN MISI MENGHENDAP AKU! HUKUMAN ROTAN 2 KALI SEBATAN!

Fang - ERK! Tapi.. dua kali aje.. tak sakit pun

Kaizo - Kalau macam tu.. 100 KALI SEBATAN!

Fang - ERK! JANGAN ABANG! Adik minta ampun beribu-ribu kali ampun wahai abang ku kapten ku inspirasi ku abang kassim ku.. adik tidak akan buat nakal lagi tapi... hehehe.. abang jangan masuk bilik abang lagi ok.. sebab adik ada letak baldi penuh dengan air dekat atas pintu bilik abang, lepas tu adik selerakkan lego dekat lantai bilik abang dan satu lagi, jangan buka almari bilik abang, sebab adik pergi letak belon dalam tu. Kalau abang buka, nanti meletup, lepas tu muka abang kena bedak.. hehehehe...

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Mata dia nampak berikan renungan tajam ke arah mata adiknya. Fang sudah mula berundur kebelakang dan lalu dia larikan dirinya jauh daripada abang dia

Kaizo - Siap kau Pang... kau cuba kenakan aku yea. Takpe, takpe.. aku akan kenakan kau balik.. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Boboiboy - Ah sudah.. abang Kaizo pun nak jadi nakal juga ke?

Kaizo - KAU PUN MENGHENDAP AKU KE?

Boboiboy - Ma-mana ada, saya cuma lalu dekat sini aje.. hehehe.. pergi dulu

Kaizo - Silakan...

10 saat kemudian, Kaizo mula mengamuk tetapi yang jadi mangsanya ialah Boboiboy

Boboiboy - APA SALAH AKU? KENAPA AKU PULA YANG KENA! SIAP KAU PANG!

Fang - Woi! Nama aku Fang lah!

Kaizo - ITU PUN KAU! MARI SINI ADIK AKU YANG TAK BETUL! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang dan Boboiboy - TIDAKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

 **Err... author main hentam sahaja x( entah lawak ke tak**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	70. Abang Kassim II

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Kaizo mimpi sesuatu...

 _Kassim - ADIK!_

 _Fang - ABANG!_

 _Kassim - Meh meh kita cuci rumah ni sama-sama. Adik mop lantai, abang bersihkan habuk-habuk dalam almari tu ok_

 _Fang - YEAHHH! KITA CUCI RUMAH SAMA-SAMA! SERONOKNYA! Tapi.. abang Kaizo tak nak join ke?_

 _Kassim - Dia tu sibuk.. sibuk dengan tugas dia sebagai kapten. Kita jangan kacau ok_

 _Fang - OK! Seronoknya dapat abang kembar! TAPI ABANG KASSIM LAGI BEST DARIPADA ABANG KAIZO! YAHOOO!_

* * *

 _Kassim - ADIK!_

 _Fang - ABANG!_

 _Kassim - Abang ada buatkan donut lobak merah untuk adik! Mesti adik suka kan!_

 _Fang - SUKA SUKA! TERIMA KASIH ABANG! ABANG KASSIM ADALAH ABANG YANG TERBAIK!_

 _Kassim - Terima kasih adik ku yang comel!_

 _Fang - Mana abang Kaizo yea_

 _Kassim - Dia tengah sibuk dengan tugas dia sebagai kapten_

 _Fang - YAHOOO! ABANG KAIZO TAKDE! KALAU TIDAK, DIA AKAN BULI ADIK SEPANJANG HARI! MARI KITA MAKAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH SEPUAS HATI!_

* * *

 _Kassim - ADIK!_

 _Fang - Yea abang ku yang serba kacak_

 _Kaizo - PANG!_

 _Fang - Abang nak apa? Tak boleh ke panggil adik elok-elok.. panggil adik macam nak lempang orang aje_

 _Kaizo - Kau memang nak kena lempang dengan aku ke?_

 _Fang - Tak nak! Abang Kaizo panggil adik sebab apa? Mesti abang panggil adik sebab nak cari pasal kan!_

 _Kaizo - BILA MASA PULA AKU NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN KAU! Aku panggil kau sebab aku.._

 _Fang - Sebab nak cari gaduh dengan adik ke?_

 _Kaizo - BUKAN! AKU PANGGIL KAU SEBAB-_

 _Fang - Sebab abang nak buli adik! Abang suka sangat buli adik.. tak macam abang Kassim. Dia lah abang yang paling baik! paling penyayang! paling best! dan DIA MANA SUKA BULI ADIK! ABANG KAIZO TAK BEST! ADIK SAYANG ABANG KASSIM SAHAJA! HIDUP ABANG KASSIM! HIDUP ABANG KASSIM!_

Terus Kaizo terjaga dari mimpinya

Kaizo - SIAP KAU KASSIM! SAMPAI DALAM MIMPI AKU JUGA KAU NAK BERMAHARAJALELA!

Fang - Abang tak puas hati dengan watak penyamaran abang ke?

Kaizo - Apa kau buat dekat sini?

Fang - Abang lupalah tu.. abang tadi tengah tengok movie dengan adik tapi abang yang tidur dulu. Jadi adik tengoklah movie tu sorang-sorang sambil makan popcorn. Kasihan adik tengok abang sebab tak boleh terima dengan penyamaran abang sebagai abang Kassim. Ramai yang suka dengan abang Kassim tu.. dia orang cakap abang Kassim tu lebih comel dan lebih menarik dari Kapten Kaizo. Bagi adik pula, adik hanya mampu tepuk dahi sahaja tapi adik suka melihat abang Kassim tu sebab dia tu rajin bersihkan kapal sampai suci semuanya! Kembalilah wahai abang Kassim! AKU PERLUKAN KAU!

Kaizo - Jadi.. kau tak perlukan aku ke?

Fang - Ermmm... entah

Kaizo - Kenapa entah pula. BAIK KAU JAWAB SOALAN AKU!

Fang - Malas... lagipun adik suka tengok abang mengamuk sebab abang Kassim tu.. hehehe.. adik tahu, abang cemburu dengan abang Kassim tu

Kaizo - Bila masa pula abang nak cemburu tentang dia. Buang masa aku sahaja.. tapi... kalau kau suka sangat dengan abang Kassim tu.. baiklah.. esok juga dia akan muncul tapi kau jangan menangis kalau perwatakan Kaizo tak nak muncul dah

Fang - Hehehe.. bagus abang, bagus.. kalau boleh, perwatakan Kapten Kaizo jangan muncul buat selama-lamanya! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Terus Fang kena tendang keluar daripada rumah itu

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Kaizo - ADIK! SELAMAT PAGI! MARI KITA BERSIHKAN RUMAH SAMA-SAMA!

Fang - MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! Sudahlah abang.. adik tak boleh tengok abang ceria semacam.. hehehee..

Kaizo - Kenapa? Tak suka ke abang Kassim muncul? Kalau tak suka, takpelah.. abang merajuklah macam ni

Fang - Cheh, ingatkan nak mengamuk tadi

Kaizo - Buat apa abang nak mengamuk.. abang bukan abang Kaizo tetapi abang adalah ABANG KASSIM! PENCUCI KAPAL-KAPAL LANUN! Cuci rumah pun boleh juga

Fang - Bagus abang bagus.. jom kita cuci rumah ni sampai suci semuanya

Kaizo - Kalau begitu, kita mulakan sekarang tetapi hari ini kita tidak berpakaian seperti lanun... HARI NI KITA PAKAI BAJU PENGUIN!

Fang - PE-PENGUIN?! Kenapa kena pakai baju penguin pulak? Adik tak nak! Nanti jatuh imej adik yang super popular dan super kacak ni

Kaizo - Tak seronoklah kalau tak pakai.. asyik jadi lanun sahaja. So abang telah fikirkan secara mendalam. Setiap hari kita akan mengadakan satu tema.. tema yang berlainan. Hari ini penguin, esok gajah ataupun itik. TAK PUN KITA PAKAI BAJU DONUT LOBAK MERAH! Kita akan pakaian itu sambil cuci semua rumah kawan-kawan kau. Apa macam? Best kan idea abang

Fang - TIDAKKKK! ADIK TAK SANGGUP!

Fang lari keluar dari rumahnya kerana dia tidak sanggup melihat imej dia tercalar. Kaizo tergelak sinis kerana akhirnya, idea dia berjaya juga untuk kenakan adiknya

Kaizo - Kalau dia sebut lagi pasal abang Kassim tu, tahulah aku nak buat apa. Biarkan dia rasa.. hahahaha

* * *

 **Hehehe..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	71. Lagu Kanak-Kanak

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu masa dahulu, semasa mereka masih kecil lagi...

Fang - ABANG! BANGUN!

Fang hempuk-hempuk muka abangnya dengan bantal. Dia tidak akan berhenti selagi abang dia tidak bangun dari tidurnya

Fang - ABANG! BANGUN! BANGUN!

Kaizo - PANG!

Kaizo terus pegang bantal itu. Riak wajah dia garang seperti harimau

Fang - Yea abang ku pulang dari kota, abang ku belikan kereta. Kereta kecil warna merah, boleh ku bawa ke sekolah

Kaizo - Apa yang kau merepek ni!

Fang - Takdelah, adik tak merepek.. adik cuma... kalau rasa gembira tepuk tangan, kalau rasa gembira tepuk tangan. Kalau rasa gembira, beginilah caranya, kalau rasa gembira tepuk tangan

Kaizo - Kau takde kerja ke? Pagi-pagi lagi sudah kacau aku

Fang - MESTILAH! Ibu yang suruh adik kejutkan abang! Ibu nak abang bangun pagi, gosok gigi, cuci muka, terus mandi, pakai baju, minum susu, salam ayah dan ibu, pergi sekolah jalan kaki

Kaizo - Dari tadi asyik nak merapu aje. Ingat kau tu comel macam penguin ke... kau tu LANDAK BUSUK!

Fang - UWAAAAAA! BERITAHU IBU, ABANG PANGGIL ADIK LANDAK BUSUK!

Kaizo - ERK! Janganlah menangis.. abang bergurau sahaja tadi. Adik bukan landak busuk tapi adik adalah landak wangi!

Fang - PENGUIN WANGI!

Kaizo - Yea yea, penguin wangi.. meh duduk dekat sebelah abang

Fang panjat katil abangnya dengan kaki pendek dia. Fang merangkak dan lalu duduk di sebelah abangnya

Kaizo - Adik nyanyilah lagu lain untuk abang pula

Fang - Hmm... adik ada satu lagu khas untuk abang... PAK ATAN ADA KUCING, NAMA DIA KAIZO! K.A.I.Z.O K.A.I.Z.O NAMA DIA KAIZO!

Kaizo - Apasal nama abang ada dekat dalam lagu tu?

Fang - Sebab kita ada anak kucing baru! ADIK NAMA DIA SEMPENA NAMA ABANG! YEAHHH! SEBAB ADIK SAYANG ABANG! Adik ada lagu untuk abang.. tapi adik perlukan kertas dan pencil

Kaizo - Kenapa pula?

Fang - Abang tengok ajelah nanti apa yang adik nak buat

Kaizo ambilkan kertas dan pencil untuk adiknya dan lalu dia berikan kedua barang itu kepada adik dia yang serba comel itu

Fang - Abang tengok ok... bulat kecil, bulat kecil, bulatlah besar, sayang ibu, sayang ayah, sayang semua, 6 kali, 6 kali, 36. 6 kali, 6 kali, anak bu- beruang. Comel tak?

Kaizo - Bolehlah tapi... apa yang cakap awal tadi? Anak apa tadi?

Fang - Anak beruang

Kaizo - Bukan, kau cuba cakap benda lain! Baik kau beritahu aku.. apa yang kau cuba katakan tadi

Fang - Err... adik lari dulu! ADIK CUMA NAK CAKAP ANAK BULAT SAHAJA! TAPI ABANG BUKAN BULAT MACAM TEDDY BEAR! ABANG IALAH TEDDY BEAR KEDING!

Kaizo - PANG! JANGAN NAK TIPU!

Fang - IBUUUUUUU! ABANG NAK GIGIT ADIK!

Kaizo - PANG! BILA MASA AKU NAK GIGIT KAU PULA! TAK GUNA PUNYA ADIK!

Berkejar-kejaran si adik beradik alien itu di sekeliling rumah... hehehe..

* * *

 **Err... maaf kalau rasa tak lawak xD ahakzz...**


	72. Gelagat Fang dan Kaizo

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari...

Fang - Kak Lynna.. antara Kapten Kaizo dan Ejen Ridzwan.. mana satu lagi handsome?

Lynna - Errr...

Kaizo - PANG! SOALAN APA KAU BERIKAN TU!

Fang - SOALAN CEPUMAS!

Kaizo - Takde soalan lain ke kau nak tanya?

Fang - ADA! ADA! Soalan untuk abang.. Siapa paling hebat, Boboiboy Solar atau Boboiboy Halilintar?

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok... nak dekat 30 minit Kaizo memikirkan jawapannya

Kaizo - Aku rasa... AKU YANG PALING HEBAT SEKALI! MUAHAHAHAHAA!

Fang - JAWAPAN ANDA SALAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaizo - Takpe takpe... jawapan salah pun, abang tetap boleh terima lagi wahai adik ku yang serba hebat, baik dan popular

Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar kerana dapat pujian daripada abangnya

Fang - ABANG PUJI ADIK! Abang..

Kaizo - Kau nak apa adik ku landak

Fang - SALAH!

Kaizo - Apa yang salahnya?

Fang - perkataan landak itu adalah salah!

Kaizo - Hmm.. baiklah, abang akan ulang balik... Kau nak apa wahai adik ku yang tak berapa betul sangat

Fang - ABANG! CAKAPLAH BETUL-BETUL! UWAAAAAA! ABANG JAHAT!

Kaizo - Adeh, menangis pulak adik aku ni.. eh, mana Lynna?

Lynna sudah lari dari situ kerana tidak tahan melihat perangai mereka berdua. Fang berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil menangis. Kaizo tinggalkan adik dia bersendirian di ruang tamu rumah mereka

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaizo kembali ke ruang tamu dan dapati adik dia masih lagi menangis di belakang kerusi sofa, baring terlentang sambil mengigit bantal

Kaizo - Tak berhenti lagi menangis! KAU NI KENAPA?

Fang - Oh abang ku.. adik tadi pergi kedai donut sebab tekak adik mahu makan donut kegemaran adik, donut lobak merah ku. Adik tidak dapat lupakan rasa donut itu yang sungguh gebu. Ianya bagaikan cair di dalam mulut adik tetapi malangnya pada hari ini... donut tu jatuh dalam longkang! Adik beli banyak tapi kaki adik terlanggar sesuatu dan menyebabkan adik hilang kawalan. Donut-donut adik terus jatuh dan tiada donut yang terselamat

Kaizo - Kasihan

Fang - Yea abang, kasihan dengan nasib adik ni

Kaizo - Kalau begitu, kau pergi buatkan makanan tengahari untuk abang. Perut abang dah mula lapar

Lalu Fang bangun. Dia sudah berhenti menangis tetapi kali ini, api kemarahan dia pula yang naik

Fang - ABANG! ADIK BARU SAHAJA CERITA TENTANG KESEDIHAN ADIK! TAPI ABANG LANGSUNG TAKDE SIMPATI! ABANG BUKANNYA NAK PUJUK HATI ADIK YANG TENGAH SEDIH NI! Adik ingatkan abang nak belanja adik donut lobak merah ke, nak buat donut lobak merah sama-sama ke, ini tidak.. abang suruh adik buat makanan untuk abang pula

Kaizo hanya goyang kaki sambil menonton television. Telinga dia tahan sahaja bebelan adiknya yang sudah pun berada di dapur. Sambil memotong lobak, sambil itulah Fang membebel tidak henti-henti.. hehehe

* * *

 **Maaf kalau rasa tak kelakar**

 **Jumpa lagi :3**


	73. Pekak

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari...

Fang - Abang! SELAMAT HARI JADI ABANG! Nah! Adik bagi hadiah

Kaizo - Hmm... apasal awal sangat kau bagi aku hadiah? Bukan ke hari jadi aku lambat lagi

Fang - Ala, adik saja bagi awal sebab nanti time hari jadi abang, tak perlulah adik bagi hadiah! Jadi, adik ucapkan awal-awal dekat abang sebelum adik lupa nanti time tu!

Kaizo - Kau hari ni kenapa? Nak mula buat perkara merapu ke?

Fang - Apa? Abang nak garpu?

Kaizo - Aku kata MERAPU!

Fang - Hah?! Abang nak makan nasi kerabu guna garpu?

Kaizo - AKU KATA MERAPU! BUKAN GARPU ATAU NASI KERABU!

Fang - APA? ABANG NAK PENYAPU?

Kaizo - KAU NI PEKAK KE?

Fang - Hah?! Abang sakit tekak?

Kaizo - AKU KATA PEKAK! Bila masa aku cakap aku sakit tekak

Fang - Abang pakai cekak?

Kaizo - STRESS AKU MACAM NI!

Fang - Abang nak pakai dress? atau abang nak beli dress untuk kak Lynna?

Kaizo - AKU KATA STRESS!

Fang - Ohhh.. abang nak rest.. kasihan abang. Abang pergilah rehat, abangkan sakit tekak

Kaizo malas hendak melayan adiknya lagi. Dia terus naik ke atas sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya semasa dia menaiki tangga rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus menghempas pintu bilik itu dengan ganas sekali. Fang terus tersenyum lebar sambil menari-nari dengan riangnya kerana berjaya kenakan abang dia. Bersabarlah Kaizo, lain hari boleh kenakan Fang balik.. hehehe

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **xD**


	74. Hyper

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di kedai Tok Aba

Fang - ABANG KU GILA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaizo - Apahal pulak ni? BOBOIBOY!

Boboiboy - Yea abang Kaizo

Kaizo - Kenapa dengan adik aku tu?

Boboiboy - Errr... dia jadi macam tu sebab banyak sangat makan donut lobak merah

Kaizo - Berapa banyak dia makan?

Boboiboy - Lebih kurang 12 kotak dan dalam kotak-kotak tu ada sedozen donut lobak merah

Kaizo - Patutlah.. terlebih gula si budak Pang ni

Fang - ABANG KU GILA! MIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaizo - Dari mana dia dapat duit nak beli donut-donut tu? Dia pergi rompak bank ke?

Boboiboy - Bukan! Dia jumpa kad kredit abang Kaizo, lepas tu dia terus guna untuk beli donut kesukaan dia tu

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - Terima kasih Boboiboy... PANG! JOM BALIK!

Fang - TAK NAK! Hehehehe.. lagipun adik ada belikan sesuatu untuk abang! 50 CAWAN TEH HIJAU!

Kaizo - TEH HIJAU!

Kaizo terus menikmati setiap cawan teh hijau itu. Fang angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda puas hati

Boboiboy - Adeh, abang dan adik sama aje perangai

Ochobot - Tahu takpe Boboiboy, sabar ajelah

* * *

Di rumah..

Kaizo - Pang.. tolong abang

Fang - Abang nak adik tolong apa?

Kaizo - Tolong angkat abang.. abang tak larat nak naik tangga tu sebab perut abang penuh dengan air teh hijau

Fang - Kasihan.. abang duduklah situ dediam, adik nak pergi makan sekejap.. adik beli 12 dozen donut lobak merah! DONUT LOBAK MERAH!

Kaizo - PANG!

Fang - TAK NAK TOLONG! Adik suka tengok perut abang jadi buncit.. MIAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaizo - Adik aku dah mula jadi tak betul.. SIAP KAU NANTI! ESOK AKU KENAKAN KAU BALIK!.. adeh.. tak larat aku nak marah dia lama-lama. Baik aku baring aje

Idoli - Cian abang Kaizo. Bersabarlah abang Kaizo. Nanti Idoli tolong cakarkan abang Fang ok!

Kaizo - Bagus Idoli! Lagi ganas kau cakar, lagi bagus kau! Dan lagi suka aku nanti

Idoli - YAHOOO! ABANG KAIZO BAGI IDOLI KEBENARAN UNTUK MENCAKAR ABANG FANG!

Fang - ERK! LARI!

Idoli - Meow meow meow meow meow meow!

Akhirnya, Kaizo tertidur di atas kerusi kerana dapat dengar bunyi yang sangat indah bagi diri dia iaitu keseksaan adik dia kerana kena cakar dengan Idoli.. hehe..

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **P/S - Hehehe.. idea ni main hentam sahaja xD**


	75. Populariti

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Lily - Kenapa landak menangis tak berlagu ni?

Fang - Kalau kau nak tahu.. aku menangis kerana... si Yaya tu, dulu dia ada program Apa Kata Yaya.. lepas tu, sekarang ni dia ada program baru jalan-jalan dekat Jepun, pergi melancong sana sini. Si Boboiboy pula, dia memang dah sah-sah watak paling utama dekat dalam Boboiboy galaxy. Gopal dan Ying pula, dia orang sentiasa ada semasa dia orang pergi berseronok dan aku pula... sentiasa tiada. Mana tak sedih dengan kehidupan aku ni.. Abang aku pula. Semenjak dia menyamar jadi abang Kassim, makin ramai pula sukakan watak abang Kassim tu, siap ada produk sabun lagi dan aku pula... macam dilupai

Lily - Kasihan landak

Fang - Memang kasihan pun. Apa boleh buat.. aku ni nak popular tapi popularity aku hanya suku-suku sahaja

Lily - Sabar ajelah wahai landak

Fang - Memang tengah sabar ni tapi dalam hati ni, rasa macam nak mengamuk sebab tak puas hati. Apa yang aku boleh buat? dan kenapa aku nak minta nasihat daripada kau pula wahai si pelik

Lily - Hehehehe! Jangan risau landak! Landak hanya perlu dengar nasihat daripada yang pakar iaitu LILY!

Fang - Apasal aku kena dengar nasihat daripada kau?

Lily - Sebab Lily pun popular juga! Landak tak tahu ke Lily ada peminat tersendiri! Ramai yang suka dengan kepelikan Lily!

Fang - Kau nak bagi nasihat yang merepek ke?

Lily - Ini bukan nasihat merepek.. ini adalah nasihat kebenaran daripada cikgu kebenaran! Cikgu Papa Zola ajar Lily bahawa populariti bukanlah segalanya

Fang - Apa yang segalanya?

Lily - Iaitu personaliti adalah segalanya. Kalau landak friendly macam Lily.. mesti ramai yang suka

Fang - Tapi ramai aje yang suka aku sebab aku lebih bergaya, lebih hebat dan juga lebih pandai daripada si Boboiboy tu! Hahahaha

Lily - Itulah landak, jangan terlalu yakin sangat.. BBB-CHAN popular sebab watak dia yang comel sampai hati Lily terpikat dengan kecomelannya

Fang - Hmm.. yelah.. kalau macam tu, aku akan cuba jual makanan iaitu DONUT LOBAK MERAH CIPTAAN AKU SENDIRI! AKU PASTI, POPULARITI AKU AKAN MENINGKAT!

Lily - Good luck landak. Lily nak pergi kacau BBB-CHAN!

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Fang kemurungan kerana donut lobak merah dia tidak laku kerana sesiapa sahaja yang beli, mesti akan rasa masin. Adakah abang dia pergi bubuh garam satu balang atau dia tersilap letak?

Fang - UWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaizo - Kau apahal tiba-tiba menangis?

Fang - Abang letak garam dalam donut adik!

Kaizo - Yea, betul kata kau. Aku cuba sabotaj donut kau supaya populariti kau setakat tahap landak sahaja dan aku pula, biar populariti aku tahap abang Kassim

Fang - ABANGGGGGG! Janganlah sabotaj perniagaan donut adik!

Kaizo - Ala, biarlah abang nak sabotaj pun. Kau tu bukannya ahli perniagaan. Kau tu cuba seekor landak sahaja

Terus Fang menjadi seekor landak di depan mata abangnya. Mata Kaizo membulat besar. Adakah betul adiknya seekor landak? Selama ini adik dia hanya jelmaan manusia alien sahaja? Adik dia sebenarnya adalah landak angkasa?

Kaizo - TIDAKKKK!

Rupanya itu semua hanyalah mimpi sahaja. Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Lalu turun ke bawah dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur rumahnya. Sejurus itu, dia pergi buatkan donut lobak merah supaya adik dia boleh jual nanti. Tanpa disedari olehnya, adik dia iaitu Fang, masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia terkejut melihat betapa rajinnya abang dia membuat donut lobak merah. Fang pula terfikir, adakah abang dia cuba hendak mencuri idea menjual donut lobak merah dan namakan donut itu sebagai donut abang Kassim?

Fang - TIDAKKKKKKKK! ABANG JANGAN CUBA NAK CURI IDEA ADIK! PENGIKAT BAYANG!

Kaizo - ERK! BELAHAN PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang - TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!

Kaizo - TOLAKAN TENAGA!

Di dalam bilik Idoli

Idoli - Abang.. ambik adik dekat rumah abang Kaizo sebab dia orang tengah berperang. Adik takut! UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Faye terpaksa bawa Idoli keluar dari rumah sebab dia rasa tak selamat duduk dalam rumah yang ada peperangan diantara abang dan adik. Dia tunggu sahaja Laksamana Tarung turun ke bumi dan tolong leraikan peperangan adik beradik alien itu.. hehehe...

* * *

 **Maaf kalau rasa tak best :P**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	76. Trio Huru-Hara

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di kedai Tok Aba.. Faye sedang mengayakan pakaian dress barunya kepada Bella dan Lily

Faye - Cantik tak?

Lily - CANTIK! CANTIK! Macam princess

Bella - Warna dress kau pun lawa.. Purple, peach and pink!

Faye - Hahaha! Warna 3P! Warna kegemaran aku.. Ochobot! Cepat tangkap gambar aku!

Ochobot - Baiklah cik model!

Bella dan Lily - KAMI PUN NAK JOIN JUGA!

Ochobot - Ok *Mengeluh sebab kena paksa jadi photographer untuk Faye* Say Cheese semua!

Tanpa disedari oleh ketiga gadis itu, Fang terus simbah mereka dengan air. Habis basah mereka dan Ochobot dapat menangkap gambar mereka dalam keadaan basah

Lily - HUJAN! HUJAN! HUJAN!

Lily berlari mengelilingi kedai Tok Aba sambil menjerit hujan

Bella - BERANI KAU SIMBAH AIR DEKAT KITA ORANG!

Fang - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku memang berani pun

Bella - SIAP KAU LANDAK GORENG! RASAKAN TAMPARAN BOLA BERAPI BELLA!

Bola tadi terkena muka Fang

Faye - GILIRAN AKU PULA!

Faye terus berikan flying kick kepada Fang. Sang alien berambut cacak itu terpelanting sehingga ke langit biru

Bella dan Faye - Puas hati kami!

Ochobot - Menakutkan betul

Kaizo - Tahniah aku ucapkan kerana berjaya belasah si budak Pang tu

Bella dan Faye - Terima kasih abang Kaizo!

Lily - HUJAN! HUJAN! HUJAN!

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

Kaizo - TOLAKAN TENAGA!

Kali ini Lily pula terpelanting ke langit biru sehingga hilang dari pandangan mata mereka

Lily - WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bella, Faye dan Ochobot - Menakutkan betul abang Kaizo ni

Kaizo - Terima kasih

* * *

 **Err... hahahah xD Maaf kalau tak lawak**


	77. Idola

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

Fang - Rizu, cuba tengok lakonan abang sebagai abang Kaizo

Rizu - Wah! Macam menarik aje

Fang - Mestilah menarik.. tengok ok

Rizu - Ok

Fang - PANG! KENAPA KAU NI LEMAH SANGAT! KAU NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR KE?

Rizu - Hahaha! Macam abang Paizo lah! Abang Fang buat lagi

Fang - Ok... PANG! MANA SUP LOBAK MERAH ABANG?

Rizu - Best best! Pizu nak lagi!

Fang - Hehehe.. ok... PANG! CEPAT BUATKAN AIR TEH HIJAU UNTUK ABANG! PANG! KAU NAK KENA LEMPANG KE!

Rizu - Miahahahaha! Comel lah abang buat suara abang Paizo! Pizu suka

Fang - Hehehe.. abang memang comel dan bergaya pun.. cuba Rizu tengok ni.. PANG! Abang mengaku, abang ni bengong! Abang ku bengong!

Lalu Kaizo muncul di belakang Fang dengan riak wajahnya yang bengis seperti singa. Rizu terkedu seketika

Kaizo - Cuba kau ulang lagi sekali

Fang - Abang ku bengong!

Kaizo - Lagi sekali

Fang - Abang ku bengong!

Kaizo - Bagus.. sekarang ni, aku nak kau ketuk-ketampi sebanyak 50 kali

Fang - Baik abang

Rizu - WAH! Dasyatnya abang Paizo! Terus abang Fang dengar cakap abang.. memang bagus

Kaizo - Abang memang bagus pun *bangga dengan diri sendiri*

Rizu - Hehehe... tapikan abang Paizo, Pizu sekarang ni sudah ada idola baru

Kaizo - Siapa?

Fang - ERK! SIAPA RIZU? SIAPA? JANGAN CAKAP SI KAPTEN ITIK HOT NI IDOLA BARU RIZU! TIDAKKKKK!

Kaizo terus berikan renungan maut dia kepada Fang. Lalu sang landak itu sambung balik ketuk-ketampi

Rizu - Err.. bukan abang Paizo tetapi ABANG EJEN RIZWAN!

Lalu Fang jatuh kerana tidak dapat menerima kenyataan

Fang - Ke-kenapa dia? Kenapa abang bukan lagi idola Rizu? Kenapa? WHY RIZU WHY?!

Rizu - Sebab abang Fang dah tak cool. Abang Fang suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang Paizo. Abang Fang suka sangat peluk anak patung penguin. Abang Fang tak habis-habis dengan populariti. Lagipun Pizu dah naik muak dengan populariti tu sebab Pizu lagi suka kalau abang Fang tak kejar populariti dan Pizu tak suka kalau abang Fang berlagak sombong. Kadang-kadang Pizu rasa macam nak gigit aje abang Fang. Ejen Rizwan lagi best! lagi cool! dan sama hebat macam abang Paizo!

Fang - Oh tidak.. adik angkat ku hancurkan hati ku! TIDAKKKKK! Rizu sanggup buat begitu dekat abang? Apa salah abang kepada Rizu? Abang tetap bergaya dan tetap perasan hebat seperti selalu

Kaizo - Yang kau nak berdrama sangat ni kenapa? Cubalah jadi macam ejen Rizwan tu. Dia adalah seseorang yang aku boleh kagumi seperti Boboiboy. Bagi abang, perwatakan dia ada seperti abang juga, seorang yang serius tapi kau ni.. macam nak kena penampar aje. Kalau kau nak hebat dan bergaya macam dia, pergi belajar dari dia atau kau nak aku sendiri ajar kau?...

Lalu Rizu lari dari situ kerana tak sanggup mendengar ceramah dari Kaizo. Fang pula, masih tidak berpuas hati dengan adik angkatnya. Dia seperti ingin mengamuk di situ dan juga, dia tidak dengar ceramah dari abangnya kerana sibuk sangat dengan perasaan marah dia kepada Rizu. Akhirnya, Kaizo berikan hukuman latihan tempur akibat tak dengar bebelan dia sebentar tadi

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf kalau tak lawak xD**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	78. Interview

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Fang ditemu bual oleh seorang pengacara TV

Pengacara TV - Sekarang ini, saya bersama dengan salah seorang adiwira dari pasukan Boboiboy iaitu Fang! Apa khabar Fang?

Fang - Saya khabar baik. Saya sebenarnya..

Lalu datang suara yang membuatkan Fang berkerut dahi

Lily - WEEEEEEE! SAY WHALEEEEEEEEE! (Atau maksud lain, sewel)

Fang - Sekejap yea

Pengacara TV - Err.. ok

Lalu Fang pergi untuk membelasahi si Lily

Fang - MARI SINI KAU PELIK! AKU NAK BELASAH KAU PUAS-PUAS! HARIMAU BAYANG!

Lily - ERK! LANDAK MENGAMUK! LANDAK MENGAMUK!

Beberapa minit kemudian, Fang kembali dengan perasan berpuas hati kerana dapat belasah Lily

Fang - Maaf yea pasal tadi. Saya terpaksa pergi halau si pelik tu. Mana kita tadi.. oh yea, saya khabar baik dan saya sebenarnya sangat berbesar hati kerana dapat interview dekat rancangan TV yang popular

Lily - Dan bolehlah landak menjadi popular lepas ni tetapi hakikatnya, populariti dia tetap rendah seperti biasa.. miahahahahaha!

Fang - WOI! Bukan aku dah halau kau ke?

Lily - Hehehehe.. walaupun diri ku telah dihalau oleh sang landak ungu, tetapi hati Lily tidak pernah kena halau! Lily akan tetap bangkit dan akan berjuang untuk mengacau-bilau dimana sahaja landak berada!

Pengacara TV - Wah, Lily dan Fang ni berkawan baik ke? atau lebih daripada itu, maksud saya, Lily ni teman istimewa Fang ke?

Fang dan Lily - WHAT? NO WAY!

Fang - Si pelik ni jadi teman istimewa saya? Jangan harap! Rasa nak tendang adalah

Lily - No no no.. si landak ni hanyalah landak sahaja dan hati Lily hanya pada si pipi pau comel iaitu BBB-CHAN!

Pengacara TV - Ohh.. jadi Lily ni peminat nombor satu Boboiboy dan kenapa kamu selalu panggil si Fang ni landak?

Lily - Sebab rambut dia bercacak macam landak.. hehehehe... tapi adakalanya, bila Lily muka ketat dan serius, Lily akan panggil nama penuh dia. Bila Lily hyper active, happy go lucky dan terbayangkan muka comel BBB-CHAN, Lily akan panggil si landak ni, landak

Pengacara TV - Begitu rupanya. Bagaimana kamu boleh menjadi peminat nombor satu Boboiboy?

Fang - Kejap.. ni nak interview si pelik ke atau nak interview saya?

Pengacara TV - Maaf Fang.. saya tertarik pula dengan cik Lily ni. Dia ni memang jenis sentiasa ceria yea

Fang - Hmm.. boleh dikatakan begitu tapi keceriaan dia sangat annoying! Boleh naik rimas saya ni

Lily - Kasihan landak. Macam mana boleh naik rimas tu. Meh happy happy dengan Lily! Kita senyum-senyum selalu dan tak naklah nak bermasa muka sahaja. Agaknya sebab itulah si Rizu sudah bertukar arah dan pilih ejen Rizwan sebagai idola terbaru dia. Walaupun ejen Rizwan sentiasa serius seperti kapten itik hot, tetapi dia tidak akan mengejar populariti. Dia hanya fokuskan kerjaya dia sebagai seorang ejen yang berwibawa! Dan landak pula, nak popular dan donut lobak merah dia! Kalau tak puas hati, mulalah dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal

Fang - Rizu tu.. tak sangka pula dia telah mengkhianati aku!

Rizu - ERK! Abang Fang cakap Pizu mengkhianati abang.. UWAAAAA! BAGITAHU IBU DAN ABANG PAIZO!

Fang - ALAMAK! RIZU! Aduh.. macam mana boleh terlupa si Rizu ada dekat sini. Maaf yea, saya nak pergi pujuk adik angkat saya tu

Pengacara TV - Err... silakan. Kalau begitu, saya interview Lily seorang sahajalah

Fang pergi memujuk Rizu dan Lily pula, tersenyum lebar seorang diri di hadapan kamera. Hehehe...

* * *

 **Hehehe.. ok tak? xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	79. Bawang

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di rumah adik beradik alien

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa?

Fang - Adik nak pinjam pedang tenaga abang

Kaizo - Kau nak buat apa dengan pedang tenaga aku?

Fang - Adik nak potong bawang dengan pedang abang yang sangat hebat tu. Nak berfeeling-feeling jadi macam abang

Kaizo - KAU NAK POTONG BAWANG DENGAN PEDANG AKU? TAK BOLEH! SERANGAN PEDANG TENAGA

Terus Fang melarikan diri. Kaizo mengambil nafas untuk tenangkan diri dia. Jika tidak, boleh mengamuk Kaizo di dalam rumah itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Fang - ABANG!

Kaizo - Kau nak apa lagi? Kau nak guna pedang tenaga aku ke?

Fang - Bukan! Tapi adik nak pinjam topeng helmet abang tu

Kaizo - Kau nak guna topeng aku tu untuk apa? Jangan cakap sebab kau nak naik motor

Fang - Errr.. bukanlah abang! Adik nak pakai sebab setiap kali adik potong bawang, mesti mata ni rasa pedih and menangis tak tentu hala. Sebab tu adik nak pinjam. Lagipun, bolehlah adik merasai macam mana pakai topeng helmet abang yang serba canggih tu

Kaizo - KAU NI KAN! SUKA SANGAT BUAT AKU MENGAMUK! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang terus melarikan diri. Kaizo bertenang dan bersabar sambil membuat teh kegemaran dia iaitu teh hijau

* * *

Keesokan harinya, semasa Kaizo sedang bertarung dengan alien-alien jahat yang dibawa masuk ke dalam bumi oleh Adudu

Adudu - HAHAHAA! SAKSIKANLAH ALIEN-ALIEN DURJANA AKU UNTUK MENGALAHKAN KAPTEN KAIZO!

Probe - Tak sabar saya nak melihat Kapten Kaizo kalah! Kena sediakan popcorn ni!

Kaizo - Kau ingat aku boleh dikalahkan begitu mudah sekali? Kau sudah silap

Adudu - Eleh, cakap besar.. takpe, takpe.. kejap lagi dah kalah, menangislah kau. WAHAI ALIEN-ALIEN KU! PERGI SERANG SI KAPTEN KAIZO TU!

Kaizo terus keluarkan pedang tenaga dia tetapi alien-alien itu lari ke tempat lain kerana ada bau bawang dekat pedang Kaizo

Adudu - APASAL KORANG LARI PULAK NI!

Kaizo - Kenapa pedang tenaga aku ada bau bawang? ini mesti Pang punya kerja! PANG!

Fang - Yea abang

Kaizo - KAU GUNA PEDANG AKU KE?

Fang - Err.. tak... Lily yang guna pedang abang untuk potong bawang!

Lily - WHAT?! Landak tipu! Bukan Lily yang pinjam tapi landak yang pinjam!

Fang - Kau yang pinjam!

Lily - Landak yang pinjam!

Fang - Kau yang pinjam!

Lily - BUKAN LILY! TAPI LANDAK!

Fang - Bukan aku tapi KAU!

Kaizo - AKU KAHWINKAN JUGA BUDAK DUA ORANG NI! BELAHAN PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang dan Lily terus melarikan diri mereka daripada keamukan Kaizo. Adudu dan Probe hanya duduk sambil makan popcorn tapi Probe boleh makan ke? Dia kan robot.. hehehe

Thorn - Tapi.. tapi... aku yang pinjam pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo tu.. sebab hari tu dia orang suruh aku potong bawang tapi pisau pula takde, jadi aku gunalah pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo

Nasib Thorn begitu baik kerana tiada siapa yang dengar perbualan dia sebentar tadi

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	80. Excalibur

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Solar, Thorn, Blaze dan Taufan sedang meneropong Fang dari luar tembok pagar rumah. Mereka perhatikan si remaja alien sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman rumah. Mereka berempat sedang menjalankan misi iaitu misi membongkar misteri pedang tenaga Kapten. Ini semua idea dari sang bertopi hijau yang bernama Thorn. Dia terlalu teruja apabila Solar setuju untuk mengetuai siasatan misteri itu. Fang masih lagi tidak sedar dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia begitu sibuk menyapu daun-daun kering di halaman rumahnya. Setiap kali daun-daun kering itu berkumpul satu tempat, ianya akan kembali terbang dan Fang terpaksa menyapu balik. Blaze dan Thorn tergelak sahaja kerana Taufan telah menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk terbangkan daun-daun kering itu. Solar hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Hmm... korang memang suka kenakan Fang yea"

"Betul tu Solar" kata Taufan "Lagipun dia masih tidak sedar tentang kehadiran kita orang dekat sini.. hehehe"

"Kalau aku bakar daun-daun kering tu, mesti Fang rasa pelik kan"

"Kau jangan nak gunakan kuasa api kau, Blaze" tegur Solar "Dalam hal-hal menghendap orang ni, kenalah secara senyap supaya orang itu tidak mengetahui bahawa orang itu sedang diperhatikan"

"Ohh.. jadi aku tak bolehlah tukarkan daun-daun kering tu jadi daun hijau balik"

"Yea, betul tu Thorn" kata Solar

"Ok! Upacara menghendap Fang akan dijalan secara sempurna"

"Upacara menghendap Fang?" Solar tepuk dahinya sendiri "Adeh... Thorn ni"

"Wuuuuu! Ada orang cakap tentang upacara menghendap landak ke?"

Keempat-empat remaja lelaki itu menoleh kepala mereka ke sebelah kanan. Tidak sangka pula seorang gadis yang bernama Lily, ada di situ. Solar dapat rasakan, bahawa hari ini akan menjadi lebih huru-hara. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana nasib dia untuk mengawal keempat-empat remaja itu yang suka membuat masalah

"Lily!"

"Thorn!"

Lily dan Thorn hampir nak berpelukan tetapi mereka berhenti di sekerat jalan kerana Lily ternampak renungan maut dari Solar. Lalu dia tersengih sedikit

"Thorn nak tahu tak, si landak ni sebenarnya dari keturunan haiwan landak"

"Be-betul ke?" Thorn terkejut dengan fakta auta yang dia terima dari Lily pada ketika "Jadi Fang tu memang seekor landak tapi berupakan bentuk alien yang nampak macam manusia tetapi sebenarnya dia bukan manusia?"

"Adeh.. Thorn, si Lily tu bergurau ajelah. Jangan percaya"

"Tapi kenapa dia cakap macam betul aje" kata Thorn kepada Taufan "Aku tak reti nak bezakan mana satu betul, mana satu tak betul"

"Hehehe... Thorn jangan risau, Lily tak kan buat Thorn pening kepala ok! So, jangan percaya si landak tu alien landak"

"Kalau dia bukan alien landak, dia alien apa?"

"Dia cuma alien manusia ajelah!" marah Blaze sambil sekeh kepala Thorn "Meh aku sekeh kepala kau puas-puas.. HAHAHAHA!"

"Kenapalah aku bersetuju untuk menyertai geng detektif misteri dia orang ni" mengeluh Solar sedikit

Lalu mereka sambung menghendap Fang. Tiba-tiba si alien remaja itu menoleh kepalanya ke arah mereka, ketiga-tiga mereka terus tunduk untuk sembunyikan diri daripada Fang kecuali Thorn. Fang rasa hairan kerana Thorn tiba-tiba melambai-lambai ke arah dia

"Wei Thorn, apasal kau tak tunduk?" bisik Taufan

"Kena tunduk ke?" balas Thorn

"Kau buat apa dekat sini Thorn?" Fang berjalan ke arah tembok pagar rumahnya "Kau seorang sahaja ke?"

"Jangan beritahu yang kita orang dekat sini" bisik Blaze kepada Thorn tetapi si topi hijau itu tidak dengar bisikan dia tadi

"Takdelah, Solar, Blaze, Taufan dan Lily ada dekat sini. Kita orang tengah buat upacara menghendap Fang" jawab Thorn secara jujur

Solar siap hantuk kepalanya di tembok pagar berkali-kali. Taufan tepuk-tepuk bahagian belakang bahu Solar sebagai tanda banyakkan bersabar dengan karenah Thorn. Blaze hanya tergelak kerana geli hati melihat kebendulan Thorn. Lalu ketiga-tiga remaja itu berdiri semula sambil tersengih kecuali Solar, kerana muka dia masam sangat

"Apasal korang menghendap aku? Ini semua ajaran sesat dari si pelik tu ke?" marah Fang

"Ini bukan ajaran sesat dari Lily tapi ini ajaran sesat dari aku" kata Thorn sambil tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah "Aku yang ajak dia orang untuk pergi siasat misteri pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo tapi si Lily ni baru sahaja menyertai kumpulan kita orang. So, dia adalah ahli baru kita orang"

"Erk! Bila masa Lily cakap Lily nak join korang"

"Eh, bukan ke Lily pun sama-sama menghendap Fang dengan kita orang tadi"

"Adeh.. takpelah Thorn" Lily tepuk-tepuk bahu Thorn "Marilah kita pergi siasat wahai Thorn si sengal"

"Kasihan korang yea ada Thorn dalam kumpulan penyiasat korang.. hahaha" Fang tergelak sinis kepada mereka berempat "Eloklah tu, layan dia punya bendul tu. Oh yea, apasal korang nak sangat siasat misteri pedang tenaga abang aku tu. Bukannya misteri sangat pun"

"Ala landak, bagilah dia orang jadi detektif misteri" Lily berkelip-kelip matanya kepada Fang "Janganlah hancurkan impian mereka yang comel ni"

"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak hancurkan impian dia orang" kata Fang dengan penuh sombong "Ada aku kisah sangat ke pasal impian dia orang tapikan... lebih baik korang pergi siasat kenapa si Lily dan si Thorn ni bukan adik beradik kembar sebab dia orangkan perangai nak dekat-dekat sama"

"APA?! Thorn ada kembar?! LILY KEMBAR THORN!"

"Adeh" Fang tepuk dahinya sendiri "Aku cakap korang berdua bukan adik beradik kembar!"

"Ohh.. hehehehe.. tapi kalau Lily jadi kembar kita orang, mesti best!" kata Thorn

"TAK BEST! TAK BEST! TAK BEST! Nanti Lily tak boleh nak bersama dengan Gempa" Lily terus berpura-pura pasrah di situ "Gempa-chan sentiasa ada di hati Lily tetapi KENAPA HARI NI BBB-CHAN TAK KELUARKAN GEMPA-CHAN!"

"Dia tak nak keluar sebab dia tak nak tengok muka kau" jawab Fang dengan nada sinis

"Tipu!" Lily tidak puas hati dengan jawapan Fang tadi "Tapi kalau dia tak nak keluarkan, takpelah.. asalkan Lily ada lagi empat budak comel ni"

"Kami memang comel pun" kata Thorn sambil mata membulat besar dengan senyuman dia sampai ke pipi "Tapi yang paling comel sekali, sudah tentu akulah orangnya"

"Perasan" bisik Fang

"Hehehe.. Thorn memang comel" kata Taufan sambil angguk kepalanya "Tapi sekarang ni, kita harus pergi siasat misteri pedang Kapten Kaizo. Fang, abang kau ada dekat rumah ke?"

"Abang aku ada dekat kapal angkasa" balas Fang "Kau nak suruh dia turun ke bumi ke? Lepas tu suruh dia belasah korang"

"ERK! Janganlah suruh abang kau belasah kita orang. Kami ni masih budak mentah lagi. Mana boleh kena belasah"

"Thorn" Blaze pegang bahu kanan Thorn "Kita bukan lagi budak mentah. Kita sudah besar panjang dan kalau Kapten Kaizo nak belasah kita orang, aku sudah bersiap sedia dengan bebola api aku... HAHAHAHAHA"

"Habis tu, sekarang macam mana?" soal Solar

"Kita siasat benda misteri yang lainlah" jawab Taufan dengan sedikit kecewa "Takde benda lain ke kita nak siasat?"

"Aku rasa ada" Solar mengusap dagunya dan lalu berkata "Hari tu aku ada baca kisah tentang pedang Excalibur. Ianya adalah pedang leganda dari zaman dulu tapi aku cuba hendak membongkarkan misteri ini. Adakah pedang itu wujud ataupun tidak?"

"Pedang siapa tu?" soal Thorn "Pedang tu milik seorang alien ke?"

"Bukanlah Thorn, pedang tu adalah milik seorang raja" jelas Solar "Mengikut apa yang aku baca, pedang Excalibur ini mempunyai kuasa yang tersendiri. Ianya agak menarik bila aku baca kisah-kisah tentang pedang Excalibur dan raja pemilik pedang ini"

"Siapa nama raja tu?"

"Nama raja itu adalah King Arthur" balas Solar kepada Taufan "Selepas sahaja kematian King Arthur, ada yang mengatakan bahawa pedang itu telah di campak ke dalam sebuah tasik tapi tidak pasti, tasik yang mana satu"

"Isk isk isk.. main sesuka hati aje campak pedang yang berkuasa tu dalam tasik. Nanti orang lain ikut macam mana?"

"Thorn, bukan ke Solar bagitahu tadi.. itu hanyalah cerita sahaja, cerita dongeng" kata Blaze

"Kalau dah cerita dongeng, apasal nak pergi cari pulak pedang tu"

"Thorn, kau harus faham.. semenjak kita kenal kak Lynna, cerita-cerita dongeng yang kita pernah dengar, semuanya adalah benar. Jadi jangan hairanlah jikalau cerita tentang King Arthur itu adalah benar juga" jelas Solar dengan penuh yakin "Tapi aku perlukan buktikan bahawa cerita King Arthur dan pedangnya Excalibur adalah benar, bukan dongeng"

"Wei, kalau kau nak tahu sangat, pergilah jumpa kak Lynna. Entah-entah, dia ada buku tentang King Arthur"

Solar terus tersenyum lebar kerana perjalanan dia untuk mencari pedang Excalibur akan bermula di sini

* * *

Mata Solar terus bersinar-sinar apabila Lynna tunjukkan rak-rak buku yang penuh tentang dunia mistik, termasuklah haiwan-haiwan yang dikatakan mitos. Tangan dia menyentuh setiap buku-buku yang ada di rak itu. Ada yang tebal, ada yang nipis, ada yang kecil dan ada yang besar. Dia seolah-olah sudah memasuki sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan buku

"Hmm... banyak sangat buku. Pening kepala aku melihatnya" kata Thorn

"Kalau pening, kau pergi duduk sana" balas Solar yang tidak mengalih pandangan dia dari rak buku itu

"Solar bacalah sepuas-puasnya" kata Lynna "Akak akan temankan kamu di sini"

"Kita orang kak Lynna tak nak temankan ke?" soal Thorn dengan muka sedih "Kalau tak nak, takpelah, kita orang balik rumah dulu. Jom Taufan, Blaze, jom balik"

"Eh.. jangan begitu, Thorn. Kamu bertiga boleh duduk di sini. Akak akan temankan kamu bertiga juga"

"Ok!" kata Thorn "Fang dan Lily boleh balik rumah. Bye bye!"

"Apasal kita orang kena bye bye pulak! INI TIDAK ADIL!"

"Lorr.. kak Lynna cakap dia nak temankan aku, Solar, Blaze dan Taufan sahaja. Dia takde pun cakap nama korang" kata Thorn tanpa rasa bersalah "Korang kalau nak duduk sini, minta izin dulu dari kak Lynna"

"Adehh.. Thorn ni" Lynna gelengkan kepalanya "Thorn, dia orang semua boleh duduk dekat sini termasuklah Thorn sekali. Akak akan temankan kamu semua. Sekarang korang bolehlah baca buku-buku yang ada dekat sini ataupun pergi menonton TV"

"Thorn pening kalau baca buku sebab banyak sangat perkataan"

"SAMALAH DENGAN SAYA!" kata Blaze sambil melihat botol-botol kecil yang berwarna-warni tersusun di atas meja "Wah! Macam-macam perisa air ada dekat sini. Macam menarik aje. Nak try minum satu" Dia mengangkat satu botol kecil berwarna hijau

"Eh Blaze, jangan minum!" Lynna tidak sempat untuk menghalang Blaze minum air tersebut

Lalu Blaze berubah menjadi seekor katak

"KA-KATAK! LILY TAKUT KATAK!" Lily panjat belakang tubuh badan Fang "Landak, pergi halau katak tu"

"Apahal kau takut dengan katak pulak! Bukan ke nama kau katak pili!" marah Fang

"Itu nama samaran Lily daripada landak sahaja"

"Wuuu.. katak comel" kata Thorn "Hehehe.. Blaze jadi katak!"

Katak itu melompat-lompat dan cuba takutkan Lily. Gadis itu menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk kepala Fang. Taufan dan Thorn tergelak berguling-guling di atas lantai. Manakala Solar pula, dia sudah berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia langsung tidak pedulikkan tentang pecahan dia yang sedang huru-harakan keadaan. Lynna mula rasa pening melihat gelagat Taufan, Thorn dan katak hijau itu

"Agaknya, air lain boleh ubahkan kita jadi haiwan apa yea" Jari jemari Thorn sedang memilih botol warna apa yang dia ingin cuba minum "Warna hijau mesti jadi katak. Kalau warna hitam jadi apa yea"

"Haip! Jangan nak minum" Lynna menepuk tangan Thorn yang cuba mengambil sebiji botol yang berwarna hitam "Ini semua ialah potion yang akak baru buat. Sesiapa yang minum air potion, memang akan bertukar menjadi seekor haiwan. Contohnya si Blaze tu"

"Kak Lynna.. tolonglah tukarkan Blaze tu balik. Lily takut"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Lynna

Katak itu cuba larikan diri dan sembunyikan dirinya di bawah rak tetapi Solar berjaya keluarkan katak itu. Lynna mengambil satu botol putih dan berikan setitik air ke atas katak tersebut. Katak itu mula kembali menjadi Blaze. Taufan dan Thorn bertepuk tangan kerana kagum dengan kuasa potion tersebut

"Wei pelik, boleh tak kau turun dari badan aku?"

"Err... tak bolehlah landak" balas Lily sambil tersengih "Lily takut kalau dia orang bertiga bertukar menjadi katak, lepas tu cuba takutkan Lily. Jadi hari ni landak lindungi Lily dari dia orang yea. Yelah, Gempa-chan tiada dekat sini. Jadi Lily harapkan landak seorang sahajalah"

"Si Solar tu, suruhlah dia tolong lindungi diri kau"

"Si Solar tu tak habis-habis dengan buku dia" kata Lily

"Hehehee... Lily takut katak yea. Nanti Thorn bagi hadiah katak dekat Lily sempena hari jadi Lily nanti"

"ERK! Tak nak! Tak nak!" Lily memeluk erat kepala Fang "Landak, pergi halau dia orang bertiga"

"Ala.. kami cuma bergurau sahaja" Thorn mula buat muka sedih kepada Lily "Janganlah kami bertiga, kita orang tak salah tapi katak tadi tu yang salah. Nanti kalau aku jumpa katak, aku akan marah dekat katak tu sebab takutkan Lily"

"Tapi bukan ke tadi tu Blaze yang takutkan Lily sebab dia yang pergi minum air tu"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu Taufan" Lalu Thorn alihkan pandangan dia kepada Blaze "Kau ni, tak patut tau takutkan bakal kakak ipar kita. Nanti Gempa marah kita orang macam mana?"

"Bakal kakak ipar?" bisik Lily. Muka dia naik merah kerana terlampau teruja dan malu "Hehehe... Lily bakal kakak ipar kepada dia orang semua! BESTNYA!" Dia melompat turun dari badan Fang

"Adeh.. sakit belakang aku" bisik Fang sambil membengkokkan badan kebelakang sedikit

"Wei, aku main-main ajelah. Janganlah marah aku" Blaze mula naik angin dengan kuasa apinya membara di kedua-dua tangannya "Aku cuma nak bergurau senda aje tapi korang pun sama jugakan. Tadi tu gelak-gelak sampai terguling atas lantai apahal? Last-last nak marah aku juga. TAK BOLEH KE KALAU AKU NAK BERGURAU!" Seluruh badan dia mula berapi

Lynna mula membuka mulutnya untuk tenangkan Blaze tetapi dia telah dicelah oleh Solar sendiri

"Wei, korang semua ni tak boleh duduk diam ke?" Mata Solar mula bercahaya "Baik korang duduk diam sebelum aku serang korang dengan kuasa cahaya aku"

"Ba-baik korang dengar cakap Solar tu" kata Taufan sambil tersengih "Tak elok kita bergaduh dan berlawan dekat rumah orang ni. Yelah, ni kan rumah kak Lynna.."

"RUMAH KAK LYNNA! WAH! Tak tahu pula clubhouse ni adalah rumah kak Lynna!"

"Bukan Thorn" Lynna tersengih sedikit "Ini bukan rumah akak, ini hanyalah clubhouse sahaja. Clubhouse untuk akak dan kawan-kawan akak"

"Ohhh... jadi kak Lynna buka club apa? Saya nak join sekali boleh?" soal Thorn dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah

Fang menepuk kepala Thorn dan tiba-tiba pula kepala dia di tepuk oleh Lily. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dengan wajah garangnya. Lily tersengih lebar kepada Fang. Semakin lama, semakin pening kepala Lynna melihat gelagat mereka semua. Dia terus ke dapur untuk minum air kosong sebentar

"Ini korang punya pasal" kata Solar secara tiba-tiba "Kak Lynna sudah pening kepala sebab perangai korang tapi nasib baik aku sudah habis baca buku ni. Semua maklumat tentang pedang Excalibur, aku sudah habis baca. Sekarang ini, tinggal hanya untuk pergi mencari sahaja"

"Cepat betul kau baca buku tu"

"Biasalah Fang, aku ni jenis cepat baca dan semua yang aku baca, semuanya aku dapat tangkap" kata Solar dengan penuh bangga "Kak Lynna, boleh tak saya pinjam buku yang berkaitan tentang pedang Excalibur ni?"

"Boleh tapi kamu pasti ke nak pergi cari pedang itu?"

"Saya pasti" Solar terlalu yakin dengan pengembaraan misteri dia "Tapi saya sebenarnya malas nak bawa geng huru-hara ni. Kalau saya seorang sahaja, bolehlah tapi nak kena kawal lagi tiga orang tu, boleh hilang sabar saya"

"Jangan risau, Lily dan landak ada untuk mengawal mereka bertiga!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Solar "Saya sedia membantu anda, Solar"

"Aku rasa macam kena jaga 4 orang sahaja" bisik Fang

"Baiklah, akak benarkan tapi berhati-hati semasa pencarian pedang itu kerana pedang Excalibur itu datang dari dunia mistik" ujar Lynna "Pelbagai perkara boleh sahaja berlaku contohnya Lady Morgana boleh muncul semula tapi akak rasa.. dia tidak akan muncul semula sebab akak pernah hapuskan dia dahulu"

"Woah! Kak Lynna memang terbaik"

"Terima kasih Thorn tapi akak tidak lakukan seorang sahaja. Kawan-kawan akak pun ada bersama dengan akak untuk sama-sama hapuskan Lady Morgana" Lynna terkejut melihat Taufan, Blaze, Thorn dan Lily sudah duduk bersila di hadapan dia. Masing-masing ingin mendengar kisah Lynna "Ba-baiklah, akak akan ceritakan bagaimana akak dan kawan-kawan akak dapat kalahkan Lady Morgana"

Walaupun Solar sudah habis membaca buku yang dia inginkan, dia kembali membaca buku yang lain. Mungkin ada maklumat lain yang dia perlu tahu. Jadi sambung balik membaca. Dia juga diikuti oleh Fang. Mereka berdua duduk di tepi rak buku dan begitu tekun sekali, mereka membaca buku-buku yang terdapat di situ. Clubhouse itu kembali menjadi tenang. Hanya cerita Lynna sahaja yang menghiasi suasana tersebut

* * *

Sebuah portal berbentuk bulat terbuka dengan luasnya di sebuah tempat yang bergelar Glastonbury Tor. Suasana tempat itu agak gelap dan sunyi. Tiada sinaran cahaya yang terdapat di kawasan itu. Bintang-bintang boleh dilihat pada langit gelap. Penduduk-penduduk di situ tidak mengetahui tentang kehadiran 6 remaja yang bukan asal dari tempat itu. Keenam-enam remaja itu keluar dari portal bulat itu. Solar mendongak sedikit untuk melihat sebuah menara yang berdiri dengan teguhnya di hadapan dia. Hanya menara itu sahaja yang ada di dalam sebuah kawasan tanah lapang. Ianya terletak di atas puncak bukit. Sekeliling menara itu ditumbuhi dengan daun-daun rumput hijau. Tiada pokok, tiada batu-batu besar, mahupun tiang yang ada di situ, juga tiada

"Menara apa tu?" soal Fang yang sudah menggigil sedikit "Adeh, menyesal pulak aku tak bawa jaket aku"

"Apasal gelap sangat tempat ni?" Taufan memeluk dirinya sendiri kerana cuaca yang sejuk pada ketika itu "Wei Solar, apasal tak beritahu awal-awal, tempat ni sejuk"

"Suruhlah si Blaze tu panaskan badan korang" balas Solar "Tapi jangan pasang api kuat sangat. Aku tak nak sesiapa tahu yang kita ada di sini"

"Ok!" kata Thorn "Jadi, pedang excalibur tu berada di dalam menara tu ke?"

"Itu aku tak pasti" Solar masuk ke dalam menara itu dengan lampu suluhnya "Aku kena pastikan dulu" Lalu dia keluarkan sebuah buku dari begnya. Buku itu dia pinjam daripada Lynna

Thorn, Fang dan Lily masuk ke dalam menara itu dengan perasaan curiga mereka. Menara itu tidak mempunyai bumbung dan bangunan menara itu agak unik. Ianya tiada tangga, tiada ruangan bilik dan hanya sebuah menara yang ada beberapa tingkap di bahagian atas. Menara itu seperti sebuah kotak kosong yang tiada apa di dalamnya. Mereka boleh melihat langit gelap yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang dari dalam menara tersebut. Taufan dan Blaze sudah terbaring di atas rumput sambil memerhatikan bintang di langit

"Wuuuu.. menariknya tempat ni" kata Lily sambil menyentuh sedikit menara itu "Tapi tak kan ini sahaja? Macam mana nak cari pedang lagenda tu!"

"Boleh sabar tak!" marah Solar

"Sabar Solar, sabar.. si katak pili tu memang perangai macam tu. Tak boleh nak bersabar tapi kau pun macam dia juga, tak boleh nak sabar"

"Yeah, aku kalau tak sabar, aku akan marah" kata Solar sambil menyuluh pada permukaan dinding menara itu. Lalu dia menyuluh buku yang dibawa olehnya "Mengikut kata buku kak Lynna.." Dia menyelak buku itu dari satu muka surat ke muka surat yang lain dan akhirnya dia berhenti pada bahagian yang dicari olehnya "Tempat ini mempunyai nama lain iaitu Avalon"

"Avalon? Apa tu?" soal Thorn

"Avalon adalah tempat terakhir King Arthur dan pedang dia tidak dibawa sekali. Pedang itu telah dilontar balik ke dalam sebuah tasik dan dijaga oleh seorang gadis yang dipanggil Lake of the Lake"

"Menarik" kata Fang "Kalau pedang itu berada di dalam tasik, dekat mana kita nak cari tasik tu? Kau tahukan terlampau banyak sangat tasik yang ada dekat dunia ni"

"Aku tahu tapi dalam buku ini mengatakan pedang itu berada di dalam sebuah tasik yang dinamakan Dozmary Pool. Tempat itu jauh dari sini"

"Jadi sia-sia ajelah kita datang ke sini!"

"Bukan begitu Fang" Solar keluar dari menara itu "Kedatangan kita ke sini bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-siakan sahaja. Aku bawa korang ke sini kerana aku ingin korang melihat dunia luar dari Pulau Rintis. Cuba kau lihat bintang di langit, sungguh menakjubkan"

Betul kata Solar, terdapat berjuta-juta bintang di langit. Untungnya mereka kerana tiada awan melindungi bintang-bintang tersebut. Ianya jauh lebih indah daripada yang mereka lihat di Pulau Rintis. Mereka berdua mula menikmati keindahan langit gelap yang berbintang itu. Lalu suasana indah itu dicemari dengan dua dengkuran dari dua orang budak. Solar mula berkerut dahi kerana Taufan dan Blaze sudah tertidur dengan lenanya

"Bertabahlah wahai Solar" Lily tepuk bahu Solar "Kalaulah Gempa-chan ada, sudah tentu dia tidak akan berdengkur di sini! Tapi.. mana si Thorn yea?" Dia mula garu-garu kepalanya sambil mencari Thorn di sekeliling dia

"Wei.. dia ada dekat situ" Jari telunjuk Fang tunjuk ke arah Thorn sedang berguling dari puncak bukit terus ke kaki bukit "Boleh pulak dia berguling dekat sini"

Solar menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia rasa menyesal kerana membawa tiga orang yang berperangai ceria dan pelik tetapi dalam ketiga-tiga kembar dia, hanya Taufan sahaja dia boleh mengawal. Adakalanya, Taufan akan bersikap lebih serius. Lain pula dengan Blaze, dia seseorang berdarah panas atau maksud lain, suka mengamuk seperti Fang. Manakala Thorn pula, dengan sifat bendulnya dan perangai dia yang sentiasa ceria seperti Lily, memang sukar untuk menjangkakan apa yang dia akan buat nanti

"LILY! AKU ADA JUMPA KATAK COMEL! KAU MESTI SUKA NANTI!" jerit Thorn dari kaki bukit

Lily terus menjadi cuak. Lalu dia memanjat bahagian belakang tubuh badan Fang

"Thorn ni kan. Boleh tak jangan menjerit" Solar mula hilang sabar "Nanti tak pasal-pasal, penduduk dekat sini terus bangun dari tidur. Nanti dia orang ingat ada hantu ke apa"

"Hantu?" Blaze terus terjaga "Mana hantu? Mana hantu? Bolehlah aku main api dengan hantu tu!"

"Mana ada hantu" balas Fang "Si Solar ni tengah marah dekat si Thorn tu sebab jumpa katak"

"KATAK! MANA KATAK! MANA KATAK!" Blaze bangun dari situ dengan penuh semangat "THORN! BAWAK KATAK TU DEKAT SINI!"

"LILY TAK SUKA KATAK!" Lily memeluk kepala Fang dengan penuh erat "Landak! Pergilah terkam dia orang dengan harimau bayang! Dia orang saja nak kenakan Lily! Lily tak suka!"

"Korang semua ni kan..." Mata Solar mula bercahaya. Bukan mata dia sahaja, seluruh badan dia juga bercahaya "AKU TEMBAK JUGA KORANG DENGAN KUASA CAHAYA AKU!"

"ERK!" Lily mula menggigil ketakutan "LANDAK! LARI LANDAK!"

"Wah! Ada hantu cahaya" Blaze bertepuk tangan sambil bersuka ria dengan kuasa apinya "MARI AKU KELUARKAN HANTU API AKU!"

Mata Thorn terkebil-kebil melihat Solar dan Blaze bercahaya di atas bukit itu. Di tapak tangan kirinya ada seekor katak hijau dan tangan kanan dia pula, mengusap-usap badan katak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Dia orang nak buat pertunjukkan cahaya ke?" kata Thorn seorang diri

Taufan terjaga dari tidurnya kerana kebisingan dari Solar dan Blaze. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kebisingan tersebut, lalu dia menghantar mesej kepada Ochobot untuk membuka pintu portal agar mereka boleh pulang ke Pulau Rintis

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka menuju ke tempat lain pula iaitu Dozmary Pool. Tiada benda yang menarik di tempat itu kecuali sebuah tasik yang terbentang luas dan dalam. Thorn sudah siap dengan alat pemancing ikannya. Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Fang dan Lily berdiri di tepi tasik

"Wei Thorn, kita ke sini bukan untuk pancing ikan" marah Solar

"Habis tu, kita nak mandi-manda dekat sini ke?"

"Bukanlah Thorn" kata Taufan kepada Thorn "Kita ke sini sebab nak cari pedang Excalibur tapi dekat mana kita nak cari pedang tu?"

"Dekat dalam tasik ni" jawab Solar dengan penuh yakin

"Ohh.. kalau macam tu, bagi aku pancing pedang tu"

Lalu kepala Thorn ditepuk oleh Fang kerana tidak tahan dengan sikap dia yang bendul. Lily tergelak kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Solar memandang tasik itu dengan penuh teliti. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak mencari pedang tersebut

"Solar"

"Kau nak apa, Blaze?" Mata dia melirik ke arah Blaze "Kau jangan nak tanya soalan bodoh pula"

"Bukanlah. Aku nak bagi satu idea!" Blaze tersenyum lebar kepada Solar "Apa kata aku didihkan air tasik ni sampai kering, lepas tu mesti kita akan dapat jumpa pedang Excalibur tu! Macam mana, ok tak?"

"Tak ok!"

"Kenapa pula?" soal Blaze kepada Solar

"Kau gila nak didihkan air tasik ni" Solar mula bersilang tangan "Bagaimana kalau ada ikan dalam tasik ni, kau nak bagi ikan-ikan tu mati ke?"

"Ha ahlah.. aku lupa pula" Blaze tersengih sedikit "Taufan, kau takde idea ke untuk Solar?"

"Hmmm... bagi akulah kan" Taufan mengusap dagunya dan lalu berkata "Solar sendiri cakap pedang itu adalah pedang mistik dari seorang raja yang lagenda. Mesti pedang itu akan muncul jikalau ada orang-orang mistik yang ada dekat sini macam kak Lynna"

"Wuuu! Lily setuju! Lily setuju!" Lily melompat-lompat sambil angkat tangan kanannya "Tak pun kita scuba aje dekat tasik ni. Manalah tahu jumpa pedang tu"

"Ok juga idea kau tu! Aku setuju" kata Thorn

Solar menepuk dahinya sendiri. Nampaknya mereka perlu pulang ke Pulau Rintis dan akan kembali ke sini bersama Lynna

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka telah kembali di Dozmary Pool tetapi kali ini, mereka membawa Lynna bersama. Solar, Taufan, Blaze, Taufan, Fang dan Lily memandang Lynna dengan penuh harapan. Pandangan mereka membuatkan Lynna rasa kurang selesa. Lalu dia tersengih sedikit

"Kamu semua nak akak ke sini sebab nak cari pedang Excalibur tu?"

"Betul tu!" kata Thorn "Tapi macam mana nak cari? Solar tak bagi saya pancing pedang tu. Lepas tu cadangan Blaze dan Lily di tolak kecuali cadangan Taufan. Dia cari, kena bawa kak Lynna ke sini"

"Hehehe.. kamu semua ni memang comel" Lynna ketawa kecil. Lalu dia tersenyum seorang diri sambil memandang tasik itu "Mula-mula kita kena tunggu"

"Lama ke kita kena tunggu?" soal Fang

"Hmm.. akak tak pasti"

"Kalau begitu!" Lily mengangkat bakul rotan dia "MARI KITA PERGI MAKAN!"

"Ke-kenapa kau bawa makanan pula? Ini bukannya masa untuk berkelah!" Mata Solar mula bercahaya. Hati dia membuak-buak untuk melontarkan kata-kata makian dia kepada Lily "Ada juga nak kena serangan aku ni"

"Sabar Solar sabar" Taufan tepuk-tepuk bahu Solar "Biar aku tanya Lily kenapa dia bawa makanan dekat sini"

"Jawapan dia adalah.." Lily batuk sedikit dan betulkan suaranya. Lalu dia berkata dengan penuh riang "Sebab nanti bila musuh muncul, korang mesti kena lawan dan Lily pula, hanya tengok sahaja seperti tiada fungsinya.."

"Kau memang takde fungsi pun" bisik Fang

"... jadi Lily bawaklah makanan untuk berkelah dekat tepi sambil tengok korang berlawan! Itulah alasan Lily!" Dia terus tersenyum lebar kepada para pecahan Boboiboy itu

"Lily Lily.. boleh pulak macam tu.. hehehe" Lynna ketawa kecil. Mata dia terpandangs sesuatu di permukaan air tasik itu "Eh.. dia nak muncul dah"

Dia yang dimaksudkan oleh Lynna adalah seorang penjaga pedang Excalibur iaitu Lady of the Lake. Buih-buih air tasik itu muncul di permukaan. Lalu keluar seorang gadis berambut panjang sehingga ke paras lutut. Rambut dia berwarna perang, pakaian dia seolah-olah seperti bidadari, senyuman dia membuatkan orang lain rasa tenang dengan kehadiran dia. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Lynna dengan kedua tangannya terangkat. Lalu muncul sebilah pedang di tapak tangannya

"Itu ke pedang excalibur?" soal Solar

"Ya, itulah pedang lagenda yang kamu ingin cari" jawab Lynna

Pedang itu agak panjang dan mata pedang itu memang tajam. Sekali hayun sahaja, ianya boleh membuatkan seseorang luka dengan terus. Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn teruja melihat pedang itu. Lily pula, mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar dan hati dia asyik memaksa untuk pegang pedang tersebut

"Boleh ke Lily angkat pedang tu?"

"Boleh" Lalu Lady of the Lake itu berkata "Tapi awas.. kuasa pedang itu boleh mengawal diri kamu. Ianya boleh membawa ke arah kejahatan dan kerana itu pedang ini telah dibawah jagaan saya supaya tiada siapa dapat menyebarkan kejahatannya"

"Tapi Raja Author tu, bagaimana dia tidak boleh jadi jahat?" soal Solar

"Itu kerana pedang ini adalah hanya untuk Raja Author seorang sahaja. Orang lain yang memegang pedang ini, boleh jadi gila dengan kuasa" Lady of the Lake berkata lagi "Pedang ini dicipta khas untuk Raja Author dan dia juga berjaya menjadi seorang raja kerana hanya dia sahaja dapat keluarkan pedang itu keluar dari sebuah batu. Tiada siapa yang berjaya kecuali dia. Malangnya, Raja Author meninggal dunia akibat luka dia sangat mendalam. Dia telah dihantar ke sebuah negara iaitu Avalon dan disitulah dia disemadikan. Merlin sehingga sekarang masih menunggu kebangkitan Raja Author dan kerana itu, Merlin juga tidak akan munculkan diri selagi Raja Author tidak kembali"

"Sedih juga cerita dia" kata Taufan "Jadi, bagaimana dengan musuh dia si Lady Morgana tu? Dia tidak akan muncul semulakan?"

"Dia tidak akan muncul sebab akak sudah ceritakan kepada kamu semua. Lady Morgana sudah lama akak hapuskan dia"

Lady of the Lake mengangguk kepalanya. Dia juga tahu kisah itu kerana dia tahu tentang kehebatan Lynna dan rakan-rakan dia. Entah kenapa Lily tersenyum nakal dan senyuman itu makin lama makin lebar sehingga sampai ke pipi dia. Fang mula rasa risau dengan idea nakal dari Lily nanti

"Terima kasih Lady of the Lake. Rasanya sampai di sini sahaja pencarian pedang excalibur. Tiada apa lagi yang saya mahu kecuali dapat melihat pedang itu di depan mata saya sahaja"

"Eh! Tak kan dah tamat dah!" marah Blaze "Mana musuh kita? mana lawan-lawan? Mana boleh macam ni! Aku nak main bebola api aku dengan musuh-musuh kita nanti tapi tak kan, setakat ini sahaja! AKU TAK PUAS HATI!" Tubuh dia mula timbul bara-bara api

Lady of the Lake lesapkan dirinya bersama dengan pedang tersebut sebelum dia dapat menyaksikan keamukan Blaze

"Aku balik dulu"

"Solar!" Thorn pegang tangan Solar "Jomlah cari benda misteri yang baru macam misteri pedang Kapten Kaizo ke.. misteri tu belum lagi selesai. Ataupun misteri kenapa Fang masih lagi nak kejar populariti"

"Woi!" marah Fang

"Itu kau buat sendiri. Aku nak balik sebab nak cuba experiment baru"

"Ala!" Taufan rasa sedih melihat Solar meninggalkan mereka di situ "Tak seronoklah macam ni"

"AJAKLAH SI FANG TU! DIA KAN LEBIH KURANG PANDAI MACAM AKU!"

Taufan dan Thorn terus memandang Fang tetapi kelihatan, Fang tiada di situ. Dia sudah melarikan diri dengan menunggang helang bayangnya. Blaze sudah kembali tenang dengan pujukan dari Lynna tadi. Lalu mereka bertiga pandang satu sama lain sehinggalah Thorn mendapat satu idea. Lalu mata dia beralih ke arah Lily sambil tersenyum seperti orang tidak bersalah

"Hah! Apa kata kita cari katak untuk Lily! Mesti Lily suka nanti!" cadang Thorn

"Ok juga idea tu!" Blaze setuju dengan cadangan Thorn

"WHAT?!" Lily terus melarikan diri dengan bakul rotan dia dilemparkan ke dalam tasik "LANDAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN LILY DI SINI!"

Lynna tersengih sedikit kerana tidak tahan dengan gelagat mereka yang mencuitkan hati. Sampai di sini sahaja pengembaraan mereka. Sekian terima kasih...

* * *

 **Hahahaha! Siap juga akhirnya :3 Macam mana? Suka tak? kalau tak suka, maaf T_T**

 **Chapter 8 untuk Story about us, author lambat sikit update sebab belum lagi siap xD hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	81. Birthday Huru-Hara

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Lily - HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBB-CHAN!

Boboiboy - Err... terima kasih Lily tapi hari ni hari jadi Fang

Lily - WHAT?! NANI?! KE-KENAPA BOLEH JADI BEGINI?

Fang - Wei pelik! Hari ni hari jadi akulah.. itulah kau, gilakan sangat dekat si BBB-CHAN tu, terus lupa bila hari jadi dia

Lily - UWAAAA! Macam mana Lily boleh tersilap haribulan ni! Kenapa si landak tu mesti 13 juga, sama dengan BBB-CHAN! INI TIDAK ADIL! Lily baru aje buat kek hari jadi BBB-CHAN tapi... uwaaaaa!

Boboiboy - Sudah sudahlah tu Lily, aku boleh aje celebrate birthday aku dengan landak... errr.. maksud aku, dengan Fang.. hehehe.. maaf Fang

Fang - Grrr... ada juga nak kena belasah dengan aku ni

Boboiboy - Tapi itu pun kalau Fang bagilah..

Lily - Ala, landak mesti bagi punya.. diakan landak yang paling baik.. heheheee... lagipun, landak nampak comel hari ni *tersengih comel*

Fang - Puji aku nampak

Lily - Mestilah kena puji, kalau tidak, tak dapat nak celebrate birthday BBB-CHAN sama-sama dengan landak. Hati Lily juga yang sedih nanti.. oh hati ku, janganlah terlalu sedih sangat. Lily akan bertabah dan teruskan bersemangat. Dengan itu, KITA SAMA-SAMA MERAIKAN HARI JADI BBB-CHAN WALAUPUN LEWAT SEBULAN!

Fang - Grrrr... tak habis-habis dengan BBB-CHAN dia. Aku sumbat juga si BBB-CHAN tu dalam gunung berapi, baru kau tahu!.. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Rizu - Tak baik tau buat begitu dekat abang Boboiboy.. abang Fang ni macam tak suka aje nak celebrate birthday sama-sama dengan abang Boboiboy. Dia kan kawan baik abang Fang. Pizu lagi suka kalau dapat celebrate birthday sama-sama sebab lagi meriah! Lagipun Pizu sudah sediakan hadiah untuk abang Fang!

Fang - Yelah yelah.. abang celebrate birthday dengan dia. Kalau Rizu tak pujuk abang, sudah lama abang campak si Boboiboy dan si pelik tu jauh-jauh dari sini

Yaya - Tak baik tau kau ni. Sanggup campak kawan sendiri jauh-jauh

Ying - Haiyaa.. apalah lu ni. Cubalah jadi kawan yang baik

Gopal - Tahu takpe, Ying.. cubalah jadi macam aku.. aku selama ini menjadi kawan Boboiboy yang terbaik! Walaupun aku ni jenis pengecut tetapi aku masih lagi boleh berjuang dan sentiasa dengan Boboiboy tau

Fang - Yelah yelah... aku nak celebrate birthday dengan Boboiboy lah ni tapi ingat, aku watak utama dalam majlis hari jadi ni sebab hari ini hari jadi aku bukan si Boboiboy. Jadi, jangan cuba naikkan popular dia! Biar aku sahaja yang popular!

Boboiboy - Jangan risaulah Fang, kita orang tak kan hampakan kau. Popuplariti kau akan bertambah-tambah lepas ni

Fang - Yelah tu.. mesti ada yang rosakkan birthday aku ni, lebih-lebih lagi si pelik tu. Boleh percaya ke dia tu?

Lily - JOM NYANYIKAN LAGU HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK BIRTHDAY BOY KITA!

Fang terus tersenyum lebar tetapi Lily tolak Fang ketepi dan hulurkan sebiji kek chocolate kepada Boboiboy. Dia dan kawan-kawan dia menyanyikan lagu happy birthday tetapi bukan untuk Fang, sebaliknya untuk Boboiboy. Hati Fang mula membuak-buak dengan api kemarahan dia. Akhirnya api kemarahan dia meletup kerana terlampau geram sangat

Fang - WEI! HARI INI HARI JADI AKU LAH! APASAL PULAK KORANG NYANYIKAN UNTUK BOBOIBOY PULAK! INI TIDAK ADIL! ABANG! TENGOKLAH DIA ORANG NI!

Kaizo dengan air teh hijaunya sambil mengatakan ketenangan. Lagi berapi Fang

Fang - Cheh, nak sangat ketenangan.. aku akan tunjukkan ketenangan yang sebenarnya kepada abang aku

Lalu dia ketuk kepala abangnya dengan periuk besi. Terus Kaizo pengsan dan timbul satu benjolan di kepalanya. Pengsan Kapten Kaizo, dengan air tertumpah di atas baju kapten itu, tetapi Fang masih tidak berpuas hati lagi. Lalu dia keluarkan kuasa bayangnya dan bayang-bayang itu membentuk seekor binatang iaitu katak. Bayang katak itu mula membiak memjadi banyak. Semakin lama semakin banyak bayang-bayang katak itu. Semuanya bermata merah

Fang - Wei Lily.. aku ada sesuatu untuk kau

Lily - Landak nak bagi... ERK! KA-KATAK! UWAAAAAAA! LILY TAK SUKA KATAK!

Fang - Bukan setakat katak aje.. NAGA BAYANG PUN ADA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Gopal - Dey! Kau dah gila ke?

Yaya & Ying - Apa nak jadi dengan kawan kita sorang ni

Fang - Hahahahaha! Aku memang dah gila pun! SERANG MEREKA!

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana tidak sangka kawan baik dia boleh jadi gila macam tu. Lalu Fang mengarahkan katak-katak bayang dan juga naga bayang untuk menyerang kawan-kawan. Yang tidak bersalah pun kena serangan Fang juga. Huru-hara Pulau Rintis hari itu akibat keamukan Fang pada hari itu. Hari jadi dia bertukar menjadi huru-hara

Rizu - Hmm.. abang Fang, abang Fang.. tak faham betul Pizu dengan perangai abang Fang ni. Abang Paizo bangun, abang Paizo.. abang Fang tengah tak betul tu. Abang Paizo kena tenangkan abang Fang tu

Kaizo - Ketenangan *masih lagi dalam keadaan pengsan*

* * *

 **Hehe.. happy birthday Fang xD**

 **p/s - esok tak dapat nak update, sebab tu terpaksalah update awal xD**


	82. Nama

**Sesi Merapu Bersama Fang dan Kaizo**

* * *

Thorn - LILY!

Lily - THORN!

Thorn - Lily! Rindunya saya dekat Lily!

Lily - Lily pun rindukan dekat Thorn juga tapi... hehehe... mana Gempa-chan?

Thorn - Ohh.. Gempa ada dekat tempat persembunyian dia iaitu perpuskataan sekolah. Dia ada pesan dekat saya, jangan beritahu Lily, dekat mana dia berada sekarang ini sebab dia nak larikan diri daripada Lily

Lily - Hehehe.. terima kasih Thorn kerana beritahu informasi yang berguna walaupun hati ku sedikit kecewa

Thorn - Sama-sama!

Lily - Walaupun Thorn ni bendul, tetapi kecomelan Thorn tetap sentiasa comel. Tengoklah muka Thorn yang penuh dengan innocent, mata lebih bulat besar daripada pecahan BBB-CHAN yang lain, hati Lily tetap tak tertarik dengan Thorn. Hati ku tetap dekat Gempa-chan

Fang - Yelah tu, entah-entah jauh dari hati, sebenarnya suka. Cuma kau aje yang tak nak mengaku

Lily - MA-MANA ADA!

Fang - Boleh percaya ke? Wei, apasal korang sibuk dalam tempat aku merapu dengan abang aku! Takde tempat lain ke korang nak munculkan diri

Thorn - Merapu tu apa?

Fang - Merapu tu garpu

Thorn - Ohhhh...

Lily - Isk isk.. sanggup landak mengambil kesempatan si bendul ni untuk mempermainkan dia! Lily akan hentam si landak ni dengan senduk!

Fang - Ala, senduk aje.. bukan pemukul kayu baseball pun

Lily - Ini bukan senduk biasa-biasa tau! Ini adalah senduk yang boleh ketuk kepala landak sebanyak seribu kali. Selain itu, ianya boleh membantu kita untuk mengambil nasi di dalam periuk

Thorn - Wah! dasyat juga penggunaan senduk ni

Fang - Adeh.. sabar ajelah *tepuk dahi sendiri* Wei, kalau korang nak merapu, pergi jauh-jauh. Jangan kacau aku

Lily - Ala landak, bagilah kami peluang untuk merapu juga.. bolehlah landak yang nampak gebu ni.. hehehe.. nanti Lily belanja donut lobak merah

Fang - Hmmm.. baiklah. Aku akan bagi korang merapu dekat sini tapi satu hari sahaja!

Thorn & Lily - YAHOOO! TERIMA KASIH LANDAK!

Thorn - Eh kejap... nama betul Fang ni, memang landak ke? Kadang-kadang tu, saya rasa pelik sebab Kapten Kaizo panggil dia Pang, Lily pula panggil dia landak.. orang lain panggil dia Fang.. mana satu nama betul dia? pening kepala saya

Lily - Nama dia memang panjang, La Fandak La Pang.. hehehe.. itu nama dia

Fang - WOI! Itu bukan nama akulah. Kau jangan nak buat si bendul ni fikir yang bukan-bukan.. nama aku Fang. Bukan landak ataupun Pang

Thorn - Ohhh... jadi panggil Fang ajelah

Fang - Betul tu!

Thorn - OK! Oh yea.. mana Kaizo? Sudah lama tak nampak si comel tu

Fang - Abang aku comel? Kau merapu apa ni

Thorn - Eh, bukan abang kaulah... ala, si itik nama Kaizo. Nama dia kan sama dengan nama Kapten Kaizo

Fang - LILY! KAU AJAR SI BENDUL NI KE?

Lily - Bukan Lily lah! Masa tu, Lily nak kenalkan dia dengan kapten itik hot tapi dia ingat itik tu si abang Kaizo.. hehehe.. jangan salahkan Lily, salahkan si Thorn yang bendul ni

Fang - Adeh... Thorn, nama itik tu ialah LILY bukan KAIZO

Thorn - Eh, nama dia Lily? JADI LILY NI SEBENARNYA IALAH ITIK TU?

Fang & Lily - BUKANLAH!

Fang - Thorn, itik tu memang nama dia Lily tapi dia bukan si pelik tu. Kadang kala aku berharap juga si pelik ni adalah si itik tu.. tapi malangnya tidak. Itik tu telah dinamakan oleh abang aku sendiri. Jadi, kau kena ingat, itik tu nama dia Lily bukan Kaizo dan si pelik ni, nama dia pun Lily juga

Thorn - Ohh.. ok ok... dan nama kau pula ialah Fang bukan landak ataupun Pang

Fang - Hah! Pandai pun kau

Thorn - Terima kasih! Tapi saya takdelah pandai sangat macam Solar ataupun Gempa. Yelah, saya ni pandai cukup-cukup makan aje. Kepandaian saya lebih kurang macam Blaze

Lily - Hehehe... bagus Thorn bagus kerana mengaku diri tu pandai tahap mana

Thorn - Terima kasih!

Kaizo - PANG!

Thorn - KAPTEN ITIK HOT!

Kaizo - Apasal kau pula yang sahut panggilan aku?

Fang - Abang abaikan dia. Anggapkan dia sebagai pokok sahaja

Thorn - Tapi saya bukan pokok.. cuma kuasa saya aje yang boleh keluarkan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Oh yea, bila kapten itik hot nak berubah menjadi seekor itik? Dia orang cerita yang sebenarnya nama Kapten Kaizo adalah Lily bukan Kaizo. Jadi nama kapten adalah kapten Lily!

Fang dan Lily mula menepuk dahi mereka. Manakala Kaizo pula, dahi dia mula berkerut

Kaizo - NAMA AKU KAIZO LAH! AKU KAPTEN KAIZO BUKAN KAPTEN LILY DAN AKU JUGA BUKAN SEEKOR ITIK! ADA JUGA NAK KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR DARI AKU NI! PEDANG TENAGA!

Fang & Lily - LARI! KAPTEN KAIZO MENGAMUK

Maka dengan itu, Fang dan Lily melarikan diri sambil mengangkat Thorn seperti mengangkat sebatang pokok. Kaizo mula mengejar mereka sambil melibas-libas pedang tenaganya

* * *

 **Hehehe...**


End file.
